Who Wants To Ask Them First?
by CaptainKale
Summary: You ever wonder what the Clone Wars characters have to say? Well, your questions are answered! Here is where you ask the questions to any of the Clone Wars characters and he/she shall answer them! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Halloween week

I stand up from my chair and smile towards the crowd, while wearing a pair of black khaki's with a purple top and on my head is a black hat with black lace barely covering my forehead. I gratefully announce, "Hi, you're watching, 'Question Corner', and today we have with us who've you've all been waiting for…" I turn around to see our guest begin to step on stage, "Slick!" Slick fully steps onto the stage and is sadly still dressed in the traditional orange prison clothes, and I so badly want to face palm.

I sit down in my black chair and admire the orange and black decorations everywhere to celebrate this upcoming Halloween. Slick's chair was orange to match mine, and even as he came in his wake, little black and orange papers sprinkled from the ceiling.

He shakes my hand and I take notice of the chains still wrapped around his wrist and mentally groan. This isn't exactly sending a child friendly image to the viewers, but I continue to play the most humble host and pretend to not notice. I gesture to the chair with smile and he smiles back as he sits, but his hands are forced to remain on his lap due to restrictions of the cuffs.

"Now, Slick, as you know, Halloween _is _coming up sooo…" I turn over and grab a pair of werewolf ears and pass it over to Slick, "You have to wear these…" He grabs it and contemplates it for a moment. He looks back at the exit to the stage and there's a second where I think he'll run, but soon caving in, he puts on the ears in defeat. All girls giggling as I also stand and pin a _**BOO **_sticker on his prison clothing. It surprisingly matched.

"Okay, Slick, now that we have you dressed for Halloween, I want to say thank you so much for coming here. This means a lot to us. Right, everybody?" I raise my hand that's gripping the stack of cards and there's a mix of love and hate through the crowd, with the occasional salt of sympathy. I then look down at the cards in my hand and hold back a frown, "I apologize when I say that almost all your questions do inquire about your last incident with the Republic.."

"Don't be…" He replies quickly, "I have nothing to hide."

"Well, I don't like to start my guests with the hard questions, so we'll start out slow and easy." I lightly smile to him, but I don't await an answer when I look at my cards and read aloud, "captainrexbest35 asks, 'What would you do if you were attacked by a thousand fluffy pandas?" The crowd laughs at the randomness and Slick finds himself chuckling as well.

"Ah…" His jaw drops when he realizes I _am _serious and I can't help but snicker, "That is as slow and easy as they get, huh?" the crowd laughs harder and I with them. He then answers, "I suppose I would…maybe if I…" he leans in towards me and whispers, "Do all questions have to be answered?"

I shrug but still nod, "Get creative." I say, patting his knee.

"Okay…pandas…" he leans back and his shoulders bounce like he's boxers in a rink, "attacking me…"

"And their fluffy." I add.

His head shakes as he echoes, "_And_ their fluffy…"

There's silence amongst everyone. I almost want to tell him just to say, 'I'd run', but it was ultimately up to him.

"I'd…well, I'd fight back." He replies, "If you have one of those DC-15 blaster pistols and-"

"Slick!" I exclaim.

"To stun. I was going to say, 'set it to stun'. I'm hated enough, let alone getting shunned for killing a thousand pandas. I hear civilians find them cute?"

"Yeah…" I bob my head, "Except for the ones who have seen them get mad," my eyes glaze over, "I'll never touch another panda teddy bear ever again."

He asks, "What's the next question?"

I look down at the card and can't help but let out a giggle, "captainrexbest35 says, 'ooh! If you were to be attacked by 23000000000000 kittens what would you do?"

"Run away screaming." He answers bluntly and everyone chuckles.

I say back, "Well, you can't possible fight _kittens_. They give you that look and you're like in a trance. Don't worry, I'd run with you, Slick."

"Thank you." He smiles.

"No problem."

The crowd chuckles and I look back at my cards smiling, "This next question is from spikala. She says, 'Who made contact first? You or Ventress? How did you make contact, how long for it going on for, and what were you planning to do if your plans worked out and you crippled the 501st and 212th on Christophis?"

"It happened at our last mission on Ryloth, I'm not going into the details about it, but it was in fact her who made the contact first. As for how long we talked, that was about a two weeks. We were leaving Ryloth when she made first contact, and then again on Christophis."

"Interesting," I begin, "And what about your plans for the 501st and 212th?"

"I wanted out of the war, so I thought if I did what she wanted she'd get me out of their and I could begin to live my old life. If I could bring anything down, it would be the jedI. 501st and the 212th was business."

I nod and flip to the next card, "Now for the next question…Shadowclanwarrior asks, 'Slick, what makes you think the Separatists would do anything for your brothers?'"

He groans and stares at the ground, "I didn't think _they'd _help us, but I know if I took the offer and I could open a window. Not with the Separatists, but with whatever my brothers wanted to be. I never got a choice and my brothers have never got a choice. I felt like if the jedI were so grand and _valued _everyone's life…then why not my brothers? I knew being a traitor and destroying the weapons depot meant that they'd put me in jail, but why haven't they looked at what I've done and not once thought…maybe not all of them _like _fighting, what if we _gave _them a choice? Any civilian can quit their job, or can retire if they wish, but we would be court-martialed."

Feeling he had a point, I had nothing else to say but nod as I went on to read the next card, "Again, Shadowclanwarrior asks, 'Also, do you regret joining the Separatists?"

There is a sense of keenness in the crowd, and looking at the crowd, I see everyone is wide-eyed and a couple of them biting their lower lip.

His eyes cast up at me and he replies, "Yes, I do actually. I was striking a blow for all my brothers in a wrong way. I do see that now. I wanted to show them, if succeeded, that we could leave the war. But now," he lifts his hands and gestures to the cuffs, "with me in jail, I think they only push the idea of a life outside of war to the back of their minds. So do I have regret? Yes, everyday of my life. If I could apologize to all of my brothers I would."

"Do you have an end to your prison sentence?" I ask prior to my own curiosity.

"No," he replies glumly, "It's for life."

I bit my lower lip, realizing I have nothing to say but sorry as I pat his knee again. I turned the card and read, "dogmatup23 asks, 'Will you ever get revenge of Red and Cody?' You're reply?"

"My reply is if I could punch either of them I would…" he growls, "I wanted freedom and they did get in the way of that." Everyone of the Cody and Rex fan girls begin to glare at Slick, but he appears not to notice.

"Alright, this next question is from, snip1212. She says, 'Why did you tell Anakin and Obiwan why you betrayed the Republic? Is it because you wanted them to know or is it because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut?" There's a moment of awkwardness between us, so I say, "Their words, not mine."

He answers easily, "When a clone goes to jail, there is no trail, we get no chance to speak. Blast, you couldn't ever imagine how shocked I was when I found out I was allowed on, 'Question Corner' to speak my side. That's a huge opportunity for a clone and I thank you for that,"

"There's no thanks needed," I interrupted, "We were pleased to have you here. But please, I'm sorry, do continue."

"Well…" He sighs, falling back in the orange chair, "I told them because I thought I'd be put into a cell and glared at for the rest of my life, being called a traitor without getting the chance to tell them why I did what I did. I haven't seen Skywalker or Kenobi since then, so I'm glad I said what I said."

I frequently nod as I turn to the next question, "AaylaKitofNiflheim wants to know, 'Was there an awful lot of angst involving in your decision?' She is our last question of the night."

"One hundred percent yes. I felt pains in my chest every time I communicated with Ventress, every night when I went to sleep. There is almost an odd relief when I got caught, frightening of course, but still relief. I was so angry inside that when I was faced in front of the generals, I knew I had _nothing_ to _lose_. I could let out and tell them everything even though I knew they weren't going to listen."

I crossed my legs and placed the whole deck of cards off to the side, "Then I am glad you could at least tell them how you felt. Maybe one day, Slick, there will be a change for your brothers."

"I hope so." He says, but then he stops and he looks at me and then the crowd and then back at me again and whispers, "Wat ever happened to that 2-2-7 droid that told all the jokes, Ma'am?"

Practically falling off my seat for my silly forgetfulness, I stand and laugh, "You're right, you're right." I raise my arm in the air and yell, "Who's ready to meet, the funniest, the sweetest, the most unique droid you'll ever meet…2-2-7!" A horde of people begin to cheer so loud I feel the need to close my ears, but I resist and turn back to my chair as the red curtain off to the corner rises.

A droid in front of a microphone is there and he's wearing a very loose mummy wrappings around his head and body. He waves to everyone like a pop star on stage and begins to tap the mic to be sure it's at it's full potential to relay his jokes to the audience.

"Alright, thank you for coming! Thank you, thank you! To start it all off:

A frog walks into a bank and croaks, "I'd like a loan, please!" The teller says, "You will have to see our loan officer, Patty Black."The frog hops over to Miss Black's office, and says, "I'd like a loan, please." She replies, "Do you have any collateral, Mr. Frog?"He pulls out a little statue of a white elephant. She tells him, "I will have to talk to the bank manager. She goes to the bank manager and tells him, "There's a frog out there who wants to get a loan, and the only collateral he has is this. I don't even know what it is!"The bank manager replies, "It's a knick knack, Patty Black, give the frog a loan!"

There was a mild laughing amongst the crowd and he began another one.

"There was this woman who asked her friend, "Why do they need your birth certificate when they hire you?"But her friend misunderstood and thought she said, "Your birth certificate just expired." The laughing grows louder and he begins to list off the jokes by the thousands.

"What do you call a sleepwalking nun?A "Roamin" kind of teeth cost a dollar?Buck did the elephant cross the road?The chicken was on vacation.

Do you want to hear a construction joke?

Sorry, they are still working on it."

The crowd laughed more, so 2-2-7 gave me a knowing look as he rapidly said more jokes.

"This man named Craig says, "I don't think my teacher likes me."And is friend Jim asks, "Why do you say that?"And Craig replies, "During fire drills he tells me to stay seated."

The crowd is laughing harder now and so 2-2-7 says a couple more,

"There was a teacher that walked up to his student and says, "I was very pleased to give you an 85 on the test."And the student replies, "Why don't you give me 100 and really enjoy yourself?"

And then he said another jokes,

"Bob and Rob turned in their quizzes at the same time. When they got their quizzes back, they both got 14 out of 15 answers right. Their teacher talked to them afterwards and says, "You both missed number 15, but Bob is going to pass the quiz, Rob will have to stay behind."

Rob asks "But if we both missed the same question, why are you passing him?"and the teacher replies, "Because he answered the question "I don't know" and you answered it "Neither do I."

Everyone continued to laugh on, so he said one last one,

"Luke's wife bought a new line of expensive cosmetics guaranteed to make her look years younger. After a lengthy sitting before the mirror applying the "miracle" products she asked, "Darling, honestly what age would you say I am?" Looking over her carefully, Luke replied, "Judging from your skin, twenty; your hair, eighteen; and your figure, twenty-five.""Oh, you flatterer!""Hey, wait a minute!" Luke interrupted. "I haven't added them up yet!"

When all the jokes were finished there was a hollering of laughter and I could only smile. 2-2-7 wanted to put in as many jokes as he could, and if he could reach ten by twenty two minutes I'd owe him five credits. Smiling on the outside, I was mentally frowning of the inside. 2-2-7 turns my way and there's a knowing look in his light bulb like eyes. The curtain closes and again Slick and I get off our chairs and shake hands before he walks off stage. The two clone guards escorting him out with glares under their visors.

I then turn to the camera and say, "And as for the update this week, we have convinced Lux Bonteri to take an hour break from being a Rebel, please no M-rated questions. In other news, Star Wars the clone wars Season 4 out today." All in the audience cheer.

"Before ending the show, we'd like to thank, AaylaKitofNiflheim, dogmatup23, spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, snip1212, captainrexbest35, rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea. Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, TCTrent45. Thank you guys for everything."

And Remember, this is 'Question Corner' getting you the answers you've been waiting for."


	2. Halloween Week 2

I sit in a purple chair and the decorations around me were now changed to purples and blacks to continue on the Halloween celebration. I wore a black dress with a purple ribbon and for a headpiece I wore a pair of dark blue Twi'lek head tails. "Hi! You're watching, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale. Today we have with us, Lux Bonteri!"

The crowd cheers as the camera turns to the man sitting in the black chair beside me and I smiled at everyone as I randomly shuffle the cards in my hands, "Thank you very much, Mr. Bonteri, for taking time from your job as a Rebel to join us on 'Question Corner'." I gesture with my arm to the audience in front of us, "It means a lot to everyone, doesn't it?" Everyone screams with excitement, all girls clutching their collars and yelling, 'I love you, Lux' from the crowd.

Bonteri chuckles, "No, I'm the one who should be saying, _'thank you'_ and please call me Lux." I did find his accent cute but I am stunned when a group a girls from the middle of the crowd start squealing they love him again and I can sense that Ahsoka and Steela have more problems then each other when it comes to this particular man.

But, pushing the thought aside, I turn around in my chair to collect a few items, "Now, Lux, Halloween _is _coming up, so you do have to wear these." I pull out an headband with cupid's arrow attached to it and hand it to him, along with a small pink archery bow.

"Um…" He stares at the hat and then naively looks up at me, "I expected a hat, but why _this_ hat?"

I cross my legs and lean back into my chair while I explain," Come on, Man, you have _two _girls crushing on you. What did you want us to pick?"

"Well…" He sighs, "Here's hoping." and he puts on the cupid hat with shame and afterwards everyone in the crowd giggled, including I who was hiding my mouth behind my cards as I attempted to stop.

He glared at me saying, "You do find this utterly assuming, don't you?"

I laugh, "I-I'm, ha-ha-ha, so sorry…ha-ha-ha!" but eventually, through time, I regain my composure and push a few stray hairs away from my face. I turn to the cards and say, "Okay, okay, here we go. First off, from, Bookreaderninja, 'What did you do after you left Ahsoka?'"

I look up and see him fighting the arrow on his head as he attempts to find a good sitting position, he scowls as the archery bow pokes him in the ribs, so I finally say, "Lux…"

He looks up and freezes in mid motion.

"You can put the bow at your feet, if you'd like that." I suggest, and he brightly smiles while nodding and putting the bow to the ground just by his boots, "Now again, from Bookreaderninja, 'what did you do after you left Ahsoka?'"

"I had planned on hiding until things to panned out a little more between me and Count Dooku and as I'm sure you know, neither my mother nor I were his most favorite people in the galaxy."

"Oh," I nod knowingly, "I'm sure we _all _know." as I turn towards the crowd and they nod in reply.

Lux then went on, "So I looked on the holo maps and chose Onderon. It wasn't a full fletched war when I first came, I'll tell you that, but somehow I seem to find the trouble."

"Or maybe it looks for you." I suggest, leaning on my arm rest and pressing the cards against my cheek.

"I suppose so…"

"And, just out of my own curiosity, did you _miss _Ahsoka?"

He sighed, "Yes, I did. A lot actually, and I'm glad I get to see her again now. Even though we are in a battle zone."

"How does Steela feel about that?" I ask curiously and smirking.

He shrugs and replies, "Fine, I suppose."

"Okay, okay." I straighten myself in my chair and turn over to the next question, "Again from, Bookreaderninja, 'What did you think about the kiss between you and Ahsoka?'"

He begins to chuckle and he covers his mouth as he scratches his chin, "I-uh…"

"And you have to be honest, Lux!" I exclaim, "What the viewers don't know, is afterwards we do a lying-detector test, so if you fib…" I lift up my phone threateningly, "I'm tweeting the true answer to all afterwards."

His eyes widened and he squeaked, "Really?"

My head slowly nods and all in the crowd stare him dare with me. To back up the threat, I gesture to two guys back stage wearing all black and holding up a lying-detector with the graph and all.

I see sweat coming down the side of his forehead and then, "I liked it!" He caved, "But that's all you're getting out of me."

"And how did Steela feel about _that_?"

"I don't know, I never told her." He replied, almost offended, but nevertheless, I send a wink to the crowd and say, "Okay, okay, but now that we're done with the black mail part of the show, let's move onto the next question. Again, from, Bookreaderninja, 'How are you doing now with Saw, Steela, and Ahsoka?'"

He smiled at the question, feeling far less interrogated, clearly. So he replied, "I'm doing great with them, and you know it's not all war with the Rebels."

"It's not?" I said, pulling back.

He lifts his right leg and lays his ankle on one knee, "No, not at all. When the missions done we have a fun time together. It's just that no one talks about it. Like on our first mission and afterwards we all decided to celebrate, remember that?"

"I believe so."

"Yeah, we all a game of Sabacc and Saw and I did some arm wrestling along with others, and I mean, war isn't the only thing we rebels know how to do."

I tap the deck of cards against the edge of my lip as I think for a moment. Several seconds pasted prior to me asking, "Did you beat Saw?"

"Yes!" His chest swelled with pride, but I continue on with the question, "And when you say…_along with others_….who are you referring to?"

"Why Ahsoka and Steela, of course."

"Oh, so you wrestled Steela?"

He replied, "Well, yes and no…you see, I wrestled Steela and Ahsoka. S-Saw did the same."

"Who won?" I ask, smirking.

His eyes widen, "Who won?"

"Yes. Who. Won, Lux?"

He replies as his shoulders drop, "Aaah….Ahsoka and Steela. But they also beat Saw!"

I ask, "Just one last thing, did Ahsoka and Steela wrestle each other?"

"Yes, but I know where you're going at here, and I and Saw were told never to speak of the event _ever_ again."

I stare at him for a moment hoping I could gain something by the way he said it, but mentally groaned when I realized I'd gain nothing more from the man, "Alright, alright. I'm a girl, I can respect that." I throw my hands up in peace and turn to the next question, "So, 2011 Bruins asks, 'Why do you talk with no emotion? It seems you don't have another tone other than stern and French-like?'"

Lux answered, "I never thought I didn't show any emotion before. Maybe it's just my voice I guess." The females it the crowd scream, "WE LOVE YOUR VOICE!" and squealing even louder now. I so badly wanted to shut my ears off from them, but I instead gave Lux a quirky smile, "Apparently we're just talking about your voice here; because clearly," I gesture to the awing women, "You're voice is very, _very_ loved."

I see red splattered on Lux's cheek and almost let out a laugh that I made him in fact _blush_.

He finally says, "Maybe I'll _try _to show more emotion the next time you see me."

"Okay, okay. We'll just have to hold you to that then, huh?"

"And I'll attempt to keep up my end of the bargain."

Realizing he actually took it as a challenge, I found it kind of funny and cute at the same time. But the show must go on and I read onto next question, "From Yaya The Elf, 'Did you ever have a crush on Ahsoka? And if yes, then why did your feelings change, and why do you now like Steela?' Your reply?" I feel almost claustrophobic as every female in the room leans in to listen.

He uncrosses his legs and laces his fingers together, refusing to meet eye contact with me, "I really can't answer that…"

I tilt my head away from him and raise a brow, "Can't, or won't?"

"I can't. There's just going to be some things that I will not answer."

I bit my lower lip and groaned. "Well…I _suppose_ we'd find out through time, right?"

He nods and smiles, "I hope so." but his eyes flicker off me for a second, "Um, they're trying to get your attention." he points behind me and I look back to see the timekeeper of the show motioning me to move onto the next act.

Leaping from my seat, I clasps my hands together and ask, "Well, who wants to get a little humor?" The crowd cheers wildly, "Bring on, 2-2-7!"

The black curtain with fake spiders on it rise and 2-2-7 stands this as confident as ever. Probably pleased he won five credits from me.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOO, EVERYBODY!" Everybody yells, "HEEEELLLOOO!" back.

"Are you ready for some jokes?!"

"YEAH!"

I find myself yelling with them and looking over so was Lux Bonteri.

"Okay! Here we go!

A man was riding in a limousine when he saw a man eating grass by the roadside. He ordered his driver to stop and got out to investigate.

"Why are you eating grass?" asked the rich man.

"I don't have any money for food." the poor plan replied.

"Oh, please come to my house!"

"But, Sir, I have a wife and four children…."

"Bring them along too!" the rich man said.

They all climbed into the limo. Once underway, the poor fellow says, "Sir, you're too kind. Thank you for taking us all in."

The rich man replied, "No, you don't understand. The grass at my house is over three feet tall!"

The crowd chuckles and 2-2-7 goes onto the next jokes,

"A woman announces to her friend that she's getting married for the fourth time.

"How wonderful! But I hope you don't mind me asking, what happened to your first husband?"

"He ate poisonous mushrooms and died."

"Oh, how tragic! What happened to your second husband?"

"He ate poisonous mushrooms too and died."

"Oh, how terrible! I'm almost afraid to ask you about your third husband."

"He died of a broken neck."

"A broken neck?"

"He wouldn't eat the mushrooms."

The crowd laughs as the curtain begins to fall and 2-2-7 waves goodbye, "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week….and month…and year….HELP ME!"

I chuckle as I stand to shake Lux's hand before he gives me back the cupid items and walks off stage to rejoin the Onderon Rebellion. I look to the crowd and push the hair band with the arrow on top onto my head, so with the Twi'lek head tails I wore, I looked pretty cute. "For the update today, we have had some request for General Krell! We have found a way to get him on the show but, again, please no M - rated question.

In other news, for any zombie lovers, 'The Walking Dead' premiered last October 14, so enjoy the blood! Also, I'd like to send a thank you to Evolvana who created the drawing on, 'Question Corner's as you can see above. To see it more close up just look at my profile for the link, thank you!"

"Before ending the show, we'd like to thank, JediChick101 2011 Bruins, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, dogmatup23, spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, snip1212, captainrexbest35, rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea. Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, TCTrent45. Thank you guys for everything."

And Remember, this is 'Question Corner' getting you the answers you've been waiting for."


	3. Halloween week 3

"Hi, everyone, you're watching, 'Question Corner' and since we've had a few requests for General Krell as this Halloween Week special, I'm going to explain a few things to you." I start as I has a stand from my orange chair, "Since General Krell _is in fact dead_, I'll inform you now that I will not be doing a séance." I lift my shoulders and drop them just as quickly, "They're creepy, this is a child friendly show, and, quite frankly, I just don't want to do it." the crowd chuckles, "So, believe it or not, my supervisor has paid Dave Filoni enough money to momentary _change _the script." Lightning strikes behind me and everyone cheers loudly. Probably happy they're going to get to kill General Krell _twice. _

"Dave is back stage now and the whole ending of the Umbara story has been _in fact_ erased and now he's written a new ending that states General Krell will end up right.." I point to chair behind me, "there. As soon as he stables it to the script…well, you all get the idea. Let's get this started!"

A young girl raised her hand from the middle of the audience. I point to her and ask, "Yes?"

"Won't that be dangerous?"

I begin to laugh, "Will it be dangerous? Of course, it will be dangerous. Which is why…" I walk over to the side of the stage and gesture a few friends to come on now. Soon the whole Torrent Company walks on board, with Captain Rex leading. He looked grim and I knew from the start he didn't want this to happen.

"They will be protecting us!"

Everyone screams upon the Torrent Company's wake and amongst the screams Rex finds the time to whispers to me, "You're making a mistake."

"I know it's a mistake, but it's already done. Krell's coming. But, I did attempt to learn a few self defense moves prior to this event…"

He raises a brow and says, "With respect that's-"

"Yeah, I know it's weak, but at least I'm attempting to survive."

"Good luck." He grunts.

I whispers back, "Thanks, I'll need it." I turn to the crowd and announce, "So, I do want to warn you lovely folks that for our special guest arrival, we have created six, yes you heard me right, _six _extra two door wide exits." and I begin to point them all out to the crowd, "Why we have exits is because once General Krell is here and after he's done answering your questions, it will take a moment for Mr. Filoni to write him back into his grave."

There a hesitation from the crowd, but nevertheless I clap my hands and more lightning appears from the background for effect and the room grows horror, dark.

I shout, "Go ahead, Mr. Filoni!" And there's a paper shredding noise coming from the back room. Several seconds later the new ending was stabled to the script and I see a body fazing in and out of the black chair beside mine. The figure is giant and it's almost frog like because it was a Besalisk, General Pong Krell's species to be distinctive.

I my shoulders tense and Rex beside me ready's his blasters. He orders Tup and Fives to stand by with the JedI cuffs. The crowd attempts to distance themselves by leaning away from the stage, something I wished I could do myself if it weren't for the fact that I'd fall off the stage if I went any farther.

There, Tup and Fives reluctantly stand beside the fazing Besalisk and prepare their shackles, latching one end to the bar we installed beside the guest chair earlier. I wished my set designer hadn't decided to make the moment more memorable by adding the lightning strikes and black murky fog, for it made my hands shake and I felt a chill up my spine. Rex, of course, didn't even flinch while he and every other Torrent brothers aimed for the fazing creature.

"Rex, if he gets loose…you have permission to shoot me for payback." my tone came across raspy, but I truly didn't care. I was terrified…

"_If _he gets loose, he'll do it for me." the Captain retorts back.

Before I could agree with him, the fazing figure started to become whole and soon I was staring at General Krell. Eyes scowling at the clones as he yelled, "WHERE. AM. I?" he feels Fives and Tup latch on the JedI handcuffs on all his four arms, so he snaps, "What is your malfunction CT-27-5555 and CT-2968?"

Fives and Tup stand back. Fives twirls out his blaster and bonks it on the Generals head, "You are, ya Kriffin'-"

"That's enough, Fives, just grab his lightsabers" Rex orders as he turns to me, "Let's get this done with, Ma'am…Ma'am?"

I probably looked ghost white to him and my shaking hands didn't help…."Okay…okay, I can do this…gosh, the things I do for the fans."

"It's a little obsessive if you don't mind me saying."

I grumble, taking a small steps at a time, "Love goes deep, Rex, love _goes _deep. Even if it means as deep as my grave." I approach Krell, giving five feet of space between us as Fives and Tup pass me.

Fives seats a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, "Good luck, Ma'am." In my fearful state I was surprised I was able to give him a friendly gesture in return because my eyes were stuck on Krell like a deer in headlights.

But even through my newly founded terror, I begin to start the interview, "Um…it's kind of traditional that I shake our guest's hand first, but…" I tediously take a step away from him, "We'll settle with a hello today."

"Why am I here?" He growls as he lunges out his the chair, but however gets electrocuted by the cuffs and is forced to sit, "GET THESE _OFF_ OF ME! "

I snap my fingers and two employees run up from behind Krell and throw on him a white cone that instead of saying, 'I'm An Idiot' it says, 'Thee Audacity!' The original plan was that I would mock him on it, but now, seeing him here, I let out a silent prayer that no one tells him what it says!

"You have thee audacity to treat a JedI in such a manner." Dave Filoni must of erased him just to the point where Krell is still pretending to be jedI and not a traitor.

But Fives barks, "Cut the act, Krell, we know you're a traitor." and Fives folds his arms over his chest as he goes to stand by Rex.

I then remember this an hour show and I have to get over my feel sometime, consequently I take a seat in the black chair and wearingly explain, "This, General Krell, is, 'Question Corner' and-"

"An infernal name." He growls from his chair, but yet I still continue, "And it's where I'll give you questions from people who know you very well…so if you'll-"

"I will answer to nothing!" He lashes out, trying to move from his restraints and gets electrocuted once more.

"Well then, you'll be fun." I say sarcastically, "We'll just go on from here and see what happens, okay?"

"I will not answer questions from any undermining civilians!"

"Wow…you _are _mean." I raise my brows and sigh, "Alright then, Fives, we'll have to go through with your plan."

Fives cheers, "Alright!" And he looks at a few rookies and yells, "Bring it in, Boys."

Several seconds later a rookie comes in with a plus size shock collar in his arms and Fives runs to my side with the remote. As Fives explains the controls to me, I can't help but stare as Krell fights the new recruit with the collar. He eventually losers and the shock collar is now bound around his neck, just about the time when Fives finished explaining to me the controls.

Fives then said, "And when you're ready to shock him, just do this." He twisted a switch and pressed the green button. General Krell immediately screamed in pain as the electrical current ran through him. I look up and see Fives smirking prior to him handing it to me, "Enjoy." He says, rejoining Rex's side.

Rex knowingly mumbles, "You've been waiting to do that."

Fives tilts his person towards Rex and raises his brow, replying, "You're just mad because I got to do it and you didn't."

"Ah - True enough."

"Thank you, Fives." I say from my chair and then turn to my cards and say, "The first question is from Dogmatup23- 'If you were alive, will you ever get revenge on the 501st?"

"What does she mean, 'if I were alive?" He gestured to himself, "I am alive! What kind of interrogation is this?!"

"Just answer the question!" Fives yells. I try to be a little sweeter, since he is right next to me, and say, "Pong, please answer the question. It's not that hard. Forget the start of the question, think of the latter. Will you ever get revenge on the 501st?"

"For what? I have dealt with deficient clones before."

"I don't think you understand, Krell-"

"It is General Krell!" he lashes out, showing all his pointy teeth to me.

"You're not a General anymore," I explain, being wary to my words, "We all know you're a Separatists?"

"So it's treason then?"

"If you mean treason, as in yourself turning against the Republic, than yes, yes it is."

He growls, "Who. Are. You?"

"The bigger question here is. Who. Are. You, Pong Krell." I lean towards him and hissed, "We want answers and you're not leaving here until we get them."

"CT-7567, I demand you release me of these chains!" He says to Rex, but the man stands tall and replies, "I don't talk to Separatist scum."

Something snapped in Krell and he began to twist and turn in his chair as he yells in a hideous tone, "This insubordination will not go unpunished!"

Fives ran up beside me and snatched the button from my hand yelling, "I'm threw with this insubordination chatter!" he twisted the handle and pressed down on the green button vigorously.

Krell's screeched as a electrical current ran up and down his spine and his body throbbed uncontrollably, but when Fives released the button it only made him madder.

"I WILL CUT YOU UP AND FEED OFF THE MARROW IN YOUR BONES WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, CT-21-0408!" I closed my ears against his long rant about how he was going to torture every last one of them and feed their limbs to some kind of creature I was unaware of. His tone was so fierce it hurt to actually pay any attention to. When he settled down a little more, still blowing steam through his nostrils, I said, "I hope you consider that an answer, dogmatup23."

I let in an gulp, "Now from, Shadowclanwarrior, 'Krell, if you and General Grievous got into a fight, who would win?"

Krell raised his chin, "General Grievous and I understand many things, and not putting up with insubordination is one of them, CT-7567." he glared at the captain, but Rex refused to give into any anger.

My shoulders rose and fell, "Alright, so Grievous wins. That makes-"

"He would not!" Krell snapped and I tilted my head knowingly. Thinking to myself, _Question answered._

"Moving on. This question is from, Shadowmaster77, 'Krell, how does it feel knowing that you're a traitor to the republic and the JedI Order?" I raise my brow, "Your answer?"

He let out a noise that could only be described as animal like, "I have foreseen a new order and I will rule a part of it!"

Out of my own curiosity, I ask, "But, if you know this is going to happen, why not stop who's doing it? Or even tell Master Yoda. The JedI don't need to die, Krell."

"I was and still am, _threw_ with being a JedI. I no longer need to live off their rules and their respect for other live forms!"

"So you love the power of a Sith, then?"

He answered no further, but gave a heartless laugh.

I shuttered, but continued on, "Next question. From Shadowclanwarrior, 'How does it feel to get your butt kicked by a bunch of '_pathetic' _clones, while you are a, '_great_' and '_powerful_' jedI/soon to be Sith."

"Who are these people asking these questions!" He yelled, "Tell me now!"

I shrugged, "Shadowclanwarrior…"

"Your people clearly lacks the ability to name your offspring." He growls.

I roll my eyes, "It's _not _their actual name, Pong. Do you really think my name is Captain Kale?" I raise my brow.

"An incompetent inhabitant, like yourself, shouldn't designate a rank which is untrue!" He yells, "Do you understand this, Kale?! Do all of you understand this?" He looks to the camera, sneering.

Mouth gaped, I raise the remote and for a second I wonder if I should push it. It felt odd electrocuting a guest, but he was just so evil. Looking over there was Fives, who was practically doing summersaults to get me to push the button, but I only did it when Rex gave a slow and silent, nod. Krell again becomes electrocuted. When he's done he's pants, "I did not get my butt kicked by any _copies_!"

I realize since a good portion of his memory _has_ been momentarily erased, he doesn't remember what happened to him on Umbara. So quickly I change up the question to something a little different.

"Excuse me, excuse me. That was a mistake on my part. The question really is, 'what would you do if you got your butt kicked by a batch of _'pathetic' _clones, since you are a '_great' _and _'powerful'_ jedI/soon to be sith?"

General Krell seemed to ignore the sarcasm as he announced, "Those dismal clones could _never_, _ever _trounce my dignity by defeating me!"

I _accidentally _'_tapped'_ the green button and the torture began again. Mumbling, 'oops' I released the button and the Besakisk laid his head back and panted more. "Stop…that."

"Answer the questions more." I countered.

"I…did." He replied.

I shrugged, "Forget about that last one. Now…"I flip to the next card.

I was stunned when a sudden piece of paper flies at Krell's forehead and a female voice yells, "General Krell, you fail at being a JedI and a Sith! YOU FAIL!" but then again…how surprised can I be really? He _was _evil after all.

"Who did that!" Krell looked at the crowd curiously, "Well?"

No one answered and I pressed my lips together as I quietly flipped my cards to the next inquiry, "Krell." I cleared my throat, "From Yaya The Elf, 'Krell, did you start turning to the dark side before your vision of the Republic falling?"

"I wasn't happy with my position anymore, if that's what you mean." He replied, "I was threw with being the jedI. Putting others in front of myself and saving pathetic life forms. I disserve more than that!" One last time, he fights his chains. Harder this time, far more angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"Now, Krell, we're almost done." I say soothingly since I worry that Krell might actually break his chains this time. I lean away from him and my shoulders scrunch together. I feel sparks land on my skin as he continues to pull. So rapidly, I pull up a card, "From AaylaKitofNiflheim 'KRELL! I'VE JUST THROWN A GRENADE AT YOU AS SOON AS KALE PICKED UP MY CARD! THINK FAST!'"

Stunned, I began to chuckle, "That's so cute! AaylaKitofNiflheim actually thinks saying it _in _the card will make it happen."

Everyone in Torrent company begins to laugh until something bonks off my head and lands on the ground and begins to rolls towards Krell's feet.

"OH MY GOSH, HIT THE DECK!"

Rex and I jump off the stage along with everyone else in the Torrent Company, and the soundman, and the cameraman, and basically everyone that works for 'Question Corner'. I hear Krell screaming before an explosion goes off and I see the purple chair and the black chair _and _half the set flying everywhere. Rex lands on top of me and there's a moment where I just duck my head and close my ears. He too did the same.

When there's utter silence, he stands and helps me up along with Fives as well. I sigh, "Is he dead?"

"It looks like it."

I scan the crowd just inches away from me and wonder which one would be AaylaKitofNiflheim. "Did anyway see who threw that grenade?"

"All eyes were concentrated on Krell," my cameraman informs me as he picks up the tipped over camera equipment.

Fives looks down to the floor and see's one last card laying at his feet. He picks it up and hands it to me saying, "It's from AaylaKitofnifheim."

I retreive it read aloud, "Krell, if you survived that, what would your idea of revenge be upon me?" and I shrug, "I suppose you can't answer every question."

Rex rests a hand on my shoulder and says, "I'm glad you're starting to realize that."

"I'm just glad to know we don't have to go through another Krell rampage." Kix says, crossing his arms.

"So he is dead then?" Tup asked, looking back at the stage.

Kix confirms, "With that grenade? Unless he magically got out of those cuffs, I don't see him living."

Tup nods, "Good."

I look up at the stage, where the chairs used, and squint hard For a moment I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but confirming it with a second glance I see the bars were broken in two, smack in the middle. Like they finally gave from something strong pulling at them…

"Rex," My eyes are glued to the charred chair when I slowly shake my head, "I don't think he's dead."

The crowd screams when a hideous laugh came from above, drawing all our attention to ceiling. Where Krell hanged from our lights like a monkey. He outstretched his hand and the lightsabers on Fives belt flew up to him. I mentally scolded myself for not destroying the sabers while we still had them.

I had my mic linked to Dave Filioni and immediately I pressed down on the button and order, "Dave, start rewriting the script, now!"

"It's going to take some time!" He replied, panicked.

I looked at the Captain and he nodded.

I then said, "We'll give you as long as we can! But hurry!"

Krell stayed on top of the lights.

Kix asked beneath the scope of him blaster, "What's he doing?" as he and everyone else fired shots, but Krell just dodged them like they were water balloons.

I take a step forward and narrowed my eyes, realizing he wasn't looking at _us _at all, but the audience who quivered in fear. "He's looking for AaylaKitofNiflheim!"

I ran up in front of the audience and yelled at everyone to leave but they didn't move! Clearly they'd all forgotten about the extra exits, or maybe they thought it was part of the show, I don't know, but the point was that they weren't budging.

"Oh, come on! Run! LEAVE!" I wave frantically, but their eyes were fixated on Krell!

I heard the lights waver from above and looking up I can see Krell has jumped and landed in the crowd. Immediately, there was a tall brunette, woman who dashed the other way. AaylaKitofNigleheimand, I presumed.

Pong keeps up the chase and using a force push to get right on her heels. She almost made it to the exit doors when he jumped again, did a flip in the air along with the Torrent Company's laser fire of his tail, and landed in front of the exit. He grabbed hold her and held her there hostage. His lightsaber ignited before her neck.

"You will pay for your insolence!" He brought his saber closer to her neck, "You all will pay!"

"Hey!" She squeaked, "Dr. Krell, you're work is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage, monster."

"Aayla! This is no time to quote Avengers!" I yell, grabbing the blaster a rookie offered me and pointing it at Krell's head.

Rex came to my side, "Krell, put her down. Now!" He had both his pistols at point.

"I refuse to be ordered around by the likes of you!" He jumped back up to the lights and began to run towards the left corridor.

"Where's Ahsoka?" I ask as I and everyone else ran after him, "She should have been here by now."

"She got detained on Onderon!" Fives replied.

My eyes widened at this, "She WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me? I thought she was backstage or something!"

"We didn't think it mattered, you were going through with your plan anyway!" Kix yelled.

I mentally face palmed, "I'm not that obsessive of getting the answers to the fans! They could of waited a week or a month! We'll need a jedI if we're going to stop him this time!"

"We killed him once, we can do it again." Rex hissed.

They _had_ killed him once. Really what was I thinking? Questioning the 501st like I had felt getting an F on a test. But I ran harder to keep up with their pace and when Krell reached the end of the lights he jumped through a vent at the side of the building.

"Where did he go?" Rex asked.

They followed me backstage and up a a couple flights of steps. The Captain gestures everyone to get ahead before he grabbed my elbow and held me back, along with Fives, Kix, and Tup.

"What are you doing?"

He answered, "Trust me, I have a plan. Do you know how to use those?" He pointed to the sandbags and the rope controls behind me.

"Yeah. But what do you plan to do?"

"Krell's not going to fight and hold a hostage at the same time. He's going to run back the other way. Fives, you and I will push him till he runs back out the vent. Tup I want all those lights taken down."

"So then he'll be forced to stay on the ground and then, Miss Kale, can hit him with the sandbag."

"Kix, stay with, Miss Kale."

"Yes, Sir!"

Tup began to shoot down stage lights, while Rex and Fives ran to their positions, and Kix and I crouched at the control panel.

"Kix, I don't know every rope to this panel." I began, staring at the levers. I didn't even know the labels, "so just in case, I'd get ready to shoot the rope."

"That's a good idea." He laid the head of his blaster on a bar as I placed my hand on all the levers. I heard some levers bring bags up and others down, so all couldn't be such a bad idea.

About a minute passed when Tup came with his task completed. "I hope this works."

"I do too." Kix replied.

Several minutes passed with the noise of blaster shots and men screaming at each other. Relaying orders back and forth. Tup decided it was best he join them and ran up the stairs.

I look at Kix solemnly, "Sorry you got stuck with me, Kix."

"Ah, I didn't wanna see that ugly face again anyway."

A bounding clamor came next, and looking up at the large vent, there's a saber glowing coming closer.

"Get ready." Kix growled, placing his finger on the trigger.

Krell leaps out, no hostage in his hand now, and reaches out for a stage light and since Tup blasted them down earlier, he fell through the air at increasing rates and landed hard of the floor. I instantly pull all the levers down. Bags raised and fell, but none landed on Krell. I yell, "Kix, now!"

He shot the rope and right when Krell raised his head and groaned, the fifty pound back sliced through the air and planted itself on his skull.

"AaylaKitofNiflheim." I smile, seeing her and the rest of Torrent Company coming down the stairs.

"Is he dead?" She asked, rubbing her upper arm.

I let out a sigh of relief, "No, but highly unconscious."

"You did good, Kale." Fives laid a hand on my shoulder.

Shaking my head, I replied, "Not me, I messed up on the levers. It was Kix here who shot the rope." I punched Kix's shoulder and we began to chuckle, him propping his gun over his shoulder.

"You two did great." Rex praised, before turning around and ordered two rookies to handcuff him again.

I came up beside AaylakitofNiflheim and placed my arm around her shoulders, "Sorry about you being a hostage and all…" while I'm thinking in my head, _I'm so going to get sued. _

"Kale!"

I turn around to see Arnold, our cameraman, standing behind the camera counting down from five. He points at me and the light beside the lens blinks on. "Um…" Rubbing the back of my neck, I slowly approach the camera; self conscious of my now rats nest hair and torn clothing, which I hadn't noticed till now, "Sorry for the interruption, Everyone. I hope the commercials were nice, next time we bring a Separatist onboard, I'll make sure we have some entertaining and funny commercials lined up for you all. Anyway, as for the end of our, 'Question Corner' update, our guest next week will be, Boba Fett. Please no M - rated questions and please have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

With a glance, I see Krell's body beginning to materializing into thin air, "Hey, Arnold. Get a shot of that." I pointed to the unconscious Separatist. He turns the camera and for the few seconds that pass, Krell is just fazing in and out until finally disappearing.

"Thanks, Dave." I say into my mic.

"It was a pleasure, Kale." He replies back, sounding very, very exhausted, "My fingers hurt…"

I chuckle to myself, but am forced to straighten my composure when the camera turns back to me, "But please, Everyone, thank the 501st for keeping us safe!" the whole crowd goes crazy and my heart skips a beat because of it. Looking back at the boys, their faces probably blushing under the visors, they really did disserve this. Someone needed to thank them. Just once, with all they've sacrificed, they could use a standing ovation.

I am stunned when I see the curtain behind me rising, and there is 2-2-7 with his mic in front of him. Assuming the crowd was roaring for him, he grabs the microphone and is about ready to yell 'hello' to everyone when I slap the palm of my hand over it and whisper to him. "Not today, 2-2-7, not today."

"But….but!"

I patted his metal shoulder sympathetically, "How about you thank the fans for me today? I could use a hand…" there's a moment of contemplation in his eyes, until finally he says, "Really?"

I bob my head.

2-2-7 jumps in front of the camera and yells, "Before ending the show, we'd like to thank, Kickincupcakebutts6, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101 2011 Bruins, Shadowmaster77, Celtice, Glabierules, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, dogmatup23, spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, snip1212, captainrexbest35, rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea. Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, TCTrent45. Thank you guys for everything."

And Remember, this is 'Question Corner' getting you the answers you've been waiting for."


	4. Halloween Week 4

"HI, I'm Kale! And you're watching, 'Question Corner'. We had a pretty exciting day last week, but now we're all back on our feet and ready to give you the answers you've been waiting for." I gesture to the newly made stage, and I guess it was due for a remodeled. My set designer, Mini, had a fun time working on it, because now _everything _was Halloween. The floor was orange, pumpkins were the main decor, and she even worked it out to where a scarecrow behind the interview chairs would pop up every now and then. I wore Togruta montrals and I found myself adoring the Halloween hats I'd been given this week.

"Today I have with me Boba Fett!" I signal to the young man in the seat beside me and he waves to the crowd as they cheer him on. I extend my hand to shake his and soon we begin the interview.

"Now, Boba, you know Halloween is coming so..." I turn around and pull out a Indiana Jones hat, and I hand it to Boba, "It was Dave Filoni's idea."

Proudly, the boy grabs the hat and puts it on, "I like it," He tilts the hat down and smirks which made all the girls scream with love

"I'm so glad!" I clap my hands, "Now let me say, thank you so much for coming here today, Boba."

He answers swiftly, "It's a pleasure being here."

I random shuffle my cards as I go on, "I know you have a busy schedule, so really, it means a lot to us." I turn to the crowd and place my hands on my hips, "Hello, this is where you chime in." The crowd begins to cheer excessively and I don't start the first question until it fully dies down.

"Let's start with Celtice, 'Have you ever met a man named Han Solo?"

"No…" he raises a brow, "Should I?"

I shrugged, "You two are too well-known to not meet each other, so just tell him I said hi when you do."

"I can handle that-" he and I were both startled by the scarecrow jumping up behind up, making a cackling noise, before slowing hovering down. I know it would do that, but I didn't think the design would be _so _annoying.

Anyway, regaining my self-control, I start the next question, "From Guest, 'What were you thinking when Ventress began to force choke you?"

"Betrayed," He seethed, clearly the question had hit a nerve, "We had a mission and just because there was a girl, she grew soft." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "I'm not hiring her ever again, nor would I recommend it to anybody else."

"I hope Ventress isn't watching."

"Personally, I don't care. She better hope she never meets up with me again, because I still need to make things even between us."

I laugh, "Well, if you need a body-sized box, just give us a call." Surprisingly, he found it funny and let out a hearty chuckle.

"From Shadowmaster77, 'I get that Mace Windu killed your father, but why hold a grudge on him for so long? You're reply?"

"You have someone decapitate your father in front of you at ten years old and tell me how you fair with it." He grumbled, "I might have grown up to be a nice man if I hadn't watched my father die."

I pull back and say, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean, '_might have_?' You're father was raising you up to be a bounty hunter, you would of hated Mace Windu anyway, just because he was jedI. You would have grown up to be a jedI killer with your father alive or dead." I lean against my chair and run my thumb across the edge of the cards, "I apologize for my bluntness, but I don't let anyone get away with excuses."

The scarecrow jumps up from behind us again and I groan. Boba glares at the figure with aggravation, so I told him, "Just shoot it."

"What?" He became wide-eyed.

"If you saw last weeks episode of, 'Question Corner' you'd understand that nothing is sentimental to me anymore."

He raised his blaster and shot the scarecrow without a second thought; once at the base, and again between the eyes. It's eyes died out and the cackling laugh grew dark until it shorted out.

I looked onto the next question, "Ha-this is funny because it compliments your great shooting." I gesture to the scarecrow with the bullet hole between the eyes, "Again from, Shadowmaster77, 'You know you're an awesome bounty hunter, right?"

Boba chuckled as well, and he ran a hand up and down his lower arm as he replied, "Thank you, Shadowmaster77, it's an honor."

"From, gabierules, 'Do you miss your father, Jango Fett." I myself and leaning against the armrest, listening patiently.

He says strongly, "I miss him, a lot yes, but I am doing everything he wanted me to grow up to be. When I'm a bounty hunter, I'm closer to him in a way. My admiration or my father will never leave me."

I place my hand on his knee and pat it lightly, "He would be proud." Boba took the comment more to heart than I expected him to and he dipped his head in reply. Boba was a teen now, and a confused one. He fought right and wrong a lot these days. Truthfully, would I be proud of my boy if he was off killing peacekeepers. Well, no, but it wasn't a lie when I said Jango would be proud, because he would be.

"Our next question is again from, gabierules, 'do you ever plan to team up with the jedI anytime soon?"

He looked astounded by the inquire, "No, no I hunt them, not join them."

I press, "Well, what if you were…so to say stuck. You know, maybe your stuck in a pit and they were your only hand to grab onto?"

"As a matter of fact, I would take their hand."

My smile swells with pride, "So all is not lost between you and the jedI, then?"

"Not until I have them pull me up and I thank you them like the courteous gentleman I am, and then I cut off their head and push them in the ditch."

"When did you get so violent?!"

"After I met Aurra Sing."

My smile dissipates and I move onto the next question, "This question is from, AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'Would you mind very, very much if I hugged you?"

I smirk, "Since my security has made sure this time AaylaKitofNiflheim doesn't get on stage again, I can assure you, you won't be hugged-"

I am stunned when I hear my guards screaming and an explosion went off in the backroom. There's an awkward between me and the crowd in front of me as I give a vacant smile to the camera. Minutes later the same brunette runs up and hugs Boba Fett, so tight he can barely breath. I face palm. "How did you get in here? My guards are so vigilant!"

"Not against grenades." She smirks and runs off.

I yell after her, "And where are you getting these grenades!"

Turning to the crowd I see all the fan girls pouting and I begin sigh. I look back to Boba Fett, "I apologize, Boba, but would you care to let all the girls give you a hug?"

I can tell he wants to say no, seeing at how many people were in the crowd, but seeing loks on their faces, he knew he had no choice. He reluctantly stood and nodded. The crowd cheered and everyone, guys and girls, got in line to hug, or shake hands, with the legendary Boba Fett.

Kickincupcakebutts6

Guest

glabierules

Ahsokatano191

JediChick101

Shadowmaster77

Celtice

AaylaKit

Bookreaderninja

Yaya The Elf

AaylaKitofNiflheim

Dogmatup23

Spikala

Shadowclanwarrior

Snip1212

Captainrexbest35

Rex133668

monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl

Gamergirl052

Nat13cat

AaylaKit

Avalonyx

AL0LT0

just another fanfic author

Angel's anthem

Anakin Ahsoka

Azalea

Rose

Tessika 14

Queen

Thearistacats

Skywalker02

Onryo

KitFisto'sGirl

Alex Tsukino

lady gaga

lefty blondy

Ahsoka33

TCTrent45

He uncontrollably blushed as girls walked up screamed in his face and bobbed up and down like a bunny, while the boys, of course, grinned from ear to ear since they shook his hand and walked away a thousand times happier. I myself got in the end of the line and he laughed when he saw me reach out to give him a hug. I replied, "If you can't beat them, join them."

When all the people kindly returned to their seats we began to continue on the interview.

"Oh-oh-okay, now that the hug-fest is over, Everyone" I turn to the crowd, "Thank, Boba Fett." the audience gave a loud shout out of a thanks to Mr. Fett. I jumped back into my little seat as I caught a glimpse at the next question, "This one will be interesting. From, Guest, 'Is there someone special?"

Boba blurted, "Did I not just hug everyone?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you don't answer questions," I reply, chuckling, "Now go on! You can tell us. We can keep a secret." I cross my legs and wink to the crowd.

He grumbled, "I know a girl named, Sintas Vel." the crowd awed at him like he were a newborn baby, "It's nothing serious!" he added, raising his hands, "I just respect her as a bounty hunter."

As I am humming the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, I flip to the next question, "This one is from, AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'Does it bother you that people (possibly including me….eheheheheheheh) ship you with Ahsoka?"

"Who's Ahsoka?" He asked, bewildered.

"Oh!" I face palm, for real this time, "I'm sorry, I should of explained that first. She's a Togruta, very pretty, very sweet, also smart, she's a Padawan to Master Skywalker-"

"I wouldn't much care for it." He cut me off.

"What was the turn off?" I smirked, "The pretty part? Sweet? Maybe being smart possibly-oh," I sheepishly grin, "The padawan part kind of cut the string, huh?"

"I kill Jedi, not fall in love with them."

"She's very nice." I taunt, "Maybe I'll get you two to meet each other sometime." I say, turning to the next card so he didn't have a chance to comment on the matter, "We're coming close to the end here, so please be generous with your answers. Again from, AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'What's your opinion on the clones? Do you hate them for working with the jedI, or do you consider them just to be following orders."

His brows knitted, "I have no coral with them. They're not my brothers."

"Boba, I said be generous. People want answers…"

There was a couple of seconds of silence. He finally replied, "I guess they're good fighters…" his shoulders tightened, "But really, I have nothing more to say on the matter."

"Really, Boba?""Really." he assured.

I sighed, "Well, alright then…" I eyed him tediously. He caught my eye and snapped, "Miss Kale, that's all I have to say."

I raise my hands for peace, "Alright, alright. Last question from, captainrexbest35, 'Okay, Boba, what would you do if you were attacked by six million fan girls?" I squint at the card, "And it says I'm suppose to point to the audience, so…." I raise my arm and point to the audience. Looking up from the card I go, "Oh…"

"Boba…"

"Yeah?"

"RUN!"

The crowd rises and takes off after the man, yet Boba acts fast and runs at an exceeding rate. I get off my chair and yell out to my security guard, "Greg!"

"Yeah?"

"What was our headcount today?"

"300."

"So he was attacked by 300 fan girls." I shrugged and placed the card on the coffee table, "Oh well."

Greg, my security guard, and Mini, my set designer, came up to either of my sides and together we watched the chase like it was a football game.

"Man, that boy can run." Greg said in astonishment.

"Ooh, but one caught him by the heel." Mini hissed, seeing Boba Fett face-plant to the floor made her shoulders tighten. Later, there was screaming and pleading for help.

"They're wee savages, the lot of them!" I commented, eyes wide, "You know….I feel bad for Boba." just then I heard one of the fan girls screaming, 'I GOT THE INDIANA JONES HAT!'

Greg nodded in agreement, "No one should have to go through that. I'll double our security for next week."

"Hey," I look around to see the purple curtain 2-2-7 always comes from is still touching the floor, "Where's 2-2-7?"

My timekeeper John walked up and overheard my question, "He went to get his neck oiled, wanted to be fresh for the crowd, but he's running a little-"

There's a high pitch squeal and I turn around on my heels, "2-2-7's caught in the mob of fan girls! They're going to tear him to shreds!" I begin to run after the crowd of fan girls to help 2-2-7 when Mini stops me. "Kale, can I thank the fans this week? Please!"

"Um…yeah, yeah, go ahead! I'm coming 2-2-7!"

Mini grabbed Greg and John's arm and dragged them with her to the front of the camera. She pushed herself between the two guys and placed a hand on either of their shoulders, "HI! I'M MINI!"

"And I'm John!" John piped, beaming wildly.

"Greg…" he grumbled lastly, barely waving.

"And I'd like to thank; Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, and AL0LT0!"

John smiled, "And I'd like to thank; just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45."

"What they said." Greg grumbled.

"Our next weeks guests going to be…um...KALE?!" Mini shouted down the hall. I yelled back and it was just loud enough over the screaming fans for Mini to hear it. She cheered "Cad Bane! Won't that be exciting!"

John added, "And please, no M-rated questions!"

"Oh, and credit for this Halloween Week drawing goes to Evolvana. If you'd like to look at the picture more closely, just go to Kale's profile!"

Mini poked Greg in the ribs and he groaned loudly, "And remember…this is, 'Question Corner' giving you the answers you've been waiting for…"


	5. Halloween week 5

"Hi, Everyone, this is, 'Question Corner'. I'm your host, Kale, and today we have with us Cad Bane." I walk closer to the camera, wearing a green Mad Hatter hat that tilted on the side of my head, "He's mean, he's cruel, but please keep grenades under bay. He _is _our guest tonight, so please..." I pleaded with my eyes, "be nice."

Suddenly, I duck as blaster shots come from backstage and soon Cad Bane runs up the steps firing at three targets hanging up beside me. Three targets, three shots, and they were down. I smirk. _Mini_, my set designer, working with Cad Bane to give him a better entry. It was almost a shame if I hadn't found it assuming.

"Welcome, Cad Bane." I walk up to shake the tall man's hand, but his grip practically crushes my tiny fingers and instinctively I pull away and gesture to the chair. "Please," I inform him, "Take a seat."

He takes the chair and I take my beside him. I turn around in my chair and collect a few Halloween items when he says, "I won't be wearing any of those knickknacks," his voice is just as electronic and organic in person.

"But," I lift a pie hat and beg, "you were going to be blueberry pie!"

"You want to talk to Cad Bane?" He hissed, leaning towards me, "Then I don't wear the hat." He tips his own hat to me, "I have one already."

"Okay," I groan, "You know, General Krell at least wore the hat."

He propped his feet up on the coffee table, "Then I'll wear the hat and destroy your entire set. Your choice."

My eyes widen, "You watch my show?"

His shoulders rose and fell, "A bounty hunter has to do something on his off time. Don't take it as a compliment, your show is just among the few holo channels I get."

I sarcastically grumble, "Well, aren't you the flatterer."

He glared at me as he grinded down on the toothpick in his mouth, "What are the questions?"

I sighed and shuffled through the cards when I see one that seems right to start off with, "From, spikala, 'Why did you decide to enter the bounty hunter business?"

He laid his hands on his stomach, "I like the credits. It's as simple as that."

I lay back in my chair and cross my legs, not really caring for posture since Bane wasn't going to try either. "Bane, if you watch the show, you should know better than anyone else that I will not except that answer."

"Listen, I'm making the rules here." He pointed to the floor with his index finger, "You get what you hear, got it?!"

I couldn't help but shrug, "I guess so…" at this point I really wanted the shock collar. Bane would probably be more responsive with it, but I'd end up with a bounty on my head afterwards, so I let the idea slid.

"Next question," Bane ordered.

I look down at the card, "From, NobelMeta, 'Cad Bane, what's with the name? It can't possibly be your real name can it?"

"It is." He picked up his toothpick and analyzed it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "And if it wasn't, why would I tell you?" there was a moment of pause, as though he expected someone to answer, "Let's move on." he growled.

"From gabierules, 'Why does everyone pair you with Ahsoka Tano together as a couple in the fanfic's?"

Bane raises a brow, "Ahsoka Tano?"

I nod, "You know, she's a Togruta?"

Bane grins, "I don't know her, but I think I'd like to."

My mouth gaps and I want to scream. Ahsoka Tano! You couldn't talk about Tano that way, she was…well, Ahsoka! She was like a sister, and this creep is imagining her the wrong way. Then a sudden thought hits me like a brick and I almost want to laugh, but instead I resign in telling him, "You know…Little Lady?"

He practically chokes on his toothpicks, but regains composure…as much composure as slouching in a chair goes, "I will never be seen that jedI slug!" He growls, "Next question."

"Okay, okay." I groaned, "Don't get all offended." I look down at the card and say aloud, "This next one is from AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'Bane, if you and Boba Fett got in a fight, who would win? Keep in mind that this question may determine your continued existence."

"I don't need to think twice about that. I know Aurra Sing, I informed her when she brought up that kid not to teach him and tricks I showed her." he gave a sly grin, "He's still a bounty wanna be. Next." He leaned his head on his hand as though he were growing bored.

"From spikala, 'What tipped you off that Morale Eval wasn't what he seemed?"

"I keep my eyes on everyone I work with. It's why I'm still alive. There is no one you trust as a bounty hunter, it's those weak ones who trust their colleges." He groaned, "Next."

"Again from spikala, 'why do you have cybernetic breathing tubes?"

Bane stroked the tubes while he thought aloud, "Breathing tubes were designed to help individuals with breathing. But I use them for another reason, harsh environments and space battles. Next."

"Bane, you could be more polite."

"What? I am answering their questions."

I folded my arms, "I meant to me."

"You'll have to do more than complain to gain my respect. Next question."

I reluctantly complied and turned to the next question, "From AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'Why do people like you? You've never done a single awesome thing. Have you threatened them or something?" I smirk as I lean on my armchair, "I, myself, am wondering the same thing."

Bane snared at me, "I don't have to answer to any of that."

"Why?" I raise a brow.

"Because I don't want to. Move on."

"Fine. JediChick101 asks, 'after you found out you were working with Obiwan Kenobi, did you respect him any more as a fight?"

"He taught me to listen to my gut instinct when I want to kill a man, but that's as far as I'll go."

I let out a low raspy sigh. This wasn't the interview I was planning. Krell was more fun than Bane, but maybe the viewers could find this assuming and even forgive me for letting him on the set. "Again from, JediChick101, 'Was there ever a relationship between you and Aurra Sing?"

"What is with you people and romances?" He grunts, "I have no interest in Aurra Sing. My pleasure is in money. Next."

"Lastly, from, JediChick101, 'What would you do if I jumped onto the stage and began attacking you for hurting my friend Ahsoka?"

"I'd shoot you. What's next."

"Bane." I looked at him exhaustingly, "Please excuse me for saying this, but you're not being very nice to the fans either."

"I'm not here to be nice, now go to the next question. Or else." He laid his hand on his gun holster and again I wanted to groan. Was this an interview or a hostage situation?

"From Celtice, 'Dear Bane, when Kale picks up this card a grenade…will be thrown at you." I put the card of the coffee table and I leap behind my chair yelling, "Oh, come on!"

I peer over the chair to see the grenade landed beside Bane's chair. He stood, grabbed it, and tossed it back into the crowd. I yell, "NO!" but it's too late! It lands at the crowds feet and they all scramble to get away like ants to water. The explosion goes off and I see some people flying on the set.

"Finally, something entertaining." Bane smirked, "I saw when Krell was on, how everything turned out. I was beginning to worry it was all a lie."

"Bane!" I scream, enraged by the scene before me, "You could of killed someone."

He snapped, "I wasn't going to let a fan kill me."

I wanted to face palm, "Clearly, he wasn't a fan!"

He folded his arms, "All fans do that to me. It's a thing."

I roll my eyes and shuffle down the steps to help the anyone who might have gotten hurt. Might have gotten hurt? What was I thinking, a bomb was just thrown at them, so I ordered to Greg, my security guard, to call an ambulance.

I help a few people get up when I see Cad Bane's figure tighten. He's glaring off at an area I can't see from my point of view, but I take notice that his finger twitching over his gun holster.

"What's he doing?" I narrow my eyes on the man, but soon I see two. Presumably Celtice, I groan when I see he himself has two gun holsters hanging from his black jeans. His had his two pistols pointed at Bane. I grinded at my teeth, was this a hostage situation or a war zone?

"Guys!" I begin, laying a girl down to rest, "Listen to me, this is not the time!"

Bane draws his pistols and I want to scream and in the end I think I did, "Take it outside!" but was still ignored.

"You're out of your league, Boy."

"Celtice!" I yell, "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to do the biggest favor to every Star Wars fan in the world!" He seethed, "Say goodbye, Cad bane."

"I knew you were a fan." Bane said sarcastically.

"Enough." Celtice walked behind the coffee table and tipped it to it's side with his boot.

Bane smirked, but didn't wait for any showdown. He ran backstage, throwing laser bullets at Celtice while Celtice chased after him.

"Greg!" I said to the man beside me, "I'm going after them."

"Kale, I won't let you." He grabbed his com link and began to order his man to join the main sector, "I and the guys can handle this."

I stand to my full height, which was regrettably not that tall, and replied, "They'll only listen to me, Greg. And plus, Ahsoka owes me a favor, anyways."

"You got Ahsoka to come here?" He looked shocked and I almost felt hurt. Did he really think I wasn't capable?

"This is Cad Bane we're talking about, Ahsoka was very pleased to lend a hand on extra security."

I run onto the set and get backstage, where Celtice and Bane were held up. Both running after each other like cat and mouse, except roles kept changing. A grenade went off and all our cargo boxes for set props was no more. Everyone in the room had vacated to the far corner, quivering in fear. This was suppose to be a tv show, not bloody murder. My workers weren't prepared for this kind of thing. I hide behind a pillar and raised my arm to speak into the com link clearly.

"Ahsoka?"

A couple seconds later she replied, "I'm ready when you are."

"Good." I begin, "They're in the second sector, I'll try to reason with them while you come up from behind."

"_They're_?" I can hear her voice weaver, "Does he have a hostage?"

"No, but there's definitely a war going on."

"I'm coming." the com died and that was clearly my signal to proceed. I step off from behind the pillar and raise my hands in the air, "Both of you, stop!"

Cad Bane barely glanced at me, giving Celtice the upper hand to scrape Bane's upper are with laser fire. Bane clutched his arm and yelled at me to leave.

"Celtice, this is not your war!" I come up from behind him and he doesn't even cast me a glance. I crouch in the corner with him and continued, "I know you hate him, but don't you like the jedI as well?"

There was no reply.

"Assuming that's a yes, than maybe you should not kill him out of anger?"

"I do like the jedI." Celtice finally relented, "But he's lied, kidnapped children, and is just another reason why blue skinned men groups need to go!"

I stare at Celtice for a moment and saw there was no changing his mind, so I glance up and see Cad Bane it looking for his grenades. I needed to act fast.

"Listen." I begin in a low tone, "Commander Tano's coming and if you and I keep our cools, _he'll_ end up in jail where he belongs." I pull out a stun gun from the back of my jacket and instructed, "Bane's going to start throwing grenades at us, so I need to get those workers to safety. Will you help?"

He looks down at my stun gun, then back at me and nods.

"Alright then, go get them out. I'll keep him distracted."

While Celtice worked his way towards the employees, who were probably going to quit after this anyways, I pulled out a card in my pocket.

"HEY, BANE!"

"What do you want?!" He yelled back. I was held back from telling him when a grenade landed at my feet. I run the other way and the blast flew me in the air a couple feet, but not enough damage to stop me from getting to another cover. I lean against different pillar and yell, "This ones for captainrex35, 'if you were trapped in a cage with Captain Rex and Ahsoka, who do you think would kill you first?"

"Neither," He answered, getting ready with another grenade, "No JedI Knight could kill me, lot alone a youngling, and this Captain Rex?"

"A soldier in the army." I answer harshly. Looking up, I see Ahsoka slowly creeping in through the back door, just above Bane.

"A clone?" He pressed his thumb down on the bomb's detonator and yelled, "I won't even waste my breath!" he waved me off, "Next question, this time it's from me! Can you say, 'goodbye!"

I run as the next grenade comes my way and I topple to the floor, this time in plain sight. There was no more cover near enough for me to run to. Bane lifted his blaster and aimed right between my eyeballs, "You're just the interviewer."

Ahsoka Tano ignited her light saber behind Bane's neck and hissed, "Rex isn't here to get your message, Bane, but I'll inform him that it would in fact be _me _who would have the honor of killing you."

I didn't realize until then that I had been holding my breath. I looked over and saw all the 'Question Corner' employees were gone and off somewhere safe. "Good job, Celtice." I muttered to myself. Getting to my feet, Ahsoka handcuffed Bane and said to me, "I can't stay. I have to get this _skug _to his new home."

I smile, "That's alright, but I have a feeling I owe you one now, Master Tano." I cup the back of my hands over each other and give a faint bow of respect.

She smiled at the '_master_' compliment and replied, "You pulled your weight out there too, Miss Kale."

Celtice came up beside me and I place a hand on his shoulder, "Couldn't of done it wouldn't Celtice. Or else we would have had a lot more casualties."

"Sorry about your set." Celtice shrugged, looking over his shoulder and seeing the ambulances arriving.

Greg came running up and asked, "Are you guys okay?" looking pretty worried, he set his eyes on Celtice and growled, "Why are you here?"

I instantly stepped between Celtice and Greg and answered, "He's on our side now, Greg. There won't be anymore trouble."

After Ahsoka and Bane left and Bane was yelling some threats at me for what I had done, Celtice, Greg, and I went back to the set.

All the people who had injuries were taken away by the ambulances, but I was pleased to know no one died.

I sighed, "Well, I guess that's it then. I'd like to thank: NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45..."

"That's it?" Greg raised a brow.

"What?"

"I'm no expert at this, Kale, but I think you're suppose to announce the next guest."

2-2-7 came running up in front of me, "Yeah! Who's the next guest?!"

"2-2-7, I don't think there's going to be a next guest." I gesture to the gaping hole in the audience seats, "People got hurt this time. I think they'd rather _not_ get the answers than get injured."

"What?! But my comedy act has been interrupted three times now! You can't stop!"

"Ah, come on, Kale!' Mini yelled from backstage, "Tell us the next guest!" The audience, or whatever was left of thee audience, cheered on the notion. It caused me to blush.

"Alright, alright!" I calmed them down so I could speak, "But you guys all have to come up here and take a bow with me because we just survived Halloween Week!"

They cheered more and I hugged every single person as they all ran up on stage,

NobelMeta,Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45..."

We all grab each others hands and take one big bow to the camera.

I place my arms around a couple of fans and say, "All Saints Day' is coming up, so I want _you _to leave your feedback on who should be on the show. No M-rated questions and no Separatist allowed ON!"

Everyone yells at once, "Question Corner!"

"Thank you guys and have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"


	6. All Saints Day

I stand in front of the camera wearing a green and white dotted dress and a green hat, "Hi, I'm Kale, and this is, 'Question Corner'. May I say before we begin, thank you, everyone, for your wonderful support, and apologies for this late interview." I gesture to the new, new set. Not Halloween anymore, but now was purple and yellow, and the seats were green. "We had to make a lot of repairs, took longer than we thought too. Also, I'd also like to thank to Evolvana for drawing our Halloween cover. To look at it more closely, please just go on my profile.

"So today, with your vote in mind, we have with us, Obiwan Kenobi as our 'All Saints Day' hero!" The crowd cheers and I sit down next to Kenobi. He reaches his hand out to shake mine and I smile. Finally a man with some common courtesy.

"Thank you for coming on our show, Obiwan." I say as we both lean back and he crossed his ankle over his one knee. I pick up my deck of cards with the name, 'Question Corner' branded on the back.

"I am pleased to be here, Miss Kale." He replied. But for once, with all I and the fans had put up with for Halloween Week, I could appreciate him for being so polite.

"So," I begin, "Are you ready?"

"I believe I am."

"Good. You came at a good time too. Halloweens over and now you don't have to wear a hat. But I will give you something." I turn to the side of my chair and pull out a small white bottle and hand it over to Kenobi.

He grabs it and eyes it for a moment before laughing. Tilting the bottle towards the crowd and says, "It's Advil." The crowd laughs loudly.

"Well," I shrugged, "You've been such a trooper in your last couple of missions, but still. Pain is pain. No one should go through that. So consider it an, 'All Saints Day' present."

"Thank you." He chuckles.

I begin first by saying, "Before I ask any questions, I have three fans who's questions were if they could get your autograph. Would you mind?"

There's a moment where he just stares at me. Clearly, wondering if I was serious or not.

"I know," I begin, "It's probably is odd to fight evil on a daily basis and the first thing we ask you is if you could give autographs, but if you wouldn't mind." I hand him a marker. He regains his composer and replies, "If that's what you want."

Purplewillowtree and JediChick101 ran up from behind the stage and both had a photograph of Obiwan held to their chest. JediChick101 pulled out her picture and it was Obiwan with no hair and beard.

He took the picture and analyzed it, "Oh dear, I remember this."

JediChick101 replied, "I got it off the internet."

Sighing, Obiwan signed his name and handed it back to her, "I hope you'll enjoy this." JediChick101 thanked him, hugged him, and ran off the stage to join the audience. Purplewillowtree squealed and instantly threw her arms around Obiwan. Stunned, by the hug, Kenobi lightly patted her back before she pulled away. She gave him her picture and he signed it before handing it back to her.

"Thank you!" She shrieked.

"You're quite welcome."

I suddenly see Purplewillowtree's eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapsed on the stage. The crowd screamed in surprise. Obiwan caught her with the force just before she could conk her skull against the hard flooring. "Careful." He mused.

I and Kenobi both get up to help the fan to her feet. Just barely opening her eyes she gasped, "Kenobi touched me! With the force!"

I feel her swaying in our arms and I order, "_Don't_ faint again, please."

Purplewillowtree ran back down the steps and sat beside JediChick101, they both shrilled with excitement.

"You do love your fan, don't you?" Obiwan asked, as him and I both sat down.

I raised my shoulders and dropped them, "If they ask they usually receive it. You can only make a memory once, right?" I then say, "But anyway, this first question is from, Gamergirl052, 'I've seen the trailer for season 5 and in one episode, Anakin seems to be going after somebody who had a past relationship with Padme. What's up with that?"

"I sadly cannot answer for my friend Anakin. I'll admit he has grown…troublesome in the force lately, but I thank you for making me aware of this unfortunate event, uh, what was it?"

I looked down at the card and replied,"Gamergirl052."

"Thank you, Gamergirl052."

"Tattletale." I sang and so the crowd snickered, "But no really, I'm just joking, Gamergirl052. Obiwan's right, he needs to know about these things. I think you and Ahsoka are the only ones who have an influence of Anakin."

"Hopefully."

"From gabierules, 'Do you have feelings for Satine?" I almost want to blush at the question, but looking up at Obiwan I can see he's already doing the job for me.

"I apologize, but I will not answer that. Satine is just a friend." he sighed and his eyes looked tired on the subject, which made me wonder if he was bombarded about it earlier from a friend. Anakin maybe? He has pushed on this subject before, maybe he never let it go.

"Alright then, after what I've been through, I can respect privacy now. But only a _little_." I go onto the next question, "From, Celtice, 'Miss Kale said in the last chapter to Ahsoka, "Master Tano" which made me wonder is she a jedI knight?"

Obiwan raises a brow to me and I go red, feeling it was actually me who should explain, "Ahsoka went out of her way to come on, 'Question Corner' as extra security, so it was meant to be a compliment. I apologize, Master Kenobi." I bowed my head in shame, like a child in front of ah teacher.

Kenobi raised his hands in peace, stating, "No, Anakin's padawan is not yet a JedI Knight, but I'm sure she appreciated you for saying so."

I redden ever harder, and I flip the card to the next question, "From Gamergirl052, 'What happens when you forget to turn off the force?"

"I've never heard of anyone who has _forgotten_ to turn off the Force. It isn't a light switch in your house that you can just leave on. It's hard to focus on the Force, but it's easy to let it go. But, to my knowledge, nothing will happen if done."

I begin to chuckle uncontrollably, so Kenobi raises a brow. "I am so sorry, I just remember something that happened before the show is all…" I take a glance at the crowd and realize that their not going to accept that as an answer, so I go onto explain, "Well, sometimes, when we're waiting for shipments to come in, my crew and I will sit around and review the cards. Taking bets on our guests replies…so…"

Obiwan folded his arms, "What was the bet?"

My shoulders squeezed together, "Well, Mini, my set designer, thought you guys could go insane and that's probably how Darth Maul came to be, my timekeeper, John, betted that you guys would blow up on the battlefield like firecrackers, and Greg grumbled and walked off to go work on security." but I add quickly, "We all hadn't gotten any sleep that night, full moon and all, so our bets didn't _exactly _make any sense that day."

"Amusing."

"Alright, alright." I wave him off, "Aside from questioning my team and our sanity, let's go onto the next question. From, shadowmaster77, 'Commander Cody seems pretty loyal, has there been a time where he didn't obey one of your orders? Your reply?"

"I'd have to say no. He's as loyal as any man can be, and he's a good friend of mine. I'm proud to serve beside him."

I ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But what if you asked him to clean Artoo units even though he's been doing everything right?"

"I'd never do that to him." Obiwan answered plainly, clearly not amused.

"But if you did-"

"I wouldn't."

I raise my hands and sigh, "Okay, okay. What if **_I _**ordered Cody to clean Artoo units-"

"Miss Kale-"

I groan, "Can't blame a girl for trying. The next question is from, AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'Let's say, hypothetically, that there was a certain person around. Hypothetically, let's call her AaylaKit. Also hypothetically, let's say that she wanted revenge on... oh, hypothetically, maybe Cad Bane. And in this hypothetical scenario where Bane answered a question wrong... would you,  
hypothetically, know where to find him?" I freeze at the question and look the Obiwan saying, "Not all fans are pleased with their answers, so... _do_ consider this in your reply, Master Kenobi."

Obiwan said, "If you must know, AaylaKit, he's in a safe Republic jail cell. You wouldn't be able to get at him even if you wanted to."

I crossed legs and leaned back into my chair exhausted of the thought, "You would be surprised of what this girl can do." I look at the camera and say, "If you're watching, Bane, I feel bad for you." then chirped "Then question! From, NobelMeta, 'Why do some Jedi have an odd braid in their hair, I recall you having one and Anakin having one at one point too. Is it a Padawan or Jedi Knight thing or something?"

"The braid you're speaking of is worn by Jedi Padawans who are of species that grow hair. When a Padawan, like Anakin, is declared a Knight, the braid was shorn off with a lightsaber." He replied, lacing his fingers together, "It represents status."

I ask, "But species, like Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, and Ahsoka Tano, who don't grow hair, what do they do?"

Kenobi replied, "They make their braid. But you'd have to ask them about that. While I was suppose to grow out my braid, they had taken the others of to make theirs. That's all I know on the subject."

"No, no. That was very informative, thank you. Now, Obiwan," I say standing up, "are you ready for this?"

Obiwan stands as well, "As I'll ever be."

"Okay," I gesture to the wooden podium and Obiwan walks up behind it, "To everyone who is wondering what we are doing here, we have come up with a plan to move some of our yes and no questions aside more efficiently. There's been a lot of questions asked for Obiwan. So." I stand ten feet away and 2-2-7 comes to my side. I hand him the cards and I note he's wearing a cute black bow-tie. I sit down and cross my legs, leaning against my hand as I smirk; because I just couldn't hide my amusement. This was adorable!

2-2-7 straightens his bow-tie and turns to the first question, "Are you ready, Kenobi?"

"I believe I am."

2-2-7 pulled out a red button in his hands and buzzed it, "WRONG! You must answer either, 'yes' or, 'no"

"Alright." Obiwan sighed.

2-2-7 pressed hard on the red button again.

"Yes, yes." Obiwan waved him off.

"Okay, first off. 'Have you noticed that bad guys have a habit of kicking you in the face, like Grievous and Darth Maul. They seem to enjoy it."

Obiwan cupped his jaw and rubbed it lightly in mid thought, "Yes."

"If Anakin or Ashoka died, would you care?"

"Terribly."

2-2-7 set off the buzzer again.

"Sorry, I-"

He pushed it again, and Obiwan's shoulders cringed. I begin to chuckle, there was a definite joy in 2-2-7 eyes. His programming to _kill _a Jedi was terminated, but he certainly didn't lose the need to _annoy_ the Jedi.

"Do you wish you would get another Padawan like another after Anakin?"

"Yes."

"Because you seem like an awesome person, I'll ask this. Have you ever watched The Avengers?"

"Yes."

"How about you give your old Padawan a hug?"

"No."

"What kind of hairspray do you use? I'm serious. Your beard just NEVER MOVES!"

"I-uh-well."

"Trick question," 2-2-7 chirped, "That doesn't involve a yes or no."

I stand and clasps my hands together, "Okay, now that our speed round is over, let's get back to our more technical questions."

"Gladly," Obiwan sighed, but flinched when 2-2-7 pressed the button again. 2-2-7 then walked off stage and back behind the green curtains.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" I glared at 2-2-7's back.

Obiwan sat in the chair and rubbed his hands against the top of his knees. I sheepishly say, "I'm so sorry."

"I've been through worse."

"Alright, first question. From, captainrex35, 'What's the worst possible scenario; stuck in a cage, stuck in a cage with a girl, stuck in a cage with a woman, stuck in a cage with a drum set, or just stuck in a cage?"

"Stuck in a cage with the woman and the girl as well."

"Really?" I say stunned.

Obiwan replies, "Their civilians. If I'm stuck in a cage I'd be working on an escape plan, and it's much better if innocent lives are out of the way."

"Clever!" I praise, "Next question is from, shadowmaster77, 'why did you decide to grow a beard?" I pause for a moment, then look up at Obiwan and say, "Yeah, why did you ever decide to grow a beard? You're handsome under there, so what's thee excuse?"

Obiwan stared at me and I stared at him back. Slowly transforming my features to represent puppy eyes, he eventually sighed, "Well, if you must know, it was Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Your old master." I breath in, "Ah, I'm sorry."

"He died an honorable death, it's what he'd of wanted."

I immediately I switch the subject by going to the next card, "From Celtice, 'Why were the Onderon rebels too dangerous to give them soldiers or weapons but not to dangerous to leave a 16 year old girl there?" I clarify, "By 16 year old, I presume he means Ahsoka. You're answer."

"Ahsoka has proven herself capable many times. Anakin and I have much faith in young Ahsoka Tano."

I bobbed my head, "She _is _good." I flip to the next card, "Again from Celtice, 'How do you tolerate Anakin's whining?"

"I pretend that when he's whining, he's complimenting me."

"Hey," I laugh, "I should use that sometime."

"It relieves stress."

"I'll believe it." I turn to the next card, "This next question is from, Gamergirl052, 'How do you cope with the embarrassment of losing to Grievous every time?"

Kenobi sighed, "It's...wearisome at times."

"Don't worry," I encourage, "One day, I think you'll beat him."

I look at the crowd and wink knowingly. They laugh and Kenobi is left dumbfounded. "Anyway, this is from, Celtice, 'Allot of people and fans want you to be happy and find a good girl, your soul mate If you will, but why can't you get up the courage to tell Satine you love her. It's pretty clear."

"I recall already answering a question like that earlier."

I shuffle through the crowd rapidly, apologizing in the process. "Okay," I smile, looking at a different card, "From Gamergirl052's younger sister, 'Can you blow dry your hair with the Force?' And." I begin, reaching for a glass of water on the coffee table. "We have prepared for this question with a test." Kenobi mutters, "I have a _bad_ feeling about this."

A bleach blonde, wearing all black and a microphone wrapped around her head, ran up to me and handed me a white bowl and a towel. I nodded to her, "Thank you, Ashley." and grabbed the white bowl. She walked back off the stage.

I stood and walked up to Obiwan, asking his to lean forward, I place the bowl underneath his head. He reluctantly did so with a groan. I stand over him and lay the towel around his shoulders before I tilt the glass over his head. Soon the contents spilled all over his hair and shamefully a few **ice cubes** landed into the bowl as well. He briskly wiped his head with the towel I handed him earlier before he sat back up. Taking in a shiver, he gasped, "That's cold!"

"Sorry," I reply, "The ice cubes weren't suppose to be there."

"Let's just get this over with," He sighed, raising his hand up to his head, closing his eyes, his forehead slowly scrunched together. There's a moment where nothing happens and it all seems lost, but suddenly I see his fingers twitching and slowly, _ever_ so slowly, there's droplets coming off his hair and towards me. The small quantity of water continues my way and I catch it with the glass. More and more begin to hover off his hair and I make it a game to catch all of them. The scene is completely riveting, and I want to cheer him on, but advise against it since he'd probably lose concentration.

Within ten minutes, _all _the water in his hair and gone and he was once again dry. He let his arm drop to his side and he sighed exhaustingly.

I place the half full glass of water back on the coffee table and Ashley appears back on set to retrieve the towel and bowel. I shriek, "That was _awesome_! If you weren't a Jedi, I'd want you for when I'm in a hurry!"

He chuckle as he crossed one ankle over his knee, "I'm glad you find this amusing." He bats at his ear to get out any fallen water.

"Okay, okay." I jump in my seat, "I'll calm down. This next question is from Gamergirl052, 'In season 4, episode 16 and 17, when you pretended to be dead, why not tell Anakin?"

He answered smoothly, rubbing his hair in the process, "Anakin's reaction to my _death _is what sold Rako Hardeen. He believed I was dead because of Anakin. Anakin doesn't like not being part of a plan, but what he doesn't know is that he was."

I nod, "I see what you mean. You guys are Jedi, not actors."

"_Exactly_. Otherwise, Hardeen might have gone to shoot me again." He hummed a chuckle.

"This next question is from, Gamergirl052's sister, 'Why don't you ever use the Force when you need it? Lightsabers can't do everything!" I raise a brow, "You're reply?"

"A lightsaber is easier to resort to. The Force often times involves concentration. In a lot of my scenarios, I need an alternative that involves something fast."

"Thank you, Obiwan. Everyone, give him a hand." I clap and everyone joins in, "And now, he's missed you more than he can bare, introducing 2-2-7!"

The green curtains rise and there is 2-2-7 in a red dotted bow-tie. "HIYA, FOLKS!" He slapped his metal knee and cackle with joy. The crowd cheered for him, "I haven't seen you guys in a while! How ya doing?"

Thee audience cheered even louder and so he continued, "Let's begin with some simple jokes and grow as we get there, huh?"

The crowd yelled out their agreement to the notion, so 2-2-7 began, "What did the traffic light say to the card?"

The crowd yells back, "What?!"

"Don't look, I'm changing!"

The crowd chuckles, "How did Darth Vader know what Luke got him for Christmas?"

"What?"

"He felt his presents!"

"What did the elder chimney say to the younger chimney?"

"What?"

"You're too young to smoke!"

The crowd laughed a little harder and so he goes onto his finally,

Three men walk into a cave, and hear a voice from the back.  
"I'm coming to get you! And I'm going to eat you!"  
The first man runs away.  
They hear the voice again.  
"I'm getting closer! And I'm going to eat you!"  
The second man runs away.  
The voice comes once more.  
"I've nearly got you! And I'm going to eat you!"  
The last man bravely walks on.  
And at the very back of the cave, he finds a small boy picking his nose."

The crowd laughs hard and slowly the curtains fall to the ground with 2-2-7 waving them goodbye. "Thank you, and have a good night!"

I stand laughing and so does Obiwan. We shake hands before I and everyone else thank him for being here with us. He walks off the stage soon after, waving goodbye to the screeching fan girls.

I put my hands together as I turn to the camera, "Thank you guys for all your support of, 'Question Corner'. We'll be on air to update our next guest on October 11. But first, I and everyone on, 'Question Corner' wants to give you a big thank you."

A huge group of the crew come on stage with me, cramming me in the middle. It's 2-2-7, Greg, Mini, Ashley, and John who are standing closet beside me as we all link arms.

"Thank you: purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45..."

Mini runs up to the camera and waves wildly, "And please tell us about your Halloween holiday fun!"


	7. Next Chapter

"Hi! You're watching, 'Question Corner' with an update as to who our next guest will be." I take a step back and say, "You go ahead and announce it, Ashley." I see her face goes snow-pale and she mouths her silent objection, "Mini can help too."

There's a girlish shriek, and a girl in knee high boots wearing about a thousand different colored bangles, comes running in front of the camera. Yanking Ashley up to the stage by her forearm.

Standing in front of me, Mini wraps her arms around Ashley's shoulders to keep her from leaving, my lips can't help but quirk up in amusement, before she blurts, "It's Fives!" and almost immediately afterwards, Ashley yanks her off the stage with Mini utterly a shocked yelp.

I put my hands behind my back and give a sheepish grin, "Yeah, after the Krell incident I got to talking to some of the guys and they're so much fun to talk to." I shrugged, "So I thought, 'why not, Kale, bring them on, 'Question Corner' and share them with the world.' So that's what our plan this next two weeks. Ask Fives your questions, then vote for which brother you want next." I tap the blue watch on my wrist as I add, "And remember, their waiting. So please, no M-rated question and I beg of you to make sure you ask me about _every clone you've ever wanted to see on, 'Question Corner'. We're not going by majority on our votes, everyone will get their chance to see their favorite guy on stage with us. But one vote per interview, please!"_

"_Also before we go, I'd like to say with your support we have been able to donate 100, 000 Advil's to the Republic Army's cause. Another news update calls for Ahsoka Tano and a group of JedI younglings to stay in your prayers this next couple of weeks." I raise my finger to put in, "And when they return, healthy and rejuvenated, I will request them to come see us on, 'Question Corner."_

"_I'd as well would like to say thank you to: Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

_Mini adds, "And thank you, Volkrex for giving us permission to use his Clone Wars wallpaper!" She then says, "And to see it more closely, just go to Kale's profile to find his link!"_

_I say before the camera turns off, "And remember this is, 'Question Corner' getting you the answers you've been waiting for!"_


	8. Brotherhood Weeks

"Hi! This is, 'Question Corner' you're watching and I'm your host, Kale!" I see the crowd has a particular group of people today. Fans of an older age are in the back while parents and their children sit in the front rows. All the kids were seated on the floor with their fake plastic blaster in their hands and a couple wearing the trademark clone helmets. It made my heart sink, but now was no time to go _aw_, so I pick up my composure and continue staring onto the camera. "Today with me, we have, ARC TROOPER FIVES!" My arm flings to the right where a six foot tall man, decked out in his ARC trooper armor, steps on stage; twirling his pistols before putting them away. The kids stared in astonishment, while the fan girls squealed and swooned in his wake. Screaming, 'I LOVE YOU' and and begging for his autograph.

He approaches me and gives me a friendly hug, saying, "Good to see you again, Kale. Just like old times," he then gestures to the rebuilt set, "Only with better circumstances."

I chuckle, "Yes, no Separatist scum here." and I lead him towards the dark blue chairs. It was Mini's, my set designer, way of showing appreciation for the 501st legion.

Fives sits and places both his arms on the armrests, while I cross my legs and begin to shuffle the, 'Question Corner' cards in my hands.

I look at the camera and sweetly, smile, "Before we begin, let me say thank you, Fives, for coming here today. It means so much to us." The whole crowd screams their agreement, while the kiddies start showing off their plastic blasters and firing at each other and at Fives. Probably hoping Fives would notice. Well, He did and he made his fist look like a gun and pretended to make fake blaster shot noises. One of the kids shoot at him and he acts like he's been hit. Sinking into his chair and rolling his eyes in the back of his head, he even sticks out his tongue to add more effect. I begin to giggle. What a character!

"Okay, okay." I laughed, "We should probably begin," I look up from my cards and see he's propped himself back up into sitting position and is smirking. He's clearly won the crowd and he's happy with it. He's so fun, I should have had him on weeks ago! "Our first question is from, spikala, 'We don't get to see our favourite company as much as we'd like to. Could you put us out of our misery and tell us a bit about the ARC trooper training you and Echo did together?"

Fives chuckles, "Well, I'll tell you one thing. It's not easy!"

The people chuckle, and he then props his ankle up on his knee and leans back into his chair, replying, "You can go on the Holonet and see the same thing over and over again." He straightens his limbs as stiff as a board as he imitates a droid, "_The Alpha training program was a program designed to equip clone trooper commanders with ARC training. During this training, the ARC trained clone commanders were taught to think more creatively and to bring out their independence and tactical genius_." He then slouched back to his formal position, "Aside from the latter compliment of creativity and genius, you guys have never been told how hard it takes to become an ARC trooper. Well here's a hint, we don't get creative by a someone tossing us a piece of paper and crayons saying, _paint us a pretty picture_."

I lean my head against my fist and ask, "How do you get creative? Battle tactic wise, how do they train you?"

He stiffly places his hands out in front of his, "Think of it like this, you're in a large arena-sized, room, and we'll make it easy and say our mission is just to get to the other side of the map, okay?"

I nod.

"Well, take that, have objects in your way:" He begins to list them off with his fingers, "towers, buildings, fake _droid like _ civilians, and clankers, especially the clankers, tanks, anything you can imagine in a war-zone. What do you think will happen when you complete your mission?" He raises his brow to me, clearly, not being hypothetical.

I answer the most obvious of answers, "You...get a pat on your back and they move you onto the next assignment...or level training, I guess. I don't know, what?"

"They start you _all _over again and this time they block out all the exits you used to get to the other side, strengthen the droids you killed, and make it a thousand times more difficult. So they practically rewind the whole event and put everything that you used to your advantage against you and you have to come up with a different way out each time. This happens again and again, all up until you've exhausted all options."

I childishly raise my hand, "Then I'd just ask for the paper and the crayons ahead of time."

Fives laughs and asks, "So, Rex told me you took self defense classes?"

I sheepishly nod, "Yeah, but I can't take out any droids yet."

"What do you think you could do on the field then?" He's clearly not teasing me on this. Well, as far as _not _teasing goes for Fives.

I shrugged, "Let's just say I could make a _mean _meat-shield."

Everyone's laughing at the thought and then I turn to the next question. "From, Ahsokatano191, 'are you and Jesse close brothers now after what happened with Krell. Your reply."

"Jesse has become a great brother. I'd fight beside him any day."

"And he's got a good sense of humor," I add, "I've met him. He's great."

Fives chuckles, "Yeah, that's Jesse for you."

"Okay, this next question is from, JediChick101, 'Did you think that breaking into the Citadel to rescue Master Piell was a suicide mission?"

"We all did." he replied, "No one ever broke into the Citadel before we did and we didn't even have a reliable map to go by at the time. So yeah, it was about as suicidal as you could get."

"Would you rather go back into the Citadel again or serve under General Krell?" I asked out of my own pure curiosity.

"I'll _live_ in the Citadel if it means not seeing that ugly frog, face again."

I nod in agreement before turning to the next question, "From, 'dogma23, 'Fives, are you friends with Jesse and Rex?' And since you already said you're friends with Jesse, what about Rex? Are you friends with him?" I ask, shifting in my seat.

"Yes." He nodded, "You can't even visit that with the Captain without walking away wanting to improve yourself more. Well," HE pretends to brush off fake, dust from his ARC trooper armor, "Except when I became an ARC trooper, now he's trying to keep up."

The crowds laughing as I say, "I'll be sure to inform him of this unspoken rivalry. This next question is from, 'ShadowMaster77, ' If you work for the Jedi, but you are under Palpatine's command, and you were asked by Palpatine to kill the Jedi, and a Jedi told you to kill Palpatine...which would you do?"

"Urh, that's not an easy one..."

He gives me a look that screams he'll refuse to reply, so to catch him before he says anything I blurt out, "How about instead of replying, because I can respect that you don't want to be under such pressure, you and everyone of your brothers that come on, 'Question Corner' makes a vote backstage before he leaves. At the end of Brotherhood Weeks we'll tally up the votes and give out the results. Palpatine of Jedi Generals. What do you say?"

He ruffly raised his shoulders and dropped them, "I suppose."

"Great," I chirp, "So this next question is from, NobelMeta, 'Fives, your squad is part of the 501st legion, right? So that must  
mean you guys are some of the best out there, but my main question is if you guys are all clones of one person, how do you all have unique personalities?" I look up from the card and ask, "So what is your reply?"

"We _are_ all made from one person, but still individuals. Would you ask that to a twin? You wouldn't, because they look the same, but are completely different."

I switch to the next card, "This one is from, JediChick101, 'Do you find it exceptionally cool that you are Clone Trooper twenty seven, five thousand, five hundred, and fifty-five? (I do!)" I giggled and look up at his shocked face.

"I never thought about it that way. It's good someone's keeping count; because I'm oblivious."

"I think it's cute. Okay, so from, 'ShadowMaster77, 'Have you ever thought that the clones were truly slaves to the Republic?"

I could see him biting the inside of his mouth as he moiled it over. Finally he shook his head, "I do question certain things like that, but really, I still haven't come up with an answer to this day. I felt like a slave under General Krell, if that offers any conclusion."

I flip to the next question, "From, spikala, 'Fives, you have been assigned to Captain Rex's missions a couple of times now, but what do you do the rest of the time? Do you get to work with other companies? Other ARCs? Nulls? And on that note, what do you like the most, and the least, about being an ARC trooper?" I look up at Fives expectantly.

"Because I'm an ARC, I'm far more independent and even though I still belong to the 501st legion, I, in a way, belong to everyone. I get called for many different missions in different legions."

"Sounds like a lot of travel."

He laughed, "You can meet a lot of people that way, that's for sure. And as for the latter question, I haven't found anything to be disappointed of yet."

I look onto the next question, "JediChick101 asks, 'What were you thinking when Anakin Skywalker revealed his plot for getting past the life scanners was freezing yourself in carbonate?"

Fives began to laugh, "I hated it. As you know, I thought I'd end up as a wall decoration."

I laughed well, "I can't blame you. I'd opt out at the last second."

"Ah, you're tough, Miss Kale." he punched my shoulder, "I saw what you did when General Krell was here. I wouldn't mess with you in a thousand years."

I smile, and thank him before continuing, 'This next ones from, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'What weapons do you like to use and what is the main weapon of a Clone Soldier?"

Fives eyes practically lit up at the question. He pulls out his dual pistols from their holsters and laid them on the coffee table, "Well, the primary weapon used is a DC-15 blaster rifle," he gestured to the twin pistols, "but I prefer these two, ah DC-17 hand blasters. Their capacity is 50 shots, and it's just a smaller version of the DC-15S blaster, and it shares many similarities with the DC-15's side arm blaster used by clone commandos..."

After about another three minutes of hearing more DC-17 hand blasters, I found it notably cute to see him so well versed in his weapon. I pondered on whether or not every one of Fives brother's knew about guns like he did, but I relented from asking.

"That's fascinating, Fives." I smile sweetly and he smiles back before retrieving his weapons and putting them back in their holsters. I flipped to the next card, "From, ShadowMaster77, 'How badly do you wish your fallen brothers were still fighting with you?"

His mood quickly changed and he replied, solemnly, "Badly. I've lost a lot brothers, like: Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup. They were there with me from the beginning and I'd do anything to fight beside one them more time."

"I'm sorry, Fives. At least they are in a better place," I gravely say, laying a hand on his knee as I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I hope so."

I let go of his knee and lean back into my chair to turn to the next card, "From Gamergirl, 'Why say what you did when you were about to be executed even though there was only about a 40% chance it would work? Don't get me wrong, you were totally right and I think you're AWESOME but I'm just curious."

No ones asked him to talk about his execution before now, and I wonder what's he thinking. Probably his brothers directing blasters at him and Jesse, and not to mention that brute Krell. I find myself interested in what he's thoughts are on the matter; because I have a family of my own and it makes my soul fracture at the very design of them executing me. Deposing of me as Krell put it. The inquire had to be made sometime, but I'm about to crack and pat him on the knee to tell him that he didn't have to reply. Though, he beats me to it by breaking the silence.

"If you're about to die, you'll do anything to survive." He grunted, "And even if I knew there was a 100 % chance of my imminent death, I still would have done it. I wanted them to think on _their _terms. Not the Jedi's terms, not any commander's terms, not the next guy on deck that says he's in charge, and not when we're in the need of a creative battle strategy either. I wanted them to think whether our superiors wanted them to or not. Whether I was going to die or not."

My head tilts to the side and I'm tedious when on what I'm about to say, but this was the only time to really ask, so I pushed for it. "Fives, I have to know, and I can't get it out of my head so I'll ask...what happened to your sense of brotherhood after the incident with Krell. I mean, your planned execution..."

There's a long pause and I can feel that thing inside me telling me I went too far. But I try to remind myself that this silence might not be what I'm fearing it is. This answer had to be thought through because it wasn't a yes, it wasn't a no, and it wouldn't have anything funny to do with it. So for my question to be answered it involved contemplation...

"They were led by fear." His brows knitted and his eyes cast off to the side. The idea of Krell clearly squirming through his mind to this day, "I never held anything against them. We clones hold onto one thing more than winning any battle, because while a mission can thrive or deteriorate, brotherhood would always stand." His thumbs slowly begin to touch and bob back and forth while staring at them keenly, "I thought it was the strongest thing until I saw what the boundaries really were. Rex felt it too. We fight, shoulder to shoulder, each day because when this war ends we wanted to be together to tell the tale, but to see that bond used against us..." He then looked up at me and gave almost a half smile, "We only grew stronger. you haven't seen yet how close I and my brothers had gotten since then. Am I friends with anyone of those guys who pointed a blaster at me and Jesse? No. I'm more. I'm their brother."

I tilt my head and smile, "You guys are so close and when I was talking with you backstage, after Krell and the set getting destroyed, you can feel the brotherhood between you guys. When we were rehashing the turn of events, the jokes everyone told, you guys making puns on each other, you have real faith in each other. You feel like a sense of home when you're around your brothers. I respect that a lot."

"We appreciate it."

I shake my head, "Gosh, you're going to make me cry, Fives." wiping my finger against my eye.

He laughs, "I can shed a few tears here and there if I put my mind to it." the crowd chuckles and I stand up from the chair, laughing. I say, "Okay, okay. While I grab a few tissues, I'll give you 2-2-7!"

The curtains rise and 2-2-7's there with a blue dotted bow-tie and a blue top hat. He waves at the crowd wildly and says, "HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO, MY PEOPLE!"

The people cheered in reply before he began his first joke, "A woman gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver says: ''Ugh, that's the ugliest baby I've ever seen!'' The woman walks to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to a man next to her: ''The driver just insulted me!'' The man says: ''You go up there and tell him off. Go on, I'll hold your monkey for you.''

The crowd laughs and he moved onto another joke, "The other day I sent my girlfriend a huge pile of snow. I rang her up, I said ''Did you get my drift?''

He even chuckled himself, and it was adorable to see him like this. He went onto his last joke of the day, "A young boy enters a barber shop and the barber whispers to his customer, "This is the dumbest kid in the world. Watch, while I prove it to you." The barber puts a dollar bill in one hand and two quarters in the other, then calls the boy over and asks, "Which do you want, Son?" The boy takes the quarters and leaves. "What did I tell you?" said the barber. "That kid never learns!" Later, when the customer leaves, he sees the same young boy coming out of the ice cream store. "Hey, son! May I ask you a question? Why did you take the quarters instead of the dollar bill?" The boy licked his cone and replied, "Because the day I take the dollar, the game is over!"

The crowd cheers on as the curtains slowly lower and 2-2-7 begins to crouch lower and lower so he can continue on waving. Once the curtain has touched the ground, that's my cue and I shift my person to Fives and shake his hand. "Thank you for coming here, Fives. It means a lot to us." He gets up to leave and begins to step off stage when I stop him.

"Oh, Fives!" I run up to him and pull him back on stage by his forearm, "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. Boy, is my face red."

He stares at me perplexedly, while I take a few steps towards the audience, "Is there a spikala in the crowd tonight?" I peer at them for a moment, hands on my hips, until I see a hand shakily rise. She has beautiful Asian black hair and dark brown eyes which widen in shock.

I wave her over to us, "Come here, come here." and as she stands to come down the steps, the crowd is cheering her on, and she's excessively blushing. I begin to explain, "You see, spikala has made a special early, Christmas request to, 'Question Corner' and we intend to keep it."

Fives asks, "Well, what is it?"

My crew begins to snicker and I have to maintain a simple smile as I say, "You'll see."

Spikala comes to the stage steps and I lead her by the hand towards Fives. They face each other, Fives utterly confused, and spikala blushing harder than ever. I stand close enough to hold out an object between them. Everyone breaks out laughing as they see the mistletoe with the three red dots in the middle. Spikala places her hands behind her back and points her head down, her blushing still unbreakable. Fives laughs at the sight of the mistletoe and she feels him wrap his arms around her waist. She looks up just in time to see him lean towards her to place a small delicate, kiss on her lips. Now I'm blushing, since I'm holding the mistletoe between them, I back away and hide the mistletoe behind my back. From the far corner of my eye I see, Mini and Ashley staring in aw. Several seconds pass before he pulls away.

I smile and say, "I guess that means you guys are the new couple then, huh? 'Cause that kiss did go longer than expected, Fives." I wave a finger at him, "Just remember, I want her home of 6:00 pm." Surprisingly, he blushes even harder than spikala and they both instantaneously pull apart from each other.

I walk up to the camera and squeal, "Ah, what's a show without a kiss, huh?" the crowd laughs and so I continue, "So next week will be Cody! He's pleased to come on, but remember to make your Brotherhood Weeks choice!"

"I'd also like to thank: Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

_"And remember, this is, 'Question Corner', getting you the answers you've been waiting for!"_


	9. Annoucement

"Hi! You're watching, 'Question Corner' with an update." I gesture to my laptop, "My laptop has officially crashed, so Cody's interview will be a little later than expected."

I look back and see all my crew working on the laptop as it cracks and sparks. John yells, "What did you do to this, Miss Kale?!"

I sheepishly smile at the camera as I reply from the side of the mouth, "I'm on _air, _John."

He shrugged and turned back to the laptop.

I look back the camera and say, "_I'd as well would like to say thank you to: AngelAnimexnf, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

_"You're watching, 'Question Corner', where we get the answers you've been waiting for."_


	10. Brotherhood Week 2

"Hi! You're watching, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale! I want to say first that Brotherhood Weeks have been extended due to my laptop crashing and on that note, I would like to thank my crew for getting my laptop up and working again. So because of them and their amazing abilities, I have today, with me, Commander Cody!" I say wearing a green and black plaid skirt and a black top tucked in. I swing my arm out towards the side of the stage where a man in his yellow tinted armor comes walking on stage. I can see he probably won't be as joking as Fives because of the way he walks and even the look on his face screams commander, but yet, he still looks kindhearted, nonetheless.

We meet halfway and shake hands before I gesture him towards the interview chairs. He gladly sits down and waits until I sit as well before saying, "Thank you for letting me come on the show, Miss Kale." His voice isn't as battlefield _run-or-die_ tough when you're hearing him like this, but it's a lot more comforting to see a different side to him, so I lean towards him and proudly shake his hand again.

"No," I begin, "it is _us_ who should be saying thank you. It is such a pleasure to have you here, Commander Cody." I released his hand and lean back into my chair.

"You can just call me, Cody."

I look at the crowd and jab a thumb his way, "I can tell I'm going to like him, but I'm a sucker for sweethearts, so what do you guys think?" The crowd roars with excitement and after a minute, I finally wave them down to un-ruffle their feathers. "Alright, first things first. We have a request from, AaylaKitofNiflheim for you to wear..." I look back down at the card and say quickly, "A fez." I turn around and pick up a dark red fez hat and hand it to him.

He gawk's at it for a moment before saying, "I presumed your traditional Hollow's Eve was over, Miss Kale?"

I giggle, "It's Halloween, Cody, and it's just a small request from a fan. Sometimes, I they request something, I let them have it."

He raised a brow, "So you let those grenades on your set?"

I lean against my hand and rubbed my chin with my forefinger, "Actually, _no. _I have no clue how they got away with that, but anyway," I put my hands together, "put on the hat, please."

He's almost reluctant, but nevertheless, puts it on and groans afterwards. The girls squeal from the audience and start screaming, 'I LOVE YOU!'

I raise a finger and add, "But I am obliged to tell you to make sure that if you see a woman named _River_...run."

"Excuse me?"

I shake my head, "Never mind, just forget I even said anything. Our first question is from, NobelMeta, 'What part of the clone army are you from, your armor doesn't represent the 501st, but is it still like a special ops team or something?"

Cody replies, "I am from the 212th legion."

"Yes, and I've heard some great things about your legion. You guys should be proud." I praise and then look down at another card, "This next question is from, Dogmatup23, 'Cody what do you think about Rex in he's new armor?"

Cody folds his arms and lets out a small yet brisk chuckle, "I'm impressed, I'll tell you that much. He took the time to weld his own helmet."

My eyes widen and my lips begin to quirk up in a sheepish smile, "He did?"

"Yeah, he did. He pushed his old armor as far as it could go until it was mandatory to wear the phase 2 armor. So he welded the new armor equipment to his old helmet."

"Then I guess he doesn't take after Commander Wolffe since he has a new helmet every time I see him." I giggled, "So I guess he's got like a whole closet worth of them, huh?"

Cody gave a faint chuckled, but it was clearly a courtesy laugh. I had to except that I already pushed it far with the hat, so I'd have to look at this interview as strictly formal, "Okay, from, 'spikala, 'Cody, you mentioned once that you weren't present at the first battle of Geonosis. My question is, if you weren't on Geonosis, at what point did you join your current command, and did you come up through the ranks or were you assigned as the Marshal Commander of the 7th Sky Corps as soon as you left Kamino?" I looked up at him and said, "Your reply?"

"No, I didn't participate in Geonsis, my first mission I served under was General Windu at the battle of Skor II. I wasn't ranked commander until after General Kenobi. He was the one who recommended me for a promotion and I was honored to be made Marshal Commander."

"That was nice awful nice of him." I say and then looked to the next question, "From, weathergirl17248, 'What was your reaction when you heard about what Krell did?"

"After I found out he was a separatist, I wasn't surprised. It's disgusting what those scrums will do. It's a good thing the 501st showed him how it's done."

"Alright, what about what he did when he was on, 'Question Corner?" I raised a brow.

He replied, "If I may say so, it wasn't the smartest thing of you to have him on at all."

I shrugged, "Well, we, 'Question Corner' people don't do the _smartest_ things in the world. You'll learn that as we get farther into the show." I turn to the next card and read aloud, "from ShadowMaster77, 'Why are clones ranked differently when they're exact copies of each other, in other words why are you a commander when there are other rookies that are equal to you?"

"Our faces are the same, but I'll tell you now, we're as different as can be on the inside," He jabbed a thumb to his chest plate, "I show independent thinking, but that doesn't mean everyone of my brothers do. There are followers and there are leaders in thee galaxy."

I raised my hand guiltily, "Yeah, he's referring to me, of course." the crowd chuckled and I then quickly flipped to another question, "From spikala, 'I was also wondering how you cope with being the top brass in the GAR? It must be difficult to negotiate the line between being a brother and being an officer when pretty much everyone around you is your subordinate."

Cody answered, "I care about my brothers, so I strive to keep a balance between a commander and a brother."

I bobbed my head back and forth, "Okay, okay, next question is from, 'ahsokatano191, 'How do you feel having a General like Obi-wan Kenobi and other Generals like Skywalker and commander Tano?"

He tapped tapped at his elbow plate as he answered, "It's a privilege to work with them."

I mentally sighed as I thought of something Skywalker said to Kenobi a long time ago, _Well, maybe Cody's boring Rex with standard protocol. _

Well, Cody wasn't boring, but still very s_traight_ with his answers. I guess this was his personality, so I'd have to grow to love it sometime...somehow.

"From ShadowMaster77, 'Have you ever considered disobeying direct orders?"

Cody replied no and I really wasn't surprised. I turned to the next question, "Okay, from, spikala, 'This last one isn't a question, but I just wanted to say good on you for leading your men from the front, being a line trooper as well as Ghost Company's CO, as well as running the 7th Sky Corps. I don't know how you find time to sleep, much less run after General Kenobi. I tip my hat to you, sir."

Cody seemed to brighten up at this statement and he brightly smiled, "Thank you." and so a thought hit me. We can be pretty crazy on, 'Question Corner', maybe Commander Cody just needed to know we're with him and not _against_ him. He wasn't arrogant and needed a compliment in order to come out of his shell, he just needed to know where we stood.

More positively, I flip to the next card and chirp, "From, 'NobelMeta, 'So, Cody, if you and Rex had a contest to see who could shoot more clankers who would win?"

Cody smirked and waved the question off, "Usually, I'd like to say me, but Skywalker is known for being reckless, so Rex can shoot under a lot of deep pressure. I'll give him the point."

I tilt my head and smile, "That's brave of you to say of Skywalker. About him being reckless."

Cody laughed, "He _enjoys _the title, Miss Kale. I assure you."

I smirk and flip to the next card, "From Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'Have there ever been power struggles between you, Rex, Fives and Jesse?"

"No, but with Kix we have. We clones don't like being left out of a good fight and when we're unfavorably injured, he keeps us down." Cody laughed, "The mans put up with a lot."

I laughed as well and replied, "Well, Kix will be coming on soon, so I'll be sure to ask him how he puts up with you guys."

Cody laughed, "Yeah, and make sure he chooses his words wisely."

"I will. From, AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'Does it bother you that all of your admirers age twice as slow as you?"

Cody gave a confused look and said, "Admirers?" I sat a little closer to him and replied, "Okay, look right there." I pointed at the audience, "And you'll find them."

He did as I ordered and all the girls, as though it were planned, screamed and squealed and swooned all at the same time under his gaze. He had a red streak going from one cheek to thee other and I wanted to laugh, but instead said, "So your reply?"

"Umm..." He took a gulp, "I don't have any reply."

I raised my shoulders and dropped them, "Fair enough. This last question is from, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'Do Clones pick they're own names or it's just giving to them automatically?"

"They are given to us."

I nodded and placed the cards down on the table, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Let me here on announced 2-2-7!" I put to the rising curtain until a droid appears with a pink dotted bow-tie and a green hat.

"Sorry about the tie, Folks." His voice boomed into the mic, "Messed up my laundry with, Miss Kales!" He jabs a thumb towards me and I want to glare at him, "Didn't know a woman could like pink so much."

"That is not true!" I stated aloud and then realized I should probably be quiet and just take his hits.

"Yes, yes you do! Now, who wants some humor?!" The crowd roared with excitement and so on, he began, "We'll start off slow.

Harry was finally a groom and was very excited about his upcoming marriage. He was on his way out of the office when his boss came over to him with an outstretched hand, "Congratulations, Harry, I just wanted to tell you I've been married for twenty two years, and I am sure that you will always remember this day as the happiest day of your life."

"But sir" said Harry, "a little bit confused, I'm not getting married until tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I know" said his boss."

The crowd chuckled and so 2-2-7 went on,

"It was terrible", moaned John upon entering the classroom a half hour late. "I left with plenty of time to arrive at school on time, but it was so slippery that every step I took, I slipped two steps back."

"Well," said the teacher, with a suspicious look on his face, "how in the world did you get here at all?"

"Well", said the quick thinking student, "finally after twenty minutes I gave up and started heading home!"

The crowd laughed a little harder and so the humorous droid told another,

"Frank lived next door to the_ city crazy house_. One day he was happily minding his own business when he heard some chanting coming from next door. "Twenty one, twenty one, twenty one..".

After listening for a few minutes curiosity got the better of him and he strolled over to see if he could figure out what it was all about. Nearing the house he spotted a small hole in the wall. Frank bent down and peered through the hole into the house. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, a finger came out of the hole and poked him in the eye. Frank fell back clutching his eye, he than heard the chanting change "twenty two, twenty two, twenty two…."

The crowd laughed a little harder, so 2-2-7 told one last joke, "An Illinois man left the snow-filled streets of Chicago for a vacation in Florida. His wife was on a business trip and was planning to meet him there the next day. When he reached his hotel he decided to send his wife a quick email. Unfortunately, when typing her address, he missed one letter, and his note was directed instead to an elderly preacher's wife whose husband had passed away only the day before. When the grieving widow checked her email, she took one look at the monitor, let out a piercing scream, and fell to the floor in a dead faint. Her family rushed into the room and saw this note on the screen: **Dearest Wife,**  
**Just got checked in. Everything prepared for your arrival tomorrow. P.S. Sure is hot down here.**"

The crowd laughed and cheered him on as the curtain began to fall. If 2-2-7 could smile, he would have. Meanwhile, I and Cody were laughing our heads off at the last joke and shook hands snickering. He handed me back his red fez, hat and left laughing and I had to admit, as I placed my hands on my hips, the interview went a lot better than I thought.

But, no time to reminisce, I turned to the camera and clasps my hands together, "Well, guys, let me say first, _thank you_. When my laptop crashed, you all were so patient! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! Next week we'll have Kix since we've had so many requests for him and remember no M-rated questions. But since we have had a lot of inquires on such matters, please go to my profile to find out our guidelines as to which questions are allowed and not allowed. Don't forget to ask your questions for Kix, and don't forget to vote for your favorite clone for Brotherhood Weeks!"

"I'd also like to thank: weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

_"And remember, this is, 'Question Corner', getting you the answers you've been waiting for!"_


	11. Brotherhood Week 3

"Hi! You're watching, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." I say wearing black pants and a red vine patterned, shirt, "First let me say, Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone, and with many requests following up to this very moment, I have today with me medical trooper Kix!" I pointed to my left, right where a young man steps on the stage; smiling nervously at that.

Kix definitely looked like a dear sweetheart, one that could kick clanker butts by the thousands, but still, he was adorable as he blushed under the screaming fan-girl's gazes. They yelled out comments like, 'I love you' and, 'please, marry me,' and I couldn't help but laugh.

Just as the crowd begins to die down, I meet him halfway to shake his hand and I know this is a weird thought, but I couldn't help but notice how much softer his hands were compared to Rex, Fives, and Cody's hands. Yes, they were still considerably rough and calloused through war, but his profession clearly gave him palms kinder years than others.

Blushing horribly at this stupid thought, I gestured him towards the chair before he could notice my sudden humiliation. So as soon as we sit and I say, "Thank you so much for coming here, Kix. The fans really have been asking for you for quite sometime now." The girls immediately chirped up again in a huge roar of squeals and bring out more marriage proposals for Kix. But by the look on his face I can see he's never been chased by a girl _ever_ or probably even had a glance by one, so what a treat this was.

I cross my legs and pick up my cards, but when I look back at him he's clearly tense and blushing excessively. Not to mention he's staring at the fan girls like a bantha in headlights. So I kindly scoot closer to the medic and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Though, he looks at me abruptly with a bewildered look I still say, "I'm going to start off with easy questions and we'll go from there, okay?"

His shoulders un-tense a little and he gives a kind smile, "I'd like that."

Pleased at this progress, I read from the first card, "This first question is from, ShadowMaster77, 'Which one of the Separatists do you hate the most?"

Kix's answers, "Thank you, ShadowMaster77, my answer is General Krell." he presses his lips together, knowing the words didn't quite come out the way he wanted to, but all I could do at the moment was reframe from a giggle. He probably was wishing he never excepted the invite to, 'Question Corner' right now, but (like a war-zone) there was no turning back.

"Okay," I chirped, "From, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'Where did you learn how to give medical attention?"

"Thank you, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, my answer is Kamino."

I pause for a moment than calmly place the cards down on the coffee table and nod at John, my timekeeper, to cut it short. When he concurs to my gesture and runs off, I stand and announce, "We will be doing to our comedy act sooner than usual, so please allow me to introduce to you, 2-2-7!" the crowd groans at this change of plans so I ease to assure them, "Don't worry, Kix will be back afterwards." after this I point to my right where the curtains start to rise.

When the curtains are fully raised, 2-2-7 is there and has his back to the crowd. Obviously, he's talking to someone on a transmitter and the person on the other line is laughing pretty hard. He looks up and see's John waving at him and pointing to the stage. So 2-2-7 gives him his _confused _look until, with much work on John's part, he turns around.

2-2-7 leaps in shock, and drop the transmitter off into the far left corner. "WHOA!" He yelled, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

Meanwhile, as soon as the light on the camera in front of us turns off, Kix lets out a gasp of air. I scoot my chair closer to him to give us a little more privacy from any prying eyes that aren't paying attention to 2-2-7 act. I begin by again putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

But I couldn't get the first word out before Kix said, "I didn't think I'd be like this," his eyes were cast down and strained in shock, "I didn't expect them to act like that." his eyebrows knitted together and he rubbed his forehead like he had a piercing headache, "It was a mistake coming here."

I shook my head, "Nonsense. Kix, you were just so confident backstage, I didn't think I needed to prepare you. But I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in."

He was clearly unconvinced and looks up to the exit sign for a moment and as a result I tightened my grip on his shoulder, "Kix. Kix, look at me." he turns to face me but barely meets my eyes, "What do you do when you're in surgery? On a battlefield with war all around you. What do you do to calm yourself?"

He takes a breath in, "I focus..."

He's still not convinced with my motives, but I push forward, "I know you've healed your brothers plenty of times, but have you ever run into a civilian you've had to save from certain death?"

"Lot's of times..."

"So you've probably dealt with someone beside you, yelling at you to save their loved one, telling you what to do even though you're the medic, and they judge your every move. Has that ever happened to you?"

His lips pressed together but he did nod.

"What do you do when that happens?"

There was a beat of silence between us until he finally replied, "I concentrate on what I'm doing, I guess...I..." he looked up at me again, this time eye to eye, "I don't let their judgment get to me."

I take in a relieved breath and say, "Then do that _here_, Kix. It's no different than the battlefield and, hey, if it helps, he sometimes, 'Question Corner' is a battlefield." He chuckled at the memory of Krell and Bane and a couple of other events, but I still go on, "So when the camera comes back on us, focus on your answers and remember the only thing different here is that they're not judging you." even though he smiles and says, 'okay,' I won't know if the pep talk really has any effect until we're on air again.

Afterwards we both turn our attention back to 2-2-7 just in time to see his finale joke,

"Tell me if you've heard this one:

Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson go on a camping trip. After a good dinner and a bottle of wine they retire for the night and go to sleep.

Some hours later, Holmes wakes up and nudges his faithful friend. "_Watson_, look up at the sky and tell me what you see."

"I see millions and millions of stars, Holmes." replies Watson.

"And what do you deduce from that?"

Watson ponders for a minute. "Well...

Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets.

Homologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three.

Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow.

Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful, and that we are a small and insignificant part of the universe. But what does it tell_ you_, Holmes?"

Holmes is silent for a moment, then says, "Watson, you idiot!" he says. "Someone has stolen our tent!"

The crowd laughs hard, but I am particularly pleased to see Kix is too. When the curtains close, the light of the camera flashes at us, but I don't see Kix's shoulders tense this time. I retrieve my cards and re-cross my legs, now with all eyes on us, I begin the first question, "From, Dovahkiin154, 'Have you ever served or worked beside commandos?"

"No, but I wish I could."

"From, Yaya The Elf, 'Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

I shook my head, "What's your background, basically."

"Okay..." He nodded, "I serve in the Grand Army of thee Republic of course...I serve under General Kenobi-"

My mouth dropped, "I thought you served under Skywalker?"

"No," He shook his head, "I'm under General Kenobi. I also fought on Umbara, um-"

"You serve under _Kenobi_?"

"Yeah..."

I lean back in my chair and look at the crowd shocked, "I feel _so _stupid right now..." Kix chuckled and so, with much embarrassment, I went onto another card, "From, Dovahkiin154, 'Do you have a catch phrase like ''I'm gonna send you to the scrap heap, clankers.'' or ''another one for the junk pile!'' You're reply?"

Kix turns his head and points to the tattoo on his skull, "It says, 'A good droid is a dead droid."

"I'll vouch to that. Okay, From, JediChick101, 'Do you know that Anakin Skywalker's right arm is robotic?"

Kix replied, "Yes, actually. A medic can tell the difference from an organic limp to a robotic limp. But when it gets shot and sparks are flying everywhere," he laughs, "that's a huge hint too."

I laughed, "I didn't know that happened?"

"Ah, it was a long time ago back at our base. It was an accidental fire. New rookie tripped and fired the trigger, he was lucky the Emdee droids were there to fix the fried mechanism."

I flipped to the next question, "From, dogmatup23, 'Kix, do you like being a medic?"

"I like staying busy and being a medic gives you something to do on the field and off the field, so yeah, it's a living."

I turned to the next card, "From, AngelAnimexinf, 'Have you ever had problems with clones. As in, they were injured and they wanted to continue fighting, so you had to pull the when-it-comes-to-the-safety-of-the-men-I-out-rank-everyone card?"

Kix begins to laugh, "A brother could get shot in both legs and ask me to just prop him up on one of our TX-130 Saber-Class fighter tanks with a DC-15 blaster. I think if I had to guess how many times I've pulled that card, it's about maybe 4 out of 5 times a battle."

"Alright," I went on, "From, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'What are the living environments for clones?"

His scratched the back of his head, "The typical barracks, I guess, is a couple bunks, a place to put our armor and weapons, and sometimes if we take over a base, there'll be a desk there to eat ration cubes or just sit, of course. Like on Umbara." he half smiled, "But I never thought much about it until now."

"You guys are amazing people," I replied, "We're fascinated about every aspect of your life." and so I turn to another question, "From, Ahsokatano191, 'Is it hard to think you cannot save all your brothers who you could help?"

"You mean like on Umbara?" He asked, biting the inside of his cheek, "It gets hard at times. Sometimes, I can tune it out, but with others..." He knitted his hands together and pressed his thumbs together, "When I can't even get to them I feel like I've betrayed them in some way."

I immediately shake my head, "No, Kix. They don't think that. Because if I died, I'd die knowing that you did everything you could to save me and that is an honor." there's silence between us for a moment and we both have this intense seriousness, so then I add, "You should know, I do therapy as my day job."

We and the crowd break out in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay. From, Celtice the Dukakis 2016, 'What was the worst environment you've ever been in to perform medical needs?"

He laughed, "Believe it or not, my worst environment I've encountered is still to this day, even after Umbara, the Kamino training center."

I raise a brow, "Kamino?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we were trained to concentrate in all different kinds of scenarios. I was put in some intense areas: blizzards, lightning storms, a area with no shade and going through a drought with little water to live on and several guys to keep alive." He laughed, "They train us under fire and in horrible environments and sometimes in both."

"So Kamino is still top of your list, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well, I hope you never have to go through those scenarios again."

"Same here."

"From, dogmatup23, 'How do you feel about losing Hardcase?"

He groaned, "I've missed every brother I've ever lost and he was a good man. You'll never find another one like him."

I solemnly concur to his statement but know that to ask anymore, "From, ShadowMaster77, 'Have you ever wanted to slap one of the commanders? Sometimes I wish I could slap Echo for repeating stuff."

Kix seemed shocked at this question until he ponders on it. He finds himself laughing, "I've wanted to slap Krell a couple times, but I guess that doesn't count, huh? Since he's not a commander...I really can't think of anyone."

I shrugged, "That's okay, everyone can respect you for wanting to slap Krell. From, Celtice and the Dukakis 2016, 'Who runs the War? Is it the Chancellor? The Jedi Council? Yoda? The Senate? P.S. Thank you, AaylaKitofNiflheim, for your grenade idea. It was very useful."

"Who's AaylaKitofNiflheim?"

"She's a girl who threw a grenade at General Krell. Celtice and the Dukakis 2016 also threw a grenade at Cad Bane, so he's thanking her for thee idea."

"I'm impressed. You have a pretty brave audience, Miss Kale."

"I know, right." I laughed, "But anyway, the original question was. ''Who runs the War? Is it the Chancellor? The Jedi Council? Yoda? The Senate?"

"From what I gather there's a balance between everything, but the Chancellor does have the finale say."

I turn to another question, "This next one is from, JediChick101, 'How did you feel when Rex said you had to leave the injured clones while on Umbara?

He groaned as he rubbed at his fingers against his left knuckle, "I didn't understand his orders until after he explained. Even though it was hard, it made sense that I needed to keep the injured alive by staying alive myself, otherwise who would? I know he didn't like telling me to leave them, but as captain he had to make the hard decision for the greater good. I respect him for it."

He doesn't want to push any further on the subject, so I immediately turned to the next card, "From, ShadowMaster77, 'How do you and your brothers like being called names such as, "Fake Fetts" and "Clones" When you have completely different personalities than each other and the Fetts?"

Kix waved me off, "We go through the war knowing a lot of people don't respect us like human beings and after a while you just stay on guard try to ignore them. We're fighting for a greater cause, so if a few rude comments bring us down what kind of soldiers are we then?"

"Well, I think you guys are _amazing _and I know everyone here agrees with me." The crowd immediately yells out their agreement and again Kix gets more marriage proposals. Kix begins to blush, but less excessively this time.

"Well, that's it." Kix and I stood when a card falls off to the side of the chair, "Or maybe not." I pick it up and read aloud, "From, Celtice and the Dukakis 2016, 'Has anyone ever tried to kill 2-2-7? Cause I would GET A REAL COMEDIAN KALE!" Instantly my eyes widen and I muttered, "Oh no."

There's a huge scream coming from backstage, "WHAT?! YOU SAID WHAT?"

I face palmed while Kix raised a brow. "2-2-7 doesn't sound happy."

2-2-7 runs out of stage, his bow-tie and his hat mysteriously soaked and his eyes were blazing red, not to mention wires were spilling out of his front chest. He looked nothing like he did moments ago when he was doing his act.

Soon after I see Michael, my mechanic, running after him with his gray tool box at his side. He yells at me, "Ashley accidentally spilt water on him and it just made his whole mental state go wrack! I was keeping him at bay until he heard that last comment!"

2-2-7 runs right at the crowd and they screamed ran away. I see Celtice and the Dukakis 2016 running away as well.

Glancing upon the card in my hand I yell, "WAIT! 2-2-7, it says_, 'JUST KIDDING_! IT SAYS, 'JUST KIDDING!" But he's not paying attention and I can see him chase Celtice backstage while Michael is still hot on the droid's tale.

"Is he's gonna be alright?" Kix asks.

I leaned against my hip as I folded my arms, "Well, if you think about it, I'd have to say interviewing a medic was probably the best time for 2-2-7 to blow his top." there's a banging of fallen items coming from offstage and I clasps my hands together to look at the camera, "Well, before we chase after poor Celtice, we're gonna do a certain request."

"I'll stop 2-2-7." Kix offers, but I catch him by the corners of his armor and wave a finger at him, "Kix, this request involves you."

He raises a brow and so I nod his way before walking up to the crowd, ignoring the screams behind me, "Is there a ahsokatano191 in the audience tonight?"

Among the many people in the crowd, a young female raises her hand. She has fine chestnut brown hair and a gorgeous pair of sea blue eyes, so I begin to clap with joy, "Don't be shy, come on down."

She gets up and begins to walk down the steps of the audience, putting her hands behind her back and staring at the ground in the process of shyness.

Kix eyes her for a moment, then whispers, "What's going on here, Miss Kale?" I can only manage a smirk before looking at the audience saying, "Ahsokatano191 has made a special request to us today." When the girl reaches the bottom steps of the stage, I run up to her and lead her to Kix by the hand.

When I get them face to face I smirk again and fold my arms. There's nothing but absolute silence in the crowd as ahsokatano191 blushes and Kix just stares down at her dumbfounded. I raise a brow to the tan skinned girl and say, "Go for it."

Instantly, ahsokatano191 wraps her arms around Kix's large torso and his arms raise up in surprise. He eyes the girl for a moment, then looks at me, "Miss Kale?"

"You're her hero, Kix. She just wanted a hug."

His eyes flicker back and forth from me to ahsokatano191 and then a sudden smile comes across his face, "I'm her hero?"

I laughed, "Yes, Kix. You have admirers."

Thrilled, he hugs ahsokatano191 back and sweeps her off her feet to twirl her around. The crowd cheers with excitement and roots for the two. I can only shake my head. The Republic never tells these guys just how special they are. Suddenly, I feel Kix pulling me into the hug. There's another explosion in the background and I see Celtice running across the stage panting.

He stops to gawk at us, "YOU'RE HUGGING?!"

I released the two and folded my arms, "Celtice, it's your own fault insulting 2-2-7 and why are you running? You're not one to run from a fight."

"I'm not running, I'm looking for a weapon!" His eyes flickered to the medic, "Kix! Kix, you're a trooper. You've got a blaster, right?"

Kix shakes his head, "I left it at the base..."

Celtice, ahsokatano191, and I drop our jaws. We all said at once, "You did WHAT?" and so I add, "Kix, this is, 'Question Corner'. It's basically become the second battle zone for the Republic and the Separatist and you _left _your _blaster_."

Kix just shook his head, "I never really watched, 'Question Corner"

I gasped, "You never watched WHAT?" But realized it really wasn't the time to joke.

"We need blasters, now." Celtice growled as he approached us, "That thing is rouge." he jabbed a thumb towards the backstage and a sudden horrible growling noise echoed the walls.

"He's just had a little water splashed on him is all. And, Celtice, this is 2-2-7 we're talking about. He's a dear sweetheart." I say confidently.

Just then we all jump at the sight of 2-2-7 on the ground, crawling after us like a spider. Wires were spilling out of his guts, and his right eyeball hung from it's socket. I gasped as he screeched out like an alien. "What did you do to him?!"

"What did I do?" Celtice stood tall, appalled by the comment.

"Let's not argue about this." ahsokatano191 said as she grabbed our arms and ran backstage. I looked back at the crowd to see where they were, but saw all the seats were vacant. At least their safe, that's all that matter.

We ran through at least a dozen gray walled corridors to the point where we were in the abandon part of, 'Question Corner'. It was just used to store all our old junk and had been sitting there was who knows how long. Clearly long enough to gain dust and cobwebs everywhere. Ahsokatano191 flipped on the light switch, except it didn't make the room look any less creepier. We hid behind a few crates when the sound of metal footsteps echoed the wall.

Celtice crouched beside me and whispered, "We have to fight back."

I pulled out a tiny stun gun from my pocket but reframed from giving to him, "You're a good shot, Celtice, really you are, but Kix has more training to back him up."

He nodded and so I handed it to him, who passed it to ahsokatano191, who passed it to Kix. He grabbed the tiny weapon and eyed it for a moment before handing it back to ahsokatano191 saying, "Here, it'll make a good club."

"What?" I quietly gasped.

"It's out of charge."

"Miss Kale." Celtice folded his arms and glared down at me, "I am disappointed with you."

I whispered, "I don't know how to use a weapon. What do you expect?"

"_More_." he teased and I could only roll my eyes. Suddenly the lights went out and a shrieking scream followed suit.

"I can see. You can't!" cryptically the droid yelled.

Kix ordered, "I'm turning on my night vision, grab hands and I'll lead." We don't question his authority and about several minutes of slow walking and feeling like I'm about to stumble of something every second, I wanted to scream when I saw the gleam of 2-2-7's eyes shine upon me. He looked at me and let out another shrieking roar. He gets down on all fours and sprints towards us.

"Run!" I scream, but Kix does nothing of the sort. There's the sound of a door opening and he begins to usher us inside. "Come on, Miss Kale." Once we're in and Kix slams the door behind us, there is again nothing more inside but utter blackness and the hum of faint whispering. Whispering?

Kix flicks on the light switch and there in the middle of the room is a huge table overflowing with food and on either side is my audience. They all screamed, "HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

My eyes widened and I feel ahsokatano191 hugging me from my side. She squealed, "Happy Thanksgiving, Miss Kale."

"What..." My jaw fell and I felt Celtice's hand drop on my shoulder. "Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving, Kale."

Kix said, "We _were_ just going to blindfold you and bring you here, but Celtice decided to go all overkill, in my opinion."

Celtice folded his arms, "What you call overkill, I call a work of art."

Next 2-2-7 walked in on two legs. He plucked out the crazy wires shooting out of his body and jammed his eyeball back into it's socket. "I was AMAZING! WAS I NOT?" He ran up to everyone who was sitting and they cheered with severe excitement. "Happy birthday, Miss Kale."

I raised a brow and chuckled, "It's Thanksgiving, 2-2-7, and you terrified me, you big lug!" I huge the metal figure as he replied, "Well, I was going for that approach, actually." he puffed out his metal chest with pride, "I'm thinking of going into acting. What do you think?"

"One step at a time, 2-2-7, one step at a time." I reply, before the droid runs off to sit at the table and suck on the can oil.

Kix walks up to me and add, jabbing a thumb towards 2-2-7, "And when you put those two minds together, there's no saying no."

Ahsokatano191 released me and placed her hands on his hips, "I was part of the plan too, you know. I helped make 2-2-7 look like that." she gestured to the droids scary appearance, "I found it quite convincing and I hooked up the tv, so everyone could watch all that we were doing. They saw the _whole _performance."

Celtice added, "And I emptied your stun blaster before you even step on stage."

My eyes still wide I almost want to cry, "You guys did all of this?" Mini and Ashley get up from their chairs and run to give me a hug, "Happy Thanksgiving!" they cheer, engulfing me in their arms and ahsokatano191 joins it as well. "I just like hugging people." She smiles.

I hug her back and exclaim, "You guys are the best! I mean it, you really are. Thank you! Thank you every last one of you!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Miss Kale." I turn around to see Rex and Fives I run up and give the captain a huge hug, "You guys are awesome!" Soon I later wrapped Fives, Kix, Celtice, and ahsokatano191, and well as many people I can fit in my arms into the hug.

Mini gasps, "Wait, we need to do the _thankful_ tradition before we eat."

"Oh, yeah!" Ashley replied, "Let's start with Kix." she pushed the medic forward.

There's an awkward beat of silence until he finally said, "I'm thankful for...my brothers."

Fives blurted, "Hey, he stole my idea!"

Everyone chuckled, and so I asked, "Well, what are you thankful for then, Fives?"

"A good stock of ammunition on a battlefield." the everyone laughs again.

Rex says, "I'm thankful for our lives."

Dovahkiin154 said, "I'm thankful for the Republic, Skywalker, Kenobi, Ahsoka, Barriss."

Fives laughs, "Love you too!" and Dovahkiin154 begins to laugh.

Celtice said, "I'm thankful for a shelter, the cloths on my back, food, and water."

ahsokatano191 said, "I'm thankful for the brave clone soldiers protecting the Republic and that Kix has really nice hair and for getting a hug from him!"

Kix blushed and Captain Rex raised a brow at me. "What did you do?" he asked, but I refused to answer.

weathergirl17248 said, "I'm thankful for my amazing friends and reviewers, as well as George Lucas for creating the amazing Star Wars universe."

Gamergirl052 said, "I'm thankful for every new day I get to spend with those I love, doing the things I love. Not everyone can I have that, but I wish everyone could."

spikala said, "I'm thankful for the people in my life. My friends, family, and loved ones."

JediChick101 said, "I'm thankful for the Jedi Order."

AaylaKitofNiflheim, 'I am thankful for books, particularly LOTR at the moment."

AngelAnimexinf, "I'm thankful for, 'My family, my crazy friends, my life, my 3DS, this website, my school, food that I eat, the clothes that I wear, and all the things that I have that other people can't have."

Shadowmaster77 said, "I'm thankul for the Redskins beating the Cowboys today and that Star Wars continues even though their movie series was bought by Disney."

Kix became wide-eyed, "They what?"

I step between the two and shake my head, "Kix, Disney is just another way in saying...help me out here, Mini."

Mini jumps in, "It's just another way of saying Lucas Film."

Wanting to move onto another topic, I say, "And for anyone that wants to put in what their thankful for, just review and we will add your comment to the chapter." I smile, but there's a beat of silence and ahsokatano191 looks at me to asks, "Who are you talking to?"

I became wide-eyed and laughed, "Sorry, force of habit."

weathergirl17248, "So who's your next guest again, Miss Kale?"

"I think it's Dogma, I can't rememer, though. A lot's happened since then." I say, tapping my chin.

Everyone in the room raises their cup and yells, "To Dogma! We wish you luck!"

Fives laughed, "He'll need it. With this show and all it's craziness."

I nudged his arm and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Fives. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Let's carve this turkey!" Celtice exclaims, holding a knife in his hand and raising it high above his head. Rex instantly grabs it from him and says, "I always carve first, Kid."

Celtice growls at the Captain and so I give him a warning, "Celtice, this one fight you'll never win. But hey, Kix is going to open up the apple cider, you can probably beat him to that." There's a moment as Rex begins to carve the turkey that Celtice looks like he's actually going to fight for the role, but he reframes from doing so and glares at me. "Just this once. For Thanksgiving."

I patted his shoulder and laughed, "God bless you."

A finger taps at my shoulder and I turn around to see young Boba Fett. We immediately hugged, "Boba! Hi, I'm so glad you could come to the event I had no clue about."

He laughs, "Yeah well, everyone got an invite, so I figured I tag along. Heard Bane couldn't come though. Detained in prison."

"Ah, what a lovely friend I've gathered there, huh?" I say as we take our seats. Celtice and ahsokatano191 on either side of me, while Boba sat across from me.

"Friends are family you choose." ahsokatano191 says.

I pondered on this for a moment, "So what, Bane's like the nasty uncle?"

"More like grandpa." Boba scoffs, "He's long well passed his time."

"Oh, I'm _telling_." I teased. Just then, Fives walks behind the table and stares at ahsokatano191 and Celtice, "What, I don't get to sit next to her?" he racks his knuckles against the top of my head and I'm forced to shove him away. He ends up walking away saying, "It's okay, I didn't want to sit next to her anyway." I pick up my napkin and press it into a ball. I throw it at Fives, only to have it misse and land on top of Rex's head.

"Carving a turkey here!" He laughs, taking the piece of fabric off his head and casting it off to the side.

Mini comes up from behind me and hands me a glass. Everyone is grinning from ear to ear as we all say in one big toast, "This is, 'Question Corner' getting you the questions you've been asking for!" glasses clinked together and immediately afterwards it was forever known as the best Thanksgiving day on, 'Question Corner'.

_**At least...until next year...(*Wink*)**_


	12. Brotherhood Week 4

"Hi! You're watching, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." I say wearing a warm black coat and an orange scarf with dark blue, jeans, "I want to start off with me thanking everyone for such an amazing Thanksgiving. I've never had so much food and fun in my _life_. So because of everyone's amazing love, I've brought on Dogma." the crowd goes wild as Dogma in blue tinted armor approaches the stage. When we make it face to face, we shake hands automatically.

His grip is strong, and he even holds me there a few seconds longer while he pulls the biggest smile he can muster. It was terrifying to see him forcing such a smile, while trying not to make eye-contact with the crowd, but in the end I merely noted it as _cute_. Clearly, I can't look at any of these guys without designating them either cute or adorable.

Dogma's shoulders are tense and he keeps his eyes on me and only me. It's more Republic protocal than Hollywood shyness like Kix. The poor man, he's worried no one will like him.

I gesture him towards the chair and so he sits down before placing his helmet off to the side. When I sit I say, "Thank you so much, Dogma, for coming on our show tonight. We're a pretty hectic crowd, so by now it takes guts of steal to step on this stage." the audience chuckles.

Dogma replies, "I'm happy to be here, Miss Kale." but he doesn't take his eyes off of me, nor does his posture relax. So instead, I just keep my posture as straight as his.

I soon said, "May I ask, before we begin, did you always feel implied to follow orders? Or did something happen that made you feel like you could trust the Jedi through and through."

"Well, Kaminoans tell us from the day we're out of my growth jar that we follow orders without question. By the way they talk, they practically teach us that the Jedi are gods and thus we will follow commands without issue." He sighed, "So, I trusted everything they told us, from the Kaminoans to the Jedi, and it's why I'm called Dogma. It means, 'Follows easily.' I was proud of that name until after that low-life scum destroyed everything I held to honor."

"And what are you holding to honor now?"

"My brothers," he answered firmly, "_They _are the ones that come first from now on."

I smile and say, "I was hoping you'd say something like that," and I turned to our first question, "From, AngelAnimexinf, 'Do you regret some of the decisions you made while on Umbara?

"Everyone of them, From listening to Krell, to almost executing Fives and Jesse, but I _don't _regret killing that Besalisk-weed."

I begin to turn to another card as I comment, "I don't think anyone does. From, ShadowMaster77, 'Theoretically speaking, what do you think would've happened if Krell got away with being a traitor?"

Dogma takes in a hitched breath and shakes his head, "I can't even imagine what he could of done to the Republic if he got loose and made it back to the Seppies. I'm not sure if the Republic could of survived that kind of loss of intel."

"Well, I'm glad he's dead," I state flatly, "He is just another life form the universe can live without."

"I concur."

I then say, "Our next question is from, 'spikala, 'On Umbara, it looked like Tup and you were friends. When did you first meet up?".

"On Kamino." He answered, plainly.

I press my lips together before looking at another card, "From, JediChick101, 'You obviously have an unflinchingly loyal towards your leaders, but when so many of your brothers died, did you begin to doubt Krell's leadership?"

"As I said before, the Kaminoans were severe in telling us not to question orders, and I never had anyone else there telling me otherwise. Umbara was my first mission with a Jedi in charge and thus I had nothing to compare him too. Even General Skywalker was there only for a little while."

I nodded and was about ready to continue onto the next question when I saw, and read, from the bottom of the card, "JediChick101 also says, 'P.S. You killed Krell, rock on!"

Dogma instantly laughs and, to my surprise, he actually begins to relax a little. With a smile playing upon my lips, I say, "You said it, JediChick101. Now, from, spikala, 'What happened to you after Umbara? Court-martial? Transfer? Scheduled for (gulp) execution?"

Dogma and I both laugh together at the latter statement. He comments, "Yeah, I don't think I've been _executed_..." and I added, "But, let's check. Just in case." I check the pulse from his wrist and everyone chuckles while Dogma and I have huge grins on our faces. "Okay, okay. All joking aside," I begin, releasing Dogma's wrist, "what happened to you?"

"I was court-martialed and am lucky for the outcome; because Captain Rex vouched for me. I was allowed to be released and I owe the captain my life for it."

"Well, Dogma, let me just say, I am pleased everything's turned out well for you." I patted his knee to give assurance and afterwards notice just how much any hardness between his posture and me loosened.

His says, smiling, "Thank you, Miss Kale."

"From, ShadowMaster77, 'If someone were to punch you what would be your reaction?"

"That depends..."

"What do you mean? Like if a Jedi punched you?"

"No, I mean like Jesse. He'll never admit it, but he came up to me after the court-martial, when we were alone, and socked me right in the nose. Then he smiled and said, 'All is forgiven' and we laughed it off once I visited the medical droid."

I cringed, "That sounds painful."

"Ah, it gives a good story to tell everyone now and then." He laughs, "And Jesse and I are still great friends, so it was all worth it."

Shaking my head, I smile to myself, "Whatever it takes, right?"

"Right."

I look at another card, "From, weathergirl17248, 'How did your brothers react to you after you had supported (EVIL!) Pong Krell, after he was dead? Did they welcome you back, or were they wary of you?"

Dogma gave a big smile and replied, "They welcomed me back after my court-martial. Even though I had decided that after that incident with Pong Krell that my brothers would always come first, just seeing them still consider me their brother made that decision a lot stronger."

"Then this is the perfect time to ask, from, dogmatup23, 'Dogma do love you're brothers?"

"Every last one of them," he answered proudly, "They are all I have. Jedi can come and go, but brotheres stay when you most need them."

"dogmatup23 also says, 'What ever you do don't turn out like Slick. I will hate to see you like that."

"Thank you, dogmatup23."

I turn to the camera and add, "What he doesn't tell you is that he also loves your name as well, dogmatup23." Dogma and everyone in the audience begins to laugh and so I raise my hands and say, "I'm just telling them what you're thinking is all. That's kind of like my job in a way."

Shaking his head, I turn to another question, "From, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'Who's winning the war at the moment?"

"I'm pleased to say the Republic."

"And I'm pleased to hear it. Lastly, from, NobelMeta, 'Do you feel bad about pointing a blaster at youre brothers during the Krell betrayal incident?"

"What I did to them, I don't think I can ever recover from, which is why I'm lucky Fives and Jesse forgave me for it. Jesse, a little harder than Fives, though." He rubbed his nose at the memory and everyone chuckled.

"Okay," I clasp my hands together, "We're on a good note to bring in our favorite comedian, 2-2-7."

The crowd cheers as the curtains rise and there stands 2-2-7 smiling wildly back at them. He announces into the microphone, "You should know, due to a recent performance, I am giving out autographs 6:00 pm tonight, and _yes _pictures are included." everyone laughs as he begins, "Alright, let's give out the jokes!

During the French Revolution, three men were condemned to the guillotine.

One was a preacher, one was a doctor, and the third was an engineer. When the preacher approached the deadly machine, he requested to be beheaded while lying on his back so that he could die while looking into Heaven.

The doctor and the engineer thought that to be a good idea and requested the same. As the knife plunged down the track toward the preacher, it suddenly jammed just short of the man's neck. The executioner declared it an Act of God and let the man go. Then, the doctor then laid down and as the knife again plunged down the toward the doctor, it too stopped right at his neck. The executioner declared it was an Act of God and let the doctor go.

_As the engineer walks up, the executioner asks, "Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah, but you should really fix that knot in the rope."_

The crowd chuckles and so 2-2-7 continues,

"a man walks into his friend's office and see's his friend, John whooping and hollering.

"What's the matter, John?" The man inquired.

"Nothing at all, boss. I just done finished a jigsaw puzzle in record  
time!" John beamed.

"How long did it take you?"

"Well, the box said '3 to 5 Years' but I did it in a month!"

The crowd laughs harder and thus he tells his last joke,

"A cowboy rode into town and stopped at a saloon for a drink. Unfortunately, the locals always  
had a habit of picking on strangers, which he was. So, when he finished his drink,  
he found his horse had been stolen.

He went back into the bar, handily flipped his gun into the air, caught it above his head and  
fired a shot into the ceiling. "Which one of you sidewinders stole my horse?!" he yelled with surprising forcefulness.

No one answered. "Alright, I'm gonna have another beer, and if my horse ain't back outside by the  
time I finish, I'm gonna do what I dun in Texas! And I don't like to have to do what I dun in Texas!"

Some of the locals shifted restlessly. The cowboy, true to his word, had another beer, walked outside, and his horse has been returned to the post. He saddled up and started to ride out of town when the bartender wandered out of the bar and asked, "Say partner, before you go... what happened in Texas?"

The cowboy turned back and said, "I had to walk home."

Everyone laughed and 2-2-7 waved goodbye as the curtains descended to the ground. Dogma and I stood laughing and shook hands before he left, waving goodbye.

I wave at him as he leaves and then look at the camera saying, "Thank you, everyone, for watching another, 'Question Corner' interview. Next week will be Jesse and remember no M-rated questions.

"But, before we go, I'd like to thank, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

"And remember, this is, 'Question Corner', getting you the answers you've been waiting for!"


	13. Brotherhood Week 5

"Hi! You're watching 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale," I say, while wearing a black turtleneck and a long, red coat with blue jeans. "Today, we have with us, 501st trooper, Jesse!" I pointed to the left, where a man in blue colored armor walks on stage and grins wildly. The audience cheers in his wake which makes him wave to the crowd in response.

When we meet he snatches my hand and shakes it firmly before I offer him to sit. I instantly say, once we're both seated, "Jesse, you are so sweet for coming on 'Question Corner' for us, and really it means a lot to all of us." I look at the crowd and they bring on another roar of applause.

Jesse laughs, "I'm happy to be here," but he leans towards me and asks, "But there won't be any explosions, right?" I'm stunned for a moment, but burst out laughing when he sends a huge grin my way.."

"Okay, okay," I straighten myself within my chair and continue, "Let's start with our first question, from 'weathergirl1724', 'Did you believe that Dogma would actually shoot?"

He grinds on his teeth as his gaze drifts off, "Yeah, I did think he was going to have the execution-squad shoot me."

"Good thing he didn't."

He rubs his neck and nods, "A _very _good thing."

"Okay, from 'JediChick101', 'When Dogma killed Krell, would you say you were more jealous or happy for  
him. Or maybe just glad that he wasn't loyal to Krell anymore, or a bit of both?"

"I'm just glad he's dead and Dogma needed to close that chapter for himself, so I'm happy for him."

"Again, from weathergirl17248, 'Did you have a feeling like, _this is my time to go_, or did you just feel assured that you'd make it out?"

"Heck no, I thought I was going to _die_!" He laughed as he rested into his chair, "But I'm just happy to be alive."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive too," I say, "Now, weathergirl17248 also says, 'I wanted to go into the show, and be like, DOGMA DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT TRIGGER OR I'LL GO ALL GINGER-NINAJ ON YOU!"

Jesse laughed, "What a coincidence, I wanted to too." the crowd chuckled

"From Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'Can your armor take a laser blast?"

"No, our armor isused to lower the intensity of laser-burns. Which means, if we get shot in the arm, the thigh, or either of our sides. It's why we have a chest plate. It does nothing if you're shot straight in the chest, but it completes the entire piece so that if you are shot on the side of your torso, you don't have that instant burn immediately. It's easier for the medics to treat."

"Wow! Really?" I lean against my arm, my elbow propped up on the armrest as I add, "I just always figured the designers of your armor presumed that it looked cute on you and had no other purpose whatsoever." the crowd breaks out laughing and I see Jesse blush, so for his sake, I turn to another question, "Ahsokatano191 asks, 'who are your closest brothers?"

"Well, not to show partiality, I've found Dogma's become a great brother, if you can believe that. Rex, Kix, Tup, and Fives are also close brothers of mine."

"You've got a good patch of friends there, Jesse," I say, smiling. "This next question is from 'captainrexbest35, 'What would you do if you were transferred into a Hunger Games/Star Wars crossover and had the ability to turn into a wolf at anytime you wished?"

"Uh..." He stared at me in amazement before actually saying, "Hunger Games?"

"Oh, oh." I shift within my chair as I say, "Thee 'Hunger Games' trilogy is a story about an evil Capital and a girl named, Katniss who is forced to contribute in the Capital games called the_ Hunger Games_-"

"I see where the name came from." He muses.

"Yes well, what happens after that is when she's in these _games_ there are twenty-four other tributes, and there can only by one lone victor. So anyway, I'd go deeper into it, but the question just involves what you would do in the Hunger Games. Thus, I shall ask, what would be your stragedy?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupt him, "Oh, and terrain will be...cold. Yeah, very cold. Snow's on the ground, you're in the middle of the games, seven tributes are already dead from the cornucopia incident, and you're in the vast forest with a few matches on your belt. What do you do?"

"I'd build a fire." He announces, but I'm forced to correct him, "You can't build a fire, Jesse."

"Why not?"

"Because they're hunting you down, they'll see the fire."

"Who's hunting me down?"

I bite my inner gum and add reluctantly, "Oh yeah...the other tributes are hunting you down. It's part of the games. You see every twelve to eighteen year old can play tribute to the games and when they're in the arena, they're forced to kill each other."

He becomes wide-eyed, "_Twelve _year olds? What kind of sick game is this? I thought we were just to survive the harsh terrain."

"Nope. The Gamemakers and the Capital civilian's want bloodshed. You can either be the predator or the pray. You may also hold alliances as long as you know you'll end of having to kill them in the end."

There's a beat of silence between us until finally he replies, "I don't think I have an answer to that. I don't want to kill any kids."

"What would you do then? If you were, so to say, forced to be part of the, 'Hunger Games'."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe protect the kids, keep them from dying. But technically in clone years I'm twenty-two. So I'm in the clear."

"Cute. But, what about the end result? The _lone _victor thing." I smile at him, curious as to what he'll say in reply.

He crossed his arms and answers roughly, "Who says there has to be one _lone _victor? I can deal with this Capital myself, even if it means execution. I mean, I've already gone through one execution, how different could they all be?"

I lean forward and shake his hand, "Well, Mr. Everdeen, I am _pleased_ with your answer."

Everyone begins to laugh, while Jesse just gives a puzzled look, so I figured I'd just hand him my collection of the, 'Hunger Games' series later and he'll get what I mean by the statement.

"Okay, next question, from 'Celtice and Dukakis 2016, 'Is it hard to see inside your helmet?"

"Nope," He shakes his head, probably pleased this topic involves something he does know, "I practically grew up inside this here bucket." He gestures to his helmet off to the side of his foot, "It's perfectly natural for me."

"Well," I begin, clasping my hands together ,"Now's a great time to announce 2-2-7!"

Jesse and I look to my right and see the curtain rising. 2-2-7's there and is waving at the crowd excitedly, "Is everyone ready?"

"We're ready!"

"Okay! Then let's get started!

"A man loses his dog, so he puts an ad in the paper. And the ad says, "Here,  
boy!"

The crowd chuckles and so he tell his last joke,

"An airline captain was breaking in a new stewardess. The route they were flying had a layover in another city. Upon their arrival, the captain showed the stewardess the best place for airline personnel to eat, shop and stay overnight.

The next morning, as the pilot was preparing the crew for the day's route, he noticed the new stewardess was missing. He knew which room she was in at the hotel and called her up wondering what happened. She answered the phone, crying, and said she couldn't get out of her room. "You can't get out of your room?" the captain asked, "Why not?"

The stewardess replied: "There are only three doors in here," she sobbed, "one is the bathroom, one is the  
closet, and one has a sign on it that says 'Do Not Disturb'!"

2-2-7 waves goodbye as the curtains close again, everyone laughing as this happens.

Jesse and I stand, laughing and shaking hands. "It was a pleasure having you on the show, Jesse." I smile sweetly.

Jesse replies, still shaking my hand, "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Kale."as he walks away, I wave goodbye to him and he waves back. When he's disappeared, I turn to the camera say,

"Thank you, everyone, watching 'Question Corner'. Next week we'll have Captain Rex and remember no M-rated questions. I'd also like to say before we go, thank you, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

"And remember, this is, 'Question Corner', getting you the answers you've been waiting for!"


	14. Brotherhood Week 6

"Hi! You're watching 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale," I say, while wearing a long-sleeved purple top and pair of black jeans, "And today we have with us, Captain Rex!" I point to the left of me, where a man in blue armor comes on stage, his helmet under his arm. Captain Rex walked up to me and we shook hands, "Please, take a seat." I gesture him to the dark red and green interview chairs behind me.

"Thank you," He smiles, comfortably; because he and I knew each other well-enough to know there wouldn't be any awkwardness between us. I sat down beside him and crossed my legs while saying, "It's so good to see you again," I look to the crowd, "You know, he is fun to have at Thanksgiving dinners. Him and his brothers have _plenty _of stories to tell. It was amazing!" Rex throws his head back laughing and replies, "Well, thank you for listening to them, Miss Kale."

"So, are you ready to start off with some questions?" I ask, shuffling the 'Question Corner' cards in my hands with anticipation.

He replies, "I'm ready for anything." and tucks him helmet off to the side of himself.

"I figured since we've had you on before it's pretty clear at how things work, right?"

"I think I can handle it, though a couple of my men have told me just how rough things have gotten after you had Krell on."

I raise my shoulders and drop them, "Yeah, it's weird! It's like he's left a curse on us or something. We get the occasional grenades and all that stuff. It's a war-zone in here."

"Well, as long as you keep up those self-defense classes of yours." He say sending me a wink.

I laugh at his remark. "Fine. Go ahead and mock me, but I wouldn't if I were you," I reach behind myself and pull out a Santa cowboy hat, "Because you have to wear this."

He grabs it from me and groans, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this."

I bat my eyes to the crowd and press my shoulders together, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

He picks up the hat and presses it down on his head, tilting it forward slightly to give himself a little more dignity. There's a long silence, but if you look at my face you can tell I'm holding back a choke of laughter. By the time I actually let out a laugh I've held it back for too long and it comes out more like an evil-cackle. Which makes Rex laugh and this makes everyone else in the audience laugh, and I end up finding myself burying my face within my hands.

When several minutes pass, I wave the crowd to calm down, but it fails and I wind up laughing all over again. A couple of minutes later, we all find whatever made us laugh before was silly and settle down a little.

"Alright. Alright." I giggle, "Let's start with out first question. From 'weathergirl17248', 'Rex, how did you get your Phase 2 Armor to look so awesome? I mean, your helmet and stuff has all it's original markings, even though it's the new stuff."

Rex bends down to pick his helmet up off the ground and places it on his lap. He points to the visor as he explains, "I've welded a couple of my old phase I armor onto the new phase II body-armor, like this T-visor is from phase I. I wasn't about to let my old helmet go that easily, so I did some changes of my own."

"You know, I remember Commander Cody telling me about you welding your own armor," I tapped my chin, "I believe he said he was impressed by your work."

"But he'll never admit that to me." pressing his fingers against his Jaig Eyes, I can see he's found another area he's crafted onto his armor he wants to show us. He's very impressed with his work as he should be; because the detail he put into this project was incredible. He even took the front end of his helmet where his Jaig Eyes were and welded it to his Phase II armor. I was amazed at his abilities he attains.

"You know, I think you could learn any trade out there if you put your mind to it, Rex." I muse, leaning against my hand, "Because I. Am. Impressed. Really, you've got a talent going there. I wouldn't even know where to start when it comes to welding."

Chest swelling with pride, Rex smiles and says _thank you_.

"Okay," I flip to another card, "from 'JediChick101', 'On Geonosis, when Anakin and Ahsoka used the force to drop you off that bridge, did you realize they were going to catch you?"

He scratched at the back of his neck, "Actually, _no_. I didn't think they were going to catch me, but I figured they thought being dropped from a cliff would be a better death than blowing up into a thousand pieces." we all begin to laugh.

I turn to another card and say, "This next question is from 'ShadowMaster77', 'Why do you have nearly bald, short blonde hair?"

Upon this inquire, he spontaneously runs his hand across his short blonde hair and replies, "I did it because I liked the feeling. Less weight on your head, and it's easier to have in battle. I remember telling you before that hair is like an enemy's personal torture-handle."

I chuckled and went to another card, "Yeah, I remember that. From 'AngelAnimexinf', 'Have there ever been any missions where you thought you would die?"

"Umbara looked pretty bleak. I never thought I'd live to see another day after that." He replies.

I comment, "I think all of us were worried on that mission. From 'captainrexbest35', 'What would you do if you were surrounded by fan-girls led by none other than: (*dun, dun, dun*) Your rival: CAPTAIN QUAY?!"

Rex raised a brow, "Captain Quay?" he looked to me for further explanation.

"Um..." I seek for more information on the card and see something useful, "Captain Quay is her OC, for Original Character."

"Oh," he begins, clearly rolling with it, as he slams his hand on his heart, "Captain Quay. I almost forgot about him. Yes well, hat would be terrible!"

"I know!" I giggled.

He goes on, "To be _chased _by fan-girls who were led by my arch-enemy _Quay_!" He shakes his head in disbelief, "I don't know what I'd do."

"I'd hate to be in your shoes." and then go onto another card, "But remember, you can do any trade _except _acting. From 'jediclonecowgirl, 'It looks like you have grown to care for Fives after Umbara. Is that true?" and so I comment, "I agree with them. You guys seem like you've become great friends, while before it was more leader and rookie."

Rex replies, "Well, when a brother is at a different rank than you, there's different things you and that person are assigned to, so when he got promoted I could talk to him a lot more. He's a good brother, I respect him."

"Well, good. From 'ShadowMaster77', 'How'd you get so awesome with your DC-17 blaster pistols?"

"That's easy. The Kamino training center taught me everything I know about fighting, including the DC-17 blaster pistols. I like using them more than a DC-15A blaster rifle."

"Alright then, this next question is from 'jediclonecowgirl', 'Dogma said that you vouched for him in court. What made you do this?"

"The kid realized Krell was a trader, and the Kaminoans do tell us to follow orders blindly. He just had to realize the hard way how to be independent. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Except for Krell."

He nodded, "Except for Krell."

I think for a moment and then add, "And Count Dooku."

"That's true. Grievous, as well."

"Even Ventress."

"Also Cad Bane. But we should probably move on." he laughs, laying his ankle of his knee.

"Good point. From 'AngelAnimexinf', 'How good of friends would you say you were with Cody? Is it a perfect friendship, or were there times when he said something like, "I'm a Commander, you're a Captain, so you're forced to listen to me?"

He answers, "Has he ever done that? No, not yet. Probably thinking of saying it now that you gave him the idea," the audience chuckles, "But we're good friends, even with our ranks still in mind."

"Alright then, from 'AaylaKitofNiflheim', 'If you were an 'Avenger' character, which one would you be? Why?"

He shrugs in mid-reply, "I'm going out on a limb here and saying, Hawkeye. I've never seen the movie, so as for why, I just picked him because I remember someone talking about him once."

I flip to another question, "That's okay. We'll just do another card then. From 'dogmatup23', 'Rex if Krell joined the Sith, what will you do and will Anakin be mad at you?"

"I'd be mad at myself if he got away, but I think General Skywalker would be focused on chasing down that piece of rike-weed. The whole Republic would be doing everything they could to chase him down. The information he held with the Republic was too vital."

"Then it's good he's dead." I commented, "From 'Celtice and Dukakis 2016', 'What is the war room meetings like?"

He shrugs and answers, "There isn't much to it actually, just battle-tactics and that's it."

"What are the battle-tactics about?" I smirk.

"You know I can't answer that." he pretends to glare at me and we laugh.

"Okay. Okay. From 'JediChick101', 'Who would you rather be around: A battalion of Battle droids or General Skywalker when he's angary?"

"General Skywalker when he's angry. Regulations will keep him from killing me." everyone chuckles and I turn to another card, 'from 'ShadowMaster77', 'What went through your head the first time you saw Krell, before he was confirmed a traitor?"

"I thought he was reckless," He answered, "Didn't care for my opinion like General Skywalker did, and never considered how his two-second made up plan effected our men. Before finding out he was a trader, he wasn't my most favorite Jedi."

I shake my head and say, "Who can blame you. He was a jerk. From 'AaylaKitofNiflheim', 'How many fan-girls do you have? It's a ridiculous amount, right?"

"Fan-girls?" he raises a brow, "What is she talking about?"

I sighed ,"Um, you, infact, _do_ have fan-girls. There's blogs everywhere about you, so she's just curious as to how many you have, but considering you now just found out..." I laid the card with the question down on the tabl_e, "We'll_ just place that one back." I then begin another card, "From 'jediclonecowgirl', 'How did it make you feel, as Fives and Jesse were supposed to be executed?"

He rested a little more into his chair, "I felt horrible. You see, we're told we'll die an honorable death, but to think for a second that they'd be forced to be executed and let alone be killed by your own brothers. I didn't like it one bit." reaching over and patting his knee as I say, "I'm glad they're alive, Rex." and he answers, "I as well."

Taking in a gulp, I lean back into my chair and read from the next card, "From 'Sithlord8665', 'What would you do if you ordered to kill your high Commanding Officer, a Jedi? Would you do it or betray your brothers and the Republic?"

"That's a hard one." He ran his fingers over the top of his head, "I don't know."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He answers, "Yeah, I'm sure. It all depends on the situation, maybe. Like if I were ordered to Kill Krell, that a different story, but really I don't know."

"Well," I sigh, "Let's try another question then. 'Yaya The Elf' asks, 'Is it awkward to know that while you have the body and mind of a 22 year old, you're actually only, like, 10?"

He replies, "I can see where you would think it could be weird for me, like I'd somehow feel different from a normal human being, but I don't." He shrugs, "The only thing that makes me feel odd is that I won't live as long as any other human-being, even though I _am_ human." He sighed, "I wish I had a lot more years on me, but that's just life." looking up at him I see he's not trying to gain sympathy from anyone, he's just stating the facts and answering the person's question. Yet, I can't help but want to hug him, but I restrain myself; because this instinct reminds me of something. I immediately stand and grab the Captain's hand, making him stand with me as I explain, "Before we go any further into the show we have a few requests to grant."

I then ask the crowd of people, "Is there a weathergirl17248 and captainrexbest35 in the audience tonight?"

Just then, two girls stand and start to descend down the long stairs together. Both refusing to make eye-contact with the Captain.

Once they reach the 'Question Corner' stage, I run down to them and lead them by the hands to the leader of the 501st. When they're face to face with him, I look at weathergirl17248 and then at Captain Rex and explain, "Weathergirl17248 wants a hug." the girl tilts her head up a little and there's a streak of red going from cheek to cheek.

Amused, Rex smirks and complies by opening his arms. This instantly triggers weathergirl17248 to dart herself into his arms and giving him one big squeeze, she then released herself from him and said, "Thank you." She started to walk away when she suddenly turned on her heels and smacked her fist against the Captain's shoulder, "But, if you die I will kill you."

Completely unfazed by the punch, Captain Rex stared down at her and smiled, "I'll...keep that in mind. _Thank you_, weathergirl17248."

As she walked away, clearly satisfied, I whispered to her, "Nice one."

"I know right." her chest swelled with pride as she settled by my side and we both watched while captainrexbest35 and Captain Rex stare each other down. I crossed by arm and nodded to captainrexbest35, "Don't worry, Honey, just do it like I told you." Rex raised a brow at me, but couldn't ask any further when captainrexbest35 suddenly raised a silver tinted box up to his face. She sweetly smiled and batted her eyes lightly, "I got you a gift." He picks up the gift like it's the most fragile thing in the world and eyes all four of the corners, smiling.

"Thank you, captainrexbest35." He says, looking back at the young woman, "This is very thoughtful."

I lean forward and whisper, "Open it up." and look back at weathergirl smirking. "What's going to happen?" she asks and I give her a look that screams, _you'll-see_.

Rex opens the box and pulls out a blue teddy bear that smiles up at him. He really didn't get a chance to be amused at the present before captainrexbest35 ran up and pecked a kiss on his lips and squeezed her arms around his torso, then ran up beside me and giggled.

"What was that about?" weathergirl17248 chuckled.

I reply, wrapping an arm around captainrexbest35's shoulders and giving her a half-hug, "We knew Captain Rex wouldn't have been as compliant to getting kissed by a stranger as, Arc trooper, Fives did, so she picked out a present and used it as a distraction. Distractions do a _world _of good."

Weathergirl17248 nodded with approval, "I'm impressed." she begins to dig into her own pockets and says, "Hey, Rex, hold on. I think I've got something in here to give you." Laughing afterwards, her and captainrexbest35 walked away, waving away at the stunned Captain before finding their seats in the audience.

Meanwhile, Rex just stood there, his gaze flickering from the girls to me and I approached him sweetly and said soothingly, "I know I should of warned you, but I thought a small kiss wouldn't be that bad. But if there's anyway I can make it up to you I will."

Upon this suggestion, he folds his arms and says, "I get to kiss _you _then."

The crowd _awes _at the prospect of Captain Rex wanting to kiss me, but I just shrug it off and laugh, "Very cute, now come on." Him and I walk back to the chairs and before I sit I say, "Now give a round of applause to 2-2-7!"

The audience watches as the curtains rise and there stands a metal droid and decked out with a bowtie and a top-hat and a sleek, black cane that he leaned against. "Hello, my people!" they all say hello back and 2-2-7 then says, "Are you ready for a little humor here and there?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay! Here we go!

Sally walked in to the Dentist office to make an appointment. "How much do you charge to pull out a tooth?" She asked." "It's $130″, was the prompt reply.

"$130!" gasped Sally, that's ridiculous! There must be a way for you to go cheaper."

"Well," said the Dentist thoughtfully, I suppose if we don't numb it, we could knock off $30."

"Only $30?" countered Sally, "that's still $100, you've got to make it cheaper."

"Well," said the Dentist after a long pause, "I suppose if we take it out with a wrench we could knock it down to $50."

"Perfect" said Sally happily.

"I would like to make an appointment for next Tuesday, for my husband Jack."

The audience chuckled a little and so he went on,

An older couple were walking on a beach when suddenly a magic godmother came up in front of them, "You can each have one wish," she says.

The wife made her wish first, "I would like to travel around the world, with my husband," Suddenly there appeared in her hand two tickets for travel around the world. Now it was the husband's turn, "Well" said the husband, "I'm sorry, honey, but you're fat, have cellulite, and your wrinkles are so obvious. I wish for a younger companion." The words were barely out of his mouth when poof, **_he aged 20 years! _**Don't mess with a female godmother."

The crowd chuckled a little more and so he said his last one,

"And this next joke is better to see for yourself, so just keep me in mind when you watch this.

watch?v=OhUmeRBjyGU

The curtains close and 2-2-7 waves goodbye, but not as excitedly. Probably not happy he didn't get to _say _the joke.

I stand from my seat and so does Captain Rex. Just as I go to shake his hand he wraps his arms around me and gives me a small kiss that only lasts a few seconds. The crows rages with a roar of applause and when he pulls away he say, "Distractions do a _world_ of good."

The audience begins to chant, "KISS HIM BACK!"

Blushing, I comply and kiss his cheek; because I am far too nervous to actually kiss him back, but he pulls away smiling.

"You owed me." He laughed, the audience's cheer drowning out most of the noise.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I did." my gaze casts down at the last card on the table. I pick it up and see it says: _From dogmatup23, _'_Rex, if you were to fall in love what would you do?'_

I should of asked that earlier, because now it's not an appropriate time. So I let the card fall down behind my feet and solemnly apologize to dogmatup23 in my mind. I then walk up to the side of Rex and hand him a card.

"What's this?" He raises a brow.

I answered, "It's all the people we thank on our show. _You _can do it today." I reach up and kiss his cheek once more, saying loudly, "But you don't mind. Right, _Honey_?" the crowd laughs.

Then Rex begins to read from the card, "I would like to thank everyone for watching 'Question Corner' this week. Thank you, Sithlord8665, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

"And remember," I say, grinning from ear to ear, "this is, 'Question Corner', getting you the answers you've been waiting for!"


	15. Annoucement!

"Hi! You're watching this 'Question Corner' update, and I'm sorry to inform you that Brotherhood Weeks is over. BUT! If you're favorite clone hasn't been interviewed, than don't fear! They'll more in likely in interrogated-I mean interviewed in this up-coming Christmas special! That's right, happy December 6th, but we're doing our Christmas countdown NOW!" I say, wearing a comfy, red sweater with a black belt wrapped around my waist, "Our next guests are, as we all promised, Ahsoka tano and her Jedi younglings. We'll have them all on at once and to help us out, why don't you suggest a few Christmas hats for each of the kids, and Ahsoka, to wear? Make sure they're creative, you have to go above and beyond Santa hats and Elf hats!"

I then look down and read from a card, "Also, remember that question back at the start of 'Brotherhood Weeks'? It was from 'ShadowMaster77', ' If you work for the Jedi, but you are under Palpatine's command, and you were asked by Palpatine to kill the Jedi, and a Jedi told you to kill Palpatine...which would you do?" and today we have the results!" I hold up the piece of paper in my hands, "This has the pole to everyone who's answered!" Suddenly, water squirts on the piece of paper and Greg tackles me to the floor, while Mini clutches a water-gun and is panting over me.

"What was that for?" I groan, pushing Greg off of me and rubbing my right temple.

Mini replies, "We're stopping you! No one should know the answers."

My brows knitted together, "What? Guys, you are ridiculous." I reached forward to pick up the soggy piece of paper off the floor when John snatched it from me. He tore it in a dozen pieces and let Mini squirt some more water on it.

Not amused, I look at Greg on the floor and ask, "Why are _you_ in on this?"

"I owe Mini twenty bucks," He shrugged, "She said I would only owe her fifteen if I did this."

Standing back up, I brush off the dirt from my new Christmas sweater and say to the camera, "Don't worry, you guys. We'll get your answers soon." I send a glare at my crew, "And I _hope _there won't be anymore interruptions."

John smiles at the camera and says, "While I'm here. This is 'Question Corner' getting you the questions you've been waiting for."

"John!" I bark, and the camera catches the last few seconds of me chasing after him. Mini also darted after me while squirting water at my backside, giving me a cold chill up my spine. "He was only teasing, Miss Kale!" She yelled.

Greg's is still on the floor when he turns to the camera and shrugs, "Don't forget," He says, "next week is Ahsoka and the Jedi younglings. Pick Christmas hats for them to wear and, keep in mind, we're a M-rated story." He smirks and cracks his knuckles, "You ask _one wrong question_ and I'll-"

"Greg!" I run up to him from backstage, all soaking wet. I grab him by the elbow and pull him up off the floor, while nagging, "Don't be mean to the audience! Gosh, where's your Christmas spirit." I pushed him backstage and said to the camera, "Sorry, I'll get him some more hot cocoa with those little marshmallows in the middle and that'll cheer him up."

Greg yells, "Why would you say that?!"

"Anyway! Ask your question, keep away from M-rated, or even slightly T-rated questions, and we'll all have a Merry, Merry Christmas!" I wave goodbye.


	16. Christmas Time!

"Hi! You're watching 'Question Corner' and I'm your host Kale!" I wave at the camera wildly, while wearing a red, winter dress and a Santa hat, "I'm pleased to say we are decorated for Christmas!"

I gesture to the garland hanging from every corner, and the red and green colors, with the occasional white frost adoring the tips of our ten foot tall Christmas tree behind the red and green interview chairs!

"Curtisy of our set designer, Mini! She calls it, 'Merry, Merry." Shaking my head, I continue, "Today we have with us Ahsoka Tano and the Jedi younglings!" I pointed to the left of me where a young Togruta and a group of six younglings walked on stage. The crowd cheers them on as I met Ahsoka Tano halfway and hugged her, before turning to shake hands with each of the younglings. I soon gesture them all to the interview chairs, and, of course, the small guest chair has now been transformed into a huge couch that can seat seven.

Ahsoka sat closest to me, Katooni sat next to Ganodi and Blyph, and Petro sat next to Zatt and Gungi. But, even with the giant couch we provided, they were all still very squished up against one another. It was the cutest sight to see until Petro started to push Zatt and Gungi away and, sure enough, Zatt and Gungi pushed back. Which made Petro cram up against Ganodi. Ahsoka Tano gave the boys a look that couldn't be disobied, so they complied and sat still - well, as still as boys could be. Meanwhile, Katooni and Ganodi sat there looking like dear-sweethearts, while Blyph just there, too shy to make eye-contact with anyone.

"I'm so pleased to have you all on 'Question Corner!" I say, briefly. smilling at all of them.

Petro laughed, "As you should." as he crossed his arms and tilted his head sideways with smirk.

Katooni snapped, "Petro!"

"What?" He laughed, "I'm just kidding." Ahsoka sent Petro another stern look before turning back to me and saying, "Thank you for having us on, Miss Kale."

"The pleasure is all ours." I shuffle the deck of cards within my hands and say, "We have a lot of questions here for you all, but first." I reach behind myself and pull out hat after hat.

A hat shaped like a present with red stripped wrapping-paper and a glossy red bow popped on top was given to Blyph,

a Christmas tree with green and red lights flickering on and off was handed to Gungi,

a hat made up only of red and green Christmas lights was given to Zatt,

a light green elf hat was given to Petro,

an elegantly frosted head-piece was given to Katooni with a vine-like strand going across the strips of snowflakes.

A gracefully designed head-piece was also given to Ganodi, but it was gold a it wrapped around her ears and spikes were at either side of her head.

"I love it!" Katooni gasped as I handed it to her. She gently placed it upon her head and Ganodi did the same. When they both looked at each other they squealed with enthusiasm.

Petro look at Zatt's hat and snatched it up off his head, "I'll wear the lightbulb hat, you can be the elf." He tossed the hat onto Zatt's lap and Zatt immediately attempted to get his hat back, but Petro easily held him off.

"Petro, give Zatt his hat back." Ahsoka ordered, but this time the boys only continued to fight harder. Gungi roared at the two, but they didn't listen to him either. So Commander Tano reached over Gungi and grabbed Zatt's hat back from Petro and handed it back to him. She shoved the elf hat onto Petro's head and then returned to her own seat. Looking at me, she smiled apologectically.

Seeing the kids start to become restless again, I begin the first question, "Let's start, shall we? From 'weathergirl17248' to Ahsoka Tano, 'Have you ever wished you weren't a Jedi? DO you wonder what normal life is like?"

"Why would Padawan Tano wish that?" Katooni asked, clearly surprised at the notion.

Zatt added, "Yeah, being a Jedi is an great!" Blyph then said something that I could only assume was in agreement with the others.

Ahsoka replied, "No, I've never really wished for anything like that. I have wondered what a normal life was like, though."

All the younglings looked up at her like she were talking crazy talk, but she merely explained, "You'll find yourself wondering as well when you get older, but only briefly. It's just curiousity, but really, I love my life."

"Okay, again from, 'Weathergirl17248' to the Jedi younglings, 'What was your first emotion when you held your lightsaber for the first time?"

"Incredible!" Ganodi smiled.

Zatt added, "But, of course, for Petro it would of been an _booming _experience." Katooni and Ganodi giggled while Petro punched Zatt in the shoulder.

Gungi looked at me and roared, but I could only presume he was filling me in about Petro constructing his lightsaber wrong the first time out. At least, I think. I smiled at Gungi and nodded like I understood every word he was saying, before looking back down at my deck of cards and saying, "captainrexbest35' has brought you a gift, Ahsoka Tano." I grab another item from behind me and pulls out a blue and white striped box and handed it to her.

Ahsoka opened the box cautiously and soon she pulled out a pair of blue and white zebra, striped wedged shoes. She's shocked for a moment, holding the shoes in her hands.

"I've never gotten a present before." She beams, "Thank you. I will treasure them forever, captainrexbest35."

I giggled, "The girl's really become our Santa around here. She already gave a present to Captain Rex."

Blyph said something that I couldn't understand, but I was lucky that Katooni filled in for him, "What did she give Captain Rex?"

"A teddy bear." I replied.

Gungi, Petro, and Zatt began to laugh instantly, "A _teddy _bear! Can Jedi tease clones, Padawan Tano?" Petro chuckled.

"No," Ahsoka sighed, looking at me to continue on another questions.

And so on that note, I read from another card, "From 'Rogue 2k8' to Ahsoka Tano, 'Who would you rather be paired with in a haunted, cursed house which is constantly manipulating you and trying to kill you? Like a 'Slender Man' house."

Blyph croaked and so Ganodi translated, "What's a 'Slender Man?"

"That what is a _who_. He's a really tall, skinny man who stalks you. If you look into his eyes he takes over you, and everything apparently goes black. But that's only what I've heard." I replied, crossing my legs and shuffling the cards in my hands a little more. I thought I said it plain and simple, but when Blyph let out a shiver I began to wish I held back a few details.

"We could take him." Petro said, his chest swelling with pride as he waved his un-activated lightsaber around. Zatt also said, like it was no big deal, "Yeah, Jedi can sense their surroundings, so we could just blind-fold ourselves and kill him that way." Gungi roared out his agreement to the plan.

I laughed, "Well, 'Slender Man', you better look out." I then looked back at Ahsoka, "So who would you rather be paired with in a scenario like that?"

"Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi." she replied, simply and so I went onto another question, 'From 'Rogue 2k8' to the Jedi younglings, 'In a zombie appocalypse, where would you hide out? Grocery Store, military base, in the wilds, or a large shopping mall?"

Katooni replied, "I'd like to hide in the wild." Gungi voted for the same.

"I'd go with the military base." Petro folded his arms, "There we could have the weapons so we could fight back."

Zatt pointed out, "We already have all the weapons we need, Petro." He gestured to his own lightsaber on his belt.

"Still," Petro replied, "we'd have _more _weapons."

Zatt shook his head and voted for the wild along with Blyph and Ganodi. I then read from another card, "From 'JediChick101' to Jedi younglings, 'Were you worried that you'd never find your crystals?"

Gungi roared and Zatt translated, "We all were pretty worried we wouldn't find them in time."

"I was just worried for my life." Katooni laughed, "Getting stuck in that cave would of been horrible."

"Yeah," Ganodi nodded, "I felt pretty scared at the idea of being left behind."

I looked back at another card and read, "JediChick101', to Ahsoka, 'What was your initial reaction when you saw the younglings dressed up as a circus act?"

Ahsoka gave a knowing look at the younglings, saying, "I was pretty surprised, but pleased with their quick thinking. They're very resourceful."

I nodded, "Indeed, they are." and looked at another card, "From 'dogmatup23', 'Ahsoka, are you going to become a Jedi Knight soon?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "I haven't been offered the trials yet, and I can't tell you when because even I don't know."

Katooni chirped, "But I'm sure it'll be soon!"

Petro added, "Yeah, you should of seen Ahsoka fight off those pirates! She kicked their skull-like butts!"

I replied, "She _was_ pretty amazing." looking back at Ahsoka, I can see her head-tails are blushing at the youngling's compliments.

I switched to different topic, "From Yaya The Elf', 'Sometimes you seemed really annoyed by the younglings. Did they ever actually get on your nerves or were you just stressed from being attacked by pirates?"

"I was stressed by the pirates. Jedi younglings are the very bane existence to the future Jedi, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to them."

I replied, "And they are adorable, as well." Ahsoka and I laughed as the boys whined at the thought of being _adorable_. Gungi roared out something that wasn't translated because Petro was too busy standing up off the couch trying to show off his awesome moves to prove he wasn't _adorable_.

"Sit down, youngling." Ahsoka reached over and pulled the young man back into his seat. He plopped into the chair and his elf hat fell in front of his face, she Ahsoka then looked at me and asked, "What's the next question?"

I immediately plucked a card from the deck, "From 'Yaya The Elf', to Katooni, 'You sound like your nose is stuffed up. Do you have a cold?"

Ganodi answered in Katooni's defense, "She doesn't have a cold, and I like her voice!" she then sat closer to Katooni and placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't think Yaya The Elf meant it as an insult. We'll move onto another question." I look at another card, "From, 'ShadowMaster77' , 'Zatt, you seem pretty attached to that device you carry around all the time, what exactly does it do?"

Pleased with this question, Zatt held up his device and explained, "It can detect life-forms, crystals, and among many other things. It's my entire_ life_." he pulled the electronic back onto his lap and said quickly, "Though, I have learned to lean on the Force more."

Ahsoka gave him an approving smile and I went onto another question, "From 'ShadowMaster77', 'Gungi, why did you choose wood for your lightsaber?"

Gungi replied, with Katooni translating, "It just felt, right." she waits another second as Gungi continues letting out a series of roars, then say, "I can't explain it, but I felt like wood was perfect for my hands to hold."

"Alright. From 'captainrexbest35', to Ahsoka 'What's your favorite type of cake? I didn't know, so I brought 500 flavors." Surprised, I look behind me and see Mini and Ashley eyeing the boxes and boxes of cakes longingly. I threw them a stern look not to touch the sweets and turned back to see Ahsoka just as stunned as the younglings were. Or maybe the younglings were more jealous.

Blyph whined and so did Gungi. Ganodi whimpered, "How come Padawan Tano gets all the gifts?"

"Don't worry, younglings." Ahsoka said assuringly, "I can share the sweets with all of you." the kids cheered at the response and the crowd awed at her kind spirit.

"Heck, you could share that with the whole Galactic Republic." I chuckled.

Ahsoka replied, "We might have to in order to finish it all. Thank you, captainrexbest35."

I flipped to another card, "This next question is from 'NobleMeta' to the younglings, 'How do you all seem to understand languages that aren't galactic standard? Afterall you're pretty young. Do Jedi teach all languages to the younglings?"

Petro folded his arms and answered, "Yeah. They give us the basic understanding of different languages, but we train with Gungi and Blyph everyday." he gestured to the two boys, "We grew up with them beside us, so we understand everything along with a few others in our class."

"Next question is from, 'Celtice and Dukakis 2016', to Ganodi, 'How was the ship able to fly just fine when you tried to get everyone back, but it didn't explode?"

Ganodi smirked and replied simply, "Auto-pilot does _wonders_."

While everyone chuckled, I went onto another question, "From 'NobelMeta' for Ahsoka, 'is it hard wielding two lightsabers at the same time?"

"No, not at all. It feels more natural to me, actually." She answered, "I've been training for a long time to hold two lightsabers, and now it feels like I have an extra shield on me at all times."

"Well, that's good." I also add, "NobelMeta' also says, 'Ahsoka, you are the toughest Jedi around, and you have to be to deal with a mentor like Skywalker. So, I must say congrats, Miss Tano! You do the Republic proud."

"Thank you, NobelMeta," She blushed, "but really, I enjoy having Master Skywalker as my mentor. A long time ago, he said that I wouldn't make it as Kenobi's padawan, but I could make it as his. I've realized now that I wouldn't have made it with any other Jedi Master except for him. I'm pretty high-strung and he helped me through that, maybe fueled it at times with his recklessness, but still, we work well together."

"Is anyone going to ask me a question?" Petro groaned, sinking into his seat.

I flipped through the cards as quickly as possible until I found something, "Here's one, Petro. From 'Yaya The Elf', 'You have succeed to actually go from being the most annoying of the group to being the most awesome."

He gave his, _I'm not amused_ stare and actually stuck his tongue out at me. I further read on, "She wants to reward you with a hug?"

He straightens himself within his seat and asks, "Hey, when is that silly droid come on?"

Katooni said, "Oh, I _love _him. Can we see him now?"

I lift up five cards and say, "Almost there, guys. Just a little longer." they whined which makes me add, "But if we answer them quickly, we can bring him on sooner."

"Alright then!" Ganodi straightened herself within her seat, "Let's get on with it."

"Okay, 'Celtice and Dukakis 2016' wants to give you all a bag of marshmallows and chocolate bars." I hand each of them the bag of candy and it's as though 2-2-7 never existed to the little ones. They instantly dug into the candy bags and watched we intently afterwards with chocolate bars in their mouths.

"Alright, next person. From 'Emerald.H', to Ahsoka 'How did you feel when Steela kissed Lux?" I look at Ahsoka and smile, "Your answer?"

"Um..." She blushed excessively, cheeks and head-tails, "I was happy for them."

"Anything else?" I raise a brow.

She shakes her head and replies, "No."

I figured I'd let her off the hook just this once and asked another question, "Again from, 'Emerald.H', 'Do you remember anything at all of your home planet?"

"Actually...nothing." She replied, "Which is why it was nice to see it again. Shili was beautiful when we came and I only wish I could of seen more of my people."

"Well, I think it was pretty amazing how you and the Republic saved the people of Shili."

Petro asked, his mouth full of marshmallows, "Padawan Tano saved the Togruta people?"

"Yeah, but it's a long story," Padawan Tano replied, "We should probably go onto another question."

Agreeing with her, I read, "From 'JediChick101', 'What do you think of Hondo?"

Ganodi replied, "I hate him."

"Jedi don't hate, Ganodi." Ahsoka replied, sternly.

Katooni placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Ganodi, you just have to look hard to see how good he is."

Petro chuckled, "Yeah, _really, really_ hard." Zatt and Gungi began to laugh. Blyph appeared to side more with the girls and kept quiet.

"Alright, alright. Next question. 'captainrexbest35' to Ahsoka, 'Who's the best clone you've worked with?"

"Captain Rex. He's a an old friend of mine." she answered, smoothly.

I placed the cards off to the coffee table and said, "Alright, we can have 2-2-7 on now." The kids and the crowd cheered and I rose from the chair to announce, "2-2-7, come on out!"

The curtains rise and 2-2-7 yells, "Hello, everybody!" the audience and the younglings yelled 'hello' back.

"I'm going to go off on a Christmas mini, joke frenzy. Here we go:

1. Why did Santa's helper see the therapist?  
Because he had a low "elf" esteem!

2. What did the big Angel say to the little Angel?

"Why halo there."

3. and lastly, what does a snowman eat for breakfast.

Frosted flakes!"

The audience chuckled as the curtains drifted to the ground. Ahsoka whispered to me, "I remember him being funnier."

"We cut it short so the younglings wouldn't have to go to sleep late. Plus, he couldn't come up with that many Christmas jokes. "

Nodding, Ahsoka and the younglings stood up. I did as well and held out my hands as the boys eagerly took off their hats and gave it back to me. Apparently, boys don't like wearing goofy hats. Meanwhile, Ganodi and Katooni held their head-pieces a little longer and eyed them longingly. I smirked at the two, "You can keep them." they squealed and thanked me, putting their hats and hugging me.

"Okay, okay, but before we go, we have a few request to grant." I step up to the audience and ask, "Is JediChick101 and Yaya The Elf here tonight?" Immediately afterwards, two young girls stand and begin to jog down the steps. They make it up the stage and walk up to Ahsoka and the group of Jedi younglings. I stood between them when I say, "JediChick101, go ahead."

She walks up to Ahsoka and there's all seriousness in her face as she epically raises her hand high, but soon gave the padawan a nut-cracker smile and asked, "High-five?" Ahsoka chuckled and gave the girl a high-five.

"You rock!" JediChick101 compliment and gave the padawan a big hug before running up upside me. She did a little dance as she sang, "_I just hugged Ahsoka Taaaano, Ahsoka Taaaaano. I just hugged Ahsoka Taaaano._" I laughed and patted the girl on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Kid." We then watched at Petro folded his arms and glared at Yaya The Elf as she slowly approached him.

She scratched the back of her neck, saying, "Sorry about the annoying thing...I meant it as a compliment." She opened her arms to Petro and smiled, "Hug? Just for Christmas?" there's a long silence and I'm worried Petro wouldn't even consider the gesture but he finally gives in and wraps his arms around Yay The Elf's waist. The crowd is lost in awe until Petro pushed away and said, "But only for Christmas." and runs back over to his friends.

Yaya The Elf walks back to JediChick101 and I bobbing her head, "Nice kid."

"They all are." I smile sweetly and we wave goodbye to the group. The kids waved goodbye and Katooni and Ganodi thanked me again for letting them keep their head-pices before running up to keep up with the others.

"Well," begins Yaya The Elf, "we should probably head back to our seats." She signals JediChick101 to go first when I stop them both.

"Hold on, just one second." I say, even after they both raise their brows at me.

I look at the camera saying, "Well, that was another 'Question Corner' interview and we're pleased to say next week will be Senator Chuchi! Please, make sure you stay away from M-rated questions and even slightly T questions and we'll all have a happy Christmas." I wave Yaya The Elf and JediChick101 over to me and then I hand them a card saying, "This week, Yaya The Elf and JediChick101 will be thanking the fans. Take it away, girls."

The two stand side by side, thrilled as they read, "Thank you, Emerald.H, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

"And remember," I say, standing between the two and placing a hand on either side of their shoulders, "this is, 'Question Corner', getting you the answers you've been waiting for! Merry Christmas!"


	17. Christmas Time 2!

"Hi! You're watching 'Question Corner' and I'm your host Kale!" I say, while wearing a green turtle-neck and a pair of blue-jeans. "And this week we have with us Senator Riyo Chuchi!" The crowd cheers as the young senator walks on stage wearing a purple, formal dress. This time, her hair was done up in a bun and violet beads caressed the back of her neck and she's taller and has grown from when I last saw her, but still nonetheless a beauty.

I met her half-way and said, "Senator Chuchi, it's a pleasure to meet you." I shake her hand and end up forcing myself to restrain from my harsh grip. Her grasp was so delicate and I, myself, had gotten used to shaking hands with soldier-boys.

She pulls away and gives a slight bow, "Thank you for having me."

I bowed back respectfully and offered her a seat. Smiling, she walks over and sits in the red chair, crossing her legs as I do the same in the green chair.

"I'll start by asking you how is your job as being a senator going?" I ask, grabbing the cards off of the coffee table and jumbling up the deck within my hold.

She muses within her accent, "It's the usual everyday routine."

"Well, then," I chuckled, "let's start with some questions to mix up your every day life then, huh?" and gestured to the handful of cards.

"Let's." Riyo nodded, deferentially.

"But," I raise my finger as I continue, "Before we do, you have a gift from, captainrexbest35." I reach behind my chair and pull out a red and green box with a big, red bow on top. I handed it to her and she places the tiny box on her lap before gently lifting the lid.

She gasped in surprise, covering her mouth with her hands before her yellow eyes flickered from the box to me. "Thank you." she said, generously, "Thank you, captainrexbest35." Reaching into the box she pulls out a tiara and the audience went in awe at the sight of the incrusted diamonds aligning the whole top rim.

"captainrexbest35 wanted you to wear it as your Christmas hat for the interview." after I say this, she ever so slowly places the tiara upon her head and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The posture, the slight tilt of her head, and add the tiara to the mix and she resembled royalty. The crowd broke out clapping and it was the first time I ever saw Senator Chuchi actually blush. when the finally audience died down, I complimented, "It looks great on you."

"Thank you." Chuchi sweetly smiled.

I pluck a card from the deck and say, "Are you ready to start with some questions?"

"I believe so."

"Dogmatup23' asks, 'Last time I saw you you were friends with Ahsoka. Are you still friends with her?"

"Yes," Riyo smiled, "I'm good friends with Ahsoka. We talk as much as we can, but with the war looming over everything, it's a great challenge to stay in touch."

"Especially with you being a Senator and her being a Jedi Knight." I added, politely, "You guys were so cute to see together and now look at you two," I gestured to Senator Chuchi's tall stature, "you guys have grown up so much, I'm almost jealous." The crowd chuckles at my remark, considering I am shamefully a mere 5 feet and 4 inches in height.

"Don't worry." She giggles, "I almost positive you will gain height, Miss Kale."

"Yeah, well it's the _almost _that I'm worried about."the crowd chuckles again.

Senator Chuchi laughs, "I'm sorry, Miss Kale."

"Ah, forget about it. If anything, it's my own fault for my lack of loftiness, so let's get onto another question." I say, "From 'ShadowMaster77' , 'What is it like to be on that stage with Miss Kale, watched by many, answering questions?"

"Well," She tapped her blue chin, "In a way, it's much like being in the senate when it's time to address my idealism about a bill, or similar to the time when I had to deal with the blockade on Pantoria. It doesn't bother me the least bit."

"That's good to know," I comment, "I love that you have so much confidence. You're just like Padme Amidala."

"Well, that is a great compliment, thank you." Senator Chuchi said, giving a light chuckle, "Senator Amidala is a talented speaker."

"She is. You know I could only imagine how good she was at selling girl-scout cookies." Chuchi and I, and the audience as well, broke out in a fit of laughter. I, myself, had to force myself to change the topic. Even though, the idea of how adorable Padme as a tiny child getting everyone on the block to buy her sweets-cakes was. "Okay, okay. Let's move onto another question." I laughed, "jediclonecowgirl' asks, 'Was there ever a time you trusted Chairman Cho?"

"Actually, never. But he played his part in my life though," She replied in a sigh, "I learned to speak up with more authority after the dealings with Chairman Cho. He never listened to me and I feel responsible for letting it be that way, my shyness caused problems in that way."

"Oh, I don't think it would of mattered. In my opinion, he was all power crazy and shouldn't have been chairman on Pantora at all."

"Then, I believe I concur." She nodded, deferentially.

Taking on another question, I read, "NobelMeta' wants to know, 'How difficult was it negotiating peace with the Talz while the Chairman pushed for war?" I placed the single card on the coffee table along with the others.

"The intricate process of keeping things balanced between the Talz and Chairman Cho was incredibly difficult. I felt like I didn't get to express my opinions at all around him." She then continued as her eyes cast downwards, "So, when he died, and it was ultimately up to me, I understood that in order for anyone to listen you have to speak up. No matter how hard it seems at times. That lesson has served me well in past events."

"Then I guess Chairman Cho had his uses in life then." I patted her right knee and she appeared very thankful to the kind words.

She straightened her shoulders and asked, "What might the next question be?"

I lean back within the comforts of my own chair and shuffle the deck again before I grab another card, "From 'JediChick101', 'Have you met Anakin Skywalker? What do you think/have you heard of him?"

"I have met General Skywalker, but I never had a chance to truly speak with him. It was mostly General Kenobi that I conversed with. But, from what I gather of his reputation, he's a great Jedi."

"That's so sweet of you, but you left out reckless and I think he'll appreciate that." I joke and she and the crowd merely chuckles, "Okay, alright, forget the failed attempt of humor. Let's go onto a different question. From 'Rogue2k8' wants to know, 'What would you say your skill is with a blaster? I have seen Padme and Bail Organa both wield blasters fairly well."

She laughed, "I am _horrible,_ I can't even hit the target. You see, after a few deaths happened in the senate, my body guards are insisting I learn some self-defense. It's become part of my usual routine now, but I still a lousy shot."

I chuckled, tapping the deck of cards against my palm, saying, "Don't sell yourself short, you'll get better. It just takes time."

"I hope so, because my guards are at the end of their rope." She laughed again, covering her mouth with her one hand.

Laughing along with her, I switch to another question, "This ones from 'Yaya The Elf', 'Politics is a very stressful job. Is it worth it or would you rather quit and try some other way to help people?"

Senator Chuchi slowly stopped chuckling and bit the bottom part of her lip before recomposing herself, "There _has _been times where I question if the Senate even has a purpose, and yes, I even think about other ways I can help people." She sighed, "But, I see now even though a few in the Senate has found greed, it doesn't mean I should give up; because if everyone that worked for a good cause gave up we'd leave our Senate to waste."

As she's speaking, I can see again why she's a senator; because she's got the right attitude, and at such a young age as well. I realize she's expecting another question while I've gotten lost in thought, and it leaves me shuffling to get out another card, "Um, from...'captainrexbest35', 'Why does cold weather not bother you?"

She laughs, "Well, I don't know about_ that._ Anytime I could, I'd be over by the heating vents anytime I got the chance."

"Really?" I laughed, "And all this time, I was watching you thinking, '_how does she stand it_!' Wow, that's funny."

She blushed, "I'm not much adapted to colder weather. Pantora has it's colder times, but my dealings are mostly on Coruscant; so I'm never get the chance to get used to the weather." she fingered the edge of her sleeve between her two fingers.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm the same way, I fear the colder weather. But let's move onto another question, 'weathergirl17248', 'What was it like to sneak onto a Separatist ship, and get Force-levitated by Ahsoka into the air?"

"Sneaking on a Separatist ship isn't new for me," She muses, "but getting levitated by a Jedi _is _something to make a note on. It felt like being in outer space with the gravity generators powered down."

"Fascinating!" I say, before looking down at the last four cards in my hands, "Well, we're coming to the end of our show."

"What about that little droid you'd bring on to tell jokes?"

"We can't have him on 'till our mechanic, Micheal, comes back and he's sick with the flu." I sighed in reply, "2-2-7 needs a few repairs here and there and we can't do it without Micheal." I look back after hearing 2-2-7 clambering to get on the stage, only to be stopped by Greg and his team, telling him he needs his rest. He objected, but they insisted.

Chuchi tapped her chin, "Couldn't you just get another mechanic?"

"Can't. Not with Christmas and winter kicking in, it's amazing just how busy they can get these days."

"Oh," She squinted her eyes, "I heard about your upcoming Christmas, this set is decorated for it, right?" she gestured to the stage around us and I nodded, "What do you do on Christmas day, exactly?"

"Christmas? Yeah, it's fun." I fingered the last cards in my hand as I say, "We have Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve to save the hassel at my house and we go sledding and build snowmen. But it's mostly about the gift of giving and-" I was interrupted by a sudden thought, "That reminds me," I turn around and grab two gifts from behind my chair and hand them to Chuchi. She stares at them in awe as she places them on her lap.

"This is so nice of them." She smiles, looking down at the neatly wrapped presents in wonder, so I immediately press, "Go on, open one."

She picks up the green present first, opens the top lid, and pulls out a parka-coat with Native-American designs adorning the fabric. As she's gasping with pure happiness, I say, "This ones from, Rogue 2k8."

"Thank you," She hugs the coat and laughs, "The next time I'm to make another trip to the Talz's, I'll be ready." The audience laughs as she neatly folds the coat back into it's box and carefully places it on the floor. The next gift is wrapped in dark, blue paper and she slides it to the middle of her lap.

I say before she can open the lid, "This ones from, 'AaylaKitofNiflheim."

Inside, Riyo pulls out a along thin device with a little green bulb at the top, "Oh...I love it. I've always wanted one of these." Desperate to know what it is, she hands it to me and I analyze it for only a mere two second before coming to a conclusion, "It's one of those 'Doctor Who' sonic screwdrivers. Very famous here on Earth. It'll look great on your desk." I was about to hand it back to Senator Chuchi when I was abruptly interrupted.

"Yes, sorry, that's mine." A man says, from behind me as he plucks the sonic screwdriver from my grip and stuffs it into his pouch, "Pesky portal-veins, took it right from my own pocket." He shakes his head and leans towards Senator Chuchi, smiling widely, "Anyway, happy birthday! I'm the Doctor," he outstretches his hand and shakes the senator's.

I awkwardly corrected, "It's not her birthday, and we're doing an interview, _John_." I sighed, leaning against my hand, even though really I am kind of amused.

He points at Senator Chuchi in reply, "Oh, then I take that back." he waves at the camera and says, "Hello." and the _Doctor _hands Riyo back her soni_c _screwdriver before making a bee-line off stage, "Well, I better go check my TARDIS, I think I parked it in the no parking zone."

"What a character," Senator Chuchi chuckled, while placing her screwdriver back in it's box and putting the presents neatly on the floor beside her feet.

I replied, "I guess, that's the _polite_ way of putting it." before I read another card, "Okay, 'Rexsgirl123', 'Senator Chuchi, do you really like Chopper?"

She raised a brow, "Chopper?"

Feeling a little bit of an awkward moment, I placed the card of the coffee table and said, "Sorry, you don't know him, but maybe you'll meet him one day." I grabbed another card and continued, "This ones from 'JediChick101' , 'How did you react to finding out that someone had kidnapped the chairman's daughters?"

"I was stunned they'd go to the length of separating a father and his daughters and still show their face in the Senate." she then said, "It's schemes like that, that make me proud to be a Republican."

"Good for you," I say, switching to another card, "From 'captainrexbest35', 'Who's your favorite Jedi and clone?"

"Um," She thought for a moment, "I don't know many clones, but I have met Captain Rex and he's quite nice. I also find Obiwan Kenobi a good friend of mine."

"And lastly, from 'ShadowMaster77', 'Being a senator, have you met Palpatine, and if so what did you think of him?" I read.

She shakes her head, "I haven't had a chance to ever meet Chancellor Palpatine, but from what I've heard he's a very wise and kind man."

"Well," I begin as I place the last 'Question Corner' card of the coffee table with the rest and stand up from my chair, Senator Riyo Chuchi doing just the same, and we shake hands, "it was such a pleasure having you here, Senator." She gives me a half-hug in return before I continue on, "Do you think you'd mind if we filled in a few requests first, before you go that is?"

The violet beads caressing down her back swayed as she shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all."

"Great!" I walked up to the crowd and say, "Will captainrexbest35 and Rogue 2k8 come to the stage, please?" right then a man and a woman both stood and walked down the steps as the audience cheered them on. When they reached the steps of the stage, I ushered them closer to Senator Chuchi before beginning, "Senator Chuchi, this is captainrexbest35," I gestured to the girl.

"Thank you for this tiara," Chuchi walked up and gave captainrexbest35 a friendly hug, "I'll cherish it forever, I promise."

Smiling, captainrexbest35 straightened the tiara on the young senators head, saying, "It looks even better on you than I thought." before giving her a hug back and then walking over to my side. I wrapped my arm around her one shoulder, telling her how sweet she was for giving Chuchi such a nice gift before I moved onto Rogue 2k8.

I chuckled, "Next is Rogue 2k8." I gestured to the man standing there in jeans and grinning from ear to ear with his chest all swelled up.

Riyo said, "Thank you so much for the coat," She walked up and hugged him, assuming that was all he came for, but it wasn't. I filled in the gaps when I said afterwards, "These are the moments where I am here to clarify. He would like one kiss."

Rogue 2k8 raised his shoulders and dropped them, "Or more, you're choice." The audience laughed and cheered as Chuchi continually blushed and Rogue 2k8 only grinned harder. Quickly, Riyo got on her tipi toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before placing her hands behind her back and walking over to me. Seeing her shyness come out like this almost reminds me of the younger her. I placed an arm around her waist, considering she was far too tall for me to reach her shoulder, and said, "He will remember this for the rest of his life." and I gestured to the love-struck Rogue 2k8 with a smug look on his face.

"I'm happy," He smiled, waving goodbye to Chuchi before walking off stage with captainrexbest35.

Chuchi commented, "Nice people," and I nodded in agreement as I waved goodbye to the two.

"Well, it was so nice having you on, Senator Chuchi," I turn around and shake her hand one more time before she gives another bow of respect and leaves.

Turning to the camera, I say, "Well, I am sorry to say this is our last 'Question Corner' interview until 2013. There was more on my crew that got sick than just Micheal, me included, and we're all in need of a small break to get back on our feet again. There will be, though, one more interview for the year 2012's sake and it will be updated this December 21st for AngelAnimexinf's _birthday_! Now, before I go, my whole crew and I want to say thank you." I gesture from backstage for everyone to come on and before you know it, the whole stage is filled with people wearing green and red. Even Greg, my security guard, to his dismay, had a Christmas Santa hat on, but it was Mini, my set designer, who more in likely pushed him to wear it.

They all walked on and said at once, "Thank you and Merry Christmas, Emerald.H, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

John laughed, "Though, I should warn you, the Mayan calender says we're be dead by then, so..." he smirks, "we're _lying_ to you. You'll never ever,_ ever_ see us, again!"

"John," Ashley roughly smacked him in the shoulder, "You have _no_ Christmas spirit."

"Though I don't agree with his sentiment, he's got a point," Greg laughed, "This could very well be our last year."

I rolled my eyes, "That's the last time I let you guys watch the history channel." then further explaining, "The logical explanation is that the Mayan's got bored of writing down dates they'd never live see in their own lifetime and probably thought, _'hey, let the next generation take on the task, I'm sure they're smart enough'. _But no, we assume it's the end of the world. Talk about co-dependant."

"I agree with you, Miss Kale," Mini smiled brightly, throwing an arm around my shoulder before looking at the camera and adding, "But if the world_ does_ end-"

"Oh, no. Mini, please." I face palm as she further explained.

"But if the world _does_ end, you're survival is likely distant, so _tare _into those presents when it comes and eats as many calories you can muster! Merry Christmas!" she waves wildly at the camera

I say to the people watching, "They're not thinking straight, I promise! A couple of them have just gone through fevers."

"The world is ending!" John pretends to get weak and begins to fall on Greg who joins in on the charade, "We're all doomed!" the two fall to the ground in mid-fake- faint.

"Whatever will we do?" Mini shrieks, "QUICK! Eat as many cookies as your stomachs can handle!"

"Oh, Mini, please don't." I groaned, but she wouldn't listen and before I know it, my whole cast it swaying and falling down like dying birds. But thinking on it, this was all too well organized to be a random joke to play on 'Question Corner' and I figured if they found this amusing, then who was I to stand in their way?  
I look at the camera one last time and say, "This is 'Question Corner' surviving the Mayan calendar. See you on December 21st and then next year! You guys are great Christmas!"

"Merry Doomsday!


	18. Christmas Time 3!

"Hi! This is 'Question Corner' with a Christmas update!" I begin, while wearing a fuzzy purple sweater, "In two days, we'll be having Jesse on one more time! Any questions, and any requests, please ask them now before he's gone forever." I pick up a present at the side of the tree behind me and say, "Why not we Earthians share with him a little bit of our Christmas spirit! Give him a present, give him one of your family's most cherished traditions, and" I wink at the camera, "choose his Christmas hat! I'll pick from the best hat idea given to us."

Waving goodbye as the camera man zooms out I say, "And don't forget, no M-rated questions and we'll all have a great Christmas! Merry Doomsday!"


	19. Christmas Time 4

I wave at the camera, saying, "Hi, you're watching 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." while wearing a green, wooly sweater, I approach the middle of the stage and continue, "Today is possibly our last day for 'Question Corner' until next year, but you never know." I winked, "We thank you guys for giving us your Christmas hat ideas and sharing with us your special family traditions. They were incredible, I loved each and every one of them. And now, for our good old friend Jesse!"

I point to the side of the stage where a man in blue, highlighted armor walks on stage. He gives the crowd a kind wave and a warm smile before we meet halfway and I shake his hand. I end up slipping up by not matching his strength with my own, because of Senator Chuchi's light grip, and now my hand hurts. I wanted to yelp, but reframed from doing so and just squeaked for him to take a seat.

"Thank you for coming on 'Question Corner' again, Jesse." I say, fingering the rim of my soft sweater.

Jesse laid his ankle on his knee as he briskly nodding, "Well, I didn't get any high adventures like the others, so I'm determined to go back to base with some kind of hard-core tale to tell."

I chuckled at his remark, replying, "Um, I don't know, Jesse. You're so well loved," I look at the audience and ask, "Does anyone have a grenade to throw today?" the crowd, almost in sync, shake their heads and a tiny girl stands up and asks, "Would he like us to, Miss Kale?"

Everyone breaks out laughing and I say to Jesse, "I'm sorry, but really, it's your own fault for being so loveable."

"It must be." He laughed, leaning his head against his hand.

I grab the deck of cards with the name 'Question Corner' branded on the back and say, "Well, let me tell you now, this is going to be a very interesting show tonight."

"How so?"

"My cat broke my mirror in the bathroom before I came on set today and I think that can only mean bad luck for me, huh?"

He replied, "Either that, or you'll come home to a dead cat," and the audience chuckled.

"Well, then it's a good thing for my cat Molly that I don't believe in any of that." I laughed, when suddenly, one of the sand bags above comes crashing down and lands a mere five feet from my chair. After I was threw with being scared half to death, I leaned back in my chair to get a good look back stage before yelling, "Greg! John!" the two guys stood there snickering, but walked away twinkling their fingers like magic.

"Uh," I rolled my eyes, "I thought Greg was suppose to do his job and protect me, not throw a bag of sand on my head." I have a sudden idea and look at wide-eyed Jesse, "Hey, would you and another one of your brothers like a job?"

He shakes his head and laughs, "No, I think we're good."

"Ah, worth a shot. I'll just have to get payback from them some other way." I turn around in my chair and pull our Jesse's Christmas hat as I explain, "you see, all our viewers gave such good hat suggestions that we couldn't just pick one, so we had an idea." I give Jesse elf ears and then call a certain group of my crew in, "If Ashley, Mini, Greg, and John would come on stage, please, that would be great."

There's a long silence and a couple of awkward moments, but eventually they all come on stage and stand around me looking quite puzzled. I grab four hats and hand them each other to their rightful individual.

Ashley got a top hat, I get a fez hat, Mini got a Santa hat, Greg got a multicolored Christmas lit dome, and John got the bunny ears which made Jesse feel a little better about his hat. Both the men groaned in despair since I forced them to wear the hats. But, John kind of got left off the hook a little since Mini_ really_ wanted to wear the bunny ears and traded him her hat for his, and meanwhile, Greg still looked like a miserable lit up Christmas dome.

The crowd giggled at the two men and as they all walked off stage, while Mini and Ashley waved goodbye and said their thanks for the hats. "Okay, okay, I adore multitasking! The girls got new hats to wear on set and I get revenge on the guys ," I lean towards Jesse as I place on my fez hat, "This is off to a pretty good start, so are you ready to start with a couple of questions?"

"Go ahead," Jesse chuckled, fiddling with his elf ears.

"Great," I pick up the first card, "Oh, but before I begin, 'AaylaKitofNiflheim' has no questions to ask this week so she's decided to stay in the audience and teach people how to prepare for the apocalypse," I wave to the one girl in the crowd who's wearing another fez hat, holding onto Thor's hammer, and has the One Ring from Lord of the Rings at the end of her necklace. She eagerly smiles and waves back to me.

"Thank you for teaching us safety, AaylaKitofNiflheim," I laughed, and upon looking over I see Jesse's almost toppled over at the sight, along with everyone else in the crowd. AaylakitNiflheim smirks; knowing that her job is officially accomplished.

"Okay, okay." I shake my head, "Now, onto the questions. 'JediChick101' asks, 'What do you think of Ahsoka Tano?"

He ponders for a moment, "I have to say, she's become an excellent leader." There's a long pause and upon seeing me stare blankly at him, he adds, "I've never actually spoken with the Commander personally, but I respect her battle strategies."

"Alright, then," I turn to another card, "From 'Celtice and Dukakis 2016', 'How long were you trained before you got to go into battle?"

"About ten years," He answered, "and givin' the best flash training out there, too."

"It shows," I muse.

Jesse chuckles, "I'm not _that_ old, Miss Kale." the audience laughs and I feel the need to explain, "Well, I mean your skills and all."

"Yeah, _sure_." He winks to the crowd.

I glare, "_Anyway_, from 'captainrexbest35', 'Would you have kicked Krell if you could?"

He waved off the question, "Oh, of course. We all would of, actually. Just hand-cuff him to a post and spend time punching him and kicking him," He throws punches into the air, "_That _would be some Christmas cheer right there." he stops for a moment and looks up at me, "What is Christmas cheer, anyway? I mean, I get _cheer_, but what's your _Christmas cheer_?"

"That reminds me." I grabbed a separate deck of green cards and added, "We asked the audience what their favorite Christmas traditions were and, so, we thought we'd read them to you."

Jesse agrees and leans forward to listen.

I clear my to say "weathergirl17248 says her favorite Christmas tradition is going to her grandpa's house, from her mother's side, on Christmas Eve. She gets to see all 21 of her cousins, and everyone's under the age of 20, so there is lot of people her age to hang out with."

"Hey," Jesse laughed, "We have a lot in common then, I've got a lot of brothers my age, too." the crowd chuckles.

I then read, "AngelAxexinf says her favorite way is spending the day in her pajamas and eating candy."

"Relaxing," Jesse nodded.

"captainrexbest35 says her favorite Christmas traditions are exchanging of gifts, having Christmas dinner, or even just playing domino's with her family."

"Sounds fun,"

I add, "It does," and go to another card, "Celtice and Dukakis 2016 says his Christmas is going to his Grandma's house and eating a turkey, with stuffing and mash potatoes and also opening presents."

Jesse shrugged, "Food can be fun."

"Very. Now, AaylaKitofNiflheim says her favorite is opening Christmas crackers. You know, those thinks that you pop at Christmas time and they contain paper crowns and small gifts." I look up from the card and say, "I love that part too, except when you get the horrible gift and you're scrambling to trade it with someone." Jesse and I chuckled.

"ahsoktano191 likes going to the beach or having Christmas lunch and dinner." I lay the card on the coffee table and comment, "The beach is great,"

Jesse says in mid-thought, "I believe I was in a battle on a beach once." and the crowd goes quiet for a long and then starts laughing.

"Okay," I chuckled, "Gamergirl052 says she loves it when every year on Christmas day, her entire family-aunts,  
uncles, cousins, grandparents EVERYONE-goes over to her grandparent's house to have brunch and open presents."

"That's nice,"

"And our last Christmas tradition is from Sithlord8665 and they say their favorite is just having a great time at each family's house and opening presents." I bobbed my head, confident as I placed the last card back on the table, "Well, I've determined everyone's going to have a pretty good time, this coming Christmas. You guys are excellent, thank you!"

"That was great," Jesse nodded, "I liked it."

"Now, we'll ask a few more questions and then move onto the presents."

He raised his brow, "Presents?"

I sheepishly smiled, and instantly grabbed my original deck of 'Question Corner' cards to read, "Ahsokatano191' asks, 'Do you think the Republic is corrupted?"

He leaned back into his chair and shook his head, "No, and I don't know why everyone keeps saying that."

"Alright, alright," I sighed as well, "Forget the question. From 'weathergirl17248', 'What was it like to fly the Umbaran ships?"

"Great!" Jesse exclaimed, "I loved being in those things, and those Umbarans didn't even know what hit them."

"They looked fun," I commented.

"Captainrexbest35', 'How did you feel when Hardcase died? Because when I heard I was so sad I was crying and hugging this stuffed doll of Hardcase I have."

"I was...sad. It's hard when you lose a brother like Hardcase, but the only thing I can think of is how ironic it all is."

"What do you mean?"

"Hardcase loved killing droids, he lived and breathed battle, so leave it to Hardcase to die and take millions of battle droids with him."

"Then, there's no denying it; he died happy." I sighed, fingering the edge of the card between my fingers, "Alright, next question is from 'Celtice and Dukakis 2016', 'How many Clones are sent to a particular battle?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Couple thousand, usually."

I went to another card, "From 'captainrexbest35', 'Who's your best friend?"

"Um..." He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know. Fives and I got to know each other pretty well after the execution incident, so Fives? I don't know, we've always determined that we're equals when we call each other _brothers_, so best friends is a little new to me."

"Ah, that's understandable." I wave him off, "Now, for the presents," I set the cards down and look to the audience, "Will, JediChick101, weathergirl17248, and captainrexbest35 come on stage, please?" Four girls stand and come down stage, the rest of the audience cheering with excitement, while each of them carrying their own personal presents for Jesse as the poor soldier boy sits there utterly dumbstruck.

When they all come on stage, I have each of them take a seat near Jesse and let weathergirl17248 go ahead and give her gift first. She nods at me and hands him a small silver, wrapped box with ribbons gushing out at the top. He thanks her and carefully opens the lid before pulling out a snow globe. Looking inside, you can see a snowman inside.

"I know you're a soldier and all, but hey, it's Christmas." She shrugged.

Jesse smiled at the gift and leaned forward to give her a hug, "Thank you." he smiled.

"Now," I point to JediChick101, "it's your turn."

She hands him a shiny, green box and when he thanks her. Upon, opening it, he pulls out a long chain and at the end of it is the Republic symbol. "Wow," He gazed at the item, "Thank you."

"It's for luck," She chirped, "That is, if you believe in luck."

He gave her a hug and thanked her once more.

"Now you," I pointed to captainrexbest35 and she pulled out a green and red box from the side of her feet and gave it to Jesse, grinning from ear to ear. I watch in sheer amusement as he opens it and out comes a pair of kitty slippers.

"Uh..." he stares at the slippers in disbelief, "It's what I've always wanted," he says, trying to put as much truth into it as possible, but his face gave it all away. He looks down and plucks out a doll that looks like Hardcase by the arm, "Umm."

"Oh!" She gushed, "I didn't mean to put _that_ in there." there's a long pause when she finally says, "Oh, you can keep it."

Jesse hands captainrexbest35 back her Hardcase doll and shakes his head, "No, you should keep it." and points to the kitty slippers, "I think I've got enough to explain back at base already."

Everyone laughs and I gesture for Jesse and the girls to stand up before saying, "Now for the requests,"

captainrexbest35 squeals, "I know what I want!" and wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist before releasing him and running up beside me.

"Alright, alright." I shake my head, "Let me speak first before you start fulfilling requests," I rack my knuckles over her head and then go up to the crowd and say, "Will the birthday girl, AngelAxeinf come to the stage please?" A girl stands and walks down the middle of the stage with her hands behind her back. When she reaches the edge of the stage I grab her hand and lead her towards the group.

Weathergirl17248 waved at her and said, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she blushed.

JediChick101 said, "She can go first."

"That's a good idea," I nodded, and pulled AngelAxexinf over to the shocked soldier, "Jesse," I begin, "This is AngelAxexinf, it's her birthday."

"Happy lifeday." He offers a faint wave.

"Yes, and she has a special request." I nudged the girl towards him and said, "Go ahead, Angel."

She stood before Jesse for a mere two seconds and then leaped up to give him a tiny, peck of a kiss on his cheek before hugging him and then running back beside me. He stood there wide-eyed, and so JediChick101 and weathergirl17248 decided to take the operturnaty to give him big hugs.

"I want to hug him again!" captainrexbest35 cheered as she ran over to the choas. I patted AngelAxexinf on the shoulder as we watched the three fan girls tackle the soldier for another hug.

"Happy birthday, AngelAxexinf." I say, sweetly.

She gives me a hug, "Thank you."

I look at the girls, scrambling to get as many hugs from the soldier as possible, and rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Okay, let's give Jesse a break for now and bring on 2-2-7." I gesture the girls to take their seats in the chairs next to Jesse as goes and AngelAxexinf sits next to me.

"So he's fixed?" weathergirl17248 inquired, as she sat next to JediChick101.

I nodded, "Yep! Michael came in today and fixed him right up, he's as good as new." I signal John to rise the curtains and everything goes quiet.

When the curtains do rise high, 2-2-7 is there yelling, "Hello! I think I've been very charitable this Christmas. How about you?" the audience cheers and yells 'yes' back, "Yeah, I've been so good, today a man knocked on my door and asked for a small donation towards the local swimming pool, so I gave him a glass of water!" everyone chuckles and then 2-2-7 began,

"Let's start out slow and go from there:

Mrs. Green lived in two story house together with an elderly widow. After not hearing from her for a few days, she got a bit nervous. "John", she called to her son "do me a favor and go find out how old Mrs. Robinson is." So six year old John went down the stairs and knocked on Mrs. Robinson's door. "So how is she?" asked Mrs. Green when John came back up. "How is she?" repeated John "I've never seen her so mad in my life, she said it's none of your business how old she is."

The crowd chuckled a little harder and 2-2-7 went on further,

"Just relax", the hospital staff kept telling Jim, but it was to no avail. Jim's wife was in labor and he was a nervous wreck. After what seemed like a week, to both Jim and the hospital staff, a nurse came out with the happy news, "it's a girl", she cried.

"Thank goodness! A girl" cried Jim, "at least she won't have to go through what I just went through!"

The crowd laughed harder, so 2-2-7 said his last joke,

"A zookeeper approaches three boys standing near the lion's cage and asks them their names and what they're up to.

The first boy says, "My name's Tommy and I was trying to feed peanuts to the lions."

The second boy says, "My name's Billy and I was trying to feed peanuts to the lions."

The third boy says, "My name is Peanuts."

The audience laughed hard and 2-2-7 yelled, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" as the curtains fell to the ground.

As the girls walk off stage, giving Jesse a couple of more hugs, I turn to Jesse and shake his hand. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"A family who watches this show wants us to wish you a merry Christmas from them. I don't know their names, but I can tell they're very kind. Merry Christmas, Jesse." I give him a hug and when we let go and he walks away, I look at the camera and let out a deep sigh, "Wow, what a Christmas. We did a lot in this episode and I can only say that it's been fun. We'll see you next year! Merry Christmas!"

Ashley and Mini run out before the camera turns off and say in sync, "And God bless us! Everyone!" I shake my head and wrap my arms around them, upon saying, "Yes. May God bless us, indeed. Good night, everyone, you've been a blessing yourself!"

"But before we go!" Mini says, "Merry Christmas, Emerald.H, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23,_ Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_


	20. New Years Celebration!

"Hi! I'm Kale!" I waved, wearing a white turtle neck and a pair of black, fingerless gloves, "And this is your 'Question Corner' update. Next week is Hondo the pirate!" The crowd cheers and I add, "When I called him, he was in the mood to come on the show, let's just hope that the day we do interview him, he'll still be in that same frame of mind." I chuckled,

"So just remember the rules. If any of you are new, the guidelines on what is not allowed is on my profile and please," I smile sweetly, "No M-rated questions and we'll all have a happy New Years." I wave goodbye and say another happy New Years to the crowd, "Oh, and tell us what you got for Christmas! Goodbye!"


	21. 2013 Part 1

"Welcome to our 2013 'Question Corner', Everyone!" I wave at the audience, wearing a white turtle pair of fingerless, black gloves, "As I thought, the Mayan's were _wrong_ and we're still alive. Give yourself a big applause for still thriving on life itself!" the whole crowd clapped and I did as well, "Well, this week, we promised you the famous pirate, Hondo Ohnaka! He doesn't much care for waiting for a long intro, so here he is!"

To my left and a very proud, postured Weeqauy strode up on stage and shook my hand roughly. His shake being so harsh and careless, I felt like my wrist was about to fall off.

"Hondo," I began, "Thank you for coming on the show."

I gestured to the chairs and he replied, quite proudly, "Ha-You are welcome!" We both sat down at once and he slouched into his chair like he were sitting in his own office, "I've never been interviewed for my great acts before," He laughed, "I like it! Your agent said I got the honor of being the _first _to come on this-uh...what do you call yourself again?"

I rolled my eyes. Brian, my agent, probably fudged the truth a little just to flatter the well-known pirate onto our show. Oh, well. "Yes well, I'm Miss Kale and this is 'Question-"

"Miss Kale," He reiterated, "I like it! You should keep that." He pointed a finger at me, "But anyway, I heard there'd be some questions from my fans." he clasped his hands and rubbed them greedily together, "I'd like to start with that."

My shoulders shrugged, "Well, then," I picked up the 'Question Corner' cards and tapped them on my lap, "let's begin," I plucked a card from the stack and read aloud, "This is a simple one. 'Gamergirl052' wants to know, 'why be a pirate?"

"Profit!" he waved me off, "I have no further answers for this question, so next."

"What?" I raised a brow, "That's it? Just _profit_?"

"Oh, Miss Kale," He gives a very disappointed shake of his head, "Profit is _all_ you need in life."

There's a long drawn out silence and I pick up another card, "From 'Celtice and Dukakis 2016' asks, 'Well, why do you think it took a year for Count Dooku to get revenge on you?"

"Oh, oh, no, my boy. You should _really _get yourself a calendar." He says, "It was three years before Count Dooku tried to take revenge upon me. I'm sure, just like me, his mood _changed_ and he saw profit in attacking me and my men. Not that what he did was a good thing, but none the less, we are prepared for another attacked _just_ in case."

I gave a dumbfounded look, "Count Dooku isn't the forgiving type, Hondo. Don't you think maybe the _war _played into it a little? He has many forces, yes, but it's all tied up in fighting the Clone army at the moment."

"Yes, yes," He rubbed his chin, "That _did _cross my mind once or twice, but it is of no matter now! My men are now prepared for any type of harassment we could possible get from those Separatists."

I grabbed another card and read, "AaylaKitofNiflheim' asks, 'Are you aware that there is a drink called _rum_ in your universe?"

"Rum? _Rum?_" He breaks out laughing and suddenly comes to a screeching halt and props his feet up on the coffee table, "I do not know what she mean. Next?"

"NobelMeta' wants to know, 'Who would you prefer working alongside,  
Seperatist or Republican?"

"Whichever pays more, though I have notice the Jedi are a lot less...hostile." He chuckled to himself.

I then went to another card, "From 'Abdella', 'When you encountered the younglings and they were trying to rescue Ahsoka Tano, what was your first impression of Katooni?"

"Young, annoying, all _Jedie, but,_" he scratches the back of his neck, "has a bright future ahead of her."

Though, I wanted to come to Katooni's defense, I realized it would be futile. This was the closet any pirate would be to showing favoritism to a child, so I let it all slid just this once and I grabbed another card, "Purplewillowtree' asks, 'How did you feel about ObiWan before and _after_ meeting Darth Maul?"

"I always had a good feeling about Obiwan Kenobi, though he refuses to pay me _back _for my heroic rescue, I still like him. Now, I like him and the Jedi even _more_ after meeting that crazy man with the red lightsaber, ugh." He pressed his index finger up against his temple, "I can't even_ think_ of the damage they caused to me and my men."

"Well, I'm sorry Kenobi refused to pay your bills." I say as I shuffled for another card when Hondo replied, "Oh, I am working on him. You can only send a person a bill so many times before they give in and pay it, right?"

"Of course, what was I thinking." I chuckled, "Now, from 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101', 'What would you do if Dooku showed up again?"

"What else?" He raised his hands in the air, "Kill them!"

"Alright, let's just move onto another question. From 'ShadowMaster77', 'Did you recruit every member of your crew yourself?"

"Of course! I take great pride in my men, so why give someone else the job."

"Okay, from 'weathergirl17248', 'What was your initial reaction to seeing Katooni complete her lightsaber?"

He exclaimed, "Seeing a lightsaber made is one of those rare things in life, seeing the young Jedi construct her lightsaber was up there in rare."

"I would of loved to have been there," I comment, picking up another card, "From 'AngelAxeinf', 'What are some of your favorite treasure you got from the ships you looted?"

"Well, those lightsabers would of been a nice additional to my hall of fame, but" He rubbed his chin, "I'd have to say money. Hardly anyone brings beloved values with them on a ship in pirate territory," He laughs, "If I were them, I wouldn't, but _money _is a necessity to life! You don't bring that, you don't move!"

"So, take that as a warning, Kids. Only bring the money you _need._ Not all of it."

"No, no." He waved me off, "Don't listen to her, you need money to live. There is maybe a 9% percent chance you'll get raided by my men."

"Yeah, out of 10." I countered, but left it at that and read another card before he could reply, "From 'AaylaKitofNiflheim' asks, 'Does anybody actually say, 'Yo ho, yo ho and a bottle of rum?"

"There is no _yo ho_ and there is no _rum_," Hondo clasps his hand over his chest and yawned, "Miss Kale, Kale, I am _growing_ exhausted. What is next?"

I grabbed another card, "ShadowMaster77' asks, 'After you joined the youngling's circus act, and you were kind of tossed into the air, one of your members said 'not again'. What happened last time?"

"Ah, one of my men were part of a circus act once. A Twi'lek and a long string of ribbon hanging from the ceiling..." there's a long beat of silence, "He fell...and there was some brain-damage...but hey! What can you do!"

"Get a doctor," I mumbled sarcastically to myself, "Alright, from 'Jedi-TARIDS-Chick101', 'Are you slightly worried what may happen to you involving a certain Jedi Knight after what you did to his Padawan?"

"_Anakin Skywalker_? Ha-_ha_!" He chuckled, "Don't make me laugh. General Skywalker is, as I am almost positive, very forgiving!"

I read, "From 'SithLord8665', 'Since Aurra and you had a thing, why did you date her? She doesn't seem like your type."

"Type? Type? You don't get dates if you have a _type_. No further answers." He waved me off.

"Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' also asks, 'What is the best piece of advice you've recieved from your mum?"

"Let your enemy think your their friend!" He raised his finger in the air, "Speaking of which! I have a message for you!"

"What?" I raised my brow, a tad bit worried after his earlier statement.

"Wait for it," He begins, and then suddenly a huge gaping hole appears from behind my set; I can already feel Mini's, my set designers, heart breaking. Behind the hole revealed a Flarestar-class Weequay ship and it blared out red laser bullets at the audience and as the people ran to the exits, they found the doors locked.

"Ah-_yes_!" Hondo stood from his chair and walked towards the Flarestar ship, "You were a little late, but I'll punish you later," He waved his finger at the people inside the cock-pit.

I threw the coffee table up and crouched behind it for safety, "Why are you doing this, Hondo?!" I yelled over the loud, roaring engines and when I realized he couldn't hear me, I peered around the rim of the table and saw a couple dozen pirates were exciting the ship. Soon the clicking noise of my com-link started up and I pushed the main button to listen.

_Kale, they've locked all the exit from the outside! _Greg yelled, _And they're,_ _agh-_

"Greg!" I yelled back into the com, but, with no reply following in suit, I was left to see two pairs of feet, dressed in fine, black boots, stepping in front of me. Looking up, Hondo reached his hand out to me and I rejected it; instead, I stood and I sneered, "_You'll regret this, Hondo_." glancing at the crowd, I saw no dead bodies from the original air attacked, so that's a start.

"_Kale_," He began, circling around me, grabbing a strand of my hair and flinging in it my face, "I have decided that this show may bring me a certain amount of-"

"Profit? Really, Hondo? That's cheat."

His shoulders rose and fell, "Well, start small and grow bigger, and as you know, I've lost Florrum, so you can understand that I am _forced_ to start over. I'll charge people to watch this show-"

"It's a free program," I snapped, "No ones going to pay you anything."

"_And_!" He huffed, appalled that I'd interrupt him a second time, "I get a new crew," He gestured to the crowd. A couple more dozen pirates came and pointed their blasters at the people, herding them around like sheep's to the corners of the room.

"How dare you! Coming in here, thinking you can kidnap these people and see to it they'll serve you as your crew!"

"How dare you!" Hondo laughed, and snapped his fingers as though to give out an order, "Raising a tone like that to your master." He soon waved goodbye as he stepped away, "Goodnight,_ Kale_!" and suddenly a bulky object hit me over the head and everything went black.

* * *

I wake up on a hard metal floor and the smell of drunken' un-bathed pirates, and the mist from it burned my nostrils. I tried to breath through my mouth, but it just left a revolting taste straining my tongue! I blinked a couple of times, checking to see if I still had all limbs in tack, only to find my hands were restrained to my back. "Great." I growled, wiggling my shoulders as much as I could when I heard someone talking.

"She's awake!"

Still a little on the groggy side, I lifted my head and saw weathergirl17248 standing over me. She knelt down and checked my head, "Welcome back, Miss Kale."

"That's the last time I'm doing a program with Hondo." I groaned, tediously.

Gamergirl052 chuckled, "Yep, she's back." and folded her shoulders.

"Why aren't you guys chained up," I asked, as a girl dressed in green clothing, otherwise known as Yaya The Elf, helped me sit up.

"You, yourself weren't originally, but Hondo started watching your past episodes and decided you were officially a threat and chained you up here." Gamergirl replied, sitting down in front of me.

"Well, glad he's a fan." I managed a smile, but the situation was too dire to make jokes and I peered over their heads, "Is this everyone?"

"No." Weathergirl whispered, "We've got a few who people on the inside, helping us out."

"Like who,"

Yaya The Elf listed off with her fingers, "AaylaKitofNiflheim, ShadowMaster77, and Sithlord8665."

"So basically, everyone that wanted to be part of his crew originally." I thought aloud.

Yaya the Elf nodded, "Yeah, it's funny, the enthusiasm really worked for them. Hondo actually believed them, stupid pirate." but Weathergirl threw her hand over Yaya's mouth and hissed her to be quiet, "Do you want them to hear us?" She whispered.

"Who?" I looked around and saw no guards in the room that could over hear us until I noticed the security camera's adorning every corner of the ceiling. "Never mind." I grumbled.

"Think we should show her?" Gamergirl asked and purplewillowtrees shrugged and replied, "She has to see sometime, right?"

"Hey, Celtice." Gamergirl called over the room, "Turn it on."

"Love to!" He walked over to a tiny pathetic little holo-tv and pressed the power button. A dreadful theme song game on and suddenly Hondo's face appeared in the middle of the screen in black and white, "Hello, my friends, and welcome to 'Hondo's Corner'! Where _I _rule everything!"

I grumbled, "Happy 2013 to me..."


	22. 2013 Part 2

"Welcome to _'Hondo Corner'_, Everyone!" Hondo waves at the audience wearing his usual red coat and fancy boots, "The last host has..._retired_ and I am now taking on this fine show." He gestured to his stage, which was clearly placed in a cargo room with loose wires hanging all over the place, not to mention the camera shook horrible, as though a child was filming. I can just imagine Arnold, my camera man, laughing at this amateur work.

"Today we have-" His words were suddenly cut off when Celtice pressed the fast forward button and moved further into the episode.

"Celtice!" Abdella exclaimed.

NobelMeta rolled his eyes, "He's doing it again."

"Well, if Miss Kale is to see how bad her show has gotten," Celtice started, "then we should at least show her the funny parts."

"_Then_ if you're going to show her the funny parts, you're going too far." Gamergirl052 smirked. Celtice looked back at the screen and mutter an _oops_ before rewinding a little and then pushed play.

Hondo sat there on a cargo box with his legs propped up on another box with one of his men sitting across from him.

"Um..." Th pirate squinted at the card hard, "Whaa-at. What." He nodded, proud of himself, "Is...yo-o-or...your!" He popped his head up again, quite pleased, "F-fa-av-"

Hondo gave up and threw his hands in the air, growing weary of all the waiting, he snatched the card from the pirate and read the card out loud, "What is my favorite color! Red!" He tossed the card to the floor and leaned back up against a cargo box.

"Ha, I like blue." The other pirate smiled.

"ManJe!" Hondo sternly glared, giving him a fair warning, then saying, "Now, next question."

"Uh..." ManJe looked down at his empty palm, "There are no more, Sir."

"What?!" Hondo lifted his hand and snapped his fingers and two more pirates came up and grabbed ManJe by either arm, "How many _times_ do you think I've told you? I told you to get a considerable amount to questions for me!" they pulled ManJe over to a hatch at the wall and they dropped him in before walking off.

"Don't worry," Hondo turned to the camera, "It was only the trash-shoot, he's still alive. At least until we clean it later!" He and the two men laughed

Suddenly, everything went fast forward again and everyone eyed Celtice who was laughing his head off. "What?!" He exclaimed, "It's funny!"

"It's official," Dovahkiin154 dropped his voice to a mere whisper, "If we're to escape, I vouch that he's bait." everyone began to chuckle and I think it's the first time I've even seen them smile since I've woken up.

"So," I begin, crushing my eyebrows together, "Since, I've been putting this off for a while now...why do I have this headache?"

Weathergirl rubbed her hand against my back sympathetically, "They didn't want you awake so, every time you were coming-to, they'd knock you out again."

I dropped my entire body up against the wall and let my head fall on my knees, the weight of my own skull way too heavy to carry now, "They hit me with a club, didn't they?" I groaned.

"Close," Ahsokatano191 walked up and gently patted my shoulder, "It was the bud of their gun that did most of the damage."

Looking up at my forehead, I can see a white, bloody cloth falling in front of my eyes and I just shut my eyes as Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101 secured the cloth back onto my wounds. "So..." JediChick begins, "Did it hurt?"

"Immensely," I attempted a chuckle, but it made my surroundings spin, "Ouch."

"Ah, this is just great," Gabierules folded her arms, "We waited for her and now she's beyond repair to even think of a way out." she sat down beside me and whispered, "I'm sorry you're hurt, Miss Kale, but can't you think of anything? We've been here for a week and the only up we've gotten if a few spies, but Hondo still makes them wear tracking-bracelets."

I lifted my head and laid it against the cold wall behind me, "How many guards, guard the door?"

"Two," Weathergirl said.

"Tracking-bracelets, huh?"

Gabierules nodded, "Yeah, apparently, he watches their every move."

"Well, then there's a question on the table." I breathed in a rusty piece of air and coughed it out, "Why are they letting me wake up now? Not that I'm complaining, but Hondo, clearly, wants me for something."

Gabierules threw her arm around my shoulder and half-hugged me, "Clever!" I cringed at the volume of her voice, which made her apologize in lower tone, "So we should be expecting some guys in here soon." she stood and announced, "Alright, everyone, we might be getting some company here, so get into positions." at her words, everyone moved around the room, mostly walking off to sit in corners or just laying down and staring up at the ceiling.

Reading my mind, Weathergirl explained, "The pirates don't like us moving around much, or talking to each other for that matter. We'll probably be punished for speaking to you." her features revealed her solemn ideas on the subject of torture, so, with no limbs at my disposal to hug her, I assured her, "We'll get out of here, I promise, so long as we keep our cool."

Weathergirl nodded and got up, walking over to corner of the room with a couple of others along with Gabierules. When the whole room settled down, things came to an eerie silence. I never realized just how creepy this room looked until all the lifeforms inhabiting it went still. The lighting was a dim yellow and rugged, moss green blankets were scattered across the floor, but I couldn't comprehend why we'd need them though. This place was scary, yes, but not chilly.

My thoughts came to a halt when footsteps were coming down the corridor. I clamped my teeth down on my lower lip, fighting back the headache enough to at least feel like I was looking strong. The door opened and two pirates walked in.

One pirate stayed at the door frame while the other approached me. Roughly jerking my chains backwards so he unlocked them.

"The captain wants to speak with you." he said, unlocking the final chain before pulling me up to my feet. I exchanged my chains for a new pair of cuffs, tied to the front of me, and a he held the rope that attached to the cuffs like a leash. "Come on." He pulled at the rope and I almost toppled forward, leaving me to catch myself.

* * *

Being brought to a large door, the pirate with a scar trailing down his neck pressed the green button. It swished open, but there was hardly any lighting inside to see your own hand, so I took a weary step back. I wasn't in any condition to take my chances on tripping over anything, but the pirates didn't care, They shoved me forward, "She's here, Boss!" The other hollered.

"Bring her in!"

The scarred pirate shoved me forward and, not seeing it coming, I instantly fell to the ground. Tediously, I stumbled to my feet again and took a couple of steps onward, but tripped over an unforseen object. This time, I had a better idea of _staying_ down and just took a moment to feel my head; see if it's still on there or not.

"Leave," I heard him order. The two pirates complied, shutting the door to the only light left, so I just sat there. Quiet.

"Kale." He clapped his hands, making the lights flicker on, "It's time we talk. Get up." I get up on all fours but feel I can't go any further. There's another groan, but it isn't from me, it's from Hondo and he's annoyed. "Kale, I cannot_ talk_ to you down there, now can I?"

For a second, I consider just sitting here, to ignore him, but then again, he wouldn't mind adding additional pain to this headache, so I grabbed any object at reach and pulled with my arms. When I stand, the room spins about me, causing nausea, but the captain wouldn't appreciate me throwing up in his brand new, shiny office, so I hold onto my abdomen and force the feeling away.

Hondo rolled his eyes, "Ah, good. Have a seat."

I almost plopped myself back down on the floor, but realized later he was referring to the chair in front of his desk. I outstretched my hand for it and took a chance to leave whatever object was keeping me up and walked out to the chair and grabbed the top of it.

"_Kale_!" He puts his feet up on the desk and shakes his head disappointingly, "I've seen what you are capable of and I am not impressed with what is before me, now."

I threw myself into the chair and laid my bleeding head in my hand, "Sorry to disappoint," I showed him the red stains adorning my hand, "Lost a lot of blood today and now I see two of you in the same chair."

He raised his shoulders and dropped them, "So long as their both handsome, I can live with that." He dropped his feet from his desk and stood to approach me. He grabbed my chair and whirled me around to see a huge holo-screen on the wall. I groaned at the fast pace motion, but really didn't have anymore words to complain.

He picks up a remote and turns it on, showing me another scene with him on _'Hondo's Corner'. _He was interviewing a wookiee, but everything the creature said he would take those roars and turn them into his own use.

The wookie said, "_Gaahaaa_."

"Why it is a good jacket isn't it?" He traced his fingers across the rim of his jacket.

"_Gawhaaa. Hawgawhaa_!"

"You think I'm a good captain too, huh?" he crossed his legs and laughed, "Then that's just good business!"

After about ten more minutes of that, the finally wookiee growled at Hondo and threw his arms into the air before tackling the captain to the ground.

Hondo sighed and turned it off just as the camera fell to the floor and cracked. Placing the remote on my armrest and spinning my chair back to the desk, he sat back in his chair and shook his head, "I don't understand it, I just _don't _understand it." he clasped his hands over his chest, "It should have worked, but I am getting word that they want the old host back." He tapped his chin, "It must be the guests I'm getting."

"I'm not quite up to the task of telling you what could possibly be wrong with your show right now, Hondo, so why don't you _just_ stop beating around the bush and _tell me _what you want." I said.

Hondo pressed his palms against the hard, metal desk and pushed himself to a standing position, "You can call it what you like about me keeping you alive. Fate, mercy-"

"Profit," I rolled my eyes.

"But hear me when I say this," He drew the blaster from his desk and pointed it at my forehead, "I can have you killed right here, right now, if you do not become more compliant to me. I didn't want to get harsh, but you leave me no choice."

I stared at the empty, blackness within the barrel of the blaster and then into Hondo's eyes, "What do you want? You already have the show, you already have my audience. What else is there?"

"You," He answered flatly, "Anyone watching the show has decided you are _better _then me, and while I think their opinions are zero to nothing, I still think highly of their pocketbooks, so." He placed the gun down and clapped his hands together, "I want to hire you as my host, you won't get paid of course, but you'll interview me and the ratings will _rise_ once more!"

"So I'm to be your slave? Is that it?"

Hondo was shocked by the notion of _slavery_, and said slaves had nothing to live for except to keep their own life. I had more, I had to keep mine and everyone else's life afloat.

I asked, "But what about this?" I pointed to my bleeding head, "Cover up won't fix that."

"Let my medical droids fix that," He walked over to the door, opened it and ordered the two pirates from earlier to take me to the medical bay. They forced me out of the seat and pulled me towards the door. I took a good look around me, realizing this wasn't one of Hondo's typical pirates ships and asked, "Where'd you get the money for this?"

"Oh," He plopped himself back into his chair and propped his feet up, "I bought it with the original 'Question Corner' bank account."

The door shut before I could even scream my objection to such a purchase.


	23. 2013 part 3

It had now been a week since I'd seen everyone in the prison. There's not much I can remember; I'd been under so much surgery, there wasn't a second I was awake before I saw them preparing for the next procedure. Hondo gave the medical droid strict orders to fix me up as quickly as possible and while I was still bed-ridden, he continued on with the show. But now I am officially considered _healthy-enough_ and could leave the medical bay. But, with my head down in shame, I walked down the corridors with two security guards on either side of me and the traditional hand-cuffs adorning my wrists.

For once, I was pleased to be a prisoner, because that meant I didn't have to make small-talk with any of them. They took me down to the jail-cell and as the door opened, I appreciated not being pushed, shoved or kicked in. Hondo was serious about no one touching me now that I worked on his show.

Stepping inside, they shut the door behind me and the weirdest thing happened; they didn't tie me up. Did Hondo really think I was safe move around again? The idea was shot to pieces when I heard the noise of a dozen security locks. I was tied up alright, just in a different form of chains, if I strayed from the path of a loyal slave, everyone else's lives could be at death's doorstep.

Captainrexbest35 stood and said, "She's back!" but stopped in her tracks when she actually caught sight of me, along with everyone else in the room. The droid had shaved off all of my shoulder-length hair to the extent of baldness; and if that wasn't enough the stitches ran all across my scalp, like markings on a map. Instantly, under their shocked gazes, I ran my hand across the top and smiled, "It's okay, I don't mind. Really."

"What did they do to you." Weathergirl gave me a hug, but stepped back to get a good looked at my new fastened stitches, "They really hit you didn't they."

"It's okay, Miss Kale," Ahsokatano said, "We'll help you out of this rat-hole and that hair-due is very..._becoming_ of you."

"Yeah," Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101 threw her fist into her awaiting palm, "We'll get them back somehow." but she scratched the back of her head when she said, "Though, I am sorry about what they did to you."

"That doesn't matter," NobelMeta approached us and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Your back. We thought they'd kill you when you didn't return."

JediChick added, "Not to mention, the guards haven't been very helpful."

"Well, none of that matters now." I ran my hand over my head again and sighed, "So, how's prison life?"

* * *

We sat around and finally had the first decent conversation since we'd arrived to this nightmare. "I still can't believe they took my tablet." Gamergirl groaned.

"They took your tablet?" Emerald.H asked and Gamergirl nodded. There was a long drawn out silence before Emerald broke out laughing.

"What?" Ahsokatano191 asked, shifting around a little bit to find a comfortable position on the floor, but with this hard ground, it proved to be irrelevant.

"I am_ so_ sorry," Emerald laughed, wiping tears from her eyes, "I just had this sudden thought of Hondo _playing_ with your tablet."

Upon reaching forward for the rugged blanket in front of me, I chuckled, and folded the fabric up to be a big neat square and handed it to Ahsokatano for a cushion.

While everyone else laughed about apps Hondo might be playing right now, NobelMeta cleared his throat and moved closer to me before whispering, "So, come up with any escape plans while you were away?"

I ran the palm of my hand over my awful scalp and sighed, "I came up with a really cheap one on the way down the corridor, but with no way of communicating to ShadowMaster77, Sithlord8665, or AaylaKitofNiflheim there's no real way to execute it properly."

"What about Yaya The Elf, then? She admitted a while ago that she wanted to join Hondo's crew, _for real_, but we managed to hold her back from doing anything hasty until you arrived. I and a couple of others were hoping you could talk some sense into her. _But_..."

"But if I could relay my plan to her and have her give that message to the others...yeah, I see what you're getting at." I scratched the back of my neck and thought aloud, "Let's just hope Yaya is willing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's torn between her friends and wanting to join Hondo's _merry men_ of pirates, so she might not be as compliant as you assume. I mean, to start off her first day by helping Hondo's biggest money-makers off the ship? Really?"

"Talk to her," He nudged at my elbow, "Maybe offer her up something."

"Like what? My fashionable hair-due?" NobelMeta and I chuckled, which caught the attention of Yaya The Elf herself.

NobelMeta jabbed his thumb towards the girl and said, "Looks like it's time to make your move."

"Why do I always get the hard jobs," I shake my head and get up to walk across the room where another group was seated.

Yaya looked up at me and asked, "What were you guys laughing about?" I sat down beside her and sighed, "Hondo playing with Gamergirl's tablet." there's a long pause, but finally I speak and try to stray from the awkward silence, "Can I speak with you for a moment. Privately."

Yaya looks at the people around her and for a second she seems reluctant, but nevertheless nods and stands up with me. "Sure, why not."

We get as far away from everyone as possible and I don't even bother to suggest we sit down, because this has to be quick. "I heard you wanted to join Hondo's crew."

"Ah, I figured they'd make me talk to you." Yaya sighed, folding up her arms and leaning against her hip, "I know, I know. He kidnapped all of us and I feel horrible after what he did to you, Miss Kale, but I want adventure and-"

"I think you should join them."

"What?" Yaya took a step back and tilted her head away from me, "That's..._unexpected_."

"Under one condition." I raise my finger and she rolls her eyes. "There always seems to be some kind of condition." She groans.

"You relay a message to AaylaKitofNiflheim, SithLord8665, and ShadowMaster77, so we can all get out of here. Yaya, I know you want adventure, but everyone else here wants to go home, so if you help us-"

"Relax. I'll help you." She smiles, "What's the plan then?"

Staring her down, I re-think this whole scenario, because I fear I can't trust her; but, then again, what other choice to I have? Yaya would have gone with the pirates anyway, and could even reveal our spies, so my options are severely cut in half. I suck in a deep breath of dusty air and relay the whole escape plan to her. When we're done and she agrees with me and begins to walk away when I grab her by the elbow and whisper, "But if you decide to keep your loyalties entirely to Hondo, I have _ways_ to making him believe you're our spy."

Yaya took my hand off of her elbow and shook her head, "I know the consequences, Miss Kale. I won't disappoint."

I have the feeling of a lead weight dropping into the pit of my stomach as I watch Yaya knock on the cell door and the two guards answering it. They glared down at the girl and asked what she wanted, but appeared pleased when she replied and said she wanted to speak to Hondo about joining his crew.

She makes a scene about hating it here to the point of putting everyone down and how she'd be proud to part of their crew, which makes me chew on my index finger nail to the point of blood. She's a good actress and now I question my loyalties in Yaya even further. Was everything she said to me just an act? I didn't have to worry about losing my life, no, but what about everyone else?

"Right this way." The one pirate gestured outside the door and Yaya gladly strode out.

NobelMeta watched as Yaya left and then up at me. I can only fall up against the wall behind me and grind the palm of my hand against my forehead. This was it. Tomorrow was the start of everyone's escape, tomorrow everything will change. _Don't fail me, Yaya._

* * *

Yaya was brought into the captain's office and when guards told Hondo of her reason being there. He laughs and tells the pirates to get out before standing and eyeing Yaya up and down, "You don't _look_ strong, my dear." He folds up his arms and rubs his chin, "Can you shoot?"

"I can learn quickly." She straightens her back and looks straight ahead, "May I join your crew?"

"No!" He instantly raises his finger and waves it in her face, "As a pirate you don't say _may_, you don't say _please. _You demand what you want!"

"Oh, I, uh-"

"No, no, no, no." He takes a step back and shakes his head, "Don't just stand there, give it back to me! I want to see your anger."

"Put me in your crew!" Yaya's chest swells with pride and anger, "NOW!"

Hondo sighs and walks back over to his desk and searches for something before calling the other men in. "I suppose I'll just have to work on you." He says, pulling out a tracking bracelet from his drawl, "Oh, and show that attitude to me again and you'll end up in the trash-shoot." He shakes his finger at Yaya and tosses the tracking bracelet to the pirate beside her. The guy clamps the device onto Yaya's wrist and even though it pinched at her skin, she felt proud. That was all it took, she was now one of the them. She walked halfway out the door when she turned and said, "Oh, and Hondo..."


	24. 2013 Part 4 and A Half

Three days had passed and with some deep convincing, I got Hondo to believe that if he wanted the show to work, he'd have to have my team working on the set. My cameraman, Arnold, and my time-keeper, John got to be let out of their cell, but Greg wasn't allowed. With me being kidnapped and all, there really was no one for him and his security team to protect me from that I wasn't already in the clutches of. Ashley was kept, though. Hondo loved using her to fetch him drinks and ordering her around. Mini was kept on the team, too, (Which took quite the effort) and she did as much as her capable hands could with the set. Poor thing; she had dark circles under her eyes by the time she was done trying to make that room suitable for television.

I tapped a handful of cards against my opened palm as I stood to the side of the set along with Hondo, and I was still wearing the same outfit from the last 'Question Corner', a white turtle neck, a pair of black-fingerless gloves, and an added beanie cap to hide my hidious hair.

I attempted to ignore the pinching hand-cuffs latched onto my wrists as I observed everyone else running around trying to get everything ready. So as they did that, I rapidly skimmed through the stack of cards and found them all blank.

Completely, stunned, I lifted the cards up to Hondo and raised a brow, "Uh, _Sir_...we've got a problem." the captain laughed and apologized as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pen before throwing it at me. Scrambling to catch it, I failed horribly and it clanked against the ground. Grumbling, I bent down to retrieve fallen pen, "You want _me_ to write out the questions?"

He laughed, "Yes, _well_, that is what you do."

"That's not what I do at all, Hondo." I snapped, glaring up at him.

He stopped brushing the dirt off his jacket and snapped, "What did I tell you?"

I folded my arms and grumbled, "Sincere _apologies..._" he stared at me, patiently, "_Sir_."

"Good. Now if you want an audience to give out the questions, then you will have it." He pointed to someone in his crew and said, "You! Go round-up a few of my men."

Pirates, _as the audience, _I mentally face-palmed; this was going to be great...just great. "Sir," I stopped him before the other pirate could leave, "My people. I mean, your prisoners. What if _they_ were the audience?"

"Absolutely not." He waved me off, "Too much security." and began to walk away from me.

"No," I shook my head. Frantic to get him to say yes, I even grabbed him by the elbow and held him back, "I mean, if you say yes to this, and let them come out of the cell, they might be more lenient to joining your crew." after saying my peace, I slowly released his elbow and prayed he wouldn't scold me for touching him.

He stared me down and finally, after what felt like forever, he raised his arm in the air and I flinched; fearing he'd strike me, but instead he said, "Fine. Make the arrangements. Tell your people they have the honor to be apart of 'Hondo's Corner." He was walking away when he turned around and glared, "But if any of them ask anything that I find insulting...you will pay the price."

I gave a curt bow, "I'll make sure of it."

He then ordered two pirates to take me to the cell and as we passed down the hallways, they had to keep jerking me back due to my fast jog.

Getting everyone out on 'Hondo's Corner' could offer up a better chance of escape. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, we reached the prison-cell and the pirate beside me typed in the combination and the door slid open. I didn't leave anytime to waste, I ran up to them and informed them what was happening, with the blank cards and the pen still clutched in my hands, "Hondo's allowing you to ask the questions and be the audience today, so long as you stay in line, but we have to be quick."

Gamergirl052 threw her fist into her awaiting palm, "Finally, I can't wait to tell that rotten pirate what I think of him taking my tablet." before grumbling a few other incoherent words, but I didn't have time to reply before someone else spoke up.

"I don't know, Miss Kale." JenthGrek710 said, rubbing the back of her neck, "Are you sure this isn't just a trick?"

"No," I assured her, "So long as we keep our questions in line and no one insults Hondo," I shot a knowing look to Gamergirl and she chuckled, "he'll let you all out of here momentarily for the show, but just ask one question each, okay?"

"Alright," captainrexbest35 clasped her hands together, "Let's get writing, then!"

"First question of business," Voilet Frost laughed, "Can we leave?" and then there was a moment of pause, "Please?"

I chuckled, "For some reason, I think I already know how he's going to answer that. Oh," I laughed, "And no M-rated questions," and everyone broke out in laughter as we sat down to start writing out the questions for 'Hondo's Corner'.

As everyone told me what they wanted their one question to be, I also write on another card the new addition to the escape plan and slid it to JenthGrek afterwards to pass around.


	25. 2013 Part 4

When we were all done, and the notes were filled, I sighed as I straightened the cards up. _This was it_. It was hard for anyone to ask some nice questions, so they mostly just inquired about simple things and who could blame them. Being kidnapped by a pirate and being held hostage until you willing join his crew isn't the best first impression.

I stood and straigtened my back before walking over to the cell door to inform the pirate we were ready, but upon him opening the cell-door I was shocked to see at least fifty dozen pirates waiting for us. _Right, se__curity._

"We're ready," I said to the pirate in front of me who's facial features were scattered by scars.

They ordered us to walk out one by one in an orderly fashion and each time you passed the doors of the prison you'd receive your own pair of handcuffs. Maybe it was just me, but these seems to pinch and bite at my skin more than the last ones. I was pushed to the front of everyone and had two pirates on either side of me. I'd give a faint glance back to see how the rest of my people were getting along; that was when Weathergirl met my gaze and gave a reasurring nod back that everything will go as planned.

I turned to look ahead when I spotted ShadowMaster77 at the end of the hallway. He didn't stay long for the pirate beside me to notice him, but he quickly nodded my way and walked out of sight. I instantly paniced, measuring the pro and cons against me. After Yaya left the room, I really didn't know what she told Hondo and now, seeing ShadowMaster, I was about as unsure as ever. Did she sell us out and was he trying to warn me of that, or was that a sign to proceed? I wanted to know so badly, and it didn't help when I saw AaylaKitofNiflheim and Sithlord8665 standing beside each other and each giving me the same eerie nod that ShadowMaster had.

I kawned at the inside of my gum anxiously. Yaya is one of us, granted she did join the pirates, but she remembers the memories we all shared together. There's a possibility she won't sell us out and if she had, she would of sold AaylaKit, Sithlord, and ShadowMaster out as well.

I sucked in a deep, greedy breath of relief. She hadn't sold us out afterall; or else I wouldn't of seen our spies hanging around. Finally, things could proceed.

We walked into the main heart of 'Hondo's Corner', and the pirates directed the audience to their seats and later formed a secure circle around the lot. Their blasters set to kill.

"Ah, are you ready, Kale?" Hondo approached me and slapped my shoulder, hard.

I rubbed a circle around the spot he hit and could feel a bruise forming, "As I'll ever be."

"Good!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly a theme song came on and he pushed me towards the stage. Arnold turned the camera on me and I did my usual hostise smile. "Welcome to 'Question Corner'-" I cringed, "I mean, 'Hondo's Corner'." I walked over to the cargo box and sat down. Since Hondo didn't want to pay anymore money on the set, he didn't buy any actual _chairs_, but he didn't mind paying some money for a great guest chair; which he'd be seated in.

"I've come out of retirement and-" I trail off as I catch sight of Hondo from the corner of my eye, motioning me to pick it up a little, "This week is Hondo." I jabbed a thumb towards the pirate strolling on stage as he waved to the crowd and high fived a few of his men as he passed them by.

Sitting down, he laid his ankle on his knee and leaned back into his big, comfy chair; and as I watched from my dinky, little cargo box, I felt seat envious.

"Welcome to 'Hondo's Corner', Hondo." I sighed, crossing my legs and leaning my chin against my hand, "It's a pleasure having you here."

"I know it is."

"Well, I know everyone is happy to have you here." I did my classic turn to the crowd and have them cheer, but it was really just a few pathetic claps and coughs. Lucky for me, his crew members picked up whatever slack the audience gave and Hondo appeared pleased.

"Let's get onto the questions then, shall we." I shuffled the cards in my hand and plucked the first card from the top, "From 'JenthGrek710', 'Where did you get the name for your pet, Pilf Mukmuk?"

He smiled, "Well, Mukmuk _means_ sidekick, or in other words, guardian angel."

"And what about Pilf?" I raised a brow.

"Ah. I liked the sound of it." He chuckled.

I grabbed another card and read aloud, "From 'NobelMeta', 'Why do you wear your goggles?"

Upon the question, he began to fiddle with the goggles wrapped about his neck, "When you travel in dusty area's like Florrum, Sriluur you need a pair of these to keep the dust out of your eyes."

"Understandable," I then read, "Emerald.H' asks, 'What would you rather be attacked by? Her evil cat Coral or a goldfish?"

"The cat, of course." He replied, and then further explained, "If I were attacked by the goldfish, then no one would believe me and it wouldn't come to be a very good story to tell, now would it." He laughed, "And when you can't tell a good story, oh well, then just forget it!"

I paused and look around us, "Uh." I bit my lower bit and continued to look around.

"What?" Hondo asked.

I pulled down a little on my beanie cap and scratched my temple, "Well, uh, usually when someone in the audience says something like that...then something happens. Like the cat should of attacked you." I still searched around me and then looked at Emerald in the crowd. She looked about as distraught as I was.

"Oh, a cat?"

"Yeah," I looked up at him, curiously, "you saw it?"

"Black, furry little thing with an evil glare? Ah, I trapped the annoying little pesk. It's fun to have in the office, too, when you rattle it's cage." He and all the pirates in the room began to chuckle. I look to my left and saw John, my time keeper, shaking his head disappointingly, then I saw Emerald, who was being held back in her seat by Weathergirl and JediChick; looking like she were ready to murder Hondo.

"_Okay_," I grabbed another card, "From 'Weathergirl17248', 'Hondo, if a Ginger-Ninja attacked you, what would you do?"

"Kill _it_." he shrugged, "I don't really know what a _Ginger-Ninja_ is, _so_ next question."

I quickly switched to another card, "Our last question. From 'Purplewillowtree', 'If you could be anything you wanted besides a blood thirsty pirate, what would you be?"

Hondo sat straighter in his seat and laughed, "Well, I'd be a very rich billionair! Yes, that is what I'd be!"

I put the cards off to the right of my cargo box seat and turned to the camera, "Well, that's it 'till next next and remember-"

"Now for our comedy act!" Hondo raised his hand and pointed to the right and I looked behind me to see a spotlight was put on a very familiar droid. _2-2-7_! Oh, how I wanted to give the poor guy a hug; I hadn't even thought about his capture and how it would effect him. He looked worn down, his clean metal was all dirty and gunked up, he slouched like a humpback, and his body twitched from the large amount of electricity running through his circuts; since the pirates shocked him endlessly until he stepped on stage and came forward to the mic.

I had a similiar filling Emerald.H had about her pet cat, Coral. 2-2-7 was like my baby, practically, and so I was torn between ripping Hondo's heart out and giving 2-2-7 a long over due embrace.

"Hello, everyone." the droid waved tediously, "Today, I have a joke to you." He groaned, "I mean, _for_ you."

"Upon entering a little country store, the stranger noticed a sign warning, "Danger. Beware of dog." posted on the glass door. Inside, he noticed a harmless old hound dog asleep on the floor beside the cash register.

"Is that the dog folks are supposed to beware of?" he asked the owner.

"Yep, that's him," came the reply.

The stranger couldn't help but be amused. "That certainly doesn't look like a dangerous dog to me. Why in the world would you post that sign?"

"Because," the owner explained, "Before I posted that sign, people kept tripping over him."

Hondo and his crewmembers all broke out laughing.

When 2-2-7's joke was over, his limbs began to furiously shake again which made me want to punch the laughing Hondo on sight. Heck, I wanted to take all of them on, all of these dumb-laughing pirates who found this amusing. They were the ones who should be prisoners! Prisoners to the Republic, prisoners to the Separatists; I really don't care who, but these guys didn't deserve to thrive on life!

"Well, that is the end of 'Hondo's Corner'." I eyed Hondo to make sure what I said was true and when he didn't object, I continued on, "Join us next week and we'll be glad to see who our next guest is."

Arnold announced that we were off air and I sprinted from my seat and up towards 2-2-7, but a pirate stopped me just when I was fingertips away from him.

"The droid has other things to do." He told me.

He pushed me back with his spear, but I refused to comply. "2-2-7!" I called.

2-2-7 turned around and upon seeing me he pushed back the pirates leading him away and troddled towards me. "Miss Kale!" He yelped, "Oh, I was so worried!" He tried to grab at my hand, but the pirates pulled him back by the arms, "Don't let them take me, Miss Kale! Miss Kale, PLEASE!" He was then dragged to the other room and all I heard was the echo's of his cracking voice screaming out my name.

I barely held back tears when the pirate in front of me pushed me back, and another latched onto my wrist a pair hand-cuffs. "Move." He shoved me the other way and pushed me towards the front of the crowd. With everyone behind me and many pirates to call a platoon, I took in a deep breath; feeling even more relieved that this plan was going through as planned. If we get out of here, we could get 2-2-7 out as well.

NobelMeta, Gamergirl052, Purplewillowtrees, and JenthGrek710 made their way to the front and stood only a foot of a distance from the four pirates behind me. I had two standing on either side of my person and I only passed glances between the two men and my friends until Gamergirl gave the nod.

She turned and socked NobelMeta in the face, "Watch where you're going!" she further shoved him back by the shoulders and NobelMeta stumbled backwards before straightening himself and pushing back at her. Purplewillow came up from behind and held Gamergirl down by linking her elbows behind her back.

JenthGrek later jumped ontop of Purplewillow's back and smeared her palms against her victim's eyes. "Leave her alone!" This made Purplewillow release Gamergirl which allowed the teen to continue tackling NobelMeta. The four pirates behind me rushed to break up the fight leaving me to the two pirates.

I instantly hooked my handcuffs around the back of the pirates neck, pulled him down to jab my knee several times into his nose. Then I swung around and blocked the other pirate's blaster from hitting me square in the chest and later threw the side of my handcuffs against his right temple before I darted away.

"Get her!" one of the four pirates screamed, but I kept running and I never looked back. I got down to the end of the corridor and my feet skid underneath me as I took a sharp turn to the left. I didn't get far when I skidded to a stop, becuase I saw an estimate of seven other pirates down that hallway.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be out of your cell." A crew-member with an eye-patch pointed at me and stood up from his chair.

I turned on my heels to run the other way and blaster bullets followed in pursuit. They sped passed my head and I wanted to run in more of a zig-zag pattern, but that meant they could have the chance of catching up to me, so I ran as fast as I could until I made it to the end this corridor.

It was just my luck that with all the wracket, Hondo came out of office with his blaster in hands; but I was behind him, so I finally had an upper hand in the scenario. I leaped onto his back, wrapped my cuffs around his neck, and pulled him backwards to make him more level with my height. I jerked the chain around his throat until he dropped his blaster from his tight grip. I was reaching down for the weapon when the captain slammed his heel into my foot, threw his elbow into my ribcage, and released himself from my clutches. I toddled back a several steps and held my side in pain, but then brought my fists up to defend myself.

Hondo himself rubbed at his neck a few times, but then did the same as I and prepared for a fistfight. But he even didn't have to throw one blow, because two of his crewmembers AaylaKitofNiflhiem and Sithlord8665 grabbed me by the elbows and held me back as ShadowMaster77 stepped in front of me and socked me in the stomach. "Let me go! _Please_!" I seethed threw clenched teeth.

"Oh, Kale." Hondo shook his head as he plucked his blaster up off the ground and turned it to where the butt of the gun was facing me, "You put me in a very difficult position." his shoulders rose and fell before he slammed his gun against my temple and everything started to fade to black.

* * *

I woke up in a similiar position as I once did before, chained to a wall with everyone huddling around me. But this time they were in a much better mood. I looked to my left and saw NobelMeta, Gamergirl, Purplewillow, and JenthGrek all tied up in a similiar bind as I.

JenthGrek shifted her shoulders around and groaned, "How do you take it, Miss Kale?"

"Just try to ignore it. Think of...happy thoughts." I mused.

NobelMeta tried to find himself a good position on the floor, but could hardly move against the clunkly chains, "_Optimistic_."

Ignoring him, I looked up at Weathergirl and asked, "Did it work?"

She bent down to my level and nodded, whispering, "Hondo was raving about how this was the start of a new crew. Apparently, he took off Sithlord, AaylaKit, and ShadowMaster's ankle-bracelets almost immediately after they lugged you away."

I smiled to myself. _This is a start._


	26. HIATUS!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**COMING THIS SEPTEMBER 7TH**_


	27. Think Hondo!

"Welcome to _'Hondo's Corner'_, everyone! I'm your host, Hondo" Hondo sat in his seat and propped his boots up on the cargo box in front of him, "We're sorry to say, Kale is _officially_ retired. We tried to bring her back, but she doesn't have that _magic touch _anymore." He clasped his hands and rubbed them together greedily, "BUT! Out with the old and in with the new, I say, because today is a day to _celebrate_!" His crew/audience cheered with excitement. He waited for it to die down before he continued, "I've been chosen to participate in a little competition called, 'This Is Madness'. So, I urge you to vote for _me _this, uh..."

A Weequay behind the camera whispered, "The twenty-second."

"This twenty-second!" He puffed out his collar and crossed his boot over the other, "So go to Star Wars/This is Madness and remember..." He smirked, "Hondo's the best, Bane is less." The Captain laughed as his crew chanted the words, '_Hondo's the best, Bane is less_!" over and over again as the screen faded to black.


	28. 2013 Part 5

In the prison we all huddled around each other as lunch time meal came in. A slot opened at the bottom of the door and spoiled sea-creatures laid seemingly helpless in the bowl containers as one by one they all slid in.

I, along with a couple of others, picked up the bowls to analyzed the dead creature. It was a squid and it appeared moldy and smelled like it just took a dump.

"I am not eating that." Weathergirl17248 took several steps back from the disgusting squid and gave a disturbed shiver. Almost universally everyone in the room rejected their food as well. I mentally facepalmed. The food we're getting was up and beyond disgusting prison food and we hadn't eaten anything for the past week except for water. (Which wasn't the cleanest either)

A few made the daring attempt to eat the food and that's how we got exhibit A: Purplewillowtrees laying down sick and exhibit B: AhsokaTano191 trying to keep her stomach contents down. Sympathetically, I watched them lay there.

Hondo had so graciously given us a last chance and we were all released of our chains and allowed to roam freely amongst the four-walled prison, but that wasn't because he was being nice. He just found another nasty way to punish us; because this food didn't start getting nasty until after we were released. We still had chains on though: lovely little handcuffs adorned all of our wrists and pinched at all of our skins. I didn't need to look to know there were red blotches appearing underneath the cuffs, the pain was enough.

Exasperated of this place, I stabbed my fork into the head of the squid and it unexpectedly let out a fierce screech of pain. I screamed on the top of my lungs and dropped the bowl to the ground to run behind NobelMeta. They all would have teased me for weeks if it weren't for them screaming and running away for themselves.

The squid hefted itself out of the bowl and crawled towards a dark corner of the room with the fork still jabbed into it's right temple. It hid within the shadows and made an odd underwater aquatic hissing noise.

"_That's not right_." Gamergirl052 became wide-eyed and later made a notable distance between herself and her own fish-food.

"You know," Emerald.H tilted her head and stared at the creature hiding the dark, "You're going to think I sound crazy, but that kind of reminds me of my cat Coral when I pet her." She chuckled, "The crawling away and hiding in the corner part, not the fork stabbed into it's cranium part."

All eyes laid on the girl in astonishment. Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101 exclaimed, "And you want her _back_?!"

Emerald shrugged, "It's a complicated."

Captainrexbest35 looked at me from behind Weathergirl17248 and said, "Aside from the disturbing creatures we are now living with...what's the plan?" She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Now that our spies are trusted, what happens next?"

I tapped my chin and whispered, "Well, that's kind of it. They'll be sending a transmission to one of the Jedi cruiser's and then we'll leave it to the Republic to plan out our rescue. They would of come earlier, I'm sure of it, but I have a feeling Hondo's keeping his location on the down low. Also, not to mention-"

"That's it?" Gamergirl raised a brow, "No daring escape?"

I replied in defense, "Gamer, we're civilian's. We don't do much, and we'll probably just get ourselves killed anyway." I crossed my arms and shook my head, "I thought about it, but no. I can't put you guys in danger. You're parents are going to _kill _me when I get back. Their children, taken into space by a band of space pirates doesn't sound much like a field-trip. Imagine what would happen if one of you died?"

"What if we don't care?" NobelMeta said, "Isn't that what soldiers do a lot? Block out the idea of death, so that they can fight."

"Miss Kale, I want to fight." Weathergirl17248 placed her hand on my shoulder, "We all want to."

I looked into their eyes and saw they were sincere. "You guys _really _wanna fight?"

"Yeah!" JediChick chirped, "I think we can be a reasonable army!"

With that said, I unfolded my arms and picked up a couple of squids still pretending to be dead and some forks; then ushered everyone into the far off corner, "We'll need a plan." I laid each squid down to represent locations and when the they tried to squirm away, I pinned them down with the fork, "AaylaKit has told me this is the armory, over here is the mess hall, and lastly Hondo's office."

"We'll overtake the guards by our numbers and we'll have to be extra quiet after that. Until we get to the armory, we won't have any weapons to defend ourselves. How many people here know how to shoot?"

"I started going to the shooting range after General Krell crashed the set," Gamergirl said, "Figured I'd be safer with some knowledge of a blaster."

"Same here." Captainrexbest chirped, "Question Corner' was _way _too dangerous to not be ready for a fight."

As everyone told me the different blasters and other various weapons they could learned defend themselves with after the series of accidents that happened on my set, I found this disturbing yet extremely covenant. Maybe we weren't just a bunch of civilians after all; we might actually have a chance to get out of here before the Republic comes.

"So how do we escape?" NobelMeta asked.

"We don't." I replied. "We're just here to cause as much trouble for these pirates as possible. We'll attempt an escape, but it should be expected from all of you to know that it is highly unlikely. When they capture us, we will _all _chained to the wall, or tortured. Which ever comes first. I think the latter is most likely considering we're trying Hondo's patience."

"Who cares what he thinks. I'm sick of being the obedient prisoner," JediChick puffed out her chest, "It's time for us to have a prison break!"

Gamergirl chuckled, "I just really want to get my tablet back; that was a Christmas present."

"That's reason enough." I said, "Now back to the plan..."

* * *

I pressed myself up against the wall, with the crowd of people surrounding me. Bringing my finger up against my lips, any sound of muttering amongst them silenced. Pleased, I gestured them to get against the walls before turning to the door and confidently wracking my knuckles against it. A long pause and then a slurred voice called out, "Whooo's theeere?"

I arched a brow, "Kale..."

"Kaale _who_?"

"Kale...it's just Kale." agitated, I propped my hands on my hips and pursed my lips, "Are you drunk?" Jedi-chick giggled beside me, but catching my scowl, she clamped her hand down on her mouth.

"That's not how you play." another male voice said, in a dark and annoyed slur, "Do it again. You, you, _you_..." he trailed off.

Taking in a breath, I exhaled out and said, "Knock, knock."

"Whooo's theere?"

"_Open_." I sang.

"Ooopen whoo?"

"Open the door for Kale." I cringed and face-palmed. This was never going to work, and Jedi-Chick and Emerald H. having a giggling fit didn't comfort me either. But even with all the odds against me, the door swung open. The man had his hands on either side of the frame and he swayed towards me and away from me with his eyes in bulging in concentration. Instantly, I gave him my right hook and he collapsed backwards like a jellybean. This made everyone take cue and rush out the door in a hurry.

Taking point, I ran out and saw the guard staring at us in utter shock. He stumbled backwards and was struggling to locate his blaster dangling off his belt. Ahsokatano191 lunged towards him and unlatched the blaster. She pointed it at him, but he didn't seem to comprehend that he was beaten; because he put up his fists and began to weave from left to right. His head dropped low, but his eyes stayed on her as he continued to weave two steps towards her and then one step back.

"Is he..." Purplewillowtrees tilted her head, "dancing?" As I watched him curiously, I found this shamefully true. The pirate hummed the tune of a waltz and swayed horribly to the music.

"How cute." Ahsokatano smirked, "Now, I'm gonna shoot him." she adjusted her aim on him when I clamped my hand on the top of the gun and pushed it out of pirate's harm. I chuckled, "Let him dance. We can use him for later as..._entertainment."_

In that instance, the pirate tripped over his left foot and face-planted the floor. He lifted his with a groan. "Eww, that's gotta hurt." NobleMeta snickered. He picked up the other blaster from the first guard I'd knocked out earlier.

"Noble, he didn't fall." Gamergirl052 laughed, "He just..." she put her hands over her mouth to restrain another laugh, but failed horribly, "He...he just high-fived the floor with his face." they all broke out laughing and I myself couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Alright, come on, guys. We can't cause any trouble if they don't get moving." I motioned them to follow me down the hallway. It was about five minutes of endless sneaking around, stopping at the corners to check if the coast was, and then darted down to the next corner when I realized I didn't know where the weapons depo was. I stopped and scratched my bald scalp. I only had to glance back to see all eyes were on me. _Great. We're probably going to run into a pirate any minute now and I don't know where I'm even going._

"Uh, Miss Kale." I looked back to find JediChick pointing to a solid, square map drilled into the wall. It had directions to every part of the ship. Laughing to myself, I came upon it and propped my hands on my hips, "That's convenient."

JediChick shrugged, "Big ships come with maps."

"Okay," I trailed my finger across the map's surface until I found the weapon's depot, "here it is." I tapped it twice and sighed. We _were _going the wrong way. We had to get to a lot more places then just the weapon's depot and I very well couldn't trust my sense of direction.

"We should get going." Purplewillowtrees urged, along with a few others.

Anxiously, my eyes flickered from the map to the blaster in Ahsokatano's hand. "Let me see that." She handed it to me and I flipped the weapon around to where it's butt faced the glass. _Hopefully, this'll work._ I smashed it into the glass four times until I could pick out the pieces and snatch the map from the wall. I gave Ahsokatano back her blaster and held the map in my hands victoriously, "Now we can leave."

Gamergirl grabbed me by the arm and whispered, "Am I the only one who's noticed this ship is abandoned?"

"I've noticed it too," I nodded, "but we don't have time to look around and find out why." and we left it at that. I knew everyone else found it strange, too, that there was no crew. The life of the ship seemed generally drained and I didn't know why.

After a few ten minutes of endless running, we came across the weapon's depot. Still no pirates? Nothing? It felt far too easy for comfort. Cautiously, we pressed our backs up against the walls and creeped up to the door. Guards _had_ to be in there. I did the same thing I did with the cell and knocked on the door, praying we'd get lucky with another drunk guard. They were so much easier to deal with when they were dumb and swaying everywhere. Waiting for some answer, I got nothing. I ushered Ahsokatano and NobleMeta to come up to the front with me. Their weapons drawn, I counted down from three before pushing the button. The door opened and NobleMeta and Ahsokatano found themselves in front of AaylaKitofNiflheim, ShadowMaster77, and Sithlord8665's blasters. The five blinked in confusion, their blasters still drawn.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

ShadowMaster sighed, obviously relieved as he let his blaster drop to his side, "We're here getting more ammo. We thought if we were ever to got out of here, now was the best time. Hondo's giving a celebration dinner in his honor."

AaylaKit rolled her eyes, "He's become even more obnoxious than usual. He's positive he'll beat Bane in the 'This is Madness' competition." she folded her arms and leaned against her hip, "I'm not voting for him."

"Which is why there's a dinner." Sithlord mumbled, fiddling with her ammo belt wrapped about her waist, "I don't suppose you guys noticed the empty ship?" Weathergirl17248 nodded. "Pretty hard to ignore."

"How did you guys get out?" ShadowMaster asked, "You had guards."

"Yeah_, drunk_ guards." JengthGrek710 pointed out.

Sithlord looked up from her ammo belt and then at AaylaKit. They shared a smile and she looked back down chuckling, "That's Rar and Terd for you. They'll never lay off the bottle." AaylaKit propped her weapon on her shoulder, saying, "Forget that. Who wants a gun?" With that said and done, everyone crowded into the room. Gazing around at the rows and rows of weapons, grenades, grenade launchers, and missile launchers I couldn't help but feel like we had a chance this time.

Shadowmaster, Sithlord, and AaylaKit each took different groups to instruct, train, and give out weapons to. I was in ShadowMaster's section. As he passed out DC-15S blasters to everyone, he informed us where the safety switch was and which setting changed the gun from stun to kill. Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1 handed me down a blaster. I tested a few of the settings like ShadowMaster instructed, as did everyone else around me. The sound of a hundred blasters going from 'stun to kill' over and over again began to make my ears hurt. I had enough practice with a blaster beforehand due to over protective show producers. They couldn't have a host dying on them due to a dangerous, trigger happy guest on the show.

I wandered out of the group as quietly as possible and went behind the crates. Maybe there'd be something useful back here. I turned a corner and was surprised to see a cargo marked _'Don't touch'_ across its middle. It was open and as I observed the lid I saw no one ever bothered to close it in the first place. I pushed the lid completely off the box and peeked inside. Stacks upon stacks of fireworks. Pleased, I smiled. Running back to the training class, I grabbed Noblemeta and JediChick by the wrists and pulled them back to the cargo box. I pointed to the fireworks inside the crate and asked, "Do you two think you could figure out how to work these?"

NobleMeta picked up a red, decorated firework and eyed me suspiciously, "Is this part of the plan? Cause I like it."

"It is now." I answered.

I pulled them both close and told them the plan. It was only afterwards that I found out I wasn't the only one wandering away from their weapon's class. CaptainRexbest35 shouted from the other side of the room for everyone to come quickly. We came over to find her standing over a pile of weapons, but they weren't blasters. Gamergirl shrieked and ran towards pile. She plucked a bow from it and hugged the weapon close to her chest, "My Genesis, forty-pound pull, compound bow! I thought they'd taken you away from me forever!"

I eyed her in shock. "How did no one notice the girl with the compound bow walking into the 'Question Corner' studio?"

Monsterhunter picked up a long machete and swung it around himself. He ran his hands over the fur on the handle and smiled, "It's good to be back."

"You have a Blango Destructor?" I raised a brow.

He shrugged, "It's a replica." I eyed him further and he continued, "I have a good job, Miss Kale." Figuring that was the best answer I'd gotten yet, I looked over only to see Weathergirl and Dreamsareinfinity6 running towards me. They stopped just a feet away and they both pulled out two twin blasters from their belts, "Check out this out out!" Weathergirl tried to twirl them, but stopped before she dropped the gun.

"That was in the pile of weapons?" I asked.

Weathergirl shook her head, "No, but we found them. Isn't this great?"

"Hey, Weathergirl, guess who I am." Dreams pointed her gun to the wall and began in a deep voice, "The names Rex, but you can call me captain or sir." Weathergirl and I chuckled.

Ahsokatano slumped by me with a giant flamethrower in her arms. I rolled my eyes, "You can't use that. You can hardly walk."

She gave me a look and I could only sigh. She said, "This will be useful. I just know it." she dragged it away and at least Melody Sharp came to help her carry the weapon. _This'll be an interesting fight._

"Miss Kale!" JengthGrek710 came up behind me, along with Abdella. They both held electrostaffs in their hands. "We found these hanging on the wall. Hondo's depot has _everything_!"

"Do you guys know how to use those?" I gestured to the staffs.

Abdella shrugged, "We'll find out soon."

I gave a nodded and walked away when the two started testing the staffs out by dueling it out. I came up to AaylaKit. "I had no idea my audience was so..."

"Capable? Yeah," she chuckled, "same here. So what _was_ your guys plan when you guys broke out?"

I ran my hand over my bald scalp and sighed. Feeling my stitching under my fingers, I stopped and folded my arms. "Give Hondo as many gray hairs as possible. Gosh, it's stupid, but there was no way I could get _this _many people out of here. And forget taking over the ship."

"Why not?" ShadowMaster asked as he came up from behind me, "The guys and I sent out the signel to the Republic. That was two days ago. The least we could do is try."

I slumped my shoulders. I admit it, I should be more confident seeing everyone coming together to take down Hondo, but I couldn't help but look around me and see young teenagers. If one of them became permanently injured, or died, I'd never forgive myself. I'd forget 'Question Corner', I'd leave everything behind, and spend the rest of my days trying to forget this mistake.

"Miss Kale," AaylaKit began, "With all due respect they're ready. Hondo and the rest of his crew are in one place and we can trap them like mice. We're no pilots, so fighting is our only choice."

My eyes flickered between the two. "Alright. We'll try taking over the ship."

"On your orders, Sir." AaylaKit and ShadowMaster gave a teasing salute and I blushed.

"Do you guys know where a giant _net_ is?" I smiled, sweetly.

ShadowMaster's arm fell to his side, "A net?" and he exchanged glances with AaylaKit.

"You said on my orders." I grinned, mischievously, "And that's my order. I need a net."


	29. 2013 part 6

"GOT CHA!" I LEAPED ONTO A RUNAWAY SQUID and barely held it down by one of its slimy tentacles. It hissed under my grip and actually tried to bite me. I stood back up and tossed the creature off into the green net. The boys held the net outside the door because we knew after a while it would get too big to fit through the door. Gamergirl guarded the door from any squids trying to make a break for the door.

"What species are these things, anyway?" Abdella shivered as she dropped another squid into the net along with mine and the others

ShadowMaster77 grunted, "Who cares, I just want to know why we can't kill them." The guys tried to hold up the net up, but struggled against the fighting squids, "It'd be a lot easy to keep them in here if they weren't alive."

"We need them alive." I answered. Chasing after another hissing squid, I caught it and threw it to the pile, "These things are going to help us take the ship."

"You're insane, Miss Kale." Sithlord8665 groaned as she as well had to help with rounding up the last of the squids.

I nodded, "So what the doctors told me." I looked up and saw JenthGrek710 put the last squid in the net as she muttered, "I'm never going to look at sea food the same way ever again." Brushing my hands off on my pants, I looked down and saw how slimy they had gotten since our little '_fishing trip_' endeavor began. I bent down and rolled up the cuffs to my knees and shrugged. As soon as we get out of here, _shower_!

The girls and I grabbed onto the net with the guys and helped them lug it down the hallway. When we reached our site, Gamergirl released the net and trained her bow on the door ahead. ShadowMaster and a few others followed up and did the same. We waited there for what felt like forever before AaylaKit, NobleMeta, and JediChick showed up. JediChick nodded to us, while adjusting her belt that wrapped around her hip and shoulder. It was aligned with fireworks instead of ammunition. NobleMeta had one just like it on him. AaylaKit ran up to join us and helped out with holding up the net. "everything set. The entertainment should be on any minute now."

"How long do you think until Emerald.H and Weathergirl get back?" AaylaKit grunted. She struggled, just like all of us, to keep the slimy, angry squids in their place.

"Don't worry, they have the map, so they shouldn't take too long." I replied.

* * *

EMERALD.H MOVED HER HAND AGAINST the wall in pitch blackness and sighed. "Don't tell me Hondo's too poor to afford a light switch."

Weathergirl outstretched her arms to stop herself from bumping anything as she shifted her way around to finding a desk. "He's probably got a lamp at least." She got to the desk when her hand barely bumped a long, swirly vase. It crashed to the ground and with it the lights flickered on. "You found the light switch?" she asked as she turned around.

"No..." Emerald trailed off. She eyed the vase and then smiled, "Oh, I know." Clapping her hands twice the lights went off again. "Cool." suddenly a loud, angry growl came from inside the darkness.

"What was that?" Weathergirl squeaked as she froze.

Emerald.H turned back on the lights and exclaimed, "I know that growl anywhere!" She spun around and saw a large cage with a cloth draped over it. Throwing the cloth off, she met eyes with her stolen cat. The feline banged angrily against the cage in an attempt to break out. "Coral!" Emerald squealed. She unhooked the latch and opened the door, "Come on, Sweety. Mama's here-" she picked up Coral and held her in her arms, but the cat hooked onto her with razer, sharp claws, "How about less claws and more love..." Emerald froze, her eyes bulging out while she grunted, "_Or more claws_. Have it your way."

Weathergirl shook her head and brought the map up from her belt to check off Hondo's office. "I hate being errand girl." she muttered, "Alright, now all we have left is to check out all of the other prison roomfor Miss Kale's crew and then go get 2-2-7." She rolled the map back up, "If we hurry, we might make it back to fight the pirates. Ready to roll, Emerald?" She asked, tucking the map back into her belt.

Emerald slowly took one step at a time as her cat clawed deep into her skin, "She's just showing me her affections..." she whimpered in pain.

Weathergirl sighed, "Or we'll miss the fight..."

* * *

JEDICHICK AND NOBLEMETA CROUCHED DOWN beside a large meta door with a pile of fireworks under their arms. It wasn't difficult to see there was a party going on behind it. There were cheers and toasts being given on the other side which meant they knew they'd run into pirates this time. Waiting there for a minute, the two heard the music start and it was time to begin. JediChick gave a quick salute to us down the hallway as we watched them silently from afar. They opened the door and crawled in on all fours. For the time being, they were on their own.

"Do you think they can make it?" Gamergirl asked. Aiming her bow at the door.

I, and a few others, gripped harder on the squirming net to keep it in place, but it dang near impossible. "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine. We have enough problems keeping these things from-ouch!" I jerked my hand back and rubbed my finger against the side of my pants, "From biting us-gosh dang it." I seized, "Just concentrate on only shooting them in the shoulders or legs."

"Why can't I kill our captors again?"

I struggled again to regain my grip on the net, "Because your parents would kill me of they found out you murdered someone."

"But technically, it's self-defense." She smirked.

"Gamergirl."

"Sorry...I just wanted to kill a pirate..."

* * *

WHEN NOBLEMETA AND JEDICHICK CRAWLED into the room, it was obvious that they wouldn't have a problem staying out of sight. All eyes were on the entertainment Hondo hired for the evening. Six Twi'lek performers danced around the middle of the room with the beat of the music behind their every step while they captivated the audience with their grace. NobleMeta held up the table cloth and ushered JediChick inside. Once in, they crawled down the long table and held their breath from the stench of everyone's feet. Pirates don't bath.

JediChick was halfway down when a fork dropped beside her. She froze, along with NobleMeta. The two of them watched in fear as a hand came down in search for the fallen fork. JediChick, biting down hard on her lip, slid the cutlery towards the hand.

"What the-" They heard the pirate grumble. NobleMeta tugged on JediChick's shirt, motioning her to abort, but it was too late. A face peeked underneath the table, but they couldn't be more relieved. Yaya The Elf looked at them with a shocked expression. She whispered, "I thought that was a hand I saw."

NobleMeta snapped, "Yaya, if you even _think_ about turning us in, I'll-"

"_Relax_." Yaya drawled, "I won't turn you in, but if you plan on doing anything, I'd do it quick. The shows almost over."

"Yaya, what are you doing down there?" A harsh voice barked from above.

Yaya grabbed the fork from floor and she gave the two of them a smirk. "I lost my fork!" She yelled, getting back up in her seat. JediChick sent NobleMeta a look, but he just shook his head and motioned her to continue down the path.

When they got to the end of the table, they crawled towards the buffet counter before finally making their way behind the stage. With the band playing on a tall podium, JediChick could look up and see the drummer above them. He stayed in tune with the music and remained unaware that two people stood just below him.

NobleMeta steadied the fireworks to where they wouldn't impale the drummer and when they finished she pulled out a box of matches Sithlord gave them earlier. Not caring where she got them, the two each grabbed half and half from the pack and, between them both, they lit the fireworks within seconds. There was no time to sneak away, these fireworks had a short fuse, so the two ran out from behind the stage. Running passed the dancers and even having to shove a blue Twi'lek out of their path, they were halfway across the room when they heard Hondo yell, "GET THEM!"

Looking at the pirate, captain, NobleMeta saw Hono directing an accusing finger at him and his partner. "Don't stop!" Noble yelled.

Men shouted angry and unmentionable words at them as they raised their blasters and aimed for them when the first noise of crackling began. They all froze, except for the two prisoners of course, and peeled their ears.

Hondo stood from his 'seat of honor' and listened, "What the..." he became wide-eyed and he screamed, "GET DOWN!"

Fireworks began to spark everywhere like mini missiles. The drummer leaped from the stage and laid flat on the ground along with the rest of the performers and kept his hands over his head. Shoving people out of their way, everyone scrambled to get out, with the missiles right on their tail. JediChick looked off to her left and saw one rocket land in a plant near a curtain. "This is going to get bad." She mumbled, and pushed more people out of her.

When they finally got to the door and ran out along with a few dozen pirates, NobleMeta said, "Time for the fun part." At his cue, we all gladly released the front of the net and let the squids slid across the floor. Being inside the net gave the creatures enough time to create a slimy fluid and I struggled to hold my stomach contents down when they soared down the hallway. "That's disgusting." I heard PurpleWillow mutter.

The pirate's slipped on the slim flowing under their feet and as did NobleMeta and JediChick. They fell on their butts, but knew better than the pirates not to try to stand up. They crawled, or skimmed, their way away from the slip zone. As they were about to make it to a dry spot, a hand grabbed Noble's boot and dragged him backwards. A Weequa sneered at him and raised his soaked pistol just when an arrow shot him in the shoulder. He drew back and clenched his wound with a scream. Noble looked up and Gamergirl grinning from ear to ear as she trained her aim on another pirate. "Keep going!" JediChick yelled.

I smiled as Gamergirl, "Nice shot."

"Thank you." Gamergirl nodded my way, "Now if you wanna see a headshot-"

"Gamergirl." I groaned and raised my blaster. I shot a pirate coming too close in the knee cap and he fell forward. Making a splash when he hit the slim, the squids engulfed his face and body which muffled his screams. "I got a knee cap!"I exclaimed. But Sithlord came up beside me and shook her head, "That was obviously a thigh." She aimed her DC-blaster on a female pirate rushing us, with her blade was held high above herself as she gave out her battle cry. I watched in observation as she shot the female in the knee and the pirate fell just the same as the one before her. The squids giving her no mercy, either. "Now that's a knee cap."

Rolling my eyes, I caught sight of a pirate trying to make a break for drier land and shot him in the shoulder, "At least I know I can hit a shoulder-blade."

"_That_ was an arm."

"Oh, now, you've gone too far!" I exclaimed which made her break out in a chuckle. Over on the other side of us, Monsterhunter came up beside AaylaKit and sliced a squid crawling towards her boot with his Blango Destructor.

"Saved your life." He said, looking around frantically for more squids to squash.

"It was a squid, MonsterHunter." She sighed, "I don't think I'd die."

"It's the only job I have," he replied, "I can't reach any pirate with a close range weapon, so on my terms you could have died."

JenthGrek came up beside Monsterhunter and zapped squid at his feet with her electrostaff, "Saved your life!" she cheered as MonsterHunter gave an '_I told you so' _face to Aayla.

* * *

"I FEEL LIKE WE'RE MISSING OUT ON EVERYTHING." EMERALD.H sighed as she heard the screams from the upper level, "Do you think they're winning?"

Weathergirl shrugged, "How should I know. How's your cat doing?"

"Good...I guess." She stared down solemnly at her caged cat, "I really hate keeping her in there."

"Don't think of it as a prison...think of it as a cat carrier." Weather mumbled, as she scanned her map. Her eyes flickered from the map to the large door in front of them, "If this is right, which I'm sure it is, then behind this door should be the other holding cell."

Without another word, Emerald pushed the button and the door opened with a swoosh. She gave Weathergirl a wary glance as they entered. The room was dark and had a yellow illuminating light shading the room. Weather fanned herself from the sudden heat. Also, it had that kind of awful smell to it. Like a dozen people who hadn't bathed in forever decided to throw a party,kind of smell. Around the room was all of the 'Question Corner' staff, but they didn't seem too thrilled to see them here. They were all chained up against the wall and dripping wet with sweat on their faces and bodies.

"Don't tell us you're our saviors?" Greg groaned, glaring at them through his bangs. Clearly, he was a little overdue for a haircut. "Two girls and a cat?"

"I'm not picky," John said from beside him and held up his chains, "Just please unlock me!" He held up his hands in despair as he cried, "I'll call my mom, I'll even apologize for stealing five bucks from her purse when I was seven! Please!"

"Cute cat." Mini stared at Coral for a long while, "I used to like cats...before I was taken here."

"Oh, would you shut up, Mini!" Ashley yelled, "I get it, you don't like it here! I get it! We all get it!"

"Do I look like someone who's built for prison, Ashley, huh? No! I was meant to wear high heals and have boyfriends! Don't pester me about your opinion!"

As the two girls got into a fight, John cried about all the things he promised to do if they let him go, and Greg refused to make eye contact with either of them, Weathergirl and Emerald.H became wide-eyed. Emerald gave the coo-coo sign and her friend agreed. These guys had been confined to this prison _way _too long.

Weathergirl said, "_Okay,_ let's unlock those chains." and clasped her hands together. The faster these guys were free, the faster they could get away from each other.

* * *

Abdella swung her electrostaff down hard on a hissing squid and then rose to swing it at a running pirate. Hondo's crew was beginning to reach them. But, for the few that had long range weapons, they used the party room as a cover after the fireworks settled down. Gamergirl turned to me and yelled, "I can't touch the guys in that room without using a head shot, Kale!"

I crouched behind the wall that lead to the other hallway and barely peeked around the corner before having to duck a red, laser bullet. "Then keep your eyes on the on the ones outside. I know how to get them out." I reached for my belt and pulled out a grenade beside my knife. A few items I had acquired from the weapons depot.

Gamergirl watched me as I prepared to throw it into the room, "So I can't shoot them, but it's okay if you blow them up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Watch and learn, and prepare to shoot when I say so." I charged out from my hiding spot only for a second to launch the grenade into the party room and then ducked behind the other wall. Upon the grenade reaching them, the pirates immediately spilled out of the room in a hurry. They screamed for their lives and landed in all the fluids when they were out. "Now!" I yelled. ShadowMaster, Gamergirl, Sithlord, and I shot of every shoulder, arm, thigh, and knee cap in sight, and before you knew it, they were wallowing in pain within the slimy fluid. The squids flourished around them almost instantly.

"You forgot to detonate the bomb." Gamergirl informed me.

"I call it a warning."I replied, grinning wickedly as I changed my clip.

"_Gosh_!" Gamergirl exclaimed "You're insane!"

"I've heard that before..."

* * *

"Alright, this is our last stop." Weathergirl said, wrapping the map back up and tucking it into her belt. "2-2-7 should be on the other side of that door." her hand reached for the button when Greg, the security guard, stopped her.

"Don't you think you should be more prepared before you decide to go in there?" Greg asked, as he rubbed his raw wrists. They still throbbed from the time they were in cuffs.

Emerald eyed him curiously, "Everyone's at the party, so he should be unguarded."

"Droids usually take care of the dismantling projects," he sighed, "so no. Unless droids go to parties, he'll be guarded."

Weathergirl became wide-eyed, "dismantling?" She drew her blasters and opened the door. Inside stood two droids that took a step back in shock at the sight of her. She killed them both with four shots up their torso's and they crumbled to the ground with a metallic scream. Cautiously, she stepped in further; keeping her pistols high in case there were any others. When the coast was clear, she put them back in their holsters and scanned the room once more. "Well, this was a bust." The area was completely empty.

She was turning to leave when Emerald stopped her. "He's here." she pointed to the scrap pile on the table and groaned, "Miss Kale's going to be crushed."

Michael, the mechanic, came up to the pile of parts and scanned the tools on the tray they used to dismantle him. "I can fix him." He nodded, "He won't look so pretty afterwards, but at least he'll be alive."

Looking solumnly at what was left of the comical droid, she nodded, "We'll come back for him after this fight is over. But we have to keep moving." she tried leaving again, only to be stopped by Greg. He asked, "Aren't we escaping?"

Emerald.H ran past him, lugging her cat along with her like an oversized suitcase, "No. We're taking over the ship."

Mini solumnly turned to Greg and shook her head, "I have a bad feeling I'll be seeing that prison room again." They followed the girls around the ship. The older one kept glancing at her map every now and then. When Michael would ask, she'd say that there was a war zone they were suppose to meet up at afterwards and they were only a few klicks away. When they reached this so called '_war zone_', there was no fighting to be heard of at all. But when they got closer they saw the rows and rows of pirates tied up from head to toe. Only the rope was not rope, but slices of cloth and the pirates shirts were torn.

"See, there's always something." I said. I put my hands on my hips as I gazed down at the pirates with pride, "I knew that girls scout class would come in handy someday."

"You were a girls scout?" Purplewillow asked.

"No, they wouldn't let me in. Something about being too _insane_, I'm not sure." I chuckled, "Now we just have to figure out where Hondo's slithered off to and then-"

"Miss Kale!" a person behind me exclaimed. "What happened to your hair!"

At this, I turned around and saw her. Her blonde hair was in knots and her clothes were soaked with sweat, but I'd never seen a sweeter sight in my lifetime, "Ashley!" I ran towards her and hugged her close, along with Mini, and Michael, and John. They were sweaty and I was slimy, so neither of us really cared for hygene. "You guys are okay!" I smiled at Weathergirl and Emerald.H, "Thank you." I said. Greg kept his distance and eyed we cautiously as though I'd bite. It could be the fact that I'm bald, but I didn't care. Nor, did I venture on to ask for a hug because that wasn't Greg. He'd need time to work out whatever was going on in his head by himself. It's just how he liked it. _Privacy. _I sent him a curt nod and he barely exchanged that with me.

"_Miss Kale, we've got incoming ships!" _The microphone boomed across the halls, but the voice trailed off before kicking in again, "_Roger, roger_."

"Who's that?" Emerald asked.

"That's Poison1234." JenthGrek710 replied, "Miss Kale sent her up to the bridge along with AngelAxeinf to watch for any Republic ships."

"_How do I lower the shields?"_ the Poison asked.

JenthGrek shook her head and walked away saying, "My job is never done. I'll help her out."

"Hey, great job out there," Monsterhunter praised, "Thanks for saving my life."

"And the same to you, my friend."

Weathergirl and Emerald.H looked out at all the tied up, angry pirates and sighed, disappointed. "So we missed _everything_?" they whined. Releasing my crew from our death grip hug, I wrapped my arms around both of the girls and nodded. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll get kidnapped again someday."

"Promise?" Emerald said. Looking up at me with big round eyes.

"Promise." I patted their backs approvingly, "Though, I am sorry you missed it, but hey, you guys were the rescue team."

"Yeah...about that, 2-2-" Emerald trailed off when Gamergirl approached us. She asked, "Did you get my tablet?"

Weathergirl immediately facepalmed when she realized her mistake, "That's what I forgot!"

"You forgot my tablet! How could you forget?!" She dropped her bow in surprise, "You had it on your to do list."

"Well, I didn't get a chance to write everything down." Weathergirl replied, "I'll go get it now." I stopped her in her tracks and shook my head. I said, "I'll get it. After this fight I'll need a little walk to clear my thoughts."

* * *

Without further explanation needed, she handed me the map, "Here." and I walked off with a wave to the others. A lot of my crew wanted to tag along, but I needed to do this alone. This was the first time I'd get a break from all this chaos, and I wouldn't pass it up too quickly. Following the maps directions, I walked for a long while and realized I didn't have to think of a stragedy or be confined to a room like an animal. Given, I was keeping my blaster near by just in case Hondo jumped out, but by this point he was probably in the hanger bay making his escape. There'd be no way I could catch him on foot and I didn't plan on waisting my time chasing after the pirate if it only meant failure in the end. I wanted my freedom and I got it, that's all I needed...for the time being. _Does this gun even have any ammo left in it?_ I wondered. I reached for the clip and upon pulling it out, I saw it was empty. I shook my head in amazement, _I can't believe I'm out._ I thought, but at least I had my knife on hand.

I came to Hondo's office and when I opened the door I found it cold and pitch black. I shivered. _J__ust like the first time I came here. Dark and eerie_. I scanned my hand across the wall in search of a light switch, but found nothing. Going further into the room, I found zilch. I put both of my hands on the wall this time and moved around. _Where is it? _I wondered.

A snapping noise happened and the lights flickered on. I froze. Ever so slowly, I turned around and found Hondo on the other side of his desk. His braids were coming undone, the goggles laid loose around his neck, obviously cracked. his coat was wet and scorched at the ends and there were red, sucking marks on his forehead and cheeks. "_You_." He sneered. Pulling his dripping, wet braid behind himself as he reared around the desk.

I didn't realize until now that I had self-consciously pressed myself up against the wall; trying to keep a distance between us. He didn't look like the normal Hondo anymore. I'd never seen him so in tuned to blood-lust before and it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. I reached for my knife and pulled it out threateningly, but this didn't faze him. He marched over to me like I were holding nothing but cardboard. I bit my lip and I went for it when he was about three feet away. Lunging the tip of the knife towards his abdomen, he stopped me by the wrist and clamped down hard on my it. I cried out in agony and was forced to release the weapon. He grabbed my head and smacked me against the wall behind us. I yelped and plummeted to the ground, taking in deep, greedy breaths.

"You ruined _everything_!" He growled. He smacked a vase to the ground and it shattered at my feet. I shielded my eyes, and felt shards cross my arms. My brain swelled inside my skull like it wanted out, and it was all it took just to see straight. He picked up my knife and drew closer. Looking around, I found nothing to shield me from the lunatic pirate. But I went the more creative route and snatched a piece of glass by my black boot. Adrenaline rushing my veins, I gripped the sharp glass with a vengeance and stumbled to my feet. My hand shook horrible, but I never took my gaze off of him.

"Poor unfortunate womp rat." He chuckled, but I didn't pay any attention; I was too busy noticing the two of him. _Great! Which one do I hit?! _I thought. I brought my hand to my forehead and cringed. _Focus. Which one looks more annoying..._

I sliced my knife across his chest, assuming I'd make some type of skin-contact doing so, but no. I misjudged the distance and thus never even grazed him, but he managed to grab my hand again and, this time, he spun me around to clasp his blade to my neck. He put my arm behind my back and I screamed under the pressure my joints were going through. "Hondo...your beaten." I grunted, "But...you just don't...know it." I struggled to no evail. Slithering my hand to the desk beside us, I scanned for something razor sharp. Or at least anything with a tiny point to it, "We've called the Republic and they know...where you are." I felt a pen at my finger tips and wrapped my grip around it.

"You think I care, Kale!" The silver blade pressed harder against my skin and I felt blood draining. Instantly, I drove the pen deep into his thigh and he cried out in pain. He released the knife, which clanged to the ground, and I gasped and put my hand to my neck. I wanted to fall down and take a break; let my head come too, but I couldn't call for a '_time out_'. Not while he still holds the upper hand. "It's miss Kale!" I spun around and gave him all the force I had left in me with a right hook. He fell back and banged his head against a nightstand in the way down. He no longer moved.

I dropped to all fours immediately. The adrenaline leaving me, I felt nothing but pain and water all over me. Gazing down at myself, I saw it was all blood, seeping from my arm and hand like a punctured hose. I watched Hondo's motionless body and dropped my head. Call me crazy, but I didn't want him dead. Yes, he deserved every ounce that death had to offer him, but _I _couldn't do it. That as someone else's job; not mine. Whether it be man or nature that took care of him. _Because I can't handle blood on my handles._ I thought, but stopped myself and brought my hand up to view. The fluid came out dark red and I meekly smiled, _How ironic..._

The sound of the door opening came before a startled scream. "Kale!" It rang in my ears and made my brain shatter. Though I'm positive it wouldn't of hurt that bad if it weren't for my head condition. Sithlord crouched beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "Tolerably well..." I gestured to Hondo across the room and asked, "Is he dead?"

She got up and approached the pirate cautiously before taking hold of his wrist, "He's got a pulse." she turned back to me and shook her head, "You _are_ insane. I mean, fighting him, without a blaster?" I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it again. Truthfully, after she said Hondo had a pulse, everything started going black for me. My mind felt like it was full of pins and needles and I didn't think I could stay awake any longer. My eyes grew heavy and I strained to see my hands in front of me through this dark, thick fog. The next thing I knee, I collasped, only to hear the voices of more panicked people entering the room. Someone asked if I was dead and I wondered so myself.


	30. Season Finale

I woke up on a cot in the hanger bay, with a medical droid taking me to the transfort ship, and cringed at the sudden light. Lazily sitting up, I bit my lip at the stabbing pain in my arm. I thought, _What the heck?_ and looked down only to saw the gauze wrapped tightly around my lower arm with dark, red stains seeping through it. The same went for my hand and when I touched my forehead, I found the same white fabric. The droid had its back turned, so I didn't have to worry about him when I swung my legs around and hopped off. I couldn't leave just yet, there was too much to be done.

There were troopers running everywhere, medics checking on our wounded, and when I squinted through all the people, I could see a group surrounding something. They were my audience alright, the dirty and torn clothes marked them as much. I could barely made my way over to there, but when I did, I clasped my arm around Weathergirl's shoulder for support. Given, I should have asked, but it was a split second decision. Hold onto her, or crash and fall. Plus, if I did fall, they'd probably urge me back to the cot. I peered around my shoulder and saw the medical droid had noticed my absence and now scanned the crowd for the girl with the gauze on her head. Frantic, I untied my wrappings and jumbled the fabric into a messy ball and dropped it on the fall to hide it underneath my boot. But I forgot my head was bald, so it really was a failure on my part. When I was finished, I saw Weathergirl raising a brow at me. I sheepishly grinned. _Don't tell._

She seemed to understand this and shifted her weight to help support me more. I meekly smiled and looked around to see exactly what everyone was huddling around. I saw a JediChick unconscious on the ground and NobleMeta trying to help her wake back up, along with JenthGrek710 and Ahsokatano.

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice ask that didn't match anyone in our group.

JenthGrek nodded, "She'll be fine. It's just the excitement of meeting you is getting to her."

I craned my neck to the right to see a tall man with brown chestnut hair, watching the girl with a shocked a expression. Anakin Skywalker. I smiled. No wonder JediChick fainted. I looked at Weathergirl and we chuckled. I hadn't seen General Skywalker since a long ago, nasty interview. But it wasn't until now, as I see him standing in front of me, that I realized me saw me and even recognized me. I couldn't see how; I'd changed had so much since our last encounter. At this thought, I absently ran my hands over my scalp and sighed. Maybe I should have stayed with the medical droid.

"Kale." He gave a curt smile and a small bow, "it's a-" he was cut off by the gasps and shrieks as General Kenobi entered our crowd and eyed me knowingly. "Is there a reason why you've run from your medical droid?" he asked.

I blushed. "No. Well granted, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." I looked around and saw all eyes on me and almost glaring like strict parents.

"Alright, fine. I'll rest." I grumbled. Weathergirl offered to help me over, but I wasn't about to keep her from meeting the two most well-known war hero's of the Republic, so I proceeded on my own. I looked back just in time to see detectivevalkyrie coming up beside Obiwan and raising her hand excitedly for a high-five. "You're awesome." she squeaked, but the General eyed her hand with a foreign, dumbstruck expression. Obviously too hyped up to care, she grabbed his wrist and made him high-five her back. Squealing with delight, she exclaimed, "Best. Day. _Ever_!" and took a step back, while still grinning from ear to ear. I chuckled to myself and continued to walk on. I hadn't seen much of detectivevalkyrie through this whole endeavor, but after that I wish I had.

I made it halfway down the hanger when my medical droid spotted me and sure was relieved. Whoever gave him the orders to take care of me sure was strict. I'd never seen a medic even frantic before. His restricted legs toddled over to me in an anxious manner. I said I was sorry as it's metallic arm wrapped around my waist and I put my arm on it's cold shoulders. The droid was helping me along the way when we were stopped by an old friend. Captain Rex came up and scanned my being with a concerned expression. "What did he do to you?" but before I could answer, he grasped my arm and hooked it around his shoulders; telling the droid that he could take it from here. I cheeks turned bright red.

On the way over, I brushed my injured hand against a pole we passed and I hissed in pain. Bringing my hand protectively to my chest. "I can carry you." He instantly offered.

Blushing and unable to hold back a smile, I sighed, "No. I'm not much of the carrying type. Too prideful, you could say." I looked up to face him and added, "But thank you." he silently nodded and we continued our track back over to the cot. The droid stood on the sidelines as it watched us with it's arms crossed. That droid wasn't very pleased with me right now. The Captain hefted me up onto the cot since I couldn't handle it with my own strength and took a step back. He shook his head, "Are you alright?" He asked, but this time he seemed like he wanted an answer. My feet still dangled in the air as I grabbed my elbow self-consciously and bowed my head. I didn't mind the bald look until I realized Rex would see me like this; now I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Or wait until I had more hair.

"You know, it's your fault right?" I said, "The pirates saw your haircut and thought it would be best to give everyone such a style." I then groaned dramatically, and turned my head to the right, "But, alas, not everyone can pull off the look as well as you do, Captain." This was my only way out, telling it with a sense of humor, but this wasn't working with him. After the droid finished re-wrapping my head, Rex grabbed the extra gauze left over and began re-wrapping my hand. I didn't know the fabric was becoming lax until he fixed it. He laid his hand on my elbow afterwards, "You have to stop interviewing dangerous people, Kale. One day you won't be so lucky."

The corner of my lip turned upwards and I couldn't help but allow myself to blush. "I'll be taking more precautions. I promise." It was clear that he wasn't happy with that answer. "No." he said, "Don't interview any bounty hunter or Separatists at all. They're bad news."

I nodded absently, trying to figure out a different way to get people's questions answered by the criminals safely without having them on my show. If there even was a show anymore. The studio was destroyed and I'm sure the rest of the equipment along with it...but then again, Hondo had the equipment with him, so no. Our show could still go on, so long as no one minded our backyard. Then it hit me. _Hondo_.

"Where's Hondo?" I looked up at him as he crossed his arms and sighed in reply, "Yaya helped Hondo Ohnaka escape while you were out. They're light-years away by now." at this, he rested both of his hands on either side of my cot and met me eye to eye, "_Don't interview the Separatists. _They're dangerous. Promise me this, Kale."

I was taken back with the urgentness in his tone. solemnly, I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

Pleased, he opened his mouth to say something else when the medical droid was finally fed up with us. "Sir, if you're orders to dismantle me if she dies still stand; I need to get her to the medical bay immediately." I became wide-eyed immediately. _Rex _said that? The Captain blushed a dark shade of red at this and took a step back. He told me to get some rest and he'd see me around someday. I wanted to ask him _why _when the droid injected some kind of fluid into my arm that made me instantly drouzy.

* * *

**_FIVE MONTHS LATER_**

_You should all know that 'Question Corner' is still going and has been running smoothly since our last encounters with the Weequay pirates; considering we haven't interviewed anyone yet. I and the rest of my crew decided instead of selling the cruiser and paying for another studio, we'd make the ship our place of operation. It saved us a lot of time. Everyone lives here now on the ship; the crew and I that is. We hold tours now, which surprises me that anyone is interested in them; considering they were held against their will here for a couple of weeks not too long ago. But we try to make it fascinating and apparently it's worked. Anyone who wants to can get picked up by an Attack Shuttle on their planet for a small fee. Due too the fuel it takes to get them and get back to the ship in time, it just can't be free. But, nonetheless, This is huge among the people. _

_You should know, I'm doing well. I can now run my fingers over my hair and feel hair. It's short, but it's hair and I don't feel like a womb rat as much anymore. My hand and arms have scars, but that doesn't matter. I started a new fashion trend with elbow high gloves. They're usually white with belts across its fabric. It's not the best fashion out there, but I had to adapt somehow; because it's better than having to put make up on my arms all the time. I will admit, I don't enjoy my days as much as I used to. I'm filled with apprehension most of the time, but I'm sure that's just the pain medication talking._

_My crew feels it too, far more than I. They weren't treated as well as I and my audience since Hondo didn't want any of them for a crew. Guess, he took one look at Mini and decided none of them were cut out for the job. I'm stunned that only a few side workers quite their jobs after the incident. Though, Mini doesn't stick around as much as she used to, but she still drops by every now and then to help out with the set designs. Greg thought I'd fire him after all that had happened, and even asked me too. He came with his blaster and his badge in his hands and put them on my desk. I refused him, of course. We couldn't of gotten the men it would take and the weapons we'd need to keep Hondo's attack from happening, so I assured him I didn't hold anything against him._

_Are we the same as we used to be? No. I concluded that after I got out of the medical bay and immediately bought a pistol at the weapon's store. So I suppose, there's no way anyone could walk away from that mess and come out the same. Even my audience is different now, now that the battle's done it's all kind of setting in. What we'd done. I'm just glad I made sure none of us killed anyone, because that would of been disastrous. Oh, and I've gotten a letter from everyone's parent informing me how wrong I was for putting children in danger and I whole-heartedly agree with each and every one of them. I can't even count how many face to face apologies I've made to every aunt, uncle, mother, father, legal guardian, grandmother, or grandfather. It was a blessing I wasn't sued really, but to this day, I still think I should of been. _

_2-2-7 is safe. No one told me about him being dismantled until after I was out of med bay, and by then he was all fixed up. He looks better now, if you ask me, and he seems happier. Michael didn't think he could do it, but he managed to give 2-2-7 some improvements. He's skinnier and has the horse power to lift heavier objects and run faster with hardly any need to regenerate. Michael was practically giddy when he got to show me his work as 2-2-7 ran up and down the hallways. I guess, he's going to be working on 2-2-7's flexibility sensors, or whatever it's called, next so he can do backflips and such. I don't really know. _

So now, I lean here against the wall in the hanger bay with my arms all forded up, as I watched the newcomers walk in to help out around the ship's maintenance along with Greg. "We'll have to come up with a name." he says, patting the ship's wall behind him.

Absently, I nodded. He was right. A ships not a ship without a name. But it'd have to have something with meaning, something that could speak volumes to our audience.

"I'd vote for Bob, myself." Greg noted, almost to himself rather than me. The corner of my lip twitched upwards.

"Bob, huh?"

He folded his arms and nodded, "Has a certain...ring to it."

"Hmm..." I brought my hand to my chin and thought about this, "Well, it'd be pretty hard to compete with that."

"I like to set the bar high." He replied. Though, I'm sure we were on the verge of laughter, neither of us cracked even a chuckle. I suppose, we'd gained that trait over the past couple of months. We had more of a dry sense of humor around each other.

"How about _Serenity_?" I looked up at him, curiously_,_ "I've always liked that word. It means calm and untroubled..."

"Bob means, 'bright frame'..." he pushed, but we couldn't talk anymore on the subject. The shuttle that carried out audience just landed and as the doors opened, I saw them all spill out with a vibrant energy to them. It's still foreign to me, that they could still be so passionate about the show even after all that had happened. But, I knew then as I watched them point to the different ships around the hanger and wave to the new crew members that 'Question Corner' could not have gone on as long as it had without them...

And as I thought about all the passion they put into the show, I silently said to myself,

**_"Thank you,"_**


	31. Happy Thanksgiving!

"Hi, you're watching, 'Question Corner'," I say, with a vibrant smile, "and I'm your host, Miss Kale. It feels great to say that again. It's been a while since we've been on air, but I think we've worked out all the kinks nicely. No more pirates on set was one of them. But anyway, we _were_ going to wait just a little longer to be on the safe side, but a lots happened to the Republic since our show and I don't want any of your questions to go unanswered."

"This coming week, our guest is Anakin Skywalker. Ask him your questions, but don't forget to remember the rules, and if any of you are new the guide-lines on what is not allowed is on my profile. Oh, and please," I add, "no M-rated questions; also make sure to check out the reviews to see if you're question has already been asked." Waving goodbye to the camera, I say, "We've all missed you guys, and are glad to be back on the air again. I hope you guys have had a happy Thanksgiving."


	32. December Show

Getting off the shuttle and stepping onto the cruiser, the Question Corner audience was greeted by a tour guide named, Amanda. A teenaged, peppy, over-persistant, talker who was more than happy to take the job we'd offered her. She was our new intern, and I gotta admit, I didn't much see the use of having a tour-guide, but Ashley thought it'd be a great idea and practically begged me to hire her.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that she's your first cousin?" I absently raised a brow, as I scrolled down the data-pad. I was looking at the new questions sent by viewers before I'd prepare them to be printed out into cards.

"N-no...well...maybe," she sucked in a hasty breath and expelled it. Her high pony-tail swaying as she shook her head of this pointless topic, "but, Kale, my mom's nagging me to help Amanda out and if I pull this off she might finally get off my back."

I looked up from the data-pad and laughed outright, "A seventeen year old working on the show that was allegedly taken over by Hondo's merry men of pirates, and gets tax write-offs for new, set designs because our guests, and audience, either bomb it or uses it for target practice." finally, I add, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's what your mom meant, Ashley, when she said _'help_'." I made a bee-line around her to get to the printing machine in the middle of the room. I brought the wire from the press and plugged it into the data-pad, before given the option to_ 'print'._ When I said 'yes',I leaned against the printer and laid my hands on the table holding it up. "Tell me, is she reliable?"

Ashley cringed, "That depends on your terms on reliable?"

"I mean..." I list off with my fingers as I began, "Can show up on time, doesn't give mouth like most people, and knows the risks of working in our enviroment?"

"Yes." Ashley replied, pleased as she propped her hands on her hips, "So, does that mean she's got the internship?"

I nodded, turning back to the printer as it scanned and diced out card after card with the professional _'Question Corner'_ logo behind the backs of them. "By the way," I glanced at her sideways just before she made it out of the room, "What did _you _mean by reliable?"

"Um..." she gnawed on her lower lip, "Well, you see, she may be a bit on the clumsy side; _among_ other things."

"Among other things?" I shook my head before waving her off, "Nevermind, just please tell her soon before I change my mind. Oh, and make sure she signs all of the _'Can't sue us'_ papers."

Before I thought I was going to regret it, but now I see Amanda was good choice for the part. I watched from afar as the kid introduced herself to the group of people, and she wasn't doing to bad for her first day; plus she took on the role of tour-guide fetchingly. She'd dressed in a green turtleneck, wore a pair of dark jeans, and had her red, curly hair done up in a messy bun. _Just like her cousin_, I thought.

"Hello, Everyone. I'm Amanda, and you're on board Serenity. A cruiser bought by Hondo, but taken back you." she laced her hands together as she went on, "I'll be your tour-guide today, and today we'll be making some very exciting stops. Before the show you'll get to see where Micheal, our mechanic, fixes up 2-2-7 anytime he needs a little help with his circuit boards. So who's ready?" All at once, they raised their hands. "Please, follow me then." she glanced a smile my way and flashed me a quick thumbs up before putting on her professional face and striding onwards. Amanda's job was to keep them all distracted if any of our equipment ever messed up, and we needed some extra time to kill. Today was just a practice test, of course, just to see how she'd handle the people, but so far I, myself, wouldn't mind vouching for her. She's a jumbled up, clumsy ball of a girl when she's in the break room, but she pulls together nicely on the field.

"Miss Kale." I restrained a startled jump when Greg touched my arm from behind. I didn't know how long he'd been waiting there, or whether I'd want to see if he was happy he'd managed to sneak up on me, but I had a hard time not glaring. Finally, I looked up at him to find his face was neutral; maybe he just wasn't paying attention. Seeing his face still felt weird to me, though. Being our first day back at work since at least five months, Greg decided to grow a mustache in that time. It stuck out at the tip of his chin and made me want to cringe. Somewhere along the line, I'm going to have to suck it up and ask him what's with the new hair-fashion.

Realizing I was staring at his chin too long, I looked off to another corner of the room. "We need to get ready." he said. Taking in a breath, I watched as the last of the people dispersed into the next room. "Alright. Let's begin."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and the audience was already seated and waiting for us to start. I held onto the purple, 'Question Corner' cards in one gloved hand, and rearranged the creases on my black skirt and white top with the other. John counted down from five, and when he mouthed one the camera light comes on.

I smile to the crowd. "Hi, this is, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale. We're sorry to hear our review system has been glitching lately, and a lot of you have had to message us your questions, but we promise, we'll be looking into it. We do, however, have some questions that have gotten through, and are prepared bring you your answers. Please, meet our guest, Anakin Skywalker." I gestured to my right and, on que, the General came on stage. As he walked up the steps and onto the platform, I extended my hand to his.

"Miss Kale." he acknowledged as we shook hands.

"General Skywalker, please, sit down." I gestured kindly to the seat next to my own, when I continued, "Thank you so much for coming on the show. I know, with the war, it's no easy task to break away."

"I not that hard," he replied, "and it's an honor to be your first guest since the show's been off air."

"Well, to tell you the truth," I laughed, "I didn't know whether or not we could pull it off. I mean, even just flying this cruiser can be a hassle."

"Oh, I'm sure." he nodded.

"But speaking of flying, I hate to have cheesy timing, but there is..." I trailed off. Shuffling around for a certain card, I plucked it out of the deck before picking up where I left off, "this question for you from Weathergirl17248. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"She asks, 'Do you ever _miss_ podracing? Maybe even sneak out of the temple to relive the glory?'"

Anakin chuckled, "Unfortunately, no. When I won the 'Boonta Eve Classic' I was at the right size where you could fit into the pod. They're designed to only fit small passengers to cut down the weight of the vehicle for more acceleration power. I mean, These crafts go over five hundred miles an hour, Miss Kale. _However_, I have gone out on my down-time to see a race or two."

"Did you ever take Obiwan to one?" I asked.

"Eh, it wasn't so much of his thing."

Nodding, I grabbed another card, "'Emerald the Warrior Princess' wants to know whether or not you have heard 'Gangnam Style' or 'Gentlemen'?"

"No," he shook his head, "but I was never much of a music person, myself, anyway."

"That's okay, neither have I." I replied, reaching for a couple of items behind my chair, "Now, may I begin by saying you are a very lucky man, General Skywalker, because you have some gifts."

"Really?" he laughed when I pulled out the gifts and tried to balance them all on my lap. First, I handed him a candy cane with a red ribbon attached to the middle and said, "This is from 'Captainrexbest35', and she wants to know, 'What's going on between you and Padme?'"

Taking the candy cane, he replied, "One, thank you for the candy cane, and two, Senator Amidala is nothing but good friend of mine." He shrugged, "_Nothing_ more than that."

I fought back a smile, "I don't think they meant it in any other way." and immediately went to another question, "Ahsokatano191 asks, 'How do you feel about Obi-wan destroying the Twilight?"

He cringed at the thought, "The Twilight wasn't in great shape in the first place. I'm just surprised he didn't have more problems with it than he did."

I became wide-eyed, "Considering it was shedding pieces in its wake, I'm sure Obiwan's would be surprised you expected more, too. Anyway, these are also for you." I give him a japor, snippet necklace with the Jedi Order symbol carved on one side and the Republic symbol carved on the other, "That is from 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101'," I read, "and she says it's for good luck. She also wants you to have this," I hand him a golden, headset comlink and say, "A _g__old_ comlink for _gold_ leader. It suits you. And lastly, she did a drawing of your old, Jedi fighter."

I hand him the framed picture and when he looks at it he gaps, "Wow. This means a lot, thank you." I nodded, and add, "I also have two people who would really like to meet you." I stand from my seat and gesture to the left of the stage, "Please welcome, Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101 and Captainrexbest35!" the crowd cheered when the two girls made their way up the stairs and on the set. Jedi-Chick had on a pair of black, skinny jeans and a black, zip-up turtleneck. It was kind of comical to see her walking next to Captainrexbest, who dressed up early for Christmas and wore a Mrs. Claus outfit. Her blonde curls done up in a red bow as well. Laughing, I ushered them over to Master Skywalker. He stood and shook both their hands, saying thank you for the gifts.

I said, "First off, Captainrexbest would really like a hug from you."

He stared at her for a moment, before smirking and opening his arms up, "Why not." Squeaking, she ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist as she squealed, _'thank you'_ at least half a dozen times. When she let go, she had the smile the size of piano keys. I put my arm around her shoulder and shook my head, "Are you happy?" I asked. "_Very_." she grinned.

"Okay," I went on. "so Jedi-Chick, would like a picture with you and maybe, Jedi Code permitting, a kiss on the cheek?"

"Um...well..." he scratched the back of his head, eyes flashing from her and the camera. Obviously, he was considering how long a lecture from General Kenobi could last if he permitted it. "I don't see what's so wrong with that."

Pleased, Jedi-Chick handed me her silver camera, and I adjusted the settings while she went to stand by him. She brushed her side, fringe, brown hair out of her face. Skywalker bent down a to help the height difference, but she still had to get up on her tiptoes to reach his cheek. When ready, I took the shot and handed the digital camera back to her. "This is going in the scrapbook." she said, looking at the image on the screen, "Thank you." she said, before Captainrexbest and her left the stage with Ashley leading them both.

"Thank you, General Skywalker." I said, as we both took our seats again, "It means a lot."

"It's no problem."

"But, now we have something else for everyone in the audience tonight." I say, proudly, "This guy has been _eager_ to get his comedy show back, and give you guys some new jokes, so please welcome, 2-2-7!"

The curtain cames up on one corner of the stage, and 2-2-7 stands there with his chest all swelled up and ready to please. "Hi, Everybody. It's nice to be back, and I've got a couple of tales to tell you, so I hope you like them."

So he began, "A guy calls up an airline company and asks, "How long are your flights from America to England?"

The woman on the other end of the phone says, "Just a minute..."

The man says, "Thanks!" and hangs up the phone."

The crowd chuckles, and so he continues,

"Two girls went to the pound where each adopted a puppy. The joy of their new best friend was quickly overshadowed when they got home and the first girl said, "I think we're in trouble, how are we going to tell them apart?"

This led to several hours of concentration until finally, the second girl said, "I've got an idea. We'll tie a red bow around my puppy and a blue bow around yours."

The next day the first girl comes running up to the second when she got home, "Oh no, I can't tell whose puppy is whose. They've pulled the ribbons off while they were playing."

"OK, we need to find a better way to tell them apart," says the second girl. After several more hours of concentration, they came up with the bright idea of getting different colored collars.

Again, the next day, the first girl comes running up to the second as soon as she gets home, "Oh no, I can't tell whose puppy is whose. They've pulled their collars off while they were playing."

"There's got to be some way to tell them apart," says the second girl.

After several more hours of concentration, the first girl finally comes up with another idea, "I know! Why don't you take the black one and I'll take the white one!"

The crowd laughs harder this time and 2-2-7 waves goodbye to the crowd as the curtain droops down in front of him. "Thank you!" he calls out with one last wave of his metallic hand.

With our guest laughing, I subconsciously bit my lip when I read the next card up. I had high hopes to soften the General before digging into the subject of his former padawan, Ahsoka Tano, but as to whether or not it would work I wasn't so sure. I crossed my fingers as the crowd dies down, "We are now on our last questions for the evening. Ahsokatano191' asks, 'How did you feel when Ahsoka had escaped from the prison?"

Just as I feared, he didn't look pleased about the change in topic. With the humor leaving the atmosphere, he casted his eyes down as he took the presents and placed them on the floor beside his chair; before settling his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. He, almost to himself, said in a rougher tone, "Somehow, I knew you'd ask me that."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Anakin." placing a confirming hand on his shoulder, I tried to block out the sudden silence in the room, "I've learned life isn't all about getting the answers."

Taking a moment, he eventually pulled his hands apart from one another and sat up a little straighter, "No. I'll answer. I wasn't _as _shocked as I should have been when I heard Ahsoka broke out of jail." faintly_, _he chuckled, "She's too smart and too stubborn to be kept in any Republic prison. Originally, I wanted her to go back, but now I see how horrible that would have turned out for her. If she hadn't broken out, or even met and worked with Ventress; Barriss wouldn't have framed Ventress and taken her lightsabers, and the trial wouldn't have gone in Ahsoka's favor."

Switching to the last card, I nodded and said, "I just have one last question for you. There's actually two, but they're similar, so I'll be asking them both at once. By TolkienGirl052 and Rogue2k8, 'What are your thoughts on Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order, and how has that effected you personally?"

His brows knitted together, as he thought about the question he'd been avoiding for a long time, "Ahsoka leaving the Order is something I play in the back of my mind over and _over _again." he laminated, "I didn't want her to leave because the Order was her life, and for someone to just give it up..." He sighed, "But I have to say, despite all claims otherwise, trying to be a person apart from the Jedi Order has to be the bravest thing I've ever seen her do. I'd still ask her back within a heart beat, yes, but I'm also proud of her. I've always been proud of her. There hasn't been a time when she hasn't strived to prove herself, and she has _always_ succeeded in my book."

Getting a little wrapped up in the moment, I caught John in the corner of my eye giving me the five minutes left sign. I say, "I'm sorry to say that's all the time we have." he nodded, obviously pleased that, that was the last of the subject. "Thank you, General Skywalker, again for coming on the show." I say, as we both stand up and parted with a friendly handshake. He says, "Thank you for having me, Miss Kale." and after he leaves, the crowding cheering him on as he went, I place all the cards on the table and say, "Thank you, Everyone, for watching this week's, 'Question Corner' episode."

"But before we go, I'd also like to thank: _Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Guest, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Shadowmaster77, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

* * *

After the camera turned off, I said, "Thanks, John." and walked off stage. Heading into the back room to say some finale thanks to our guest before he had to leave. But when I got back there, I saw him in front of Greg. He stared the other man down as they argued. I sighed. Nothing was ever easy anymore.

Anakin snapped, "How could you have misplaced it? It's a _lightsaber_."

"What's going on here." I asked.

Expelling a breath, he replied, "You know you're new, security system? It's not working."

"What happened?"

"We can't find the General's lightsaber." Greg explained, "I placed it on the tray with all the other items, but when I went to get it, it wasn't there."

"It's not a knickknack." Anakin said, obviously on the mixed trail of anger and fear. This wasn't a good thing to hit him after we pushed him to talk about Ahsoka Tano. "If someone's taken it then I need to find them. It's dangerous if put in the wrong hands."

"I _understand_, Sir." Greg partly growled, "I'll have my men search for it, now. We'll look at the security feed to see who's gone in and out of the storage room."

Just then, Amanda came running up beside me. Out of breath, she braced her hands on her knees and wheezed deeply. "These people are crazy." I looked down to see her holding the weapon in her hand. Raising a brow, I asked, "Amanda, how did you get that, exactly?" I pointed to the blade.

Standing up a little taller, she handed the General his lightsaber and gratefully he latched it back on his belt. "Thank you." he said, his shoulders relaxing.

"How did _you_ get it?" Greg asked.

"That one girl...Ahsokatano191..." Amanda continued to take in deep, greedy breaths, "she asked if she could use the restroom in the middle of your show...so I took her there. I was waiting in the other hallway for ten minutes when I finally went in to find it empty...I looked everywhere until I finally found her playing with lightsaber in the middle of the storage room...but startled her when I reached for it and she almost _killed_ me." she lifted up a few scorched strands of hair and said, "I'm sorry." but breathing came to a halt when she came to realize something, "I'm not fired, am I?"

"We'll talk about that later." I answered. "I apologize the inconvenience, Master Skywalker, I-" he held up his hand and shook his head, "I'm just glad no one else got hurt, but please..." he turned to Greg when he said, "If you're going to hold weapons, keep them more secure." With Greg steaming at this request, I smiled and assured him that we would.

Before he left, he stopped in front of Amanda, "I'm sorry about your hair." Still bummed out at what was to come, Amanda held onto her one arm in insecurity, "Sorry about your lightsaber." she muttered with the volume of a mouse, but after he'd left through the exit she blurted, "I'm sorry, I messed up-"

"It's okay, Amanda." I stopped her, "This kind of stuff happens all of the time, just next time be more careful. And don't forget they're clever." Feeling less worried that her internship was at stake, she latched onto me with a bear hug and exclaimed, "Thank you, Miss Kale! You won't regret this!"

"By the way..." With the girl squeezing the breath out of my, I rubbed the back of my neck, "Who's watching the audience?"

Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates, "Uh-I'm on that _right_ now." and in haste, she ran out of the room and into the auditorium.

I pursed my lips and leaned on my hip for support, "By the way...how do I go about saying this...oh yeah, what's with the tude?" I Inquisitively looked up at him.

"Tude?"

"Abbreviated for atti_tude_." I clarified, "You know, I'm not used to you acting like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled, "I gotta go, Kale. See you next week." I crossed my arms and watched him make a bee-line for the exit without even taking a glance back. I didn't bother to stop him 'cause that seemed useless. I mean, he'd just think of an excuse to leave, so I settled on the simplest, made up answer to sate my curiosity, _It's gotta be the mustache._


	33. December Show 2

"Hi, you're watching 'Question Corner', and next weeks guest will be Saw Gerrera." I say, standing up from my chair. I wore a long, sleeved turtleneck, with pair of blue jeans, and my hands were covered with a set of black gloves. "A lots happened to him since the loss of his sister and the victory of the Rebels, so we've brought him on just for you." I add, with a wink, "Oh, and, _please_, no M-rated questions. Also, check out reviews to make sure your questions hasn't already been asked. Thank you!"


	34. December Show 3

"Hi, this is 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." I say, my arms hanging awkwardly at my sides as I smile in a weak attempt to contain my excitement, "I want to start off by saying I have some great news! A lot of you are disappointed about the cancellation of Star Wars the Clone Wars, but I have found out they've recently finished season 6. According to Dave Filoni, we'll be seeing it sometime soon in 2014." Instantly, the crowd cheered with acclaimed joy; making the series of shouts and whoops reflect off the walls and create an ear-shattering discord. I instantly went to plug my ears, "However," I yelled, silencing them a bit, "I respect it if you don't believe me and are thinking, '_What was these lies?'_ So if you wish to see proof, just ask and I will tell you where to look."

"Oh," I add, "and if what Mr. Filoni says is true, my names Miss Kale. If not..." I lowered my voice and waggled my brows, "I'm Bob from Nantucket. But, back to our show! Please welcome our guest, Saw Gerrera!" I begin to clap on with the rest of the fans as the young man comes forth to shake my hand. Afterwards, I offered him a seat and sat down myself. I had to admit, it was a little foreign to see him out of his rebel's gear and in more civilian clothing. But, the dark shirt with sage pants tucked into boots did seem like an off branch of his armor, though.

"Saw, thank you for coming." I crossed my legs and picked up the questions from the table. Thumbing them with my gloved fingers, I watched as he laid his ankle on his knee and folded his arms. "Thank you and allowing me to come." he said, but that was hard to believe with his posture screaming he 'no' at the notion of interviewed by dozens of people he'd never yet met.

"We'll begin the questions now." I said, pulling out the first card, "Our first question is from 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' wants you to and I quote, 'Describe yourself in 5 words."

He blinked at me for a moment, registering the question for what it was worth. Obviously, he was expecting something more serious. Maybe about their strategies or even about the tips of the Jedi, but this was beyond him. He seemed pleased at this unexpected turn, though, and his shoulders and features softened because of it. "Strong...prideful, I've been told," he trailed off for a beat, then said, "Stubborn, but fair, and a rebel to the core." he thumbed his chest at this.

"'Ahsokatano191' asks, "What was it like to shoot a rocket launcher?"

"It was something I never thought I would get to do," he said "but it was great watching that piece of _scrap metal_ go down. The Jedi really pulled through on that one."

As he said this, I pulled out a silver and blue wrapped boxed with a bow bursting on the top from behind my seat. Handing it to him, I said, "This is also from her and she wishes to give you her condolences." Grasping the present, he pulled at the ribbon's string and opened the lid. His jaw dropped as he held up a medal with the words, _Brave_ry and_ Courage _engraved in the face of it. "Thank you." he mumbled, laying it back down in it's box and setting it aside, "I don't really deserve it."

"Don't say that, Saw." I shook my head, "You do and no one could disagree with that, right?" the crowd gave a cheer for the young before it died down and I went onto the next card, "'Dark Star' asks, 'Why did you go to rescue King Dendup?'"

Prying his gaze from the medal in the box, he answered, "I thought it was the best strategy. At the time, it seemed like rescuing him then and there was the least they'd expect, but...my sister was right, I shouldn't of gone."

"'Dark Angel' asks, 'How did you feel when the Rebels chose Steela as their leader?'"

"Angry at the beginning, I guess, but I learned soon afterwards that we probably wouldn't have gotten as far if it weren't for Steela. she earned it and..." he dropped his shoulders, "I don't know..."

I put the card down and hesitated to grab another. I felt sorry for the kid and I felt worse that I wasn't good at comforting the solemn. And unfortunately, it seemed like everyone had a tragic event happen in their lives. When I skimmed the card, I felt relief that it wasn't about his sister, "'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks, 'What was your opinion on the Jedi not being able to directly help you?"

"I wasn't as upset as some," He shrugged, staring down at the medal in the box, "Though, it was still hard to hear we couldn't get any support of any kind."

"'Emerald the Warrior Princess' wants to give you these," I handed him a box filled with candy canes and continued, "and she asks, 'Do you think your sister had a crush on Bonteri?" Mentally, cursing the universe as I did.

Just as he had allowed his arms to settle on the armrest, he refolded them up again at the question of his late sister, "I knew. Yes. But the entire camp knew. She took care of him; watched out for him. And, at the beginning I'll admit it, I just considered him a naïve politician and wanted him galaxies away from my sister. But I see now she made the right choice, as she did in many things..." he trailed off with an expel of breath.

"You're sister was an amazing warrior, Saw." I said, lowering my voice, "I'm sorry about what happened..."

"It doesn't matter. It happened and that's, that's." He lifted the box of candy canes in acknowledgement and said, "Thank you for the gift."

"She writes that they taste better in coffee." I add, fruitlessly before going on, "'Rogue2k8' wants to know, 'Did Steela's relationship affect your friendship with Lux? Like if there was a senate, guard position open for you; would you take it?"

Even with the tense situation, he partly chuckled, "I wouldn't spend my remaining days taking care of him twenty-four seven. Steela wanted to do that."

"I could see where that could be irritating." I chuckled. Imagining Saw standing and pacing behind a door for hours on end as Lux Bonteri gave a speech for Onderon didn't seem like his type of mold to life. "But what do you plan to do with your future, now? Now that the war's over?"

"I'm not sure, yet." he remarked as he absently scratched the side of his jaw, "To tell you the truth, when I was supposed to start making the big decisions in my life, King Rash stole the thrown and we had to fight. So, that became my big decision in life."

"Well, I know whatever you choose you'll be good at it." I picked up another card, and added, "He would also like to offer his condolences."

"Thank you." he again frowned.

I then read, "'Ahsokatano191', asks, 'How did you feel when Onderon was freed from the grip of the Separatists?'" before placing the card on the table among the rest.

"It was great seeing the Seppies run with their tails between their legs," he clenched his fists in recollection, "They deserved everything they got and maybe even a thousand times more."

"No one can disagree with that, but before we continue, we'd like to introduce our comedy act, 2-2-7!" The audience cheered and, at this, the curtain raised to show a droid in front of a silver microphone. He wore a piece of metal around his neck that resembled a black, bow tie and he adjusted it nonchalantly.

"Hello, Everyone!" He tapped at the head of the mic, "Is everyone having fun tonight?"

When they shouted back, _'Yes,' _he began,

"A lawyer and a blonde are sitting next to each other on a long flight from LA to NY. The lawyer leans over to her and asks if she would like to play a fun game. The blonde just wants to take a nap, so she politely declines and rolls over to the window to catch a few winks.

The lawyer persists and explains that the game is really easy and a lot of fun. He explains" I ask you a question, and if you don't know the answer, you pay me $5, and vice-versa." Again, she politely declines and tries to get some sleep.

"The lawyer, now somewhat agitated, says, "Okay, if you don't know the answer you pay me $5, and if I don't know the answer, I will pay you $500," figuring that since she is a blonde that he will easily win the match. This catches the blonde's attention and, figuring that there will be no end to this torment unless she plays, agrees to the game.

The lawyer asks the first question. "What's the distance from the earth to the moon?" The blonde doesn't say a word, reaches in to her purse, pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to the lawyer. Now, it's the blonde's turn.

She asks the lawyer: "What goes up a hill with three legs, and comes down with four?" The lawyer looks at her with a puzzled look. He takes out his laptop computer and searches all his references. He taps into the Air phone with his modem and searches the Net and the Library of Congress.

Frustrated, he sends E-mails to all his coworkers and friends he knows. After over an hour, he wakes the blonde and hands her $500. The blonde politely takes the $500 and turns away to get back to sleep.

The lawyer, who is more than a little miffed, wakes the blonde and asks, "Well, so what IS the answer!?" Without a word, the blonde reaches into her purse, hands the lawyer $5, and goes back to sleep."

"That is one clever blonde, if you ask me." he laughed, before the curtain fell down and the audience applauded as he waved goodbye.

Both of us laughed and Saw chuckled, "That's one droid I wouldn't mind letting live."

"He'll thank you for it." I replied, "Anyway, we don't have much time left, so we're going to try to breeze through these finale questions. Okay?"

"Alright."

"So, when I ask you a question, you try and answer with one word." and then I began, "'Ahsokatano191' asked, 'How did you feel when the Jedi showed up?'"

"Pleased."

"Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asked, 'what were you thinking when you realized that the Separatists had caught you?'"

"Defeated."

"Emerald the Warrior Princess' asks, 'If Ahsoka left the Order and went to Onderon, what would be your reaction? Like, emoticon wise."

He raised a brow, "Emoticon?"

I waved off the question, "Just what would your face look like."

He shook his head, "I'd be stunned if the Commander left the Order, but she's always welcome on Onderon. She assisted us in the war and helped free my people."

"One," I laughed, "That wasn't a face, and two, that was more than one word."

"Sorry." Saw chuckled.

"Alright," I stood up and said, "That's the last of our questions, but before we go." I gesture for Ashley to bring on the girl, "we have one person who would like a hug." I looked to him and asked, "If you don't mind, of course?"

"Not at all." he told me, through a sheepish grin on his lips.

"Great." I turned to face the crowd, "Audience, please welcome, Dark Angel!" Angel came up the steps and onto the platform in a shyful pace before stopping a step from me. She had brown hair with cardinal, colored highlights done up in curls which swayed when she looked up at me expectantly. "Well," I said, nodding towards Saw, "Go give him a hug."

Blushing, she swiftly wrapped her arms around the Rebel's waist before hastily releasing him. "Thank you." She gushed, brushing a brown curl behind her ear. "It's no problem." he softly chuckled, before Ashley lead her back to her seat. She waved to him as she left and Saw waved back in return.

"Thank you, Angel." I said, "And thank you, Saw, for coming on our show."

"Thank you for having me." We shook hands and he grabbed the box of candy canes before getting off the stage. The crowd cheering in his wake as he did. When he was gone, I drew my hands behind myself and clasped them together on the small of my back as I said, "That's all the time we have left for this week, but don't worry, we'll be giving you an update on our next guest soon. Thank you and have a great week."

"But before we go, let me say thank you: _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

* * *

After John called out _'cut_', I waved goodbye to the audience as they stood and slowly began to make their leave in an orderly fashion. It was when I was about to leave when I spotted the gold medal still laying in its box on the side of the floor. Taking it; I thumbed the ridge to the word's _Bravery_ and _Courage _and pursed my lips. I'd never had a guest forget their gift before, but to everything there is always a first. So, stuffing the item in my pocket, I ran off stage and went into the back to find Saw. When I got there, Greg was handing him his weapons. Saw had hooked a belt around his hips and was stuffing the blaster pistols in their proper holsters when I said, "You forgot this." and pulled out the medal by its red collar to let it dangle from side to side.

"Sir," a young guard ran up to Greg's side and said professionally, "we're ready to begin the last security sweep, but Kyle says we can't start until you're there."

Annoyed, he muttered, "Ah, I'm coming." and casted a quick glance back towards us before he followed the man out. Obviously he wanted to be there and see what was going on, but a job was a job. He couldn't change that.

When the security chief left, Saw gazed down at the item and sneered, "Keep it."

"I don't think that's how it works." I said. "Saw, everyone knows that you deserve this." Stretching the medal out a little further, I managed to nudge his shoulder with the gold surface.

"Yeah, well, maybe they shouldn't." he muttered, pushing it away in refection.

"And why is that?"

"Because I killed our leader."His brows creased together when he snapped, "and I killed my_ sister_."

"Saw." My arms dropped to my sides. "It-that was an accident..." I had a feeling this was coming. Saw didn't seem social when he came on set which is why it surprised me that things went the way they did back there. He answered the questions, he didn't get mad, and he acted solid in spite of it all. The feeling of pain swept through my chest and slipped into the pit of my stomach. "You can't spend your entire life blaming yourself, Saw."

He scowled down at me, "That doesn't change a thing. My sister earned courage and bravery, not me." before he turned to leave, but I stopped him by the elbow. I took in a gulp and said, "Saw, you fought in that war, too. Taking this is something Steela would want." but when a beat went by and his words were largely vapid, I expelled a breath. "Fine. Don't believe me, but everyone else does. That's why Ahsokatano191 gave this to you, because you _earned_ it." I shoved the medal in his one hand, "You're right. Steela did earn a medal, so if you won't take this gift...then give it to her. Go to her grave."

He stared down at the item for a moment and, when he did this, I noticed he wasn't trying to push it away anymore. His fingers wrapped around the piece of honor and finally he caved and put the trinket in his pocket. I released his elbow and before leaving he nodded and said, "Thank you."

I nodded back, "Good luck, Saw."


	35. December Show 4

"Hi, this is 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." I greeted, wearing a green turtleneck and blue jeans, "Sorry to make you all wait, but it took some time to convince Padme Amidala to join our show this week. But instead of me telling you the usual rules, I'm having Ashley do it." Right then, Ashley came on stage, and I hugged her to my side with one arm and plopped an Elf hand on her head with the other. "Take it away, Ashley." I jogged off stage, leaving her there smiling at the camera like a deer in headlights.

"Merry Christmas." She started off, with untouched emotion as she looked down at the card in her hands, "No M-rated questions, no love questions, two questions per person, and lastly have a merry Christmas." she listed off the rules rapidly before backing away from the camera's view cautiously. All in the while, a giant grin was spread across her mouth like the Cheshire cat's. Quickly, I went back on stage to take her place. Laughing while I rubbed my sweaty palms together, "Well, that's all the time we have right now, so please send in your questions, but on't forgot to look at the reviews to make sure you question hasn't already been asked! Thank you and Merry Christmas from 'Question Corner'!"


	36. December Show 5

"Hi, you're watching, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." I said. Wearing a white dress that came in on the waist, flared from the hips, and had a black silhouette pattern across the hemming. As nice as it was, I felt bad Mini that fussed over this for two hours when I really wouldn't of minded jeans and a turtleneck, but she insisted. She technically quit after the Hondo incident, but after hearing of our upcoming guest she practically begged for her old job back.

According to her, she always had this fantasy of meeting a queen, and Padme was the closest she'd ever get to that. So that's how we were re-awarded with our old set designer, although she took on my wardrobe planning without asking. This bothers me a little; considering she was born in her three-inch, high heels and I was born in comfort shoes. Even with that evident, I still wobbled here to stand up straight in my own pair of glorified stilts.

"We're glad to have all of your questions in and now our guest, Senator Padme Amidala!" The crowd clapped in delight as Padme came on stage. A flush streaking across her cheeks as the adorning fans called out praise. To make Senator Amidala blush wasn't as hard as I once thought. She always wore elegance in her apparel and now was no less different. Her hair was done in the back as a fishtail braid and a silver band adorned her forehead. She wore a dark, blue dress that grazed the floor when she walked and a black, high-collar. We shook hands and sat down. I tried to hide my ease of pain when my legs didn't have to support themselves anymore, but when I grasped the arm of the chair eagerly for help I think I got some lopsided chuckles from backstage. I wouldn't be surprised if Macy wasn't the only one who had her hand in giving me these shoes. When I crossed my legs I noted that she tucked her ankle behind the other one and hesitantly changed my form. I said, "Thank you for coming on the show, Senator Amidala."

"No, thank you," she spoke in a soft tone, "This is an honor."

"Well, I must say, everyone's thrilled to have you on." I gestured to the stack of cards, "We have gotten tones of questions for you, and that was with the rule of _two_ questions per person."

"Really?"

"Really. Would you like to start?"

"I'd love to."

Pleased, I slipped the deck off the table and read off the first question, "From 'Ahsokatano191'. 'Where is your favorite place on Naboo?'"

"Oh," She pondered on this for an instant "That changes every now and again. I love the lake district, always, but my favorite place used to be this little island I'd swim to as a child and lay on the sand all day long."

"And now?"

"Well, now I picnic at this place with waterfalls pouring down behind a green field. It's beautiful; especially in the late afternoon."

"That sounds beautiful." I said, grabbing my next card, "'Dark Star' asks, 'What is your personal opinion of the senate?"

"I'm not permitted to speak in personal terms of the senate. I apologize."

"That's alright," I assured, "She wrote that she didn't mind if you couldn't answer it." I then went on, "'AgentEcho' asks, 'Do you miss being queen?'"

She replied, "Being Queen of Naboo was an honor, but working as a politician is becoming more of a challenge."

"'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' says, 'There have been rumors that Rush Clovis survived the ordeal on Cato Neimoidia. What are your thoughts on this?"

Padme sighed, "I was disappointed in what Rush Clovis did, and it hurts to say thinking he died on Cato Neimoidio had its easment. He couldn't be a harm to the Republic anymore, but if he is alive I hope that he's reconsider his decision."

I passed to her a black case with a bow on top and explained, "This is also from 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101'." Grasping the small box, Padme pulled off the lid and upon looking inside she gasped. "Thank you." Pulling out the locket necklace by it's clasp and laying the heart shape in the palm of her hand; she read the engraving on the back aloud, "_Show the Republic what a single voice can do. Stay strong_." Admiring the piece, she praised, "This is so sweet! Thank you."

Smiling, I went on, "'Emerald the Warrior Princess' asks, 'What are your thoughts on Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order?'"

Putting the gift back in its box, she placed both hands over the container and slumped her shoulders, "I can sympathize as to why she did it. Ahsoka's a very brave and independent woman, and she grew up there. She told me that she thought she could trust the Order, but when you are betrayed by people who have raised you since you were young?" she released a sigh as she shook her head, "Things in your life get fuzzy. They were Ahsoka's cornerstone in her beliefs and disbeliefs, so now she's trying to find out for herself what's true."

"Have you made any contact with her since she last left?"

"No," she shook her head, "She hasn't made any attempts to make contact with anyone and we respect that."

"I agree." I concurred as I pulled out another card, "Here's a similar by 'Sithlord8665' says, 'What is your reaction to Ahsoka leaving?'"

"I was shocked." she said; re-looping her earlier statement.

"Alright, on an alternate note, 'Dark Star' says, 'Did you know that Lux Bonteri was fighting on Onderon?'"

"No." she replied, "I wasn't aware of that until General Skywalker informed me after he returned from the planet."

"He talked to you?" I raised a brow, flashing a lopsided grin to the audience.

"Well...yes. He knew about my close ties to the Bonteri family and mentioned it to me."

I wasn't willing to push a secret out of her and drew out another question from the deck, "Seems fair. This is also for you." I put out small box in my hand and held it out for her to reach. When she had it she opened it held up the bracelet with green and red beads, "I love it! Especially the teddy bear." she grazed her thumb over the silver charm in the middle. "You guys are so sweet for doing this. I mean, really, this is too much."

"I must say," I stated, "silver is definitely loved among the people. But we actually have a question involving a piece of jewelry you wore. 'From, 'captainrexbest35', 'What was your reaction when the Clones presented you with the necklace you wore when you spied on Senator Rush Clovis?'"

Thumbing the bracelet in one hand as she mulled out the inquiry, she answered, "Originally, I wasn't allowed to talk about it, but considering the mission is no longer a secret, I don't see why not. That necklace was a fail-safe, basically. On the back of piece was a poison pill, created by a _Wasber_ bug deep in the jungles of Tenupe. I remember the name and origin because I was only drilled on the consequences of taking it for two hours." she sighed, "There wasn't much need in using it, though, considering Clovis's clients already did the job for me. But as to my reaction, I was pretty neutral upon receiving it."

"Wow," I gaped, "Do you still have that necklace?"

"It was promptly taken away after I returned."

"Well then," I dramatically shivered, "remind me _never _borrow jewelry from you. 'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'What do you think of Lux Bonteri becoming Senator of Onderon?'"

"I think he'll do fine. He's Mina Bonteri's son after all, so I have no doubt in his skill towards the political career." she smiled, "And I think his mother would be proud of his choice."

"'Agent Echo' asks, 'Is senate life easy during war-time?'" I added, "Maybe, even give Lux a little heads up in what he should expect."

Padme chuckled at this. "I'd tell him to carry a well-concealed weapon with him at all times. But all claims reserved, politics is not easy for anyone, especially at war-time."

"'Weathergirl17248' asks, 'What's it like working with Jar-Jar?'"

Upon hearing this, she laughed, "It's always an adventure working with Senator Binks."

"As a Christmas present, she wants you to have this." I handed her the red and white candy cane and she thanked her for it. "This is so sweet of you. Thank you."

Amusingly, I stated, "I think candy canes are beginning to become a trade mark here at Christmas time."

"And lastly, by 'captainrexbest35', 'What was the scariest moment you've ever faced?"

"The battle of Geonosis wasn't very kind." she pondered, "Being fed to an animal for sport isn't one of my strong suits."

"You didn't look scared."

"Maybe, but I was." she gestured to her back, "I still have the scares from that creature."

"Well, no one can question your bravery." I said, before turning to the audience and announcing, "Before we end our, we have our comedy act, 2-2-7 to welcome!" The people clapped as the curtain raised and 2-2-7 stepped up to the mic; wearing a green, metal, bow tie.

"Hey, guys! Have I got a joke for you!" He pulled out a card and began, "You've been drinking too much coffee when...

Your eyes stay open when you sneeze.  
You can take a picture of yourself from ten feet away without using the timer.  
You lick your coffeepot clean.  
You've built a miniature city out of little plastic stirrers.  
People get dizzy just watching you.  
Instant coffee takes too long.  
You want to be cremated just so you can spend the rest of eternity in a coffee can.  
You go to sleep just so you can wake up and smell the coffee.  
You're offended when people use the word "brew" to mean beer.  
You name your cats "Cream" and "Sugar."  
Your lips are permanently stuck in the sipping position.  
You can outlast the Energizer bunny.  
You don't even wait for the water to boil anymore.  
You introduce your spouse as your "Coffee-mate."  
You think CPR stands for "Coffee Provides Resuscitation."

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled, after he finished and left the army of people laughing.

Right then, I stood up and clapped. "That was great. Thank you, 2-2-7. Now, before the show ends," I gestured Padme Amidala to stand as well, "we have a couple of requests to complete. Let me introduce Dark Star, Sithlord8665, and Mini our set designer!" There was a cluster of cheers as the three came on set. Sithlord wearing an owl, dress sweater that came to her knees, blue legging, and her hair was done up in a messy bun complete a geek-chic mood. I wrapped an arm around her and said, "This is Sithlord and she gave you the candy cane, but would love to have a hug in return."

"I'd love to hug." She opened her arms and Sithlord held back a squeal as she ran up to hug the renowned Senator. Afterwards coming back to stand a feet by me. Next, Dark Star came up beside me; her black hair and amethyst colored highlights done up in curls. I said, "This is Dark Star, who gave you the bracelet and would also like a hug."

Smiling, Padme nodded and the two hugged, but pulling back and shaking her hand as Dark Star said, "You really are my role-model. I mean, you are an _amazing_ fighter and politician."

"Thank you." she chuckled, as she shook her hand back, "You're so sweet."

When Dark Star came back to me, I went to announce Mini when she zoomed passed me and halted in front of Senator Amidala. Giving a quick curtsy in her formal, red dress, but she tittered a little in mid stance. She blurted, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Mentally, I face-palmed. This is not going to look good on the replay.

"I'm your biggest fan." She beamed, "Can I have a hug? Or _may _I have a hug?"

A little hesitant, she barely had a chance to say yes before Mini clung to her for dear life. "Oh, okay." Padme gawked at the blonde woman and then up at me, "Well, that happened."

Embarrassed, I clambered to scrape Mini off the poor woman's caving ribcage. When I did, I pulled her behind me and whispered over my should for her to go stand with the other girls. Watching her frantically wave goodbye to the Senator as she left, I whipped around with a sheepish grin, "I'm so sorry, Senator Amidala." I shook her hand and noted her shortness of breath when she replied, "It's fine."

"Thank you for coming on our show." I lowered my voice when I asked, "Would you like an ice pack before you go? It might help."

"I don't know..." Her eyes barely switched between Mini and I, but I caught the movement within the second and laughed outright, "I promise, she wouldn't get it for you." I patted her shoulder and had Ashley lead the Senator and the girls off stage.

Right then, I turn to our audience and say, "That's the last of this week's 'Question Corner', but stay tuned. You remember Halloween and how we managed to bring Krell back on set? Well, Christmas Miracles do happen and our next guest is Satine Kryze. Duchess of Mandalore!" The crowd cheered at this, "Keep it mind, it's very dangerous bringing a person back from permanent script," I muttered to myself, "and extremely expensive, at that." before clasping my hand together and taking my voice back up to volume, "She can be kept for an estimate of an hour before certain events start to alternate from their original forms."

"You know the rules: 2 questions per person, M-rated inquiries aren't allowed, and please check out the reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked. Merry Christmas!"

"I'd also like to thank: _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_


	37. December show 6

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!" I greet, slipping on a Santa hat to complete the season enjoyment, "Duchess Satine is in our med-bay now and is being prepped to come on set. But, I'm here to prep you guys." With Mini, our set designer, back we now had our Christmas decorations up. Green and red chairs with a seven-foot Christmas tree behind them and strands of lights radiating from any corner you could find. Our small, black table even had a snowglobe in the middle.

"Satine will be treated differently compared to General Krell. With him, we gave him what he had coming, but Duchess Satine will not know about her death or any incident before that. She has come back in a state before her imprisonment, and does not recall anything else beyond Death Watch's terrorist attacks. We've received your questions, but have altered them slightly. No death shall be mentioned."

"When she woke up, we told her that she was in a coma for about a week after a fall she received." With this said, I brought my two fingers up to my ear piece and pressed down on the center button,_ "Bring her on, Ashley." _

"While you guys wait for her, we'll be bringing on our entertainment early." I signaled to Amanda who stood by at the rope. She pulled down on the rope which made the red, velvet curtain rise up.

2-2-7 sat there on a stool with one skinny leg crossed over the other; his traditional green, bow tie strapped fashionably to his neck. The audience watched as the droid stood to his full height and approached the microphone; tapping it, it boomed back in response to the action. He cleared his voice and nonchalantly said, "_Mix a box of mixed biscuits with a boxed biscuit mixer._" There was a curbed silence at this statement.

He stared at them a little longer, a cough coming from the crowd, before saying, "Well?" He propped his hands on his hips; losing all seriousness as he did, "Repeat after me. It's called a tongue twister after all. _Mix a box of mixed biscuits with a boxed biscuit mixer._" The audience reluctantly complied, stumbling over a word every now and again as they did. I watched in amusement as 2-2-7 enthusiastically lead them along; distracting them as we worked on Duchess Satine.

I pressed the center button to my mic and whispered, "_How's she coming?"_

_"Still a little shook up. She doesn't understand why we want to interview her after she's just come out of a coma."_

_"Do you need any help?"_

_"No. She's coming. A little reluctant, but coming. We're about ready to turn the corner now."_

_"Can she hear you, Ashley?"_

_"No. I've got Greg and his men taking her, I'm just our of earshot."_

_"Alright. I'm cutting 2-2-7's performance now._" Shutting off my mic, I gave the signal to the droid and he nodded in return. The people were still trying to say the odd string of words when he returned to the microphone. "Well, that's all the time we have today. I apologize if you were hoping for more clowning antics, but maybe next time!" He waved goodbye, telling them to keep practicing before Amanda lowered the drapery in front of him.

I looked off to my right to see the Duchess standing by with Greg's men surrounding her. "Ladies and gentlemen!" I began, "Duchess of Mandalore!"

Bewildered, Satine took herself up the steps only to become wide-eyed at the crowd who cheered on for her. She had on her blush, colored coat and a green undershirt. When I came to shake her hand, I whispered, "Thank you for coming."

"Why am I doing this, now?" She glared at me, suspicous at our ruse. Looking about at the faces she did not recognize as her people, She further asked, "Where are my guards?"

I looked at her and mentally cringed, "This is your chance to speak out against Death Watch. People will be asking you other questions, of course, but this is the only time to do it. You're guards will be with you shortly after the talk." I was relieved when we reached our seats; because she couldn't press the subject anymore. I blind. Our story had about a thousands plot holes in it, but the game was to keep her too busy to ask.

When we were settled, Satine sat in the green chair and I in the red, she subconsciously ran her thumb across the soft surface. It was the only, true sign that revealed how nervous she really was, but aside from this, she held onto her propriety well. I couldn't honestly blame her for worrying. I wouldn't want to talk in front of thousands of people when I've been told I just came out of a coma, either.

"Thank you for coming on our show, Satine." I thank again, only louder for everyone to hear.

"No, I should be thanking you." she replied, "I'm more than happy to be here."

Picking up the red stack of cards from the table, I laid them on my lap, and explained, "Everyone here has been given the opportunity to ask you two questions. You may answer them or not answer them. Ready?"

"I believe so."

"Alright." I read, "By, 'Sithlord8665', 'Do you think Obi-Wan will leave the Order for you?"

She was taken back by this, and already I regretted saying it. I told her this would be about Death Watch, but, as I briefly skimmed through the cards, I saw political talk was going to be scarce. I can't do much except angle my face away from the camera and mouth the word, "_Please_." and after this, she reluctantly replied, "I don't understand the question. General Kenobi and I are friends, nothing more."

"That's fine." I smiled, nodding enthusiastically, "Just answer what you can. Okay? 'Grace' asks, 'How did you feel when you thought Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead?'"

She curtly answered, "Horrible." But, mentally I face-palmed and instantly went to rearrange the questions. In the past, I had to soften some of our guests with obliging questions before moving onto more serious topics. Though, now I think I have to do this interview in reverse.

Clearing my throat, I pulled out a different card, "'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'Do you believe Mandalore can be rescued by the evil that has now overcome the planet?"

Just as I had suspected, the light in her eyes reappeared and her posture straightened. This territory was familiar to her and she was more than happy to speak on it's behalf. "I do." Satine stated firmly, "Everyone is born evil, it's something we all have to fight against, but that doesn't give anyone an excuse to stay that way. Goodness is taught. Death Watch preaches that violence and _death_ are who we are and should stay, but I disagree. They are apart of our past and should _remain_ that way. We should be taking a step forward, not backwards."

"You make a very, good point." I said, "'Captainrexbest35' asks, 'How did you feel about your beliefs being challenged after that video tape was faked before the entire Senate?'"

"What Death Watch did to Minister Jarec's speech only strengthened my views of a pacifists; because these criminals will stop at nothing to get what they want. Even allow our own planet to go into ruin."

"'Hazardous by Instinct' wants to know what your thoughts are on Darth Maul?"

"I've heard he's a vicious monster," she commented, "but aside from what General Kenobi has told me, I have never met him and pray I never will."

Placing the card on the table, I said, "Now, our next question is from 'Grace', and it's for your sister. 'How did you feel when she turned to Death Watch?'"

At this, she sighed "Bo-Katan met someone who convinced her of that Mandalorian traditions should be kept. Even the violent ones, and whoever this influence was, he changed her. When she did finally go to join their forces...I lost a good friend that day, let's just leave it at that."

Solemnly, I placed a hand on her shoulder and said my condolences. I'd feel horrible if one of my brothers left me and joined a side I didn't believe in. To the core, family is all you have as cheesy as it may seem.

"Alright," I read, "From, 'AgentEcho'... 'How often do you spend time with your nephew Korkie?'"

Satine took in a breath and expelled it, "Korkie comes by every week or so. More when he's on school retreat. I'm proud of him, you should see just how much he's grown."

"I bet." I smiled, "'CaptainRexbest35' asks, 'How many dresses do you have?' and," I quickly add before she says anything, "These questions are just small details of your life people are curious about. So please...humor us."

Satine's lips pressed into a thin, white line for a moment; having these casual talks in public didn't fancy her well, but we gave her a chance to speak out for her people. So, she quickly tallied up the number of outfits she owned and said, "Eight."

"Really?" I became wide-eyed, "I would of thought being a duchess paid more."

She answered simply, "My people are going through an economic crisis. If I gave into every luxury...it would be liking stealing from the mouth of babes."

"Well said, if I do say so myself." I commented as I stood up and casually walked behind the Christmas tree. Ashley and Mini came on stage and followed me. Meanwhile, leaving Duchess Satine sitting there dumbstruck. Ashley bent down grabbed one end of the giant, candy cane while I went for the other. Mini plucked the big, teddy bear from the ground and hugged it close to herself. "It's just so fluffy!" When we came out with the items, Satine's mouth dropped in shock. "Are those for..." she trailed.

"You?" I grunted as the weight of the object, "Yes, yes they are." and in haste stamped a bow on the curve of the blue and green candy cane, "These are from 'Captainrexbest35'." Mini gently placed the teddy bear beside the Duchess, and waited for Ashley to finish up assisting me before they both left the stage.

I plopped in the red chair and gasped, "We need to have a weight limit..."

Satine was beaming as she laid her hand on the head of the bear to feel it's cushiony touch, "This is incredible. Thank you."

"Oh, it doesn't stop there." I grabbed a small box decorated blue, wrapping paper and a white bow from under the tree and handed it to her, "From 'Sithlord8665'."

Carefully, she lifted the lid and inside she found a silver locket. Drawing it out of the container by it's clasps, she read the engraving on the back aloud, "_No matter where you are, you'll always have the ones you love with you'._" She then opened the locket and a hologram appeared. First it showed her family and then changed to a picture of General Kenobi. She blushed at this and closed the locket in haste, "This is so kind of her, thank you."

"You deserve it." I said, "I'm impressed at how you hold to your beliefs even when your own life is at risk. That is not something that can be done easily." I then stood and add, "You're a hero, Satine." as I gesture for her to stand, as well.

I turned to face the audience and say, "Please put your hands together for Satine Kryze! Duchess of Mandalore!" Everyone cheered and even 2-2-7 came out to root for the woman who sacrificed her life for her beliefs and people. Satine blushed at this, and I shook her hand one last time before Ashley came and led the Duchess of the stage.

"Alright." I clasped my hands together and said, "That was our Christmas miracle for the week. Stay tuned for next week! Love you guys. Amanda!"

The red-headed teen ran up the stage and held out a card for her to read from. She said, I'd like to wish a merry Christmas to: _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!"


	38. December Show 7

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!" I waved, "This is 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale. This is going to be an exciting week because our miracles aren't through, just yet. Next weeks guest will be Steela Gerrera!"

Right on que, Mini came on stage with an elf hat and said, "Remember the rules: 2 questions per person, no M-rated questions, and please check out the other reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked."

We both waved to the camera and called out in unison, "Merry Christmas!"


	39. December Show 8

Merry Christmas, Everyone!" I say, wearing a simple, red turtleneck and a black skirt, "This is 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale. We've prepped Steela a little early, so you all won't have to wait so long, but be kind. She just came out of a _coma_," I flash a wink to the audience for a second, before I point to my right and say, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Steela Gerrera. Freedom fighter and renowned hero of Onderon!"

Steela came up the steps and shook my hand. It was a lot more easier to convince her of a coma than Satine; because the last place she remembers is the battle-zone, and those kind of accidents happened all the time. All she needed to know now was that Onderon had been freed from King Rash, and her brother Saw wasn't here because he had to attend some business on Onderon.

"Thank you for coming, Steela." I shake her hand and offer her a chair.

"Thank you." Laying her ankle on her knee, she leaned into the chair. Looking about the room, she added, "I remember hearing about this show, but I never thought I'd actually be invited to come on." She still had on her Rebel's gear, but had chooses to leave the goggles back stage.

I grabbed the deck of questions as I replied, "You're a leader and a hero now, Steela. Everyone's got something they've been dying to ask you. Ready to begin?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I picked up the first card, "'TolkienGirl052' asks you, 'How did it feel to know that the resistance was really starting to make a difference on Onderon? Did you ever have any doubts?'"

"It was amazing feeling. To know that everyone worked together as one unit and was even capable of making the smallest dent in King Rash's rule made it all worth it. I don't recall many doubts. I was confident that if it was done just right, we could make a difference."

"'Weathergirl17248' asks, 'Was it hard starting a defiance, and knowing it might not work out?'"

"Yes." She nodded. Her hair bobbing up and down in the movement, "Even the simplest of things in life can be scary if you've never done it before, and this was beyond all of us. We were just people wanting justice, far from any soldier, but we made a difference despite our odds."

I grabbed another card, "'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'What are your feelings on Onderon being liberated?"

"Actually, I just found that out recently." She laughed.

"This is true," I laughed, "How did it feel, waking up and finding out about Onderon?"

"I'm not going to lie. I went from being in the middle of a battlefield to suddenly waking up in your medbay, so hearing the war was over within a blink of an eye was actually weird."

"You did look a little shocked." I agreed, before reading, "'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks, 'How did you become so involved with the Rebellion on Onderon?'"

"Oh, that was Saw's idea." Her mouth spread out into a grin, "He was one of the originals in the rebel group, but I wasn't about to let him have _all_ the fun."

I grabbed another card, "'Captainrexbest35' asks you, 'On a scale of one to ten, how awesome was Rex's teachings?"

She mulls over this for a few seconds and then says, "I believe...ten, considering his skills and the Jedi's saved our lives."

"Makes sense." I read, "'Dark Angel' wants to know how good was your relationship with Lux Bonteri?'" Steela blushed at this. Casting her eyes down to the floor as she pushed some fly-away behind her ear, she replied, "I don't know about that."

"Oh, come on." I rolled my eyes and pointed at her with my cards in hand, "You know what we're talking about."

She sucked in a breath and expelled it as her eyes went from the audience to me, "Well...it's not something I should be talking about, especially on TV."

My shoulders slumped, "Yeah, alright. I won't push. Maybe, you'll be able to talk about given some time, of course." I waited a few seconds before I blurted, "How about now?"

"Kale." She gave me a look that made me hold up my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Again, I won't push." I gestured to the red curtain and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our evening entertainment. 2-2-7!" The curtain raised and the droid walked up to the mic. Wearing a red and green bow tie that light up like a Christmas tree. He wore it proudly as he said, "Thank you, thank you." before changing his voice to imitate that of an old woman's.

"Hi! My name is Gertrude," Said the lady next to a men on a plane. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm flying to New York for my grandson's third birthday. I'm so excited! I remember when he was just a little pumpkin, and now he's already three! It's really hard to believe. He's the most adorable thing you've ever seen! You know what? Hold on, I think I might have a picture on me. Let me take a look in my purse, yes, here it is. Just look at him, isn't he adorable. Do you see his dimple on his left cheek? Simply adorable! I could stare at his picture all day.

Oh my, and you should hear him on the phone! He is just the cutest, he says to me in the cutest voice "Hi, Grandma!" It just gets me all teary eyed."

After what seemed like two hours for the poor man sitting next to her, Gertrude seemed to realize that perhaps she was talking a bit too much. "You know, I feel terrible! Here I am just talking and talking without letting you get in a word edgewise!

Tell me..what do _you_ think about my Grandson!"

The audience laughed as 2-2-7 yelled, "Merry Christmas!" and the curtain fell afterwards.

Steela, laughing herself, said, "I like that droid."

"Thank you." I chuckled, before picking up the deck of cards again. I then read when everyone quieted down, "Here's our next question. 'Emerald the Warrior Princess' asks what was your first impression of Ahsoka Tano?'"

"I didn't know what to think of her at the beginning." She gave a brief nod, "Though, I think we both could admit we had a little competition going on there for a while, but we settled our differences in the end."

"I'm glad." I smiled, "Speaking of Ahsoka. 'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'How did you feel about her being around Lux? Were you worried Lux had a thing for her?"

She pursed her lips and slightly shook her head, "I meant it when I said I wouldn't talk about that subject." Shrugging in reply, I went onto another card. "Can't blame me for trying. 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' wants to know, 'Do you prefer Onderon to be a neutral system or apart of the Republic?'"

She said, "It would be the Republic. They helped us out when it really counted."

"Last one. From 'Dark Star'. 'What was the political situation on Oderon? Not just taken over by Separatist, but economy wise with the city and rebels?'"

"Well, it was a far cry from luxurious. Before King Rash and the Separatists, there was freedom among our people. We had plenty of resources as well, but then that changed. Imprisoned by our government, we became a poor nation. It's one of the reasons why Rash needed to go down."

I placed the last card down and stood. Picking up a small, teddy bear with a red bow on it's head, I handed it to her and said, "This is for you, from 'Captainrexbest35'. A gift for Christmas. A little holiday we celebrate on Earth."

Placing it on her lap, Steela looked at the gift and said, "Wow. Thank you, this is really kind."

"Well, she also has a giant, candy cane for you, but my back suffered from carrying the last one, so we have it waiting back stage for you."

"That's really nice of her. Thank you, 'Captainrexbest35'." She thanked as she stood up to join me.

"Thank you for coming on the show, Steela, we-" I was inches from shaking her hand when a smoke bomb rolled across the floor, not taking long for the gas to cake the whole room in a thick, gray cloud. "Get down! Everybody, get down!" Ashley's voice yelled through the fog.

I coughed, "Steela? Are you there?" I reached out my hand, but couldn't feel her anywhere; nor did she answer in response to my call. _This isn't good_. When the fog finally lifted, I scanned the room. No one looked hurt, but Steela was nowhere to be soon. The crowd cried out at the sudden change and the disappearance to our gust.

Pressing the center button on the microphone in my ear, I said, "_Greg, what was that?"_

_"Someone's boarded our ship. We weren't given much time to warn you."_

_"Well, the sets been breached and Steela's not here anymore." _I gestured for Amanda to pull the curtain on 2-2-7 again and she did so without question. The droid looked a little startled at the change in his schedule and stumbled to find a joke in his thought-center. _"Get your men to the loading docks. That's where they'd be heading."_

_"Alright." _

I ran off the stage just as 2-2-7 began to greet the audience.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Steela's brows furrowed as she growled, "_Saw_, what are you doing?" He had her by the wrist and getting away seemed pretty impossible. Hand-eye coördination was her area of ability, yes, but her brother had brute strength; because of this he managed to drag her down the grey corridor without an issue.

"We have to get away from them." Saw answered, curtly, "I have a ship standing by to get you out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Feeling annoyed, she finally twisted her wrist around and ripped her hand away from his grasps. Taking a few steps back for when he tried to reach for her again, she asked "Who's, '_them_'?"

"All of them." He spat, "Everyone that works for 'Question Corner'. They brought you back, but they're just going to kill you, again. Like what they did with Duchess Satine." His attempts to explain didn't go very far; because she stared up at him with a dumbfounded look. So, taking in a breath, he came up to place both hands on either side of her shoulders, "Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon." he assured her as he tried to manage a grin.

In an instant, Steela pushed her brother's hands away. "You're not making any sense. _Brought me back_? Brought me back from what?"

"From _death. _You died, Steela." He emphasized the sick word, "On Onderon, just before it was liberated. They had the ability to bring you back, but now they're just going to kill you, again. But don't worry, I'm not going to let them touch you."

"Saw," She chuckled, "I was in a coma."

"_You died_!" He insisted. When he heard voices getting closer, he collared her wrist and pulled her further down the lanky and conveniently, vacant hallway.

Pulling back harder, now, and more desperately, Steela grunted. "Saw! Saw, somethings wrong with you!" Digging her heels into the metal floor and leaning backwards, she grunted, "I never died!"

"Yes, you did!" Discouraged by her lack of coöperation, he spun around and, with hardly any effect, threw his sister over his shoulder.

Her first instinct was to beat her fists against his back, "Put me down. Now!"

As this all went on, Greg, his men, and I had just reared around the corner and upon seeing coral going on, I yelled, "Saw, wait!" Even with Steela flung helpless over his shoulder, he grabbed a grenade clipped to his belt and threw it in our direction.

"Saw, no!" Steel screamed when she saw it happen.

Greg shouted, "Get back!" and grabbed me by the elbow to yank me behind the corner. I draped my arms over my eyes as we waited for an explosion to go off, but when several seconds passed and nothing happened, I mentally groaned. Why he decided to trick us instead of kill us was kind of beyond me; considering, we weren't his favorite people at the moment.

Before I knew it, Greg had already gotten up and was running after the two renowned rebels. "Greg! Wait!" I reached out for the the cuff of his pants, but he'd already passed me and I missed. I looked back at his men and said, "Keep your weapons set on stun. We need to get Steela back within 15 minutes." I glanced down at the watch on my wrist I'd set earlier and corrected myself, "Make that 14."

* * *

Still hanging over her brother's shoulder like a rag doll, Steela finally snapped. She'd been patient long enough, she'd told him to put her down at least half a dozen times and he refused to listen. So, grabbing a big piece of skin from Saw's backside, she dug her nails into the flesh without mercy. Feeling the sting, he cried out in pain and dropped her in the process. He rubbed his hand against the raw spot afterwards. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I'm sorry, but you're being erratic." A thought came to her and she touched his forehead with the back of her hand only to have him slap it away. "I don't have a fever, Steel." He snapped, "Just get on the ship." He gestured to the last hallway they had to make, "I promise, I'll explain everything."

"What? That I died? _Yeah, _I don't think so."

"Put your hands up!" The two turned their heads to see Greg standing not ten feet away from them; his target being Saw Gerrera. Knitting his brows together, Saw raised his own blaster and stepped in front of Steela.

Greg shook his head, "Saw, don't do it." but before he knew it, his aim was on Steela as she ran to get in front of her brother. She raised her hands and said, "Both of you, stop this. This can be settled without bloodshed."

"She's right." I intervened, as Greg's men formed a circle around the two. "Put it down. All of you." I ordered, sternly.

"Kale, I don't think that would-"

"_Now_." I pushed. reluctantly, Greg muttered, "Do as she says, men." and the clattering sound of half a dozen guns dropping came afterwards.

"Saw?" Steela pursed her lips, looking down at her brother blaster. Looking at her and then us, he too dropped his weapon into the pile with the rest. "Okay," Saw snarled, "So talk."

"I don't know if Saw's told you, yet, " I admitted, "but you did die."

"Excuse me?" Raising her brow, Steela folded her arms.

Nervously, I stole a glance at my watch to see it counting down from eleven, "Steela, if I may speak with you alone for a moment?" I pointed to the metal door leading to a crewmen's quarters. I didn't think they'd mind the invasion of privacy considering the circumstances. Before Steela could weigh out her options, Saw stuck out arm out to block her, "Not on your life."

"Saw," She shoved his arm down and walked towards me. "I'll talk with you." When we entered the quarters, I said in haste, "Oh, and, Greg, don't mess with Saw."

Steela added onto the statement, "Same goes for you, Saw."

* * *

"Well?" She said once we were inside and had the light on, "What is it?"

"Listen," I began, "I know it's hard to believe, but you did in fact die."

"Okay, I've had just about enough of that word." Steela pushed herself up on the countertop with her hands, "If I died then how am I here, huh?"

"We've found out a way to bring you back."

"Then what's the issue?" She asked, "If I died and you saved me, then there shouldn't be an issue."

"It's not that simple, Steela..." I got up on the countertop with her and braced my elbows on my knees. Gnawing at my lip I felt her watching me, waiting for me to rationalize this situation.

The problem was I hardly understood it myself. If there was any way to keep her alive, I would have found it. Same with Satine. There weren't enough good guys in this world and, yet, a lot of them were disappearing from this universe. "We didn't bring you back through any medical equipment, we didn't give you anything like the jaws of life. You were dead, but we got you back through this man. Mr. Filoni. He can change your fates, but only for a certain amount of time. He-uh has to make the timeline right again, though." Her sea-blue eyes casted down at this, staring at the floor beneath her as she let it all sink in.

I further added, "If we let you live then many things could change to the timeline and not all good. People could disappear, even event on Onderon might shift. I mean, if you weren't there to save King Rash..." My shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry, Steela. If there was a way to save you, I would do it."

Half-heartedly, I looked up from my hands to find her's were clenched as tight as steel and her eyes still fixated with floor.

"So, I did die. I didn't think that would happen." She finally broke contact with the floor and looked at me. "I always knew there was that chance, but you hope that you'd be the one to make it out alive." Having the smallest hint of mist glazing over her eyes, she asked, "How did it happen?"

"You were saving King Dendup when your brother shot down a droid gunship and it crashed in your position. I'm afraid it's pledged him ever since." I placed a hand on her shoulder, "We don't have much time, but if you want to say goodbye to him..." She nodded and carefully brought herself down from the countertop. I followed her out the door. When it swooshed open, Saw watched as his sister stepped out with a worried expression.

As the silence engulfed us, I lightly nudged Greg and his men to follow me down the hallway. I said over my shoulder, "Steela, take as much time as you need." It was a risky thing to say with my clock ticking away, but I wasn't about to rush her. If we had to suffer a couple of consequences for letting her have a few more seconds with her brother, then so be it.

"Steela, you're not going with them are you?" Saw touched his sister's forearm, "Look. We're almost there. We can leave, do all the things you've always talked about doing before the war."

"Saw." She whispered as she shut her eyes, but this didn't stop him. He'd always looked out for her, even to the point of letting her interest overlap his. He didn't want her in the war from the beginning, but he knew out much it meant to her and let her come anyway.

"What about Naboo? You've always wanted to see Naboo. I can take you there. Or what about Saleucami?" Saw didn't have a chance to finish before Steela wrapped her arms about his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"I have to go." She whispered into his shirt, "We all knew the risks when we began this war...I can't back out and risk Onderon's liberation just because I'm afraid of something as simple as death."

"No. I won't let you." He hugged her back, "I told Mom that I'd protect you."

"It's too late, Saw." She fisted the back of his shirt in her hands, hoping that maybe if she held him tighter things would be different.

Bile building up in his throat, he asked, "D-did she tell you how you died?"

"Yes, but I don't blame you." She lifted her head and gave a lopsided smile, "Your my big brother, Saw. You've always looked out for me. The Separatist killed me, not you." she

At this, he choked and hugged her harder. Saw expected many things to go wrong when he went to retrieve her, but he never imagined she would stay by her own free will. Steela looked at me down the hallway and gave me a brave nod. I hesistated, but brought my finger up to my mic. "_Mr. Filoni. She's excepted_."

Saw's voice dropped into a hushed tone, "I've missed you."

Taking in a breath, she loosened her grip on him and raised her head. She could already feel herself slipping away. "I'll be watching out for you, Saw." she smiled, "Always."

Saw watched as Steela's hair drew near transparent, and frantically reached into his pocket. Pulling out a gold medal, he handed it to her. "Here." Looking down at the piece, she read the _courage_ and _bravery_ and tried to hand it back, "I don't deserve this."

He wrapped her fingers around the medal, "Yes, you do." She wrapped her arms around him one last time and clutched him for dear life as tears drained down her cheeks and fell on his shirt. His lip shaking, Saw watched as his little sister's body faded into particles and her body heat dissolve like dust in the wind. It was then that he found his cheeks were damp and he reached out to touch the spot on his shirt where she'd cried. It was dry, as though she was never there. But the medal wasn't here anymore and he'd like to think that she would still have that with her wherever she was.

My eyes downcast, I came up not five feet away from Saw. If he decided to yell at me or hit me then I saw no true wrong in that, but he did neither. Drawing his hood over his head he turned and left.

"I know it won't change anything," I said before he left, "but I won't be bringing anybody back ever again."

"Don't do that..." His back was turned to me when he said, "You gave me a chance to say goodbye properly. I needed that."

* * *

Slowly making my way back to the stage, I rubbed a tear away with my sleeve. This job isn't always as fun as people like to believe. When Greg offered to walk with me, I turned it down. Making awkward conversation wasn't my idea of dealing with this. The reasons why we couldn't just put Steela back into the timeline instead of chase her was because of unnatural reasons. If she hadn't known about her death then Mr. Filoni could of put her back without an issue, but given the matters that she did it changed the whole situation. If she felt any sort of anxiety or anger then the result could of been catastrophic. She had to not know at all or come willing. I hugged my arms and thought about how Steela sacrificed herself twice for Onderon.

When I got back to the stage the curtain was still up, and 2-2-7 stood in front of the microphone. He told a chain of jokes to the audience, but they didn't look very happy and who could blame them. As far as they were concerned someone managed to board our ship and kidnap Steela Gerrera. Amanda closed the curtain when I walked up the steps, my face sunken.

"Um...hello, everyone." I began, "I'm sorry for the unexpected turnabout, but Steela's gone back. The incident which happened earlier this evening has been dealt with." When Arnold gave me the five minutes sign, I nodded. "Okay, before we go I'd like to say there's a certain reviewer, I won't say who, but she has had a birthday pass recently. Please, give her your own special shout out in your review. I think it would mean a lot to her. We're also going on a little bit of a Christmas break for a while, but you should know how next guest is Lux Bonteri."

I'd like to wish a Merry Christmas to:_Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup23, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, Gamergirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_


	40. Happy-late-New Year!

"Happy-late-New Years, Everybody! I say, wearing a blue dress and black flats, "Sorry we were gone for so long. It's just, with work and being shot at all the time..." I purse my lips and bob my head, "It can get a little _tedious_ after a while; plus, who doesn't want to spend some time with your loved ones?" Putting my hands behind my back I took a small step forward, "We have Lux Bonteri with us tonight, and you've all asked some very exciting questions, so who would like to begin?" The crowd instantly cheered, "Well then, please welcome the new senator of Onderon!"

Lux Bonteri came up the steps, and I walked across the stage to greet him. I shook his hand and noticed it was actually callused this time. I guess, Onderon changed him in more ways in him then one.

The stage no longer had it's Christmas feel, but had a red backdrop and two white, sofa chairs with a black coffee table between them. "Lux, thank you for coming. Especially now with your busy schedule."

Lux offered a small smile to this, and said, "It means a lot to be here, Miss Kale, thank you for inviting me."

"I can't help but notice, you decided to decline on our Halloween invitation last year." I grabbed my deck of cards and leaned back into the chair with a smirk, "Any _particular_ reason?" His smile began to form a frown as he brushed a stray hair out of his face. He stuttered, "I-uh...well-well, you see I-"

"It was the cupid's hat, huh?"

"Yeah." His shoulder's slumped in defeat, "I don't believe I'm suited for your traditional, Halloween events."

"It's okay," I waved him off before I shuffled the cards, "I suppose, I've beaten you up enough for now, so we'll begin."

"What do you mean '_for now'_?" He said as he became wide-eyed.

My hands dropped to my lap as I pondered on this, "Hmm...I don't know. Something about your accent makes it fun to tease you, but we can be pretty mean on 'Question Corner' sometimes, so I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't say that." He smiled, "I couldn't believe the welcome I got when I came off the transport. Everyone was shaking my hand and patting me on the shoulder like they'd known me for years."

"Aw. Well, that was nice of them.." Adjusting myself in the seat, I went to the first card, "But, we can't everyone wait, so onto the questions! 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks, 'What were you thinking when you joined the Rebellion on Onderon? Like, what were your emotions?'"

Lux crossed his legs and leaned into the comfort of the chair; replying, "I felt proud to fight for a planet as worthy as Onderon. In my opinion, the Separatist loathe anything good and sincere. So, I'm not going to lie, I took joy in knowing I'd get a chance to make the score more even with them." He punched his fist into his one, open, palm handed as he said this.

"Because of your mother?"

"Yes." He nodded once at this; his jaw tightening, "I thought that when I finished the war on Onderon something would change. Like I'd feel a peace inside me, but I didn't get a chance considering how our victory ended."

"Steela." I subconsciously toyed with the fabric of the armchair, "Did you know she was on here last week?"

"Yes, I did. I watched the broadcast." He took in a breath and drove it back out gradually, "It made me feel better, just seeing her again." As though he knew what I was thinking, he further added, "And, I understood why you couldn't keep her alive, but still, it meant a lot."

"Did you see what Saw did?"

"I did, and it took all I had not to join him. I knew from Satine, though, that it was a lost cause."

If I knew how Steela's interview would have turned out, I would have invited the Senator, but we told her that she had suffered a coma. It wouldn't have made sense if her friends were hugging her so hard she couldn't breathe; because she was originally six feet under. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I immediately drew out another card, "'Dark Star' asks, 'Why did you go to Onderon of all planets? And fight a rebellion out of all the other things you could have done?'"

"I hadn't intended to fight on Onderon. It was a neutral system, so I went there to lay low. " He chuckled, "Some plan that was considering the what happened, but while I was there I met Steela Gerrera. The Rebels back then consisted of about twenty or so guys, and the Separatist invasion was only a rumor. Steela's brother was among the group, of course, but she herself hadn't decided to join them just yet."

"So, I assume Steela decided to join the rebels and you followed?"

He nodded, "It was when King Rash took over started deploying Separatist droids across the city. After she saw the burden it put on the people, she changed. She hated King Rash from the beginning, but it was then that she knew she needed to act on it. Steela really did care about her people. She was a rare person, I really wish she were alive today to see Onderon's liberation..."

"This is from Dark Angel." I handed him an extra-large, chocolate bar with a red ribbon wrapped about the corners, and, when Lux took the sweet, he laid it on his lap only to find it took up all the space. Pointing at the object, he said, "That's-uh...that's big."

"Just don't forget to brush your teeth afterwards. That right there will cause a _huge_ cavity."

Giving a light-hearted laugh, he flipped up the tag on the back read, "_From Dark Angel...I love your accent_."

Upon hearing this, I blushed several shades of red and reached forward to take the tag off the item. Crumbling it up and sticking it in my pocket, I said, "Sorry, I don't know how that got on there. Usually we're pretty good about taking care of that kind of stuff." Before the comment could spread like wild-fire among the chattering crowd and giggling fangirls, I pulled a picture frame out and handed it to him. "This is from Dark Star." Taking the wooden frame with a blue bow on top, he inspected the drawing to find it was a sketch of himself.

"She did this?"

I nodded. "Yep. It's really good."

"It's amazing! Thank you."

Looking at the crowd, I smiled and announced, "And now for our comedy act." Before I could even finish the crowd screamed and hollered as the velvet curtain raised. 2-2-7 stood up straight with the microphone grasped in his one hand while we waved off his _hello's_ with the other. He said, "It's good to see you guys again! It was hard getting through this Christmas break, but I did. I was reading a great book about antigravity—I just couldn't put it down!" The audience chuckled.

The audience laughed, but after they settled down a little, he said his joke, "Deep within a forest a little turtle began to climb a tree. After hours of effort he reached the top, jumped into the air waving his front legs and crashed to the ground. After recovering, he slowly climbed the tree again, jumped, and fell to the ground.

The turtle tried again and again while a couple of birds sitting on a branch watched his sad efforts. Finally, the female bird turned to her mate.

"Dear," she chirped, "I think it's time to tell him he's adopted_."_

Everyone laughed along with Lux Bonteri and I as 2-2-7 waved goodbye and the curtain later fell in front of him. I waited until everyone settled before going onto another question. It was going to be about Ahsoka, so I didn't exactly know how it would all turn out. When the Senator could take it breathes without snickering, I read "'Sithlord8665' asks, 'Has Ahsoka come to see you since she left the Order?'"

Taking in a few more breaths, he answered with a frown, "No she hasn't. It's worrying General Skywalker, though he'll never admit it. He messaged me a while back to see if she attempted to make contact with me since she left, and that's when I found out that she left."

"What did he say when he found out she hadn't?" I asked, curiously.

Lux shrugged, "He didn't say much after that, just that he has to be the first person I tell if she does."

"But, I thought Miss Tano wanted to be left alone?"

"She does," He corrected, in haste, "but he still wants to know whether she's safe."

Bobbing my head, I switched questions and read, "'Ahsokatano191' wants to know whether you believe the Republic is corrupted?"

He shook his head in reply, "After Onderon? No, I really don't. The Republic aided us when we needed it most, and I will never forget that."

Grabbing another card, I read, "'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks, 'What are your feelings on Ahsoka Tano leaving the Order?'"

His features hardened at this inquire, "I don't blame Ahsoka for her choice. In fact, I would have advised her never to have come back. I told her once about the _selflessness_ of the Jedi, but I was wrong...so wrong. Turning their backs on their own is of a _selfish_ trait, not selfless."

"I can't help but agree with you." I shrugged and drew out another card, "We have our last question from 'Ahsokatano191'...'Why did you kiss Ahsoka on Carlac, but then find feelings for Steela on Onderon?'"

There was a long, drawn out silence after I finished reading, but I took advantage of his lack of words to shuffle all the cards back into a pile. When I was done, I put them back on the table and looking at him. He looked uncomfortable and I couldn't really blame him. I knew for him and Ahsoka this discussion had long well ended, but there were a lot of people still curious about the situation of the star-crossed lovers. Nevertheless, I felt bad for putting him on the spot in such a fashion, so I reached across and placed a hand on his shoulder. "**Lux, you don't have to answer."**

"No," He replied, firmly; raising his head a little higher as he spoke, "I want to answer it. What happened on Carlac was something I didn't want to put Ahsoka through. From taking her to an entirely different planet to Death Watch, but we both agree it's best to be just friends now."

I smiled sweetly, "I'm just glad you two found your compromise. I always say, it's better to be friends than enemies. Placing the cards back on the coffee table, I went on, "That was our last question of the week, but I hope you'll stay for a little surprise, Lux?"

"What would that be?" He asked, cautiously. Last time we had a surprise for him it involved a cupid bow and a hat, but, luckily for him, that wouldn't be the case this time. I stood up from my chair, and ushered him to do the same before clasping my hands together, "Everyone, please welcome Ahsokatano191." The audience and I clapped as the girl with light, brown hair stood up and came down from the crowd. With a joyful smile, she just got on stage when I placed a hand on her shoulder said, "She would very much like a hug, if that would be alright with you?"

He looked at me and then the girl as he gave a sigh of relief, "It'd be my pleasure." Pleased it wasn't a trick, he gladly walked up and hugged her. It lasted a few, small moments before they parted, and she waved goodbye. Heading back to the audience to retake her seat, everyone else cheered her on as she went.

"Well, Lux, you looked a little worried at the beginning." I extended my reach to shake his hand, "Scared we were going to play some nasty prank on you?"

"Only for a moment." He grinned sheepishly, "You do have to be careful when you have the accent, you know."

"So, I've heard." I nodded approvingly, "But don't worry, we're pretty fair." I patted his back reassuringly, "Again, thanks for coming on the show, Lux." He nodded and turned to leave.

Just for a moment, _just for one moment_, I actually believed things would run smoothly for once, But that all went away when the Senator turned his back and made audience laugh at the heart stickers plastered all along his back. Believe it or not, I didn't do that. I reflected on what Lux had said earlier in the show: _Shaking my hand and patting my back like they'd known me for years_. Leaning back a smig, I could see John and Greg and every other employee who worked for 'Question Corner' snickering behind the curtains, and it was all I had not to scowl.

When Lux Bonteri stopped and looked back, I rigidly stood there with a piano, sized smile stuck to my face. I meekly waved goodbye and stayed that way until he was gone. When he couldn't see me, my shoulders slumped and I thought, _Maybe it's time for a pay raise for some of these guys._

"Well, that was fun." I said, "It's nice to be back from vacation. I hope you guys will have lots of questions for our next guest. Here's a hint: he's a member of the 212th Attack Battalion and his name is, Boil." I then quoted, "Don't forget our basic rules! No M-rated questions and take a look at our reviews to make sure your question haven't already been asked."

"Before we go, I'd like to thank: _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_


	41. Brotherhood Week 7

"Hello," I say, wearing a white blouse and blue skirt, "You're watching 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale. Today is officially the kick off to another one of our Brotherhood weeks, so what does that mean? It means, we'll be interviewing the troopers we missed last time. We already have our choices, but, if you have anyone we missed, feel free to send in a suggestion.

"Now, for the person you've all been waiting for!" I outstretched my arm to point at the left side of the stage, "He's a trooper from the 212th Attack Battalion. Everyone, please welcome, Boil!"

The people cheered as the Trooper in orange armor strode across the stage to greet me. I reached my hand out to shake his, but restrained a pathetic squeak when his bone, crushing grip grasped my hand. Suddenly, I remembered why I didn't like shaking hands with these guys. Offering him a seat, I waited until he sat down before I went to my own.

"Thank you for coming on the show, Boil." I grabbed the deck of cards from the coffee table to begin shuffle them, "We're really glad you came."

"Thank you for having me." He answered, "The boys back home told me to come and see if half the things you do here are real or just TV stunts."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I've been ordered to give a full report of the experience afterwards."

"Now, you're just teasing me."

"Well, Wooley paid me five credits to say that." He gave a faint smirk, but it was hard to see if he was or wasn't serious. But, one thing that was obvious was that he hated the plush seat he sat in, now. Even after adjusting himself a handful of times, he still seemed to be phoning a smile. The poor trooper looked like the kind that would prefer a battle over an interview.

"Well...okay, then." I said, before looking down at the first card with the 'Question Corner' logo printed in the back, "Our first question is from 'Darth tyrone' and he asks, 'What's it like getting to shoot droids every day?'"

"I wouldn't say it happens_ every_ day, but enough to make it show up in your dreams." He replied, nonchalantly, "Basically, droids are stupid, tin-canned, rike-weeds that need to be taken out. So, I can get a kick out of it. Can't list off anyone of my men who don't enjoy taking out a little scrap metal here and there."

I read, "'Skyrela the Angel' wants to know what it's like to be a soldier?"

"It's a life." He answered, simply, "It's not an easy one, but it's a life."

I got up and went behind my chair to grab a gift for Boil. Picking up the blaster riffle, I presented it to him; saying, "This is from 'Skyrela the Angel'. She thought you might need it."

Taking the blaster in his own hands, Boil shot me a lopsided grin, "I thought you guys told me no weapons were allowed on 'Question Corner'?"

I paused for a moment, then gently, shifting my eyes from left to right, took the riffle back. "No touchie," I warned, waving my finger at him, before I placed it at the side of his chair, "until after show, Boil." The audience chuckled as Boil made a face and touched the bud of the riffle with his index finger while I went back to my seat. "Hey!" I whipped around and pointed a finger at him, "I'm watching you."

Sitting back down, I took back the cards and read from the top, "'Spikala' asks, 'Where did you get the idea for the chopper-mustache?'"

His eyes lit up at this and bracing one hand on his knee and resting his elbow on the other; he said, "It's about time someone noticed. I don't know where I got the idea from; I've just known I've always wanted one."

"You don't know at_ all_?" I leaned back into my chair and crossed one leg over the other, "Come on, Boil. You can't possibly tell me, you knew what mustache you wanted even when you were taking your first baby steps?"

Boil had a sudden smug look on his face, "Alright, fine." He said, trying to hide a smile, "I knew a brother back at Kamino. He was older than me and was getting close to finishing his training, but I looked up to him. A lot."

"And he must have had the same mustache." I said, searching for another card.

"No," He answered, mischievously, "He was as bald as a Gamorrean due to a mutation that went far beyond blue eyes for the brown-eyed army. He couldn't grow hair."

I stopped searching the cards and looked up at him with my mouth agape, "Then, how did that inspire you?"

"He mentioned once or twice that if he could have hair, he'd have a mustache."

"So...you grew a beard to honor him?"

He paused for a moment, then nodded, "Sounds a little too sentimental when you put it like that, but sure. In a sense."

"What was his name?"

"Uh-" He licked his lips, "Gamorr...for Gamorrean..."

I became wise-eyed at his hesitation and asked, "There is no trooper named, Gamorr is there?"

"No." He said, "But, in all fairness, Trapper paid me to say that one."

"How much?" I raised a brow.

"Seven credits."

Cautiously, I asked, "How did Trapper know someone would ask about your mustache?"

He gave a casual shoulder raise. "Apparently, it's a popular topic." I shook my head as I heard the audience chuckling in the background.

Grabbing another card, I said, "Let's just let that one die for a little while then. From, 'TheDoctorCT-21-0408'. 'Do you like working under Commander Cody? Or would you rather be with a different battalion?'"

"Never." He grinned, "212th Attack Battalion is_ my_ home." jabbing his armored chest with his thumb as he went on, "Wouldn't trade them in for anyone other battalion in the verse."

"'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'What do you think of Twi'leks now, after you met Numa?'"

He frowned at this, and his brows knitted together as he said, "If their like Numa, they have a lot more in them than I once thought."

"Okay, so 'Dark Angel' asks, 'General Skywalker called a shiny by his nickname; can the Jedi tell who a trooper is even if their amour looks the same? Or is it just force powers?'"

"I don't now, I'm...not a Jedi."

"True, but, it is a good question, though." I noted as I was re-reading the question on the card, "That's a good one to save for future Force using guests, don't you think?"

"Well, I would like to know."

Afterwards, I reached to the side of the chair to pull out a large, chocolate bar wrapped in orange tissue. Handing it to him, I explained, "This is from 'Dark Angel'."

Eying the sweet with the orange ribbon wrapped around it, his gaze shifted back to me; he was probably wondering if it was a joke. But, figuring troopers didn't get offered sweets very often, I nodded to the piece; saying, "Go on. She gave it to you." With his guard up, he hesitated in grasping the sweet before placing it on his lap. I think, he still wasn't sure whether this was a trick for leading me on about the Gamorr Trooper.

"It's_ yours,_ Boil." I laughed, "No ones going to take it from you."

"Well," He said; beginning to believe in me, "then, on behalf of the 212th Battalion, thank you." as his smile grew a little bigger. Boil was about to put it down when he noticed a '_Read Me' _tag on the upper, right corner. I was in the middle of trafficking the questions when I heard him read out-loud, "_'You're mustache is kind of adorable_.'"

My shoulders slumped, and I let out a groan of frustration that made the entire audience begin to giggle. That tag shouldn't have been there. I checked twice! _Twice!_ But, then again, I remember giving that tag to John for him to throw away. Leaning back in my chair, I craned my neck as far as humanly possibly just to see John and Greg laughing their heads off backstage. Greg using the wall to brace himself as he clutched his stomach while John was on all fours with his head down. _I should seriously threaten to fire people more._

"Moving on." I cleared my throat, "'Dark Star' says,** '**There's a rumor that Waxer and you designed the phase II, 212th battalion markings; Is this true?'"

"I don't know about that." He shrugged, "I noticed a lot of shinnies started wearing markings similiar to ours, but Waxer and I never bothered to really think about it. It'd be an honor if that were the case, though."

"Well, you'll know for sure that they're copying you if a lot of Numa drawings start showing." I pointed out as I went onto another question, "'Captainrexbest35' asks, 'If you had to wear any color besides orange, what would it be?'"

"Orange." He answered bluntly.

"Boil," I rolled my eyes, "Just say what color you'd want to be if you _couldn't _be orange. Keep in mind of the word, _couldn't_."

I sent him a glare to let him know I wasn't about to back down on this, and, after he saw it, he started running all the battalion's colors through his head. Finally, he answered, "Blue."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it." I chirped as I turned to the side of my chair to get another gift. "This is from 'Captainrexbest35'." Quickly checking to make sure there were no fangirl notes on the tag, I passed him a heart, shaped chocolate box. "She says happy Valentine's day."

Boil couldn't help but laugh as he handled the gift. "I'm guessing by all the sweets, someone leaked about the terrible field rations?"

I raised my shoulders, "_And_ that you guys have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"My men are going to look forward to this." He said, placing the item down with the candy bar, "This is much obliged, thank you."

Smiling broadly, I slipped the card to the back and read from the next. I said, "'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'Are you close to any of your brothers in the 501st?'"

"No." He answered, "My missions are mostly with 212th Battalion, so I haven't met many. I've met some, but not enough to actually them."

"Well then, 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' wants to know who is your closet brother besides Waxer?"

"I'm sorry," He began as I watched him run his thumb across his fingertips, "I'm not about to answer that. Waxer is still my brother."

In a hurried fashion, I switched cards and read, "'Hazardous By Instinct' asks, 'After the war, what do you think you and your brothers will end up doing?'"

"I'd like to know, myself. The Senators try to reassure us that we have something beyond warfare, but we haven't heard anything, yet." Boil quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, I and my brothers are proud to fight for the Republic, but what happens after the war ends? Some of us are worried we're just going to be turned into slaves; because the Republic owns us. They bought us, so we're a product to them. Who going to just let their product walk away?"

"I hope that doesn't happen to you guys." I replied, "You guys have gone through enough with this world. It would be nice to see you guys actually get rewarded."

"I don't need to be rewarded. I just want to be able to walk away after it's all over."

"As you should." I turned to face the crowd as I said, "Don't you guys agree?" The audience called back in response by clapping and whistling.

Boil gave a brief thank you, but after it died down, I said, "Now, I believe, is the perfect time to bring in our comedy act."

On my que, the curtain raised, and the droid yelled out immediately into his microphone. "_Heelloo, eeeveryboody_!" When the people greeted him back he said, "You know, I was talking with Miss Kale this morning, and we both agreed I should add in a child awareness segment. So, here's my piece of advice, kids. Don't trust atoms! They make up _everything_." Everyone chuckled as he went on to say his joke,

"The Minister, the Rabbi, and the Pope were all sitting in a boat when the Minister said he was thirsty. So, standing up, he walked across the lake to shore where he purchased himself a soda. When he came back, he stepped back into the boat and sat down.

Afterwards the Rabbi thought a soda was a good idea, too, so he stepped out of the boat and walked to shore. When he bought himself a soda, the Rabbi came back across the water and got back into the boat as well. Deciding to follow both their examples, the Pope stands and steps out of the boat, but falls into the water immediately.

The Minister leans over and whispers to the Rabbi, "Should we tell him where the rocks are?"

The audience chuckled as 2-2-7 waved goodbye, and when the curtain fell, I went onto the next card, "Alright, back the questions. 'Sithlord8665' wants to know if you ever think about Numa from time to time?" After I read it, I grabbed a small black case by my chair and stood up.

"I do." He smiled, "She's a good kid."

Just as I was about to hand him the gift, I pointed to his helmet, "I love the Numa drawing, by the way. Very sentimental."

"I guess it is. Waxer came up with the idea."

Gnawing at the side of my lip, I looked down at the case one last time before extending my arms to give it to him. "From 'Sithlord'." When he took the gift, he opened the lid only to find a silver medal attached to a navy, blue ribbon laying side. He looked up at me with a stunned expression, "I-wow. Thank you."

"Read the tag." I told him as I re-took my seat. Secretly, though, I hoped that Greg and John hadn't switched that tag with a fangirl note, too.

Flipping up the piece of paper, he read, _'The greatest solider isn't always the toughest, but the kindest'_. Smiling a little more, Boil closed the lid and placed it with the other items,"I don't know what to say, but thank you."

Seeing his cheeks begin to flush, I felt kind of bad that I had to ask the next question. He just looked so happy right now, and it seemed wrong to dig up old wounds when he was in such a good mood. But, despite my worries, we had to ask sometime, so it was either now or never. "'Captainrexbest35'...wants to know how did you felt about Waxer's death, and do you feel if you were there you could have prevented it?'"

A led weight dropped into the pit of my stomach as I watched his features darken at the sudden change in inquires. I don't know whether Boil decided willingly to come on our show, or if he was encouraged by his brothers, but if he had decided not to, I think this would be his excuse.

However, like the true soldier he was, he didn't hesitate when he said, "Waxer was my brother, and I will never forget that. He died due to a Republic traitor who tricked our brothers into massacring each other. Waxer was cheated into his death, and no clone should have gone out that way."

"And..." I drove my nail into my thumb as I pushed on, "do you feel if you were there you would have been able to prevent it?"

"One thing we were taught on Kamino," He replied, "is never to play the 'what if' game on a brother's death."

Nodding once, I stood and handed him a bouquet of orange roses; saying, "These are from 'Captainrexbest35' and they are in honor of Waxer."

Taking the flowers he gaped at the growing gifts beside him. "Thank you." He muttered solemnly, "Waxer would have liked that."

"He was a great man," I said before looking down to read, "'Rexorz' wants to know who broke the news to you about Waxer?'"

"No one." He answered, plainly, "You find out a brother didn't make it when he doesn't step off the ship. You find out what happened through a trooper who was there."

"Oh...I didn't know that." I licked my lips and considered this for a moment. I would hate to lose one of my brothers and have to find out they were gone because they didn't step off a ship.

"You're far from being the first."

Finally, I asked the last question. "'Weathergirl17248' wants to know if you had to pick between your general or the Republic, which would you choose?"

"Both."

I placed the card on the coffee table, "Boil, you have to pick one-"

"This isn't like the armor color, Miss Kale. I receive orders from the General, I listen, I receive orders from the Republic, I listen. It's as simple as that."

Biting my lip on that last remark, I stood up; saying, "That was our last question, but we have some girls that would like a hug from you. Would that be an issue?"

"I wouldn't hate it." He joked as he pushed himself up and out of the chair by the armrests, "I'll probably be labled for life for it, but I wouldn't hate it."

"Please welcome, Sithlord8668 and Ahsokatano191!" The audience clapped as the two girls stood up and came down the steps. As the girls came up the stage, I watched Arnold giving me the two-minute sign, and mentally I freaked. We had a lot more questions than usual this week, and I suppose we just took up more time than usual. Thinking quickly, I said, "You know, we've never done a group hug on 'Question Corner' before. What do you guys say?"

The two girls shared a confused look, but as I glanced at Arnold counting down, I didn't give them a chance to say no. Nudging them both towards Boil, I said, "Go on." Upon my urging, Boil awkwardly opened his arms and waited for the two girls to hug him. Hesitantly, they eventually complied and hugged the Trooper. While still in the embrace, Sithlord said, "Thank you for being nice to Numa." before they parted from him and I waved them off as they left.

With Arnold counting down from one, I shook Boil's hand and said, "Thank you for coming on the show, Boil. It was a pleasure."

"Shouldn't I get my stuff?" He pointed to the items on the floor, and with Arnold reaching thirty seconds, I frantically shook my head.

"No, no! Don't worry. We'll bring them to you after the show."

"Oh. Thank you." He smiled, giving a quick wave to the audience as they screamed and cheered before he walked off stage. After he was gone, I said, "We'll be interviewing another brother for the Brotherhood week soon, but if you have any suggestions feel free to suggest them."

"Before we go, I'd like to thank: _Rexorz, darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_

I sucked in a deep, greedy breathe when Arnold called out _cut. _


	42. Announcement

"Hello, Everyone." I say, wearing a light purple dress, "Sorry for the late update, but the overload of questions last week through our computers out for a while. That doesn't mean you shouldn't ask your questions, though. But, now everything's fixed and we're ready to begin. We have our next guest in line to interview, and it is Commander Wolffe.

"Please, remember to keep your questions away from M-rated inquires, check the reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked, and that will be all for the 'Question Corner' update." I wave goodbye to the camera as I add, " And Thank you!"


	43. Brotherhood Week 8

"Hello, Everyone!" I say, wearing a white shirt with jeans, "You're watching, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." Clasping my hands together, I smiled as I continued, "We have Wolffe with us today, and we don't want to make you have to wait anymore than you already have. So, please put your hands together for Commander Wolffe!" I pointed to one side of the set where the Commander walked in with his wolf painted helmet under his arm.

The crowd practically roared for Wolffe, along with a series of screams and whistles that sounded pretty feminine to me, and I didn't even bother suppressing a smile. It was pretty funny watching the Commander walk confidently across the set with such an army face as all the fangirls called out in his wake. Usually I'm the one who initiates the handshake, but this time Wolffe was the first to extend his hand. Very formal, very stern. The word _protocol_ always comes to mind when I see him.

"Miss Kale." He nodded before I offered him a seat.

"Commander Wolffe," I smiled as I sat down, "Thank you for coming."

When he was settled in his chair, he placed he his helmet on the armrest and laid a hand on it to keep it from falling, "Thank you for having me. I've been told that I'm suppose to answer any your questions?"

"Well, the questions we get sent it by other viewers." I explained as I grabbed the cards with the 'Question Corner' logos imprinted on the back from the coffee table, "I'm assuming you've never seen our show before?"

"No, but I've heard of it." He answered, "My men have mentioned it once or twice in the barracks."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Pleased with this, I began searching for the first question. When I found one I liked, I lifted it up to view and read, "By 'Captainrexbest35'. 'Do you ever have moments where you_ feel_ like a wolf?'"

He raised his brow at this, and I could already tell he was rethinking this entire interview. It was a huge hassle to get the renowned Wolf Pack Leader on our show, but now I wonder if he was regretting his decision. Biting back a smile, I waved him on with the card in my hand. "Go on." I urged, "Do you ever have moments where you actually feel like a wolf?"

"No." He answered, curtly.

Shrugging a little, I switched cards and read, "By 'TheDoctorCT-21-0408'. 'Did you think Commander Tano was innocent or guilty?'"

"General Plo believed she was innocent," He replied, probably more pleased with this question than the earlier one, "and the way I see it, if he had hope in her, than I did, too."

Leaning back into my chair, I asked, "Why's that?" as I crossed one leg over the other.

"I usually find a Jedi's instinct raises above most." He nonchalantly brushed his thumb against his helmet, "Not to mention, the General knew Commander Tano far longer than I ever did. Though..." I watched him shift a little in his chair, "I won't lie, I did have my doubts when we found her working with Asajj Ventress."

"That reminds me," I stopped to switch the cards, "'AhsokaTano191' asks, 'How did it feel being knocked out by Ventress when she pushed you into the Pole?'"

Wolffe expelled a breath as he recollected the scene in his mind. "It's...not something I looked back on _fondly_." He gestured to his helmet as he added, "Had to get all the parts to repair my helmet afterwards which isn't a simple process."

"But, it didn't look dented after you were hit?"

"It was damaged on the inside. My screen would glitch every now and again, and that's an issue that needs to be repaired before any other mission."

"Makes sense." I nodded once, before moving on; reading, "Emerald the Warrior Princess' wants to know what it was like working with C-3PO and R2-D2?'"

"The astromech was fine, but..." I noticed Wolffe's voice aged a little as he laminated, "I could live a happy life without ever seeing another translator droid, again."

"You know, with your luck, you'll probably find twenty of them on yourcruiser when you get back."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

I placed the cards down and adjusted myself in my seat to face the crowd. "Today, we're mixing it up a bit. 2-2-7's coming on, but not with the act you're expecting. Everyone, please welcome, 2-2-7!" I clapped along with the crowd as we watched the curtain rise.

Then, walking around the stage, 2-2-7 showed off a glass of water and immediately everyone expected to be asked the "half empty or half full" question. Instead, with a metallic voice, he inquired: "How heavy is this glass of water?"

The answers called out ranged from 8 oz. to 20 oz.

He replied, "The absolute weight doesn't matter. It depends on how long I hold it. If I hold it for a minute, it's not a problem. If I hold it for an hour, I'll have an ache in my arm. If I hold it for a day, my arm will feel numb and paralyzed. In each case, the weight of the glass doesn't change, but the longer I hold it, the heavier it becomes." He continued, "The stresses and worries in life are like that glass of water. Think about them for a while and nothing happens. Think about them a bit longer and they begin to hurt. And if you think about them all day long, you will feel paralyzed – incapable of doing anything."

"It's important to remember to let go of your stresses. As early in the evening as you can, put all your burdens down. Don't carry them through the evening and into the night." As he finished, he placed the glass of water on the stand beside him, "_Remember to put the glass down_."

After he was done, the curtain began to fall again and the audience clapped as they watched the droid wave goodbye. Afterwards, I picked up the cards and turned towards Commander Wolffe again. "He's been wanting to branch out a little."

"What does he usually do?"

"Comedy." I answered before looking down to read the next question, "'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks, 'If you had to change Wolf-pack's symbol to another animal, what would it be?'"

Stealing a glance at his helmet markings, he replied, "There wouldn't be a symbol, then."

"What would you do without a symbol, though?" I raised a brow.

"You'd be surprised, Miss Kale, just how many battalions don't have symbols."

There was a long, drawn out silence before I eventually arched a brow, "Alright, I see your point, but you still have to answer it."

"And my answer would be nothing. We wouldn't have done any symbol."

"Wolffe." I slumped my shoulders and shook my head, "you know what-nevermind. I'll except that answer. 'Ahsokatano191' wants to know what you think of General Plo?"

"I respect General Plo. We've worked together for a long time, now." Waiting for him to continue on, I looked up only to find Wolffe staring me as he awaited another question. I couldn't help but begin to lose hope in this interview. I thought for a minute there he'd be fine, but now he was just being stubborn.

"Okay." I tried again, "'Emerald the Warrior Princess' asks, 'What's it like being about of the Wolf pack?'"

"We're close, and everyone respects one another. I'm proud to be apart of what it represents."

"And?" I pushed, almost desperately.

"And, nothing. The Wolf pack is a tightly knit battalion that will do whatever is needed to be done to finish the task at hand, so I'd be a fool not to be proud."

"Alright." I sighed, "'Captainrexbest35' asks, 'What was it like losing your real eye?'"

"I..." He stopped for a moment, as though he were finally speechless. After several seconds passed he began again, "I was angry when I lost my eye. Angry at a lot of things, but mostly myself. However, after the surgery I didn't have an issue with the loss anymore." He shrugged at this latter statement.

Finding an opening, I eagerly leaned forward and asked, "But, what made you not mind anymore?"

Simply, he answered, "The accuracy I have is better with a cybernetic eye."

"But, wouldn't you still miss it? I mean, I'm sure your accuracy is pretty amazing without it."

He slightly shook his head, almost as though he were expecting such a suggestion from a civilian. "What's the point of having a real eye if I die because I missed by five millimeters? I prefer it this way."

Pleased with this outcome, I switched to my last card; reading, "Dogmatup24' asks, 'Do you have a dislike for Ventress?'"

Upon this question, he laughed outright. "Do I dislike her? All of my battalion feels as though they have a personal score to settle with her. To put it mildly, the word _dislike_ is too weak to describe our opinion of her."

Placing the last card on the table, I stood up, and Commander Wolffe followed in suit soon after. "Well," He began, as he retrieved his helmet, "thank you for inviting me, Miss Kale." Turning to me, he gripped my hand, and gave it a firm shake before he turned around to leave. Quickly, I grabbed him by the crook of the elbow and pulled him back a little. "Oh, no you don't. It's not that simple." Turning him around, I placed both my hands on either of his elbows and told him to stay put.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, 'Emerald the Warrior Princess' and 'TheDoctorCT-21-0408'!"

The audience cheered as I pointed to the two girls standing up from their seats and making their way towards the stairs. Emerald had on a gray shirt with a leather jacket over it, and dark, denim jeans. TheDoctorCT had on a sports jersey with the number_ 21_ across the back, and jeans. Patting down the stairs, I greeted them both at the edge of the stage and ushered them further across the platform.

Bringing TheDoctorCT-21-0408 up to the Commander first, I placed a hand on her left shoulder; saying, "Wolffe, this nice, young lady would like a hug from you. If you wouldn't mind, of course."

For a moment, Wolffe's mouth became agape. He seemed unsure of what to do in a situation like this, and I had a feeling, being in a rough battalion like the Wolf pack for starters, he wasn't used to affection in any form of fashion. However, he recovered quickly, and cleared his voice before finally breaking the silence, "Uh-yes. If that's how it goes. protocol, and all, I respect that."

After he said this, TheDoctorCT came up only a few feet from the man and shrugged slightly. "Would you mind a hug?" She asked, as she half-opened her arms and tilted her head to the side. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I was almost positive I saw a creak of a smile break Wolffe's hostile stare. He opened his arms and gave TheDoctor a brief, bear hug before letting her go. With the audience and I chuckling, she walked back beside me, and I placed a hand on her shoulder. Whispering, "I must say, I don't think Wolffe smiles often. You did good, Kid."

Afterwards, I nudged Emerald by the shoulder, "Alright, get on up there Emerald!"

Approaching Wolffe, she blurted, "You're _just awesome_!" and threw her arms around his waist. After giving him a quick squeeze, she then ran back towards me with a grin on her face. "Okay, I'm happy." she said.

"Then our job is here done." I escorted them both off stage and watched them go before coming back to Commander Wolffe again. This time, I went to shake his hand first. "Now, we can exchange our 'thank you's'."

Chuckling, he gave me a friendly nod and turned to leave. Watching him go, I clasped hands behind my back and spun on my heels to face the crowd. "That was another week for the Brotherhood. Our next guest will be Tup from the 501st. Remember to stay away from M-rated questions, and look at the reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked."

"Before we go, we'd like to thank: _Rexorz, darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!"_


	44. Brotherhood Week 9

"Hello, Everyone!" I say, wearing a blue dress with flats for shoes, "You're watching, 'Question Corner' and I'm your host, Kale." In the middle of my speech, I caught sight of a few, young fans waving at me from the crowd, and, sheepishly, I gave a quick 'hello' wave back to them.

"This week we have with us Tup, from the 501st. Come on up here, Tup!" I pointed to my left as the young trooper jogged up the steps. The fans screamed relentlessly in his wake, but I couldn't see his reaction due to the fact that his helmet was still on. Clever boy.

When he reached me, he took off his helmet to reveal a streak of blush across his cheeks, and when he extended his hand, I reached out to greet it. As I shook his hand, I was pleased to discover his grip wasn't gruelingly painful like his brothers. When we parted, I sat down and gestured to his chair, "Please, take a seat, Tup." He did so accordingly, and placed his helmet on his lap in the process.

"It's so nice, having you here on the Show. You're one of the newcomers to the 501st, aren't you?"

"I am." Tup's smile broadened as his chest swelled, "It's an honor to be apart of their battalion." Watching his as he said this, I felt as though he were a kid who was just proud to play with the big boys.

I told him, "Well, I saw how you drew General Krell into that trap, and that took guts, so I think you're an amazing addition to the 501st." and, suddenly, I felt bad when I saw his blush deepen. Wanting to change the subject for the poor boy, I went on, "So, Tup, one of our viewers, 'TheDoctorCT-21-0408' asks, 'Who is your closet brother?''

"I'd say, Dogma."

"Really?" I started, as I settled more into my seat, "That must have been difficult then to have him side with General Krell, so much. I know he doesn't anymore, but I mean at the beginning."

"Ah, that's Dogma for you. Heck, it's why we gave him his name. It means to follow without question, and he was more than proud to have it."

"I didn't know that. How did his trial go, after the fight for Umbara?"

"The Court Martial? It went fairly quick. Captain Rex spoke of his behalf, which helped the case a lot." He shrugged slightly, as he added, "To tell you the truth, though, there wasn't much they could do to Dogma. We were trained to follow orders without question, and Dogma just had a talent for it. So, how can the Republic execute him for something _they_ taught him to do?"

"You're right, you can't deny the facts. Okay, 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks you why you chose the teardrop tattoo?"

He glanced down at the teardrop painted under his helmet visor; Saying. "The tattoo shows that you've either lost a close brother, or you've killed someone." Tup lifted his head and said, "Now, I know you're going to ask me which one is it, Miss Kale, but I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Oh," My eyes shifted down towards his teardrop under his eye for a second, and I couldn't help but feel curious. But, that wasn't something I could help. Shaking my head, I went on, "Don't worry, I can respect that. We have another question here from 'Raptor' who wants to know, 'Why is your group called the 501st?'"

"I would like to know that myself. I've asked, Dogma's asked, but no one _actually_ knows. Quite frankly, I don't think many men know where their battalion's name comes from. Except for the Wolf Pack, of course, they all know where their name came from; because they created it. But, typically, a General chooses long before we're even there to have a say in it. I still like the name, though."

"501st does have a ring to it." I nodded as I switched the cards; reading, "'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'What is the one food that you would like to try?'"

"Anything besides military ration bars." He chuckled, "But, if I had to pick something, it would more in likely be the Driblis fruit or the Drickle fruit."

I arched a brow to such names, "The what?"

"_I'm_ guessing you don't have them on Earth," He gnawed at his lower lip, "but that's understandable. I like the look of the Drickle fruit; Although, I'm not sure if I'd like the taste, so much. I've just seen a couple of civilian's buying them and carrying them in their baskets."

"Well," I glanced backstage and gave a curt nod towards Ashley, "maybe we can try to have something arranged. Maybe have a basket full of...Dribly?"

"Driblis." He laughed.

"Yes, that word. I'm sorry," I dropped my head, "I don't think I'll ever be able to pronounce that. It's not even that hard, either, that's the sad part."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, Miss Kale, I can't expect-"

"I'm not going to have you convince me out of it, Tup. I don't see anything wrong with at least trying to find...Drickmel fruit?"

"Drickle fruit."

"Eitherway, you sacrafice your life on the lines every day along with your brothers. The least we can do is try to get you some fruit to take home for you and your brothers." My shoulders rose and fell as I added. "Consider it as a thank you."

Later, I read from the next card up, "Now, from, 'TheDoctorCT-21-0408'. 'Did you think what Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase were doing was wrong?'"

He watched me for a second as he registered the fact that he just lost that argument, and when he was done, he finally asked, "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again?"

"Did you think what Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase were doing was wrong?"

"Not really. I knew it was against regulations, but it was mostly Dogma who was worried about the situation, and he had a reason too, too. He literally lives and breathes the military. He would take a desk job if it meant he'd be helping out the core in some way."

"Wow, I know you guys are big on fighting at the front, but that really screams volumes." I subconsciously fiddled with the last card in my hands, brushing my thumb across its edges as I said, "But, I have to ask, if what Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase were doing didn't bother you, why did you go with him to tell Krell?"

"Because, not only did he have a point, we could have gotten court martialed for knowing, but, also, that's just what you do for a brother. We look out for each other. In a sense, Dogma was doing that for me even. If he wanted to, he could have left, not encouraged me to come, told Krell and mentioned that I knew about the elaborate scheme in the process."

I became wide-eyed as I registered everything he just said. "I never thought about it that way." Shaking my head, I casually glanced down at the last card. Reading it in my head first, I slowly sucked in a breath and expelled, "Our last question: By 'Ahsokatano191'. 'How did you feel when General Krell became a traitor?'"

"I was angry, but I wasn't surprised." He replied, as he shook his head, "_Maybe_, slightly surprised, but not by much. In the end, I wanted him either dead or imprisoned for life. But, death was better, though; because he couldn't cause anymore problems for the Republic."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I laced my fingers together and rested them on my lap, "Now, we have someone who would very much like a hug. If you wouldn't mind?"

"I heard about the hugs," The man tried to conceal a smile, but his cheeks flushed again, "and I don't see why I'd mind."

"Great! Then, everyone, please welcome, 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101!'" Tup watched as a girl, from the audience, stood up in her seat and squeezed her way past the person sitting next to her. When she made her way down the steps of the auditorium and up the steps to the stage I greeted her there and directed her towards the young Trooper. She had on a 'Gallifrey Falls No More' sweater that stopped at her hips and a pair of blue jeans.

I didn't even have a chance to introduce her before Tup came up and was prepared for the hug. With a lopsided grin, his arms twitched slightly forward; unsure of whether to initiate the it first or not. Amusingly, something tells me he's seen this show once or twice. With a shrug, I give a nod towards JediChick, and watched as she closed the distance and gave him a simple hug. I didn't even both restraining a smile when Tup hugged her back.

After they had parted, JediChick101 said thank you and waved goodbye before she left. Tup, with a smile still splashed across his face, extended his hand to shake mine, and I laughed outright.

Meeting his hand, I commented, "You have watched this show before, haven't you?"

"My favorite episode was when you electrocuted Krell." He answered, sheepishly.

Before he left, I gave him a pat on the back and said, "Same here."

After I watched him disappear backstage, I turned to face the crowd, "That was another week for our amazing soldiers! Our next guest will be Commander Bly! Remember to stay away from M-rated questions, and don't forget to look at the reviews to make sure your questions haven't already been asked."

"Before we go, we'd like to thank: _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, lady gaga, lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45! __Thank you and goodnight!" _


	45. Brotherhood Week 10

"Hi! You're watching 'Question Corner', and I'm your host, Kale." I said, wearing a soft, purple turtleneck and dark, blue jeans, "Today, we have with us 327th Star Corps Commander Bly!" I pointed to my left when the Commander came on stage, and, instantly, the crowd began to cheer. Watching this, I felt like his reaction was similar to that of Wolffe's: tough, no-nonsense, and _protocol_. However, he did have something that set him apart from Wolffe and that was the corner of his lip trying not to twitch upwards.

When Bly was within reach, I extended my hand to his and, after the traditional handshake, I said, "Please, have a seat." while pointing to his chair. Nodding, he came and sat down before placing his helmet off to the side of him.

"Thank you for coming, Bly." I began, as I picked up the cards from the table, "I know it's not easy taking your time off to do this"

"It means a lot that you invited me."

"Well, now that you're here, are you ready for some questions?" I smile slightly, "Because, some of them are going to be _pretty_ crazy." as anticipation breaches my tone.

"I don't see any reason not to be ready."

"I like your attitude. From, 'Skyrela the Angel', 'Can you shoot a blaster with your feet?'"

He opened his mouth, ready to answer whatever came his way, but stopped and hesitated. Raising his brow, his mouth twitched downwards in the moment of awkwardness. I think he expected many things, but I don't think he expected _that_.

"Can we ask a different question?"

"No, no! No, no." I waved my finger at him like a little mother, "It's a question. So, I have to ask it, and you have to answer it."

"Then, no, I can't shoot a gun with my feet."

"Could you try to demonstrate it for us?"

"_No_." He blurted; shocked that I'd push it that far.

"Hey, she asked it, not me, so I at least have to try." I shrugged as I changed cards, "'Sithlord8665' asks, 'Is General Secura a great leader?'"

"She is." He took in a breath. Probably, pleased the topic didn't relate to 'feet shooting', "It's an honor to serve under her."

"'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' wants to know 'What was your opinion of the Lurmen's attitude towards the war?'"

"I was..._skeptical _at first that someone wouldn't want to defend their homeland, but the Lurmen proved themselves when it counted. Which, truth be told, impressed me even more."

I braced my elbow on the armrest and laid my chin on my fist, "How so?"

"Well," Bly scratched at his chin, "not only did they eventually stand up for their rights, but they were capable fighters as well. So, the fact that, they _knew_ they could handle themselves, but they still chose to stay with their conviction impresses me. That's not easy."

"From, 'Ahsokatano191'. She asks, ''Why did you decide to have the tattoos on your face? Also, what do they represent?'"

"I didn't put much thought _behind_ the tattoo, but I wanted it on my face because the rest of me is covered up." He spread out his gloved hands as proof, "There isn't anywhere else I could put a tattoo and still have it be seen."

"Uh, good point." I went onto a different card, "From 'TheDoctorCT-21-0408'. 'Do you like being a commander?'"

"The position involves responsibility, hard work, and late hours, so I'm partial to it."

After he was finished, I placed the deck of cards down on the table and said, "Okay, before we continue on with our show, we have a few requests to grant." I stood up and grabbed Bly by the elbow to pull him out of the chair. Then, walking to the edge of the stage, I laced my fingers laced together and ask, "Is there a Lightsaber12 and a Ahsokatano191 in the audience, tonight?"

Right then, two girls got up from their seats and began to make their way down the stairs. Lightsaber12 wearing a blue dress, and Ahsokatano191 wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Escorting the girls up the stage steps, I led them to the Commander and started to introduce. "Bly, this is Lightsaber12, and she would like a hug." I patted Lightsaber12's back.

"Um...sure." Pleased, Lightsaber12 came up and wrapped her arms around his torso. However, just before she let go, she got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're amazing." She praised. Stunned, Bly pulled back and watched her as she walked away; All in the while, a smile spread across her face.

Fighting back a smile myself, I motioned Ahsokatano191 to go in for her hug. And so, following the same steps as Lightsaber12, Ahsokatano191 hugged the Commander and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as well. "Thank you for fighting for freedom." She said, blushing.

The audience clapped at Bly's dumbstruck expression while the two girls made their descent off the stage and back up to their seats.

I came up and gave him a pat on the back. "You're a ladies man, and you didn't even know it. _Incredible_." Shaking my head, I changed the subject, "Now seems like the perfect time to bring in our comedy act. What do you guys think?" I listened to the audience yell back 'Yes' and immediately pointed to Amanda, our intern. Following my sign, she yanked on the rope that operated the curtain and piece by piece she pulled it up. When she was finished, she tied the rope onto the bar next to her. Pulling a red strand of hair behind her ear, she gave me two thumbs up.

2-2-7 walked up to the microphone, his feet _clinking_ along the way, and grasped the device with his hard hands before speaking, "Are you all ready for some comedy?!"

Bly and I retook our seats as we yelled back 'yes', along with everyone else, a second time. And, this made the droid nod approvingly.

"Then, let's begin!"

"One day, I was in a restaurant when I suddenly realized I desperately needed to pass gas. The music was really, really loud, so I timed my gas with the beat of the music. After a couple of songs, I started to feel better. I finished my coffee, and noticed that everybody was staring at me...  
Then, I suddenly remembered that I was listening to my iPod."

The crowd laughed as 2-2-7 gave a bow. "Sorry for the 'passing gas' joke; it's a little ill-mannered of me, but, don't forget to tip your waitresses!" He gave one last bow, "Good day and goodnight!" He waved as Amanda undid her knot let the curtain fall back down.

While clapping, I looked off at Bly to find him smiling; Not laughing, but smiling, and that was enough for me. Taking my cards back, I plucked a question from the diminishing deck, "'Sithlord' asks, 'What is it like working with Aayla Secura?'"

"I enjoy it, and I respect her. She puts aside her personal feelings for the sake of the mission's success; Not many people can do that."

"And lastly, 'Dark Star' asks, 'What makes your battalion different from any other?'"

"That's a hard one." Bly paused for a second as he considered this, "All battalion's have to follow the same protocals...I know, I allow my troopers to don Kama's and command pauldrons. Does that count?"

"I think it should." I got out of the chair and this time, Bly followed in suit without hesitation.

"Another request?" He asked, his brow raising as his gaze shifted to the audience.

I laughed, "No. But, that's all the questions we have. Thank you for coming on the Show, Bly. It really means a lot."

"Then, thank you for having me, Miss Kale." He shook my hand, "It was a pleasure. _Odd_, but a pleasure."

Before he turned to leave, I said, "And that it was. Again, thank you." and after he was gone, the crowd cheering in his wake, I spun around to announce, "Next week guest will be Echo." The crowd cheered a little louder as I went on, "You all know the drill. No M-rated questions, no _death_ questions, nothing of the sort."

"Before we go, Amanda, our intern, would like to give out the thank you's for this week." I waved for the young teen to come onto the stage. In a shy manner, she made her way across the stage to stand by me; her red hair bouncing away in its ponytail as she did so. I handed her the 'thank you' card and told her to take it away.

"On behalf of 'Question Corner'," She read, "we'd like to thank: _Lightsaber12,_ _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, Darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, Jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, Weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, Purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, Just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, Lady gaga, Lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45! __Thank you and goodnight!" _


	46. Brotherhood Week 11

"Hi! You're watching 'Question Corner', and I'm your host, Kale." I said, wearing a blue dress and heels, "Today, we have with us a special guest." I gestured to my left, "And I'm not going ot make you guys wait, so, everyone, please welcome Echo!" The man didn't even have a chance to step on stage before I watched the crowd break out into a series of clapping/cheering. The fan-girls yelled 'I love you's!' and a couple of trouble makers yelled out 'Sorry, you died!' I scowled at them for a moment, but let it be; figuring, Echo probably didn't hear it anyway.

I met him in the middle without a single issue of 'tipping' or 'waddling', and that was due to Mini's brilliant _'heel walking'_ lessons. It took hours, but I figured heels were meant for special occasions and this was more than special, so I came prepared. While shaking Echo's hand, I gave him a soft smile and it was a comfort to see him return the action. However, getting to finally meet Echo gave me mixed feelings. Having him here, looking so happy, was amazing, but to know that he was actually gone wasn't the easiest thought.

Nevertheless, I pushed the idea to the back of my mind and offered him a seat, but didn't pick up the cards immediately. Instead, I crossed one leg over the other and was about to welcome him to the show when he said, "Thank you for inviting me, Miss Kale. I've heard of your show before, but I didn't actually think I'd get invited."

I paused for a second as I felt my heart just chipped a little. Clearing my throat, I replied, "Well, you know, we were really glad to find out you'd be able to make it. People have wanted you on for sometime now, Echo." I nodded towards the stack of cards resting on the coffee table, "Not to mention the amount of question's they've asked."

He said, "That's a great honor." as he placed his helmet down by his feet.

"Hey," I scooped the cards up and asked with a lopsided smile, "Would you like to hear them?"

"I would."

"Alright then, we'll start our questions off with, 'How close are you and ARC Trooper Fives?'. By 'Ahsokatano191'."

"Pretty close." He nodded, "We've looked out for each other from the beginning."

"Was it always like that?"

"I can't think of a time when we weren't." He added, "I'm sorry it's not more dramatic than that."

"No, no." I held up my hand, "Some questions just have simple answer. Now, let's take a look at whose next. Ah, yes, from, ''Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101'. She asks, 'Do you like the nickname Echo? Because, I think it's an awesome name.'"

He smiled at this, "No, not originally. At the beginning, I hated the name. In fact.." He scratched his lower jaw line as he began to reflect, "I never wanted a name. I didn't even think that any other clone should have one, either."

"Why's that?"

"It was just my _shiny_ point of view coming out. If the Kaminoans thought that numbers were acceptable for us, then I was willing to take it. And_ Echo_," He let out a rough chuckle, "that didn't help my opinion of nicknames either; Considering, I only got it because I was repeating orders in my sleep."

I chuckled as I asked, "Do you regret your name, now?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Good; because, it suits you." I read the next question in line, "'TheDoctorCT-21-0408' wants to know if you like your unique hand print?"

"I do. It's nice having something that's different."

My eyes shifted downwards to see the marking on his armor, and I commented, "It does look unique. Okay, 'Lightsaber12' asks, 'Does Fives have another close brother?'"

Echo gave a faint shrug, "Not of any that I know of, but you'd have to ask Fives that."

After this, I stood up and began to decrease the wrinkles from my dress; saying, "Before we continue on with our show, we'll grant a few requests."

"What kind of requests?"

I grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him up from the brown chair. "Requests from people who want to meet you."

He furrowed his brows. "You know, that's not technically what I asked."

"You'll find out." I replied, before saying to the crowd. "Is Sithlord8665, Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101, TheDoctor-21-0408, and Dogmatup24 with us tonight?" And, as I listed off the names, Echo watched them stand up one by one. When they made their way down the stairs, the young Trooper flashed me a look of curiosity.

"So, I assume you've never seen 'Question Corner' before, then?"

"No."

"You never saw Fives on air?" I asked, but he sent me an amused glance at this inquire, and I could only raise my hands in defeat. "You were away on a mission. Sorry, I didn't think about that." Right then, the group reached the stage and came to stand beside me. I pointed to JediChick101 first, who had on a black blouse and jeans, and gave her the go ahead.

Approaching the trooper, she extended her hand and looked up at him expectantly as her hand waited patiently in mid-air. Echo, glancing from the hand and her face, stuttered to return the gesture. "So, that's what you meant by requests." He flashed me a smile, before turning his attention back to JediChick101. "Hi, I'm Echo."

The audience laughed at his kind introduction; because, everyone already _knew_ who he was. But, after they finished, the young fan said, "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything." Before he could comment on this, she turned around and went back in line with the others.

I nodded towards Dogmatup24, who had on a black shirt and jeans. When He came up to shake Echo's hand, the young trooper again introduced himself, and Dogmatup followed suit. Then he went back to the others.

I patted TheDoctorCT on the shoulder, and she had on a polo shirt, jeans, and riding boots.

This time Echo extended _his_ hand first, half expectantly her to do the same. But, when she reached out and hugged his torso tightly, Echo just stood there dumbstruck. His arms pulled back as he looked down at the young woman embracing him. Then, he stared at me with his mouth agape. After the shock passed, his arms gently lowered around the girl and he hugged her back before she would release him and go back in line.

Finally, I told Sithlord to go forward, and she fashioned a short, sleeved dress, black leggings, and knee, high boots. Walking up to the ARC Trooper with her hands clasped behind her back and her cheeks reddening, she managed a lopsided smile. "Hi." She gushed.

Echo, staring back at her, cracked a smile and extended his hand to her. "I'm Echo. It's-" Without giving him a chance to finish, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck of a kiss on the cheek. But, she only held him there for a split second before she brought her arms back down to her sides and retreated. JediChick gave her friend a small high-five when she was within arm reach as the audience roared with excitement around them. Echo sent be a shell-shocked expression.

Holding back a laugh, I ushered everyone to go back to their seats. When they were gone, I playfully punched the stunned Trooper in his upper arm. "So-uh...Fives left out a few details here and there, huh?"

He replied, "Well, some useful head-ups _would_ have been nice." as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" I teased as we both retook our seats. Picking up the last of the cards, I asked, "You think you can answer a few more questions? A lots been thrown on you." When I saw him nod, I smiled and read, "From, 'Emerald the Warrior Princess' to Mr. Echo, 'What was it like in the Citadel?'"

He began to list off with his fingers, "Lots of droids, over heated rooms, electrified walls, too many closing doors. I don't suggest you vacation there." The crowd laughed outright.

I chuckled before reading, "'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'Would you ever defy orders?'"

"I've learned not be obnoxious with orders, but I don't think I'd ever disobey them."

"'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks, 'When you were on Rishi, did you ever wish to be on the front lines, like the others?'"

"Not at the beginning." Echo smiled, "I was perfectly fine with the silence and my rig manual; However, when I finally got a taste of the front lines, I found it hard to sit down and read a manual."

I asked, curiously, "So, which do you prefer? A rig manual? Or a day on the front lines?"

I caught him smirking as he answered, "A day on the front lines suits me more these days."

"'Sithlord8665' wants to know what your reaction was when you had to work with Captain Rex and Commander Cody?'"

"It didn't sink in until after it was all over, but working under their command was an amazing experience."

"And lastly, 'Dogmatup24' asks, 'Do you miss your Domino Squad? Besides Fives, that is."

After I asked this, he began to drum his fingers against the armrest before he laminated, "As cadets we were told that, statistically, a third of our squad would either die or be too injured to ever fight on the frontlines again. But, when you hear that, you don't believe it'll happen to you; because, the people standing around you is your family." He sighed, "My only silver lining is that they didn't die in vain." The audience gave a soft 'aw' at this, and it was a shame to end on a sad note, but I really should have organized the cards better.

When I stood up, he followed suit and picked his helmet as he did. Immediately, I reached out and shook his hand one last time. "May I say, Echo, you are an amazing soldier." As I shook his hand, I said, "May I also say, Fives in backstage ready to talk to you. About the mission, of course."

"Thank you." He nodded once, "It meant a lot that you invited me to your show, Miss Kale."

"It meant a lot to us that you came. Thank you." After we gave our exchange, I watched him go backstage before I turned to face the crowd once more. "We're coming to the end of the Brotherhood week, but not after one more important guest. Waxer!" As everyone began to clap, I turned and gestured Ashley to come on stage, and then handed her the '_thank you'_ card.

"On behalf of 'Question Corner'," She read, "we'd like to thank: _Lightsaber12,_ _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, Darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, Jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, Weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, Purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, Just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, Lady gaga, Lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45! __Thank you and goodnight!" _


	47. Announcement!

"Hello, Everyone!" I said, wearing a green turtleneck and black pants, "I'm sorry to say that there will be a sudden change in plans. The Brotherhood Week has officially ended." I raised my index finger, "_But, _that's merely because this particular guest has to come now, being that they don't accept invitations _often_."

Sucking in a breath, I silently apologized to the Captain for fracturing our agreement before saying, "Asajji Ventress will be joining us this week on 'Question Corner'. And, I know, that we agreed not to have villains on the Show, but that's going to change. So, remember the guide-lines: no M-rated questions, and check our reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked."

"Thank you and goodnight!" I waved goodbye.


	48. The Banite Sith

"Hello, Everyone!" I smiled kindly with my hands clasped tightly behind my back. "You're watching 'Question Corner', and I'm your host Kale." I had on a purple turtleneck and jeans. While I understood that having Ventress onboard was a once in a lifetime opportunity, part of me still wondered if this was such a good idea. Especially, since I've officially broken my promise with the Captain, this makes me a liar, and I hate lairs.

"Tonight, we have with us a person of many career paths. This guest has gone from Jedi padawan, to a Dark Lord's apprentice, to a now renowned bounty hunter, so without further ado, I present to you Asajj Ventress!" After elaborately gesturing to my right, I applauded along with everyone else as our guest made her way onto the set. She had on her usual boots, vest, and belts.

When we met, I reached my hand out to her only to have her grip it tightly and yank me forward to pat my back. As she did this, she hissed into my ear. "I don't _appreciate_ you messing up my name in your last announcement, _Miss_ Kale."

Hearing her make this statement known, I froze for a second. My eyes flickered from left to right as I replayed the 'announcement' scene in my mind, running over every detail until I eventually confirmed my mistake and grimaced. Ventress was right. I had pronounced her name wrong, and, she didn't seem like much of the forgiving type.

Drawing back to my full height, I sent her an apologetic look only to have it crumble under her unrelenting glower. Sighing, I offered her the chair next to mine as I thought, _So, it's going to be one of those days. _

Clearing my throat, I put on the best smile I could manage and picked up the deck of cards. Subconsciously fiddling with the corners of the cards as I thanked her for coming on the Show. The Bounty Hunter merely rolled her eyes at my welcome; saying, "Not everyone is interested in your formalities, Miss Kale, so _please_," She drawled, "I'd like to start sometime within this planetary rotation**_."_**

Bitting back a remark, I watched her sit there in my 'Question Corner' chair and look around the room as though she owned the entire ship. Was it bad that I felt irritated this early in the interview? I shook my head of such an unimportant speculation and said, "Alright. Suit yourself. 'Pronker' asks, 'What are those marks on your head and what do they represent? Also, are they permanent?'"

"I'm not sentimental enough to care about their meaning. Oh, and yes" She touched the marking by her right eye with ease, "they're permanent."

"'Riptor25' wants to know, what do you do now days?"

"I collect bounty's, I kill people _for_ people, and I move around a lot," She waved her hand nonchalantly afterwards, "What else do you have in there?"

"Uh," I rapidly ran through the questions in my deck only to fumbled here and there and have to pick up a card or two as a result. Finally, when I found a good one, I said, "'TheDoctor-21-0408' asks, 'Do you think you'll ever work with Boba Fett again?'"

Ventress answered, "Unless a large sum of credits are involves," She shook her head, "I don't see why I ever would."

"'Emerald the Warrior Princess' asks, 'Asajj, exactly WHY did you team up with Tano? Other than clearing your name, of course.'"

An amused smile cracked her frowning expression. "Would you believe I have a heart of gold?" She spoke in a silky tone before morphing her smile into a sneer. Her icy gaze gravitated down to her fingernails, "No, I suppose even I can't convince myself of such a notion." She let out a bored sigh, "Alright, I'll tell you. For once, the Padawan's superiors slipped up on a global scale, and if the little rat turned out to be innocent, then think about the humiliation that would ensure afterwards?"

"How so?"

"Picture the ex-apprentice of Count Dooku helping the very Padawan the Jedi rejected." She clarified further, "I thought it was time to show people who the Jedi really are, and I did just that."

Taking in a deep gulp, I pulled a loose strand of hair away from my face and behind my ear. "_Okay then. _Sounds like you have it all figured out. We have a question from-"

"You don't agree with me." Asajj tilted her head and observed me sideways, "You have different opinions."

"What?" I furrowed my brows, "I don't like what the Jedi did to Commander Tano, but I also try not to have opinions. I'm a hostess, so I strive to be neutral in all of this."

"Mandalore chose the same path, Miss Kale, and look where that got them. Plus, you obviously have some kind of opinion; otherwise you wouldn't have banned all villains from your precious show."

"No." I countered, "I just had a pirate take over of the Show and my audience. Momentarily banning all villains wasn't me being prejudice; it was me having common sense."

"Took over your show, huh?" She mused, "Sorry I missed it."

"Yeah, I bet you would." My lips pressed into a thin, white line as I sucked in air through my nostrils. _Should of listened to Rex_, "'Jedi-**TARDI**S-Chick101' asks, 'Did spending time with Ahsoka affect your view of the Jedi/Republic?'"

As though our earlier disagreement didn't faze her the least bit, she casually waved me off, "_Hardly_. Meeting Skywalker's pet only reinforced my opinion of them. Plus, they still have _my_ lightsabers, so until I get them back, I don't see anything changing."

"Why would they, though? You are the villain, after all."

She sneered at me, and, this time, I smiled back."'Weathergirl17248' asks, 'Was it hard at first to fight with Jedi who were your former comrades, of sorts? Since you were a Jedi padawan once."

"I don't see why that has any relevance."

"Well...she did asked," I pointed to the square card in my hands, "so, you just have to answer it-" but fell rigid when Ventress pursed her lips. "Alright, if you insist." I exhaled as I flipped through the card deck in search of something else.

Suddenly, Ventress said, "No, I came, and I'll play by your pathetic rules." She rested her chin in her palm, and brushed her index finger across the curvature of her jawbone, "I never thought about it. However, I have no regrets, if that's what you're asking."

Nodding back politely, I read, "'TolkienGirl052' asks, 'Is it fun being a bounty hunter? I get that it's not all fun and games, but the freedom must be amazing."

Her shoulders rose and fell, "It pays the rent, and it keeps a girl busy."

"Come now, you don't enjoy it _at all?" _I arched my brow.

"Don't push it."

I chuckled and said, "'Pronker' asks, 'Are you a little intrigued by Obi-Wan since you like calling each other 'darling?"

"Intrigued?" She laughed outright, "Please. Don't insult me. A mutual understanding, perhaps, but he's much too boring for me to be intrigued."

"How so?"

"He's Jedi. They follow rules and adore order," She leaned into her seat and crossed one boot leg over the other, "I've come to believe they don't have a surprising bone in their body."

"'Emerald the Warrior Princess' wants to know if you heard what happened to Savage?"

"Rumor has it someone finally beat him, but it's of little use to me."

I held the last question in my hand, "And lastly, 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' wants to know, 'Were you surprised when Ahsoka left the Order?'"

Ventress replied. "In my opinion, it was the smartest decision that horn, headed padawan ever made. There might actually be hope for her."

She stood up after she said this, and I followed her lead. Wanting to give her a traditional goodbye, I extended my hand to her one last time only to have Asajj peer down at it like my skin had a bad infection. She growled in a low tone, "Next time, get my name right." before she turned and walked away. Sheepishly, I gave a small wave to the retreating guest.

"Well, let me thank you for watching another week of 'Question Corner'." I said as I faced the audience, "Our next guest is going to be General Grievous, but we're having some trouble choosing a good title for these upcoming episodes, and I suggested we ask you guys. So, if you want to lend us a helping hand, go onto my profile and choose one of the options from our poll. If there are any complication, please contact us. "

"In other news, I want to tell you that season 6 of Clone Wars is coming out in seven days; Although, I'm sure you've already heard. But, please, tell us what you're hoping to see this season. Anyway, remember the rules: No M-rated questions, 2 questions per person, and check out the reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked."

"Before we go," I gestured to Mini, our set designer, to come on stage and when she did I handed her the card, "I'm going to leave you good people with Mini to close the Show tonight."

"On behalf of 'Question Corner'," She read, "we'd like to thank: _Pronker, Riptor25, Lightsaber12,_ _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, Darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, Jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, Weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, Purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, Just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, Lady gaga, Lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45! _

"So, thank you and goodnight!"


	49. The Banite Sith 2

"Hello, Everyone!" I said, as I stood wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, "You're watching 'Question Corner', and I'm your host Kale."

"We wanted to thank all of you for participating in a episode title for the Separatists, and the boys backstage and I love what you've chosen. 'The Banite Sith,'. It does have a good ring to it if I do say so myself," I nodded enthusiastically.

"So, without further ado, we have with us General Grievous! _Commander of the droid armies_!" I elaborately signaled to my right when Grievous came around the corner and clanked up the steps. I clapped along with the crowd, but my smile turned into a frown when I caught sight of his four lightsabers hanging from his belt. However, the audience continued to roar on as Grievous's large frame made its way up the stairs and further onto the set. His metal feet clinking each time they made contact with the flooring.

I stood there with my back straight and my head held high, refusing to show anything less than defiance. Even though inwardly I was freaking out. How did he get on set without Greg, our security guard, stopping him? Or, at least, without me getting anything less than a 'head ups' first?

When the villain's were allowed back on the Show, we all had comlinks set up incase anything bad were ever happened. So, what went wrong? I glanced down at the communicator attached to my wrist-belt, and died a little inside when I saw the light wasn't even on. I could already hear Greg cursing my name as I forgot to turn the darn thing. I wanted to face-palm, but this wasn't the time to show any weaknesses. But, even though it seemed pretty much useless now, I turned on the comlink before the General could see.

Once Grievous was a foot away from me, he extended one of his many arms out to me for his 'Question Corner' greeting. However, I stared down at his hand with a dumbstruck expression. It hadn't occurred to me until now that you never actually saw the General shaking hands with anyone, and now I understood why. His unwelcoming mitt looked threatening and fatal. What if I shook his hand and he crushed me just for merriment of watching me suffer.

"Are you not going to address me with your proper greeting protocol, Miss Kale?" He laughed mockingly, but wheezed and choked towards the end. Taking in a gulp, I quickly smacked flesh with metal and managed to smile even as he ripped my hand up and down powerfully.

Shortly after, I indicated to the chair beside mine and cradled my wrist as I sat down. However, Grievous struggled with his chair as the space he was given was confined. His skinny hips sank into the cushion and his knee joints pressed up against his chest. I'm not going to lie, though, watching him suffer made my throbbing wrist feel a little better.

"Thank you for coming on the Show, Grievous." I said, ringing the usually greeting as I grabbed the deck of cards.

"What are the questions you have for me?" He demanded as he tried to re-adjust his seating position.

Sucking in a breath, I licked my lips before reading, "Our first question is from 'jesslyoko324'. 'How come you don't upgrade those useless B1 droids?'"

"That is not my decision." He answered, "In my opinion, the B1's stupidity can be more dangerous than any Jedi."

"Fair enough." I switched the cards, "'Dark Angel' asks, 'Did you choose to become a cyborg? Or did you really have a ship accident like the rumors say?'"

"The bomb on the ship only offered me an opportunity." He replied, "But I still chose to go as far into the procedure as I did. able What else do you have?"

"Oh, okay, um...ah, here's one. 'pronker' wants to know whether or not you keep all of your captured Jedi lightsabers?"

"I do. Killing a Jedi is a sign of strength, so a blade is a mere token I take to display that."

"'Sithlord8665' asks, 'What causes you to cough so much?'"

"I made a mistake by granting a batch of Jedi scum a chance at a 'warrior's death'." He hissed in response, "Consequently, General Windu Force crushed the plates in my chest protecting my lungs."

"Oh," I cringed, "That sounds really painful."

"It damaged me for life." He covered his mouth he coughed.

"'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'What has been your hardest duel?'"

"I have had some difficult duels with General Kenobi, but nothing that I couldn't handle." He gave a wicked howl, "The Jedi are no match for me and they know it. It's why they hide behind their pathetic clones for protection."

Nodding quietly, I put the card down with the others and said, "Now, it's time for some 'one word' replies." I held up the few chosen cards and explained, "I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer it with one word. Understand?"

Griveous waved at me to continue, "Proceed."

"'Emerald the Warrior Princess' asks, 'Do you ever get tired of having to replace robotic limbs?'"

"No."

"'Skyrela the Angel' asks, 'how many lightsabers do you have?'"

"32."

"'Darth tyrone' asks, 'Do you enjoy smashing your droids?'"

"Exceedingly."

"'Pronker' asks, 'How much do you think your lightsabers are worth on the black market?'"

"It was never considered it."

"Even though that was three words, I'll take it." I leaned forward and grabbed the calculator placed there before the Show; saying, "We saw this question earlier, so we already calculated the cost of one lightsaber. It is 3,000 credits." Punching in the numbers, I read, "that times your 32 is 96,000 dollars. Yeesh." I placed the calculator down and went to the next question.

"Hazardous By Instinct' asks, 'Does it anger you that you are pretty much a droid?'"

"I am Grievous!" He bellowed as he threw his fist down onto the armrest, making the ground shake. "I am a warlord of the Kaleesh and Supreme Commander of the armies of the Confederacy! I am not a droid!"

"Well..." I licked my lips weakly, "I guess, the 'one word' reply time is over..." 'TheDoctorCT-210408' asks, 'Why do you usually duel with General Kenobi?'"

Still steamed about the last question, he answered with little to no enthusiasm. "That is decided by the Jedi, not by me."

"A question from 'Darth tyrone'. 'Do you know how too break dance?'"

"What kind of inquire is this?! I am not here to reply to any of your insolent questions!"

"It's just a harmless questions, General, it won't bite." I tried to assure him, "Unless, you..._do_ breakdance?" Everyone began to laugh out loud at this, and I blushed; because I really didn't mean to put it that way.

"Silence!" He snapped as he began to dig his metallic fingers into the armrests of his chair. I blinked at the clawmarks imbedded into the fabric and sighed with un-amusement. This is why I can't have anything nice.

"Fine," I consulted the card in my hand and read, "Dark Angel 'Who did you get the four lightsabers? Or are they just chosen from your trophies collection at random?'"

Angered further, he replied, "I don't how that has any revelance to the situation."

"Please," I practically begged as I dropped the card down with the others exhauntingly, "Just answer it."

"Random. Now, give me a different question." He demanded threateningly.

"That was our last question." I answered, pushing myself up and out of my seat. The General eventually followed suit. He came to his full height and towered over me as he reached out for another handshake.

"Thank you for coming on the show, General." I said, shaking his hand more confindantly than before. I was pretty pleases we had gotten through the entire interview without him attacking us once. However, I wasn't surprised when he didn't reply back, but I was a little unnerved when I caught him scowling down at me like he was. He then sent me a curt nod before turning to leave.

Shaking my head, I said, "And, that was another week for 'the Banite Sith'. Our next guest will be 'Count Dooku'. Remember the rules: No M-rated questions, 2 questions per person, and do check out the reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked."

"And, on behalf of 'Question Corner', we'd like to thank: _Jesslyoko324, Pronker, Riptor25, Lightsaber12,_ _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, Darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, Jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, Weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, Purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, Just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, Lady gaga, Lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45! _

"Thank you and goodnight!"

After Arnold yelled cut, I waved to the crowd as they began to get up from their seats and leave. Amanda, our intern, signaling for them to all follow her towards the exits. When they were all gone and the room fell silent, I came down the steps as I asked, "So...is Greg-"

"Angry with you?" Arnold's head pop out from behind the large camera, "Very."

"Well, what did he say?"

"You probably don't want to know." He chuckled, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

I scratched the back of my neck. My eyes remaining fixated on the floor, "An apology seems like the best approach. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, good luck with that." He smirked as he slipped on his jacket; feeding each arm through the jacket holes, "I told you not to hire such an angry worker, but does anyone ever listen to you camera man? _No_." Drawing his messenger bag across his shoulder, he turned to leave, but said as he went, "See you next week, Miss Kale!" and sent me teasing salute.

"Bye, Arnold." I meekly saluted back with a frown. He was right. This wasn't going to be easy. I'd have to think of a darn good apology before I spoke with him...

* * *

Walking down the hallway, I headed towards Greg's office. My speed staying fairly slow, as my eyes gravitated downwards. With the patting sound of my boots as a quiet background noise, I thought, _I think this is the first time I've ever actually had to apologize to Greg. _

But, the bigger matter was how was I going to put it? Maybe a, 'I messed up, I'm sorry.' Or, 'It won't happen again'. I chuckled as I weighed the options of raising his pay, but that would only insult him. Suddenly my comlink began to beep, and as I went to hold down the circular button, I said, "Yes? Who's there? Come on, please."

I heard Greg's voice reply back, "_Kale! Grievous is still on the ship! We turned around for a second and he was gone! Get to the-"_ I stopped listening when my footsteps were accompanied by the harsh clicking sound of running metal.

Spinning around, I watched in sheer horror as Grievous's monstrous form reared around the corner and sped towards me. Not having any weapons on hand, I tried to run. Rushing down the hallway in a blind panic, I failed when he caught me by ankle.

Ripping me backwards, I screeched as I faceplanted the floor. Laying there with a groan, I suddenly felt myself being pulled in reverse, and clawed desperately at the floor as he dragged me into one of the rooms.

When we were inside, he threw me like a rag doll, and I crash landed in a pile of old, storage boxes. Laying there, I felt my head grow foggy as I struggled to prop myself up with my arms. Rubbing at my pulsing head, I tried to stand, but didn't get much of a chance when the cold, metallic hand wrapped itself about my neck and pulled me up again.

Feeling the presser on myesophagus, I gasped desperately for air as my feet left the floor. Scratching and scraping at his plated arm in desperation, I found little reward in the action, but Grievous howled viciously at the meek attempts. Pulling me closer so he could observe my angst more clearly, he said, "Where's your sense of spirit, Miss Kale..." he wheezed out another laugh, "You won't even beg for your worthless life?"

I sneered at the foulness of his breath, but still managed, despite it all, to look him in the eyes and sneer back with all I could muster. I wasn't going to waste my last minutes begging for pitiful mercy.

Sucking in a small string of air, I struggled to ask, "Why?" and, I have to admit, it wasn't the bravest nor strongest of last words, but I wanted to know. Because, none of this made sense to me. Grievous killing _me_? Out of all the good guys that posed a threat to him in this universe? We didn't do anything to him, and he didn't need any money like Hondo. He already has an army of droids. How could killing me give him gain? He just didn't have the alibi for taking on a petty kill like me just for sport.

Without warning, he punched my frail body into the back wall with all of his might, and, for a period of time, I panicked when I couldn't get enough airflow to even gasp at the pain.

"Excuse me?!" He held me up higher before deciding to drop me on the ground to wheeze in my own air. I didn't even try and stand up, but rather sunk into my knees as I felt the wave of my own mental suffering overwhelm me. With my hair curtaining my face, I clutched my feverish neck and took in deep, greedy breaths. Grievous hovered above me. Waiting there, watching. Probably expecting me to run or something.

But, when I saw his hand coming down to pick me up once more, I scrambled to crawl backwards, "Why?!" I finally shouted, as I looked about the room desperately for an escape, "Even Hondo didn't want me dead!" I regretted my loud cry shortly after the pain in my throat swelled.

Seeing no exit plan around, I tried to pull myself together. _'Come on, Kale. If you're going to die, at least die with some dignity.'_

Biting my lip, I clutched the rim of the cargo box beside me, and brought myself back up to my feet. Wobbling only slightly. Facing Grievous with my full height, which didn't count for much, I was only inches away from his face when I sneered, "What's Dooku's game?"

The General laughed at me as he drew out one of his lightsaber. "You're show is swaying neutral systems against the Separatists. The Count wants it stopped immediately," Igniting his saber, he wielded the daunting blade close to the map of my chin, "and it seems 'Question Corner' can only die with _you_."

Feeling the heat of the blade draw nearer, I cringed slightly. "How is that going to help you get back your votes? I interview you and then I show up dead. General, that's as easy as 2 + 2." Suddenly, when I realized what he was here for, my once tense muscles uncoiled, "Unless...you're not going to kill me."

He replied to my statement, "I'm here as your warning, Miss Kale." He leaned in menacingly, "Stop your show or suffer the consequences. That beating is only a taste of what my master can do to you if you choose otherwise." With this said, he turned off his lightsaber and began; His black cloak smacking me in the face as he did so.

When the door swooshed shut behind him, I dropped my head in defeat; muttering, "It's going to be one of those days."


	50. The Banite Sith 3

"Hello, Everyone!" I said as I stood with my hands clasped behind my back. "You're watching 'Question Corner', and I'm your host Kale."

Being dressed in jeans, and a black blouse, I stood before the audience with a simple smile. Pretending that I was excited to have this guest on, and that the Show hadn't secretly been threatened.

Logically, I should have had Dooku's invitation revoked, but to the public it wouldn't have made sense. We still hadn't announced Dooku's demand to have our 'Question Corner' cancelled, and figured we never would. It would have been the Separatists word against what? A talk-show host? I didn't see that going far for us, so the plan was to receive him as I would any other guest. Oh, and of course, it was only by _chance_ that we tripled our security beforehand.

"Please, let me introduce to you, Count Dooku." I elaborately gestured to my right before casually clapping along with the rest of the crowd. When the Count came on stage, I felt a wave of relief for two major reasons. A: He didn't have his lightsaber like Grievous, and B: He attire was more formal than usual; which gave me a good reason to believe he wasn't going to attack us. Who would chance the ruin of their fancy new set of clothes...Of course, he was a Count, so he probably had twenty more just like it back home.

Shaking the thought away, I outstretched my hand to him when he was only three feet away from me. A big, fat smile spread across my face. I wasn't surprised when he took it and gave my hand a firm shake, but I was a little stunned to find him smiling back. In this moment, he reminded me more or less of an aged grandpa than a feared Sith Lord.

"Please," I indicated to the chair beside mine, "sit down." When we were seated, we shared the usual 'thank you for coming' and 'happy to be here' bit, but every word of it felt fake and drilled. Obviously, neither one of us liked each other, but neither one of us were going to willingly admit that in public.

"So, tell me," I leaned into my chair with one leg crossed over the other, while he still remained rigid and formal in his, "what made you decide to come on the Show?"

"I wanted to show my support to your cause." He inadvertently gestured to the set around him, "You help people see who they're voting for. Allowing them to get a feel for the side they're on. I find this more than brilliant."

"Then, thank you." I rested my elbow on the armrest and leaned my cheek against my fisted hand, "I've noticed you decided to wear a festive shirt." I pointed to the silver platings adorning his shoulders and the silver buttons going down the front.

He blinked at me once with an unfilled expression. "Oh...yes, well, a festive shirt for such an occasion is more than I can do."

Smiling sweetly, I picked up the cards and shuffled them as I watched him under hooded lashes. "Shall we begin?"

"If you think that's best."

Giving a relaxed nod, I began, "'Jesslyoko324' asks you, 'Why don't you tell General Grievous the truth about the shuttle crash he had?"

Immediately, the corners of his lips twitched downwards, but he seemed more amused than frustration. "You should tell your reader not to spread lies among the Galaxy, Miss Kale. It is most unbecoming."

"As you wish," I shrugged slightly, "'Sithlord8665' asks, 'What was your reason for leaving the Order?'"

"There were many reasons why I left the order, but the battle of Galidraan played a major part in it."

"What happened on Galidraan?"

"It was a misguided mission that led to the death of many Jedi and it wasn't the first of the Council's poor decisions."

"'Ahsokatano191' asks, 'How did you feel after Qui-gons Jinns death?'"

"It was a shame what happened to my former student." He replied, with a frown, "He had much potential."

"'Pronker' asks, "How did Mother Talzin get a piece of your hair?'" My brows creased, "You know, maybe I'm just old-fashioned, but it doesn't seem wise to give your hair to witches."

"I assure you, Miss Kale, at the time I had little choice in the matter. However, I'm not permitted to fully answer this question." He slightly tilted his head up in defiance.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, "'Hazardous by Instinct' asks, 'Are you aware that Republic citizens love making fun of your name?'"

"My name is my own." He rushed out quickly, "What people choose to do on their pass time is not my concern. Let alone some Republican's pass time."

"So, _hurtful_." I held a hand over my heart, but waved him off when he shot me a look. "Oh, I'm just teasing. It's a healthy way to look at it actually. The next question is from, 'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101.' She asks, 'Why did you choose a curved lightsaber hilt?'"

Dooku smiled lightly; noticeably pleased with this inquire, "I purposely chose the curved-hilt lightsaber because it had little to no connection to the weapon of my old master, Yoda. The curve also allows the hilt to fit better into one's hand, giving me a superior finesse and precise blade control."

"And it looks fashionable." I commented,"Here's an interesting question from 'Pronker'." I held up the card, "'When you were told you to get rid of Asajj because she was gaining too much power, did you ever think of disobeying him? Like, for instance, faking her death or something like that?'" The audience cheered at this idea, hooting and hollering at the Count.

Licking my lips, I bowed my head as I tried to smother a smile. I could see why the Count didn't like our show so much. When I thought I could manage a straight face without laughing, I looked back at Dooku only to find him glaring at me. Staring me down as the crowd cancelled out any other noise. I grimaced.

Eventually, everyone did settle down, and this gave Dooku a chance to say with a cool temper, "I was informed that my former padawan had become a threat and a traitor. I did what I was told, despite my own perceived notion. It's something we all must do someday."

"What's done is done." I blurted before the crowd could retaliate, "'Emerald the Warrior Princess' asks, 'If you could have any other name than Dooku, what would it be?'"

"I'm sorry," He said in a forced, formal tone, "but I never put much thought into-"

"_Come now_," I drawled, "Everyone's thought about what they would call themselves if they could choose. Why not you?"

"I'm perfectly fine with my name." He pressed, "_Thank you_."

"Then, I shall dub thee, Bob." I stated blatantly.

"Excuse me?" He watched me through narrowed slits, "I don't see how me not wanting to choose a different name gives you the right to insult me. On public television for that matter." He indicated to the camera and audience. A sneer almost sneaked on his face in the process, but it caught himself. He wanted to make me out to be the bully.

"Oh, no." I shook my head innocently, "Bob is a well known name on Earth. Gosh, we were originally going to name this ship Bob. I believe it means _bright frame_." I pointed to him as I added, "And you just seem so nice and bright to me."

Obviously unamused, he pursed his lips at this and nodded only slightly.

"Okay," I sighed, "'Weathergirl17248' asks, 'How old are you?'"

"You should know never to ask an old man his age."

"If you don't tell, _I'll guess_."

His right eye twitched. "I'm in the mid-80's."

"See? Not that hard." I chirped, "'Dark Angel' asks, 'Can you shave your beard?'"

Sighing, he shook his head. "I like my beard just the way it is."

"And lastly from, 'Dark Angel'. 'How long were you Master Yoda's apprentice?'"

"About five years."

"And, with all the questions out of the way, we have some requests to grant." I placed the cards down on the table and then pivoted myself towards the audience, "Would Dark Angel, Sithlord, and JediChick come down from the audience, please?"

Dooku looked off to see three girls stand up from different areas of the crowd and begin to make their way towards the stage. "Ah," He quietly commented, "I'm remember this part."

Standing up along with the Count, I asked in a perfectly naïve tone, "So, you've watched our show?"

"Oh, I've been watching your show for sometime, Miss Kale." He quietly explained as he drew his hands behind himself, "I've been observing it very _closely_." The last word hovered for emphases on his part, but I chose to ignore it. Instead, I put my focus on the three, young girls as they made their ascent up the stairs and onto the platform. Each smiling brightly, except for one.

"Welcome," I began as I greeted them each individually before I took a step back. Scanning each of them, I eventually looked to the one bouncing on her toes. "So, Dark Angel," The girl dressed in a blue shirt and jeans pressed her hands together and squealed. Her ponytail jogging with the motion. "how about you go-" I was cut off when she darted passed me and hugged the Count without hesitation.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she said as her cheek pressed against his chest, "You're getting a hug whether you like it or not." And held him there until she eventually released and trotted back to the others with a piano sized smile. "Yeah, alright. I'm good."

I eyed her sideways, "_Okay_, then. Count Dooku, this is Sithlord." I pointed to the girl wearing a white blouse and jeans. Her hair being done down in curls, she came up to the Count and stuck out her hand.

"Just...wanted to say hi." She smiled sheepishly.

Dooku, still shell shocked by the earlier request, paused for several seconds. Blinkly down at her as though she were going to hug him, too. But, when Sithlord held herself there with her hand still waiting, he willingly took her hand in his and gave it a firm shake.

"Are you a Separatist, my dear?" The corners of his lips twitched upwards.

"No, I'm a Republican."

His faced turned cold and unamused once more, "What a shame." and he retracted his hand immediately and put his arm behind his back again. Sithlord rejoined me and gave a faint shrug. "Well, that was rude." She muttered to me quietly.

Patting her on the shoulder, I opened my mouth to announce Jedi-Chick's name, but was interrupted when Jedi-Chick stalked passed me. I watched her as she made her way to the Count before saying, "Yeah...No one ever lets the Host do her job." Sithlord went to pat my shoulder sympathetically.

The Count blinked twice at the young female as she went to stand before him. Her arms folded and her eyes trained on his with a scowl. I had to admit, she looked so small standing next to such a tall man, but this seemed to matter little to her.

He half smirked, "_Republican, _I presume-" I flinched when Dooku was cut short by the loud, smacking sound of flesh against flesh as Jedi-Chick's palm scraped across his cheek at full force. Dooki, stumbling back a step, held his right cheek as it began redden from the blow.

"You should know that I hate you."

Rubbing his cheek, he replied, less formally, "_Hate_, is rather a strong word, my dear. I'd use it wisely, if I were you."

Angry myself, I came up to grab Jedi-Chick by the elbow, but failed when she ripped by me and ran off. With the room completely still, I dared to take in a breath before I turned to Dark Angel and Sithlord. They stood there with their mouths agape.

"Why don't you guys go find your seats, okay?" I ushered them both off the set.

"I-Is she allowed to do that?" Dark Angel half-whispered to Sithlord.

"She can't. But she just did..."

"Count Dooku, I'm so sorry." I practically pleaded as I checked his face for any serious damage, "I-well-It's just they're not usually like _that_."

Straightening his spine, he towered over me for a moment as he sent me a kind smile. It was small enough to where he wouldn't have to put much effort into it, but big enough for the Universe to see. "Don't trouble yourself, Miss Kale." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "There was no real harm done and I've faired far worse, I can assure you." Now, _he_ was playing the poor naive victim. Well, I couldn't say it wasn't clever.

"I promise, we'll have an icepack waiting for you backstage." Extending an uncertain hand towards him, I waited. The last few villain who attended the Show didn't want the 'fairwell' handshake, but they didn't have an excuse. _Dooku did_. Of course, he would take it though; because he had to pretend that no harm was done and that he really wasn't planning on exacting revenge upon the child and the family that bore her. From what I've seen, humiliation and Sith don't mix unless they're giving it.

After we shook hands, he gave me a short bow and left. I watched for a while at his retreating figure and wanted to die when he pretended to stumble slightly. Holding his head as though he felt foggy-brained. When he was gone I gridded my teeth. _Okay,_ I hated him, too.

"Alright," I faced the crowd with my arms folded, "Next person that slaps a guest gets put in the time out..." There was a few moments of pause, "Okay, I don't actually_ have_ a time out area, but I will find one." I raised my index finger threateningly, "Seriously, though, we can't be slapping guests. Otherwise, they won't come back anymore. And, yes, I saw the grenade you wanted to throw, Mysteryman. And the ship you tried to steal from Dooku, Darth Tyrone."

I shot an amused glance to the two men sitting in the front row looking utterly guilty. "Our next guest will be Commander Trench. Now, even though, I know he isn't a Sith, we are interviewing all with Separatists political views. So, remember the rules: No M-rated questions, 2 questions per person, and check out the reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked. Oh, and no slapping a guest!" I added in quickly.

"Before we go, on behald of 'Question Corner' we'd like to thank: _Mysteryman_, _Jesslyoko324, Pronker, Riptor25, Lightsaber12,_ _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, Darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, Jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, Weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, Purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, Just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, Lady gaga, Lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!_


	51. The Banite Sith 4

"Hello, Everyone!" I said as I stood with my hands clasped behind my back. "You're watching 'Question Corner', and I'm your host Kale."

Being dressed in a pair of black pants and a purple top, I announced, "Today we have with us a warlord who has escaped death more then once." I pointed to the right of the stage, "Admiral Trench!" The audience clapped as Trench came up the steps. Having to lean on his cane as he took his step slowly. When he made it across the platform, I extended my hand out to him and found that he took without hesitation, or irritation, or any hint of hating me for that matter. Not at all like my recent guests.

"Welcome to 'Question Corner', Admiral Trench." I greeted with a smile. Using his full title seemed appropriate as it would put me in his favor. Afterwhich, it did and his chest swelled slightly as he shook my hand more fervently.

"And it is a pleasure being here, Miss Kale."

I offered him the chair next to mine before I took my usual seating. When he sat down, Trench rested his cane off to the side of his armrest. Then, looked at me expectantly.

_'Eager'_ was the only word I could use to describe it, and it was kind of nice to have a villain on the Show that was actually excited to be here. Granted, I probably should have considered his attitude suspicious, but really he was a man who found himself extremely clever, extraordinarily cunning, amazingly brave, and a legendary warlord. So, put this Harch in a room where everyone's asking him about his clever, cunning, and brave personality and he's going to be eager.

"Tell me," He combed his hand over his one good chelicerae. "When do we begin?" He watched me with greedy eyes as I picked up the card deck from the coffee table.

"Now, if you'd like." I looked down at the first question, but slipped the card to the back after I read it's contents. Some of these questions probably wouldn't entertain Trench's pleasant mood, so it was best to tuck them away for later. "Our first question is from, 'Caxkj The Negative Twilight'. She asks, 'How does it feel knowing your tactics were more effective that that of the Neimoidian who blockaded Ryloth?'"

"This, I find as old news. The typical Neimoidians are, in my opinion, weak and unworthy of holding a flagship." He later waved me to carry on, "Go on, Miss Kale. Give me another one."

"Okay...'Dogmatup24' asks, 'Trench, do you have 9 lifes?"

Trench let out a loud laugh. "_Ah_, I could see why'd you'd think that. My ways of survival have proved themselves again and again, but no. I am merely a humble Harch doing my duty for the Separatists Alliance."

"'Skyrela the Angel' asks, 'What's it like being in politics?'"

"I am a warlord, Miss Kale. I do not burden myself with the details of politics. I make strategies, not feeble speeches."

"Alright. 'StarScream' asks, 'Have you ever seen the movie, 'Men in Black?''"

"Hmm..." His two prominent chelicerae's clicked together, "..what is a movie?"

"Sorry." I corrected myself, "Think holofilm."

"Then, no. I haven't."

"That's okay, but you really should. It's a great film." I switched the cards and said, "'Dark Angel' asks, 'Do you like Mudkip?' Even though, I don't know what mudkip is."

Agreeing with me, Trench commented, "You Earthlings certainly have odd names. In fact, I've never heard weirder. It's like you're incompetent of producing a single likable word." He chortled, "I mean,_ 'Kale'_. Now _honestly_, isn't that the name of a vegetable on your planet?"

"Yes." My brows creased, "I suppose it is."

Leaning towards me, he asks, "Do you like a lot of Kale, _Miss_ Kale."

Dropping my shoulders, I replied blatantly. "No. I actually can't stand the green stuff. Believe it or not."

Trench fell back into his chair and bellowed out a laugh as I stared at him with an unamused expression. After a few more awkward moments, he eventually finished. Brushing his hand over his one left chelicerae, he said, "Go ahead, Miss Kale. I have had my fun."

Letting out a sigh, I said, "As you wish, Admiral Trench...'Hazardous by Instinct' asks, 'How does it feel being surrounded by droids all the time on your cruiser?'"

"This means little to me, flesh or no flesh. I have dealt with some human crew before, and I find them...tedious. Slow in following orders, if you will. I am fine with whoever, so long they're quick, loyal, and prepared to die. Otherwise, nothing else is a factor."

"'Dark Star' says, 'Admiral Trench, I understand you are considered a war legend, so when did you become such a good tactician?'"

"The Harch is known for war, so when I was a youngling I was enrolled in the Octobris organization. Orchestrated to teach younglings of simple battle strategies and Secundus Ando's many victories. Every Harch has to go through the system, unless excused by family or mental issues."

"So, you've been preparing for war pretty much your whole life?"

"Try not to sound too baffled, Miss Kale." He answered curtly, "I'm sure you had dollies, and playhouses, and some other Earthling contraption growing up, but we Harch don't believe in such distractions. We're strive to be superior." Upon hearing this, I smiled through clenched teeth. Thinking that this wasn't going to end well if he was getting snarky at the easy part of the interview.

Changing subject, I read. "'Pronker' asks: 'On the bridge of your ship, you closed your eyes as the missiles approached. Was this a religious reason, or simply an 'UH-oh' moment?'"

"I believe it was..." His fangs clicked together like an insect as he searched for the proper word. "_acceptance. _However, all fared well in the end." He indicated to his metal arms and cybernetic eye, "Considering the following..."

"That brings up the topic of your survival. How did you escape?"

"No." He shook his head, "I plan to save _that_ tale for the _end_ of this interview."

Nodding, I read the next card to myself, but frowned shortly after. "'Weathergirl17248' asks," I gulped, "You look like a spider. Can you spin webs?" This question was just the start.

"Excuse me?"

"Tarantula." I coughed, "To be exact."

"I'd like a different question." He sneered. Taking his cane and stomping the bud against the flooring, he ordered. "In fact, I demand it."

"Fine." I drew up the next card, "'Jesslyoko324' asks, 'What kind of name is _Trench_? When you were little did you like to dig holes? And does it bother you that you're a giant spider? I hate spiders, so I squash them, and I am as happy as can be.'" I pressed my lips into a thin, white line as I gently placed the card to the back of the deck. Averting my eyes from Trench the whole time, I eventually chose to look up when he failed to answer.

Trench didn't bother to hide his anger as he fumed within in chair. His eyes directed towards me, he growled, "I am _honored _to have my name. Trenches are used in warfare, and I am war. I am a warlord. I bring doom to my enemies." He pointed at me accusingly with his cane, "You are a vegetable, and yet you tease my name?""

Frantically, I shook my head, "I didn't actually ask that, Commander. I'm just the hostess-"

"What is the first thing you do in the battlefield?" He interrupted, "You find cover from the enemy, so you build a _trench_. I don't wish to continue my explanation." Planting his cane down between his feet, he closed the topic without another word.

"It's okay," I raised in hands in surrender, "I personally think Trench is a fantastic name. Really, I do. Now, let's move onto another question. Ah yes, here we go. From 'HTTYD Frozen Forever'...'Trench, did you know that I...step on your brothers for fun?'"

"Miss_ Kale_, I'd prefer it if you'd screen these questions before you read them aloud. These inquires are obviously from Republican viewers, and I won't stand for it. Now, what is the next question?"

Nodding, I gnawed at my lower lip and fiddled with the last card in my hands. I knew that before I could give the very last question, we would had to give out a certain gift. One that came in last minute. We never did give out presents unless it was Christmas time, but, when my crew saw the gift inside the shipping box, they said we had to bend the rules just this once.

Slowly, I reached down and pulled out an item from behind my chair. Covered with black wrapping paper and a red ribbon, I passed it him. Telling him it was from a viewer of the Show, but leaving out the gift-givers name.

Trench reached forward and snatched the present without hesitation. Setting it on his lap, his greedy hands rubbed together. "Now this is how you treat a guest, Miss Kale. I hope you will come to understand that as this is your job."

Like the rest, I chose to ignore that comment and watched as he tore off the red ribbon and peeled off the paper. Taking all the excess wrapping away from his lap, he dropped it onto the floor. When he was done opening, he had a cylinder shaped item in his hands. Reading the label, he yelled. "_Bug spray_!"

I sank a little deeper into my seat as the Admiral retrieved his cane and scrambled to get to get to his feet. The audience bellowed with laughter, and maybe I would have joined them if I hadn't felt a little threatened as the Harch hobbled towards me. His eyes ablaze with rage.

Raising the bug spray in one hand, he threw it to the ground and I watched as it bounced off the stage and onto the floor below. "I am not some insect from your home planet!" He shouted. Making everyone fall silent.

"Commander Trench," I jumped up and followed the Warlord as he made a U-turn and started to leave the set. "I speak for 'Question Corner' when I say I'm sorry if the gift hurt your feelings. It was meant to be funny, but it wasn't. I truly am sorry..." Still holding the last card in my hands, I added in haste, "I think you'll like this one, Admiral. It's asking how you escaped after your ship was attacked. I'm sure it's an interesting story."

We were by the stairs when he stopped and took hold of my elbow. Pinching it harshly as he yanked me down to his level. I came face to face with him when his clicking fangs hissed into my ear. He whispered, "Your _'Question Corner'_ isn't going to be here for very long, Miss _Vegetable_. You can count your credits on that." before pushing me away. Leaving me to rub my elbow as I watched him go down the stairs. His cane leading the way.

_Your 'Question Corner' isn't going to be here for very long... _I pursed my lips and straightened my back. Half tempted to sneer at his retreating figure. I was irritated by what the spider monkey had to say, but when I turned around and went back to the audience, I did it with a proper smile. Going to the middle of the stage, I placed my hands behind my back and said,

"Thank you for joining us on another week of 'Question Corner'." I began without hesitation, "It was unusual, I will admit, but we will be sending the Admiral an apology gift. But, it won't be bug spray, I can tell you that." The crowd chuckled lightly at this, "Our next guest will be Bounty Hunter, Aurra Sing. Remember the rules: No M-rated questions, 2 questions per person, and don't forget to check the reviews to make sure your question hasn't already been asked."

"Also, on behalf of 'Question Corner' We'd like to thank:_ StarScream, HTTYD Frozen Forever, Caxkj The Negative Twilight, Mysteryman_, _Jesslyoko324, Pronker, Riptor25, Lightsaber12,_ _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, Darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, Jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, Weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, Purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, Just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, Lady gaga, Lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!_


	52. The Banite Sith 5

"Hello, Everyone!" I began with my hands clasped behind me. "You're watching 'Question Corner', and I'm your host Kale." Being dressed in black pants and a pink top, I indicated to myself for identification.

"Tonight we have with us a woman who is not only a renowned bounty hunter, but also a skilled assassin." Elaborately gesturing to my left, I announced, "Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together for _Aurra Sing_!" The audience went up in uproar as an alabaster colored alien came up the steps. Dressed in a black body suit, Aurra reached the top of the steps. Barely glancing at the crowd, she flicked her ratty pony-tail away from her shoulder before continuing onward down the platform. Confidence radiated off her stride as she reveled in this new-found attention.

After the Bounty Hunter reached me, I stuck out my hand with certainty and couldn't help but own the broad smile across my face. Even though my handshakes had been rejected before, I felt sure of myself this time. Because, unlike the others, Miss Sing was, in a manner of speaking, neutral. Did she prefer the Separatists? Yes. But, maybe she wouldn't one hundred percent _hate_ me just because of what her employers thought.

At least, I hoped that wouldn't be the case. However, that theory was short-lived when Sing looked down at my hand and raised a brow. Her jaw hung a little in mock expression before she pressed her lips into a thin line. "Really?" She drawled, lazily. Like a teenager talking to her uncool mom.

I gave a meek shrug in reply. "Well, you're not the first nor the last to reject a handshake." My smile fell into a frown as I started to pull my hand away; grumbling, "Pretty much hate germs and human contact anyway."

Barely scoffing a chuckle, she stuck her hand out and snatched mine abruptly. Her long, bony fingers engulfing my own as she gave it a hearty shake. "Listen, you're honored to have me here and I'm just here for the praise." She said as she released me and pushed past me, "Give me one bad question. Just _one_. And I'll blow a hole through your thick, puny skull." She Planted herself down in the chair and crossed one boot leg over the other. "Understand?"

"Oh, well then." I shuffled to my seat to sit down. "May I ask how you would do that without a blaster in hand?"

"_Honey,_" Her thin, skeletal shoulders heaved slightly as she laughed out right, "I don't need a blaster. Now," She leaned forward and raised her index finger to my face, "_One_ bad question and I leave, and-"

"Blow my brains out on your way out." I bobbed my head, "I think my thick, puny brain understands." Grabbing the deck of cards, I began to shuffle them. Her attitude reminded me a bit of Hondo and that wasn't much of a comforting thought. I hadn't considered her relationship with him and wondered if she'd hold a grudge for me ruining his plans.

Falling back into her chair, the corners of her lip twitched upwards. "I'm think I can grow to like you. But, not by much." She waved me on, "Begin the questions. I'm growing curious."

Obediently, I read off the first card; saying, "Then, let's start with a question regarding a statement you made awhile back. You said, _'I am the bane of justice._' and 'Dark Star' wants you to explain this further? What do you mean you are the bane of justice?"

"Bane of justice?" She gave a wicked giggle, "That's a good one. I'm the bane of the _Jedi_, Honey, and I can tell you they're not justice. They're good at making you believe they are, but that's all they're good at."

"So, then what do you mean by being _the bane of the Jedi_?" I corrected myself.

"It means I'd kill every last one of them for a fraction of the cost."

"Interesting." I rubbed my chin, "Pretty passionate cause considering how bounty hunters are about their money. So, why so much hatred then?"

"Because they're all hypocrites. They like to play hero and say that they are the sole guardians of _peace_ and _justice_, but they'll sell you out the minute they think it'll benefit their insensate _Jedi Order._"

"So," I held up my hands, "I'm just going out on a limb here, but I presume that you do not like them...at _all_."

"If I don't see another Jedi in my entire life it would be too soon."

"Okay, next question is from 'Caxkj The Negative Twilight'. He asks, 'Did Boba Fett impress you even in the slightest?'"

"Boba?" She scoffed, "Not in the least. He's weak, in my opinion and there's a soft spot in him that shouldn't be there. Jango Fett sure didn't."

"But, why did you help him?" I asked as I searched for the next question.

Aurra pursed her lips and glared. "I owed Jango a few favors, so I took the kid the orphan in. Didn't expect much out of him, but what I got was pathetic. Give me a different one."

"'Finn the Iron Man' asks, 'Did you have some sort of special military training background before you became a bounty hunter?'"

"I've worked under the Jedi, the Sennex pirates, the Hutt Crime-lords, and the Anzato assassins. So, in a manner of speaking, I have."

"A guests asks, 'How many Jedi have you killed in total?'"

"Don't count my kills like other bounty hunters. Never saw much use in it."

"'Weathergirl17248' asks, 'After making a kill, do you ever regret it?'"

"_Hardly_," She grinned. "The way I see it, the only time I've regretted killing someone is if I don't get paid. If don't get paid, then someone gets shot, and then that just costs me another laser bullet."

"'HTTYD Frozen Forever' asks, 'Do you thoroughly enjoy your field of work?'"

"It pays the bills." She shrugged, "So, in a way I do."

'Dark Star' asks, 'You were once a Jedi? What happened to make you want to leave?'"

"Nothing ever made me _want_ to leave the Order. I merely didn't make their standards and was written off as a trouble case. They later assigned me to the Dark Woman for _fixing_ and, when I didn't pass her brutal and disturbing trails, she sold me to Sennex pirates." Aurra half laughed as she added, "Seems like an easy way to get rid of a problem and earn some extra credits on the side, if you ask me. The Witch was clever, I'll give her that."

"What kind of trouble case?" I raised a brow.

"Hmm..." She went and casually worked at the dirt underneath her fingernails, "I believe it was noted under: _overtly aggressive_."

Not wanting to comment further on that statement, as I knew she wouldn't care for it, I nodded a couple of times. "'Pronker' asks, 'What's the bounty you are most proud of collecting? And was the bounty collected dead or alive?'"

"_Jedi_." She sneered, "They're the most entertaining. They believe that they're so invisible. Thinking that no one would dare do anything under their little force, sensitive noses that it's fun to watch them trip. The credits are always high for a force user, but to watch their expression in priceless. I need them alive to do that obviously, so I prefer it so."

"'Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101' asks, 'Do you think you work best with Hondo, Cad Bane, or Boba Fett?'"

"Honey, in this business you take who you can get." She shook her head defiantly, "You don't pick favorites, and you don't get picky."

Switching to another card, I read, "One person asks, 'Where did you get rancor skin boots?'"

Upon this inquire, she glanced down at her footwear with a faint interests. Recalling the event, she replied, "At a legal shop, they're expensive, but I know a guy who sells them cheap at the black market. I did a job for him once, so he owes me."

"Another person asks, 'What would you do if you were attacked by a Rancor?'"

Chuckling lightly, she lifted her leg in gesture to her boots and replied, "I think I'd get a new pair of Rancor boots." The crowd and I laughed in response. Making Aurra to smile coyly under the attention.

After we settled down, I placed the card to the back and read the next in line. "'TheDoctorCT-21-0408' asks, 'Why the antenna?'"

"It's a radio transmitter."

"I know it does more than that." I said, knowingly, "What else?"

"Girl can't have her secrets?"

"Fair enough." I sighed, "Our last question is from, 'Hazardous by Instinct' asks, 'When you lose your bounty to another bounty hunter, do you hold grudges against them?'"

"It's never happened. When I choose my next job, it takes it off the bounty board, so no one else knows it even exists."

"But, if someone did take it? theoretically speaking. Would you hold a grudge?"

"I'd shoot them." She answered blatantly.

Striving not to become wide-eyed, I ducked my head sheepishly before standing up. "Well, thank you for coming on the Show, Aurra." I prepared myself for the moment when she stood and towered over my pathetic size. I extended my hand to her and was surprised to find she willingly excepted it without fault. Even though her hands were cold and felt strange to me, I still smiled politely. Pleased that I managed to interview one villain without them wanting to kill me or...well, kill me mostly afterwards.

"By the way," I added quietly, "just for the record, there were no bad questions."

"I know." She released my hand and turned to leave. Her pony-tail swaying behind her as I watched her saunter off the set with the same confidence as she came in with.

Shaking my hand slightly, I pivoted myself towards the audience and said, "Well, that was another week of 'Bane Sith', but I can't say I'll be announcing another guest. I'm sorry to say, I have to put our channel on season break for two weeks, but don't worry. We won't be forgetting you guys. I can promise you though, that we will be back on air promptly." Clasping my hands together, I added with a smile, "I also want to give a big thanks to each and every one of you for making this show possible. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for people like you, so thank you!"

"On behalf of 'Question Corner' we'd like to give a special thanks to: _Finn the Iron Man,_ _StarScream, HTTYD Frozen Forever, Caxkj The Negative Twilight, Mysteryman,_ _Jesslyoko324, Pronker, Riptor25, Lightsaber12,_ _CreatorsCasting,_ _Rexorz, Darth tyrone, TheDoctorCT-21-0408,_ _Grace_, _Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jhinx1, Emerald the Warrior Princess, Rogue 2k8, Sithlord8665, AngelAxexinf, Dark Brother 16, Jediclonecowgirl, Comrade, TripleThreat123, Weathergirl17248, Dovahkiin154, Dogma23, Rexsgirl123, Purplewillowtrees, NobelMeta, Kickincupcakebutts6, Glabierules, Ahsokatano191, JediChick101, Hazardous By Instinct, Celtice and Dukakis 2016, AaylaKit, Bookreaderninja, Yaya The Elf, AaylaKitofNiflheim, Dogmatup24, Spikala, Shadowclanwarrior, Snip1212, Captainrexbest35, Rex133668, Monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mkl, TolkienGirl052, Nat13cat, AaylaKit, Avalonyx, AL0LT0, Just another fanfic author, Angel's anthem, Anakin Ahsoka, Azalea, Rose, Tessika 14, Queen, Thearistacats, Skywalker02, Onryo, KitFisto'sGirl, Alex Tsukino, Lady gaga, Lefty blondy, Ahsoka33, and TCTrent45!_


	53. Announcement 1

Ashley stood in the center of the stage with her arms folded across her chest as she announced, "Due to some technical difficulties, 'Question Corner' will be put on hold until further notice. We will be coming back on air as soon as our errors are fixed."

After saying this, Ashley quickly waved goodbye; saying, "Also, on behalf of 'Question Corner', we'd like thank you for your patience."


End file.
